Antes do Véu
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: uma historia de amor, o começo de uma Saga, Como surgiu o amor de Hermione e Sirius... Pois toda historia tem seu começo. aqui o que ocorreu antes do véu.
1. Capitulo 1 A carta de Hermione

**Antes do Véu.**

**A carta de Hermione – Pedido de ajuda.**

Era uma noite quente de Verão, mas não era o fato do quarto onde estava, estar abafado que tirava o sono de Hermione.

Ela estava deitada de lado com os olhos voltados para a parede, no mais absoluto silencio, temia despertar as garotas que dormiam em suas camas próximas a ela.

Ela podia estar fisicamente em repouso mais usa mente trabalhava febrilmente se concentrando em vários pensamentos confusos. Ela pensava no fato ocorrido do nome de Harry, ter sido tirado co cálice de fogo o tornando o novo campeão de Hogwarts, pensava no que ele estava passando, pois tinha certeza que ele estava tão assustado quanto ela no que se referia dos perigos que isso significava não o bastante ela tinha a certeza de que aquilo era apenas o começo de algo que não terminaria bem.

Ela levantou-se em silencio, colocou um robe e desceu até a sala comunal ficando em silencio, durante um tempo.

- Por que não pensei nisto – Exclamou Mione ao se lembrar de algo – Ele vai me entender.

Subiu ao dormitório e pegou um pergaminho onde escreveu:

"**Caro almofadinhas"**

**Sei que estranhar minha carta, mais sinceramente, penso que só posso contar com você para dividir essa angustia que estou sentindo, não queria lhe incomodar, mas como você disse na sua carta que me mandou durante às férias, que se algo acontecesse, ou se quisesse conversar que você estaria esperando, resolvi escrever.**

**Bem a primeira coisa que direi pode lhe chocar, mas deve me prometer guardar segredo, pois Harry irá lhe escrever contando em breve.**

**O nome de harry foi escolhido pelo cálice de fogo, (isso é impossível até agora penso em como isso aconteceu!) tornando o quarto campeão do torneio, eu lhe garanto que ele não o colocou lá, por Morgana e também pelo fato que foi Dumbledore que cuidou pessoalmente dos feitiços de proteção e barreira do cálice. Estou aflita, pois pessoas podem morrer neste torneio, não duvido da capacidade de harry em se sair bem e de sua capacidade Mágica, porém por ele ser novo e não tão treinado, como os outros campeões.**

**Acho que já basta ter o lord Voldemort para se preocupar, agora terá as provas, cujas andei pesquisando e minhas expectativas em relação a estas não são boas...**

**Sei que achará que estou exagerando em me preocupar, mas almofadinhas ele pode morrer! Ele pode até ser um bruxo exemplar, porém os desafios também e segundo ao meu ver, isso pode ser um plano de algum seguidor do Lord das Trevas (pra não citar nem por escrito o nome daquele ser asqueroso que o Rony tinha por animal de estimação), que quer se vingar de Harry usando as tarefas como tentativa, inocentes de assassinatos, bom eu posso estar ficando paranóica, mas é isso, que eu acho; e gostaria de saber a sua opinião.**

**Desculpe-me incomoda-lo e vê se, cuida-se pode ser tentador se expor, mas saiba que não deve correr riscos à toa, por favor! Estou preocupada com você também, já me basta o fato de você ter voltado ao país. (está se alimentando direito?) Fique calmo e em segurança, muito em breve acharemos um meio de lhe devolver sua liberdade de "fazer loucuras", até lá se cuide. (Estou procurando em livros de leis mágicas, um meio de provar sua inocência, e há de haver um meio eu tenho certeza.).**

**Hermione Jane Granger.**

Hermione termina de escrever algo no final do pergaminho e sussurra tocando com sua varinha a última frase da carta.

Lacrando-a com o sinete (um presente do próprio Black), a carta levanta-se em silêncio e vai até o dormitório dos meninos, com cautela se aproxima da cama de harry e procura no malão dele a capa e o mapa do maroto, ao encontrá-los, logo se cobre com a capa e se afasta, por sorte não pisa em Trevor ao sair do dormitório rapidamente.

**- JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM** – Sinceramente, que não acredito no que estou fazendo, pois estou quebrando um monte de regras (algumas criadas por ela mesma.) Hermione pensava enquanto consulta e traça a melhor e mais segura trajetória até o corujal.

Sentindo a brisa fresca da madrugada, ela chega rapidamente até o corujal e vê várias corujas, mas se aproxima de uma em especial, uma bela coruja Negra lhe olha de forma que diria uns até ser altiva, mas Andrus a coruja de Malfoy a olha ao vê-la tirar a capa e prontamente lhe estende a pata aonde ela prende o pergaminho e um embrulho minúsculo. Seria certo dizer que a coruja até tinha um ar felicíssimo de ver a garota, ao contrario de seu real dono.

- Olá Andrus, estava já com saudades você deveria vim me ver às vezes – fala sorridente Mione enquanto a acaricia suavemente sua plumagem negra. – Quero que o encontre para mim, ok!

A coruja aquiesce e sai na noite em busca de Sirius, enquanto Hermione suspira e aprecia a paisagem noturna que tanto a agrada, se aproxima de Ediwges e dar um carinho nela, mas prontamente coloca a capa e sai em direção ao castelo.

Hermione pensa que o fato dela saber que Andrus era uma coruja não localizável e saber que pra ela bastaria pensar no destinatário que ela entenderia e encontraria-o a deixava muito confortável e segura, pensava sorrindo que se um dia Draco Malfoy descobrisse que desde o segundo ano ela conhecerá e cativara Andrus e o usava desde esse período para levar suas cartas, ele ficaria furioso (e mais bonito já que ela o achava particularmente belo furioso, pena que ele sempre ficava furioso com ela ou os meninos), mas ele jamais saberia, pois Andrus era uma coruja de uma linhagem antiga e protegida com feitiços antigos que evitavam que alguém que não fosse seu dono ou senhor saber qualquer coisa relacionada a sal função. E Malfoy jamais pensaria nisso.

A melhor coisa fora cativar a coruja, pois afinal não poderia sempre usar a coruja de Harry, ainda mais que quando ele com certeza usaria pra mandar sua própria carta a Sirius.

Ela olha o mapa e segue em direção a torre da grifinória, para ao ver o nome de Snape vindo em sua direção no corredor, ela prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo passar, ele parecia estar preocupado, ela pensou até em segui-lo mais logo avistou no mapa o ponto do diretor, e sendo que ela achava que dumbledore podia ver através da capa de invisibilidade, tratou de se refugiar o mais rápido possível na torre da grifinória.

**MALFEITO FEITO.**

Subiu até o dormitório e colocou o mapa e a capa, saiu em silêncio e ao fechar a porta, ouviu o som de Rony aparentemente perguntando á ninguém em especial da onde vinha o cheiro de flores; ela sorriu e mais do que de pressa se refugiou em seu próprio dormitório.

Deitando-se fechou os olhos e quase que no mesmo instante adormeceu, com a certeza de ele viria em seu socorro e acharia um modo de acalmá-la, ela só não sabia como.

**Fim do capitulo Um.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006**

**NT: bom pessoal, eu estou grata por vocês terem demonstrado interesse em saber como Sirius e Hermione se apaixonaram, e a historia antes da minha primeira fic que foi "Atras do Véu", eu contarei agora, como eles se tornaram um casal apaixonado, e tudo o que houve entre o começo da amizade ao amor, bem vindos ao começo da Saga.**

**Sirius&Hermione.**

**Agradeço principalmente a Humildemente Ju que foi a primeira a pedir esta fic, a minha super amiga Pat selenita, que foi quem ordenou que eu escrevesse e postasse minhas fics...a lyaa que ta sempre lendo o que eu escrevo, **

**bom a todos que leem e não me avisam também...**

**beijos e espero ler muitos comentarios.**

**Vivian Drecco**


	2. Capitulo 2 A resposta de Sirius

**Capitulo 2 - A resposta de Sirius.**

Sirius estava adormecido, em seu pequeno refugio, longe de olhares ou sequer pensamentos de outras pessoas, assim ele pensava até ver uma coruja negra se aproximar do local aonde sua forma animaga descansava, o leve farfalhar das asas da coruja o havia despertado, mas pela fraca luminosidade na caverna ele podia supor que estava perto do amanhecer ou no começo do dia. Voltou à forma humana, e logo depois a coruja pousou e lhe olhou com olhos que ele diria altivos.

Ele pega o pergaminho e reconhece o sinete, mas logo vê o minúsculo embrulho, que ao tocar se torna um embrulho de tamanho médio, que ele abre e vê algumas gostosuras, apesar da fome, se volta para a carta, levemente preocupado, sabia que Hermione não escreveria de noite á toa, pra ele.

Enquanto seus olhos percorriam a letra leve e delicada de Hermione, seu semblante se tornava tenso, apesar de no fim ficar obvio um sorriso em seu rosto.

Concordava com a suspeita de Hermione.

Ao reler o pergaminho encontrou algo brilhando, logo abaixo da assinatura de dela; ele olhou e percebeu que provavelmente era algo escrito protegido por feitiço, como estava sem varinha logo desanimou, porém se recordou que se Hermione colocará o feitiço lá ele provavelmente poderia desfazer sem varinha... Pensou por instantes. Logo reconheceu o feitiço pois virá James muitas vezes faze-lo pra ler as cartas de Lily.

Passou levemente os dedos sobre o local e murmurou o feitiço.

- aos meus olhos será mostrado somente o que a mim pertence... Sirius Joshua Black.

Logo apareceu o escrito:

**Sirius**

**Daqui pra frente escreverei e assinarei com meu nome do meio que por acaso é Jane, creio não gostar sinceramente dele, mas servirá pra nos proteger.**

**Se por acaso tiver um nome do meio me informe (por acaso sei que tem, pois nas antigas famílias, sempre se têm dois nomes), e acho almofadinhas meio que conhecido demais pra meu gosto.**

**Atenciosamente Hermione JANE Granger.**

**PS: estou mandando algo pra você poder se alimentar (corretamente), duvido que esteja se alimentando bem.**

**E também estou mandando junto com o embrulho outro pergaminho, tinta e pena... Por via da duvidas de você não ter... Pra me responder. Ou entrar em contato com outra "pessoa".**

**Hermione.**

Sirius, mesmo preocupado, não consegui deixar de rir, ela era sem duvida a bruxa, mas formidável que ele tinha conhecido, e ainda era tão jovem, lhe trazia lembranças longínquas.

Olhou o embrulho, e enquanto se servia, com as guloseimas que Hermione lhe mandara, deu água a coruja e um biscoito; Enquanto fazia isso pensava no que escrever a Hermione.

Logo após comer, pegou o pergaminho e escreveu.

**_"Cara Jane."_**

**_Concordo com todas as suas duvidas sobre o fato que ocorreu até com suas suposições, também fiquei preocupado, e partirei em breve com o destino de ficar mais perto de vocês! Já estou no país mesmo._**

**_É obvio que isso deve ser mais um plano para eliminá-lo, mas fique calma ele estará seguro com dumbledore e Moddy (um ótimo auror apesar de pelo que sei ter se tornado meio biruta), por perto, mantenha os olhos nele por mim sim?_**

**_Tenho certeza que se algo acontecer ele poderá contar com sua presença e ajuda!_**

**_Ainda estou pasmo pelo fato do nome dele ter saído do cálice! É absurdo que alguém tenha passado pela barreira de Alvo, creio que seja um mago muito bom, devemos ter cuidado (Você também!), fique atenta a tudo e a todos, pois pelo jeito nem ai estão completamente seguros._**

**_Esperarei Harry escrever-me e logo depois irei para mais perto de vocês._**

**_Tranqüilize-se._**

**_Antes que eu me esqueça, você jamais me incomoda ou jamais me incomodará; pode e deve me escrever sempre que quiser, pra falar qualquer coisa, (não somente sobre Harry se quiser!) é claro tomando todas as precauções que sei que tomas. Pra jamais nos entregar, deve sempre pensar em sua segurança._**

**_Achei genial sua idéia do feitiço, sorte minha que Lily, sempre fazia este feitiço nas cartas que enviava pra James, (sinceramente você tem um conhecimento variado que profundo que jamais tive em meus anos de escola... e olha isso é com certeza um elogio.)._**

**_Antes que reclame, ando em alimentando muito bem para um cão!_**

**_Estou brincando!_**

**_Tome muito cuidado, pois todos sabem que você é o braço direito (eu chegaria dizer que é o direito e meio do esquerdo) dele, deve tomar muito cuidado!_**

**_Escreverei em breve._**

**_Joshua._**

**_P S: de quem é a coruja que usas? Nota-se que não pertence à escola?_**

Sirius parou de escrever e leu a carta, sorrindo era provavelmente que está fosse à carta mais longa que ele escrevera em toda sua vida! Sorriu e entregou o pergaminho devidamente dobrado a coruja, que ainda o olhava como se o avaliasse. Amarrou a carta em sua pata, e logo viu a coruja extremamente negra, voar em direção ao norte no céu agora completamente azul.

Sirius voltou à forma animaga e pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, que era claro, que Voldemort estava se fortalecendo e tinha seu nome por trás de tudo isso.

Harry corria perigo, com esse torneio, a única coisa que o deixava aliviado era o fato de Hermione e Dumbledore estarem sempre atentos.

Voltou a dormir (quer dizer a tentar dormir), enquanto esperava outra carta, agora a de Harry.

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006**

**NT: estou adorando escrever esta fic, e já tenho algums capitulos prontos então não haverá tanta demora em atualizar espero que estejam gostando.**

**Bjs Vivis Drecco**


	3. Capitulo3 O risco seria a maior Diversão

**Capitulo 3 – O Risco seria a Maior diversão**

Harry já estava ficando impaciente, com os olhares tensos de Hermione.

- Mione é impressão minha, ou você está esperando alguma coisa acontecer?

- nada Harry... Apenas estou esperando uma correspondência.

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra fazer mais perguntas, foi interrompido por uma pequena distração ruiva, muito aborrecida.

- sabe Harry, quando resolver brigar com Rony me avise com antecedência assim tratarei de ficar longe dele ok! Ele está insuportável já que não quer falar com você, e acha que Mione não o compreende. – Diz uma furiosa Gina Weasley.

- ele está sendo infantil como sempre, Gina, não podemos, fazer nada por ele. –Mione interrompe as reclamações da ruiva calmamente.

- ah isso me lembra que ele reclamou de que você sempre... – Mas o que Gina ia dizer ficou guardado, pois Hermione levantou-se e saiu em direção ao dormitório feminino, antes de Gina poder terminar a frase, deixando a caçula dos weasley confusa.

- disse algo errado? Perguntou Gina.

- não Gina, a Mione está estranha desde cedo e parece que está esperando uma carta, deve ter visto alguma coruja ir, em direção do dormitório – Justificou Harry.

- mas porque a coruja não veio até aqui? E de quem é a carta que ela espera?

- Não deu tempo de descobrir.

Hermione correu o máximo que pode ao encontro do pequeno vulto negro quando o viu ir, em direção ao seu quarto. Não queria que Harry e nem Gina vissem Andrus, eles talvez não soubessem, ou seria melhor dizer não ligassem a coruja ao dono imediatamente, mas era melhor não arriscar, ao chegar ao quarto, o vê pousado em sua cama.

- Às vezes acho que você me entende mais do que muitas pessoas, Andrus... – Hermione solta o pergaminho, mas antes de lê-lo, conjura água é um biscoito que entrega a Andrus fazendo leves carinhos na plumagem negra da coruja, que se deixa acariciar por Mione, mas logo depois alça vôo em direção ao corujal.

Logo depois de ver a coruja partir, mione senta-se para ler a carta de Sirius.

Um pouco (bem pouco por sinal) da preocupação de Hermione sumiu ao ler a carta, afinal Sirius tinha razão, eles tinham Dumbledore, como fora se esquecer disso? Mas o alivio foi substituído por outra preocupação: Por sua causa Sirius iria se expor e ficar ainda mais perto do castelo (Ta certo que a causa era o Harry, mas na cabeça dela, ela tinha uma grande participação nisto).

Hermione ficou pensando em algo para evitar isso, mas pelo que conhecia de Sirius o risco seria a maior diversão, para ele o que importava era estar perto pra ajudar o afilhado. Agora o que restava era pensar em um modo de fazê-lo ficar em segurança.

Como fora tola de achar que Sirius daria um conselho sensato para Harry e ficaria em segurança, ele até poderia dar o conselho, porém só ficaria tranqüilo ao ver Harry pessoalmente.

A mente sensata de Hermione, dizia que era absurdo, que ele corresse riscos desnecessários, mas no fundo (isso bem lá no fundo, pois ela nem admitiria pra si própria isso em voz alta) admirava a coragem e o modo livre de ser de Sirius, e ela nem o conhecia direito, porém o achava dono de um espírito livre e dono de si, completamente à vontade com o que era e com o que desejava, ele era livre! Ao contrario dela que vivia domando seus instintos libertários e se controlando afinal ela tinha que ser sensata, era difícil estar em um mundo que não era totalmente seu, e ela se esforçava muito para provar até mesmo pra ela que ela merecia este mundo, sempre fora cobrada pra ser perfeita, e aprenderá que era mais fácil seguir as regras do que quebra-la, mas ao ver de Hermione Sirius era um homem, não somente de quebrar regras ele assim como ela era uma pessoa de fazer as regras, e isso ela admirava muito nele.

Levantou-se mais conformada, afinal nada que fizesse mudaria os atos dele.

Ficaria de olho em Harry, e tentaria faze-lo reatar a amizade com rony.

E já que não avia como remediar a situação acharia um modo de proteger "um pouco" Sirius, achando um lugar "seguro" para ele.

Hermione foi para a biblioteca com uma idéia em mente.

Harry estava sentado com Neville e Gina, quando viu Hermione descer correndo a escadaria.

- mione!

Ela parou e olhou na direção deles.

- fala Harry! Eu estou com muita pressa, vou à biblioteca.

- sabia que hoje é sábado e que você terminou todos os deveres?

- claro!

- então o que é? Outro projeto FALE?

- não o assunto é pessoal, apesar de que o FALE também o é. Eu acho que achei uma solução! Tchau Harry!

E antes que alguém falasse algo mione saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando todos curiosos.

- a minha impressão, Harry é que mione enlouqueceu de vez. – disse uma sorridente Gina.

- que isso Gina, ela deve estar pesquisando algo pra salvar mais uma vez pele de Harry.

- sinceramente Neville, sua opinião sobre este fato não vale, você sempre defende o mione.

Ao ouvir Gina dizer isso Neville ficou vermelho e Harry esqueceu seus problemas quando os três começaram a rir.

**Fim do capitulo Três**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006**

**NT: a historia vai ir devagar no começo pois irá mostrar o inicio da amizade pra depois chegar ao amor, mas aguardem.**

**Bjs Vivis Drecco**


	4. Capitulo 4 A volta a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 4 – A Volta a Hogwarts.**

Sirius se aproximou de sal antiga escola, e observou o lugar que abrigou os melhores anos de sua vida, se lamentava pelo fato de que dessa vez, como da ultima ele não poderia caminhar como um homem livre, pelos corredores que eram tão conhecidos seu.

E sem contar o fato que novamente não era um motivo alegre ou saudade que o trazia as margens do terreno de hogwarts; Harry seu afilhado, filho de um dos seus melhores amigos, comprovando a sina dos Potters se envolveu em encrencas, mas desta vez era diferente se lembrava Sirius, não era um encrenca qualquer, ele estava em um torneio do qual poderia não sair vivo, concordava com Hermione, e achava que só poderia ser outro plano dos comensais da morte para liquidar o rival de seu mestre.

Escreverá a Harry, pedindo para ser informado de qualquer coisa.

Agora sua mente vagava em encontrar um seguro para ficar, talvez voltasse à toca onde ficará ano passado.

Sirius resolverá enviar uma coruja a Hermione, a quem resolverá tornar seus olhos sobre Harry.

Afastou-se dos limites da escola indo, em direção ao vilarejo bruxo que havia lá.

Aproximou-se furtivamente de uma casa em hogsmeade que no momento estava vazia, rapidamente escreveu um bilhete, e prontamente o despachou, voltando rapidamente ao esconderijo escolhido.

_**Cara Jane.**_

_**Já estou perto, e poderemos manter contato mais frequentemente, qualquer coisa você sabe como entrar em contato comigo.**_

_**Joshua**_

Hermione estava na sala comunal, com Harry e Neville.

- hei mione, tem uma coruja olhando para cá;

Neville abriu a janela deixando a coruja entrar e logo esta parou em frente à mione que pegou o pergaminho, logo depois viu a coruja sair e sumir na noite.

Hermione leu o bilhete e inconscientemente sorriu... Um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

Gina que estava perto conversando com Dino se aproximou dela.

- Nossa Mione você ganhou a nota máxima em algum exame?

- hã? Hermione foi pega desprevenida pela pergunta de Gina, pois estava distraída.

E logo um Harry sorridente se juntou a Gina.

- é mesmo mione, de quem é a carta, pois esse foi um dos seus melhores sorrisos, e olha que eu já vi uns muito bons.

- que nada... É apenas um recado.

Mas Gina pegou a carta antes dela terminar a frase.

- ow... Quem é Joshua? E nossa que letra bonita.

Hermione ficou vermelha, porque Harry se aproximou e estava quase vendo a letra, mas ela consegue pegar a carta de volta.

- é... Ele é um correspondente, a prof. º Minerva me indicou, já que poderia tirar algumas duvidas sobre uns feitiços, que fiquei curiosa e são muito complicados.

- sei... E porque ele... – porém Gina não terminou a pergunta, pois reconheceu nos olhos de Hermione que se dissesse mais uma palavra sobre o assunto naquele momento ficaria durante muito tempo sem sua confidente. – Ah me lembrei, Mione você havia me falado algo sobre isso – despistou a ruiva, ao notar que Rony, Harry e Neville escutavam atentamente a conversa entre elas.

– Hei, ele é bonito? Perguntou travessa Gina.

Hermione suspirou aliviada ao vê-la mudar de assunto.

- não sei Ginny, só trocamos correspondência, mas assim que eu souber lhe informarei.

Depois dessa frase ela levantou-se e se despediu dizendo que estava com sono.

Os meninos se olharam com curiosidade e logo bombardearam Gina com perguntas.

- Gina Weasley me explica melhor isso – perguntou rispidamente Rony

- acorda Roniquinho! Vai querer saber algo sobre estudos? Logo você?

E sabiamente Gina subiu em direção ao dormitório.

E ao entrar no quarto de Hermione, flagra analisando um livro.

- desculpe-me mione, eu não pensei que era segredo.

- tudo bem Gina, você não tinha como adivinhar não é!

- você não vai me contar? – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado da morena e a vê receosa de falar algo. – Você é minha melhor amiga mione, e eu lhe conto tudo, e vejo que você não confia em mim.

- por favor, Gina não faça drama! Eu confio em você e vou lhe explicar, assim como entre nós existe assuntos que são segredos, este é um segredo entre eu e Joshua, o que posso lhe contar que envolve Harry, eu e Joshua somos duas pessoas que estimamos muito Harry, não posso lhe falar mais nada por hora, mas quando eu puder lhe contarei tudo eu prometo. Joshua é extremamente confiável.

- eu acredito em você, sabia pelo seu olhar que era algo importante. – Gina abraça a amiga, porém se afasta com um sorriso malicioso.

- pode até ser o Harry o assunto principal por ora entre vocês, porém duvido muito que seja Harry o motivo do seu sorriso há momentos atrás! Ele seria o meu motivo de sorrir assim, mas pelo que eu sei não o seu!

- você está delirando, Gina Weasley!

- ok! Sem mais conversas sobre esse tópico no momento! Vamos falar do meu tópico favorito!

- é claro vamos falar do Potter. – Hermione sorriu e logo sentou ao lado da amiga.

As duas amigas ficaram conversando durante muito tempo, mas uma delas estava também bolando um novo plano de fuga noturna.

**Fim do capitulo Quatro.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006**

**NT: oie...boa leitua.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Um lugar Seguro

**Capitulo 5 – Um lugar seguro**

Novamente Hermione depois de uma passada rápida pelo dormitório masculino, sai pelos corredores escuros de hogwarts, protegida pelos seus outrora itens mágicos suspeitos numero um (a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto).

No corujal hermione vê um movimento, então observando atentamente primeiro pelo mapa depois pessoalmente, vê Draco Malfoy, recolhendo uma carta. Aproveitando sua condição invisível, se aproxima e vê claramente Draco ostentar um sorriso de triunfante, após ler a carta.

- agora terei algo contra a louca.

Hermione o viu sumir na noite em direção a escola, o acompanha através do mapa e sorri ao ver o "ponto" Draco Malfoy se encontrar com outro "ponto", bem seu conhecido. Resolveu deixar isso pra outra hora e se aproxima de Andrus, que lhe sorri com o olhar.

- oi, acho que vou abusar de sua boa vontade novamente, mais precisarei de sua ajuda e descrição com mais freqüência agora. E por favor, espere até ele me mandar a resposta.

Entregou a carta a Andrus, que parti sumindo na escuridão noturna, levando consigo mais um recado a Sirius.

**Joshua.**

**Nossa é um belo nome...**

**Adoraria que você em encontrasse amanhã às 16h00min em frente à casa dos gritos, irei com a capa que você gosta; não se preocupe.**

**Veremos-nos lá.**

**Jane.**

**P S: como você está? E bicuço?**

Mione sentou-se para esperar a resposta, sorte que ela havia levado um livro pra se distrai.

Sirius acordou com o crocitar da coruja.

Leu o breve recado, estranhando dois fatos incomuns (ao menos ele achava incomum vindo de hermione), na carta que acabara de ler, pra falar a verdade no recado que acabara de receber.

A primeira era o fato de ser breve, a segunda ela não lhe responderá uma pergunta.

Pegou, um outro pergaminho e lhe responderá mais breve ainda, ao observar que a coruja o olhava como se esperasse a resposta dele.

**Jane**

**Estarei na hora e no local combinado.**

**De quem é a coruja?**

**Joshua**

Andrus partiu imediatamente e sirius ficou pensativo.

Hermione sorriu ao ler o recado e ficou um tempo agradando Edwiges e Andrus antes de partir de volta ao dormitório, pois já estava muito tarde.

Adormeceu instante após fechar os olhos.

Hermione avistou um garboso, porém magro cachorro negro, ao se aproximar ainda oculta pela capa, vê o cachorro se esconder um pouco mais e voltar a sua forma humana. Um homem de pele branca e cabelos incrivelmente negros; olhava em sua direção, uma palavra pra definir Sirius Black seria charmoso, apesar dos pesares ele ainda tinha certo ar que lhe dava certo charme.

- pode tirar a capa, sei que está perto - disse sirius sorridente.

- mas como?

- seu perfume.

- ahh. - Hermione olhou para sirius e balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão – Se transforme novamente em cachorro e me siga, por favor.- Hermione falou tentando esconder o sorriso.

Sirius a seguiu e adentrou a casa dos gritos, andaram até o subsolo da casa, até que ela parou e disse olhando agora já pra forma humana de sirius.

- achei um lugar seguro pra você sirius.

- Aqui? Francamente, Hermione, essa é uma passagem um pouco usada e conhecida demais. Sirius disse calmamente.

- eu sei, porém "sinceramente" a maioria não conhece todos os aposentos desta casa, muito menos este.

Hermione mostrou uma pequena porta escondida por uma velha tapeçaria que há eras deveria ter sido o brasão dos donos da casa, a porta dava pra uma escada, sirius a seguiu fascinado com a descoberta.

- como achou?

- Lupin! – falou a sorridente mione.

- Lupin?

- sim ele me disse que uma vez durante uma das suas transformações ele achará uma escada no subsolo, mas não sabia aonde, já que apesar de ter sido no ultimo dia ele ainda não tinha completo controle, sobre seus atos, ele pouco se lembrava, então desde que soube que vinhas, sempre que podia procurava.

- notável.

Entrara em um quarto pequeno, que tinha uma divisão aonde podia se ver outro cômodo.

Notava-se que havia passado por recentes melhorias os aposentos, sirius olhos questionando hermione sobre as transformações.

- bom sou uma boa aluna de transfiguração, e contei com a ajuda da professora Minerva, apesar de que ela não sabia ao certo pra que eu queria saber decorar um lugar!

- um lugar ótimo. Na minha época até que nos os marotos éramos bons alunos, exceto talvez o traidor, mas eu não sabia tanto de transfiguração no quarto ano, pra ser sincero acho que ainda não sei. –sirius riu.

- Sirius que proteger este lugar com o feitiço Fidelis, andei estudando-o, quem você quer que seja o fiel?

- Hermione olhava para ele com um sorriso.

- não vejo ninguém melhor que você Mione.

Hermione muito contente faz o feitiço, que a deixou muito cansada, mas muito feliz.

Sirius estava sentado e olhando os aposentos que consistam em um quarto bem aconchegante, que era uma suíte também o banheiro ele achou que devia ser um trabalho primoroso a parte estava muito bem equipado e ele já começou a desejar um bom banho; a sala era uma antiga biblioteca e havia uma pequena mesa no canto e ao lado desta, ele pode ver o que seria a despensa da "casa", ainda na sala podia notar uma antiga mesa de carvalho, muito bem feita e um sofá e duas pequenas poltronas colocadas e perto da lareira do local, tudo estava muito bem decorado.

Fez um sinal para que hermione se sentasse em frente a ele na poltrona que logo foi atendido, podia notar a palidez da garota e pensou que ele e harry tinham sorte de tê-la, pois era uma bruxa excepcional.

- Hermione, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas não deve contar sobre isso nem ao harry!

- por quê? Ele ficaria muito feliz.

- eu sei, mas é arriscado, principalmente pelo fato de ele andar sonhando com que o voldermort faz ou deixa de fazer. Por enquanto será um segredo nosso.

- ok! Devemos ter todo cuidado e você deve evitar se expor, isso significa que não deve ir à hogwarts, apesar de estar bem perto, eu virei sempre que poder. Trouxe comida e coloquei na despensa está toda encantada pra não correr o risco de estragar, também providenciei roupas mais adequadas a você, sem contar que ali na escrivaninha a material pra entrar em contato comigo, por enquanto Andrus virá sempre aqui, mas providenciarei uma coruja pra você...

Hermione não terminou a frase, pois foi interrompida.

- falando nisso mocinha, e quem é a coruja? Pois é obvio que não pertence à Hogwarts! Ao não ser que a escola agora tenha corujas raras e caríssimas a disposição dos alunos e creio que se for isso, é injusto nos não tínhamos essas regalias.

- já que você insiste em saber a verdade. – hermione o fita receosa. – Pertence à Draco Malfoy.

- O que? – exasperado sirius a fita.

- não se preocupe, ele nem imagina e Andrus é de inteira confiança.

- eu sei disso, Mione, esse tipo de coruja vem de uma linhagem rara, normalmente pertence a famílias antigas de bruxos e possuem encantamentos fortes de segurança. Mas o fato que me surpreende é que cada coruja possuem apenas um mestre ou no máximo servem ao herdeiro do seu senhor, com fidelidade.

- imagina meu assombro quando descobri isso, pois no primeiro ano eu fui mandar uma carta a meus pais, mas todas as corujas, pareciam cansadas, me aproximei de Edwiges e Andrus me olhou e não sei ao certo, mas me aproximei dele e fiz um carinho nele, que me parecia solitário e excluído das outras corujas, logo depois e fez um gracejo e estendeu as patas pra que eu colocasse a carta, e antes mesmo de eu falar o destinatário ele se foi, pensei que não acharia meus pais, mas no outro dia eu recebi a resposta por andrus também. Algum tempo depois eu descobri que pertencia a Draco, mas ai, eu já gostava muito dele.

Os dois caíram na risada

- Mione imagina quando o Malfoy descobrir que você é amiga da coruja da raríssima coruja dele.

- prefiro nem imaginar, ele provavelmente vai ficar uma fera.

Hermione olha o relógio e vê que já está tarde.

- Sinto sirius, mas tenho que ir.

Ela se aproxima e dá um pequeno beijo na face de sirius e se vira pra ir embora.

Sem saber ao certo o porque de sua face ter ficado corada.

- tome cuidado, Jane.

- Você também Joshua, ahh antes que eu me esqueça – hermione se vira pra olha-lo – Trouxe alguns livros para você passar o tempo.

Sirius a vê sumir, e volta-se para a estante que só agora notava cobria boa parte de duas paredes da sala.

- hum, se isso é "alguns livros", nem quero ver a coleção completa – diz sirius ao admirar as estantes lotadas.

Ele pega um livro ao acaso (um trouxa por sinal, Hamlet), e não se concentra nem no titulo, pois seu pensamento viaja pra muito longe.

Senta-se na poltrona e pensa que fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim...

**Seguro.**

Fim do capitulo Cinco.

Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006

NT: um bjs...pra quem ta comentando a fic lá no orkut... obrigado...mas comentem aki também...adoro ler o que vcs acham...

pra quem quiser me adicionar no orkut ai vai:

http/ msn: fiquem a vontade de falar comigo...e se eu demorar a respoder as mensagens é porque eu não entrei na ent ainda bjs!

Vivian Drecco


	6. Capitulo 6 Uma pessoa perfeita e

**Capitulo 6 - Uma pessoa "Perfeita" e alguns Boatos.**

Hermione após devolver a capa e o mapa em segurança para o malão de Harry, se dirige a última aula do dia, porém esbarra, em uma das ultimas criaturas que queria ver na face da terra, ela esbarra em Draco Malfoy, que parecia furioso. Hermione o olha intrigada ao se lembrar do ocorrido na noite passada

- O que está olhando sangue-ruim? Achou bonito leve pra casa!

Draco pergunta de forma agressiva ao notar o olhar fixo da garota em sua direção, sua face se tornando mais vermelhas e furiosas que antes.

- Eu não estou te olhando "ó ser perfeito" sinceramente, com esse seu mau humor não sei como "certas pessoas" te agüentam. - Hermione respondeu olhando desdenhosamente pra Draco, ta certo que ela tava olhando mais a raiva pelo loiro foi mais forte que a verdadeira natureza do fato.

- o que quer dizer com isso?

Draco observa a grifinória, que parecia confiante e com certo sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sua mente rapidamente assimila o fato, que ele desesperadamente deseja que seja um mal entendido, era impossível a sangue-ruim saber de algo, ou seria? Tentaria descobrir o que ela sabia, sobre sua vida, e a mataria pra deixá-la calada, se fosse preciso, seu sangue fervia de raiva ao ver o sorriso irritante da sabe tudo a sua frente que parecia saber eu segredo.

- nada Malfoy, pelo menos nada que lhe interessa – Hermione o fitou com um misto de repugnância e curiosidade em seu olhar – e o que você quis dizer com _**"leva pra casa"?**_ Hermione sorri ao ver a pele branca de Draco se tornar mais vermelha do que um dia ela achará se possível, e aumentou seu sorriso ao ver que isso o deixava profundamente irritado.

- não te interessa também – Sibila um agora irado Draco – escute Sanguinho, se quiser sair espalhando qualquer coisa que esteja, pensando nesta sua mente fértil, vai desejar estar cara - a – cara, com o Lord das Trevas em pessoa, sentindo seu hálito baforejando em sua nuca, e não estar ao meu alcance.

Hermione se congratulou intimamente por ter confirmado sua teoria de que realmente Draco, estava fazendo o que ela achava ontem à noite, mas não deixou esse sentimento transparecer em sua voz, ao respondê-lo.

- isso é uma ameaça Draco? Pois se for perde seu tempo, pois seus latidos não me assustam, e sem falar que não sou você, para ficar falando da vida dos outros.

Draco na hora percebe que a garota, sabe de algo, mas não o suficiente senão teria jogado na cara dele o fato, e percebeu também a ofensa velada que lhe mandou.

- ta me chamando de fofoqueiro, sua sangue...

Mas antes que ambos se exaltassem, mais (Ainda!), Gina, Neville e Harry surgem no final do corredor conversando tranquilamente sobre quadribol.

Harry ao ver a cena do rosto revoltado de Hermione e o rosto furioso de Malfoy, se aproxima correndo, e segundos antes de ambos sacarem as varinhas, puxa Hermione para seu lado se colocando entre ela e Malfoy.

- o que pensar que quer com Hermione, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry sai em forma de um sussurro furioso em direção de Malfoy.

Que percebe a pequena diferença numérica entre eles, recupera um pouco seu autocontrole (se é que se pode dizer que ele tem um quando se trata de Hermione), vira-se em direção a garota e diz:

- Outra hora, terminamos este assunto sangue-ruim.

E antes de Harry e Gina poderem se livrar das mãos de hermione e Neville que a custo os seguravam, impedindo de Harry de socar Malfoy, e Gina azara-lo, Draco some em direção as masmorras.

Harry se solta dos braços de mione e se vira pra olhá-la nos olhos.

- o que esse verme queria com você, Mione? – sua voz ainda estava agitada.

Hermione pensou em dizer a verdade, mas se lembrou que não era uma fofoqueira para falar da vida pessoal de outras pessoas (se fosse só da vida do Malfoy...), ainda mais quando envolvia a vida muito sua conhecida.

- eu e Malfoy nos estranhamos como sempre na última aula e ele voltou apenas pra me importunar.

- ele é um completo idiota – uma raivosa Gina a olhava ainda tão vermelha de raiva pelo insulto que aquele ameba tinha proferido sobre sua amiga, que estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos. - espero que ele não tenha lhe machucado.

- por favor, Gina, convenhamos estamos falando de Hermione se confrontando com o Malfoy, ela sabe se defender muito bem, e aposto que o Malfoy ainda se esqueceu do punho direito dela. – Neville olhos os amigos sorridente.

Todos acabaram rindo do soco que Hermione havia dado em Draco no ultimo ano. Até verem Rony se aproximar com cara de poucos amigos, e passar ignorando completamente o grupo.

Gina se separa do grupo e todos vão correndo em direção a ultima aula do dia para qual já estavam tremendamente atrasados.

Na aula, Harry que havia se sentado ao lado de Mione, passa boa parte da aula (pra não dizer toda), a observando de esguelha, fato notado por todos (até Binns notara o interesse do jovem, coisa anormal já que o garoto normalmente dormia em sua aula), exceto do alvo de estudo.

Ao saírem da aula, Harry á acompanha, silencioso e pensativo.

Ao chegarem ao salão comunal, Harry a vê subir para guardar seu material, e aproveita este tempo subindo ao seu dormitório para fazer o mesmo, voltando quase que imediatamente ao salão comunal, onde fica sentado pensativo aguardando a volta da garota.

O comportamento desligado de Hermione e o estranho de Harry provocam estranhas conversas no salão comunal da Grifinória, uma em particular aonde, podia ser observada vários tons de vozes que demonstravam ciúmes e até certa curiosidade contida nelas. O quarteto composto por Gina, Neville, Rony e Dino estavam a um canto do salão olhando o estático Harry.

- vamos Neville, você que está andando com os dois sabe o que está rolando ai? – Rony inquire.

- não sei de nada, e acho que não está rolando nada demais, apenas acho que a Mione, está estressada, por causa da briga com Malfoy pra ficar atenta a aula e Harry ficou preocupado com ela. – Neville defende os dois amigos sendo logo apoiado por Gina, apesar de ela aparentar estar um pouco levada pelo ciúme.

- é verdade, concordo com Neville. – diz Gina.

- que briga? Pergunta Rony com raiva. – Agora ninguém me fala mais nada?

- Roniquinho, meu caro, foi você que parou de falar com os dois, por causa, de besteira, mas lhe direi, foi apenas um capitulo da saga de rixas Granger-Malfoy.

Logo depois de disse Gina e Neville se afastam deixando um Rony, chateado conversando ainda sobre o fato com Dino.

Gina e Neville se sentam se ao lado de Harry que aparenta estar bastante chateado, ao ver que Hermione aparentemente não desceria tão cedo. Pra ser mais correta ela parecia que não ia descer nem pro jantar.

Ele volta sua atenção, pra Gina e pergunta.

- Gina você sabe o que a Mione têm? Pois ela ta me escondendo algo? Harry afirma com convicção que faz Gina Se perguntar se realmente havia algo acontecendo entre eles.

- por que você ta perguntando isso?

- bom é que... – Harry para um momento ao perceber um estranho movimento na escada do dormitório feminino, mas volta sua atenção aos dois amigos, e murmura.

- Hermione mentiu, sobre o motivo da discussão com o Malfoy.

Neville olha pro colega de forma indagadora.

- como assim Harry?

- simples, lembra que ela falou que o motivo fora uma discussão sobre a ultima aula?

- mas pode ser verdade, pois, ela estava fazendo Aritmância e o Malfoy também faz essa aula - corta Gina.

- eu sei Gina, mas quando fomos para aula de historia da magia, eu a vi escrevendo uma nota na agenda dela. Tipo ela escreveu mais ou menos isso: falar com a professora Vector e justificar a falta na aula de hoje, e pegar a matéria.

- o que? Um estupefato Neville balbucia. Ainda não entendendo claramente aonde Harry queria chegar.

- não percebem, ela não só não foi à aula, hoje, como o motivo da briga com o Malfoy é outra, mas não se preocupem, conheço Hermione bem demais, e ela vai me explicar tudo. – Harry anota mentalmente que talvez este seja também o motivo de Hermione andar sumindo do nada.

Harry levanta-se rapidamente ao ver Mione descer se aproxima da garota, pegando sua mão e a leva para fora do salão comunal.

Se já haviam alguns comentários e rumores, pelo salão sobre o comportamento deles aumentaram consideravelmente ao vê-los saindo de mãos dadas pra longe da vista do resto da turma apressadamente.

- será que eles estão juntos? – sussurra uma primeiranista com sua amiga, ao vê-los passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- bom é até meio que obvio, ela é a melhor amiga dele, e vivem juntos, será o casal do século.

Os rumores a favor do casal aumentaram fazendo um casal de irmãos saírem em direção a seus quartos de tremendo mau humor.

Hermione observa Harry enquanto ele praticamente a arrasta pelos corredores de Hogwarts, chamando a atenção de um ou outro aluno perdido por estes. Ele parece aflito com algo ela pondera.

- pra onde estamos indo afinal Harry?

Harry olha pra amiga, querendo não acreditar em nenhuma das teorias que passam por sua cabeça, ele ainda não podia crer que algo tão abominável poderia acontecer com ele.

Ao chegarem à sala vazia de transfiguração, Harry vira-se para Mione e pergunta com uma estranha dor na voz.

- Mione, você está saindo com Draco Malfoy?

Sua voz chega a tremer de medo diante da resposta da amiga.

- o que? Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurdamente louca Harry?

Mione o olha ainda não acreditando no teor da pergunta que o seu melhor amigo havia feito a ela, tamanho disparate da idéia dela ter algo com Draco.

Harry observa o rosto de mione onde podia se ver um misto de risada e incredibilidade.

-Muito simples, vêm do fato, mione me escute – o jovem pede ao ver que ela estava a ponto de lhe cortar – você anda recebendo cartas misteriosas ta certo que eu só vi você receber uma, mas tudo indica que são várias, e de um remetente cujo nome e índole desconheço, falta nas aulas (neste momento o pequeno sorriso que mione tinha no rosto aumentou) e é pega discutindo em um corredor vazio, que nem é perto da sala de aritmância, com o ultimo cara que merecia sequer sua atenção e não me conta o verdadeiro motivo de tal conversa acalorada.

Harry fala tão rápido que fica sem fôlego, Mione escuta e fica em silêncio por um instante.

- primeiro Harry eu não falto à "aulas" e sim faltei á uma aula, segundo eu disse que brigamos por um motivo que ocorreu na ultima, porém em momento algum havia lhe garantido que tivesse sido na ultima aula de aritmância, que acabará aquele momento, e cuja eu não presenciei e você nem me perguntou nada sobre ela, por sinal. Preste atenção Harry não poderia ser na ultima aula que infelizmente compartilhei com ele? E terceiro **NÃO Á NADA DEMAIS EM TER UM CORRESPONDENTE**!- Hermione termina sua breve explicação deixando claro, que não concordava com a desconfiança de Harry sobre o fato de ela ter um correspondente.

Ao ouvir a explicação da amiga a sua frente Harry relaxa e volta a respirar tranquilamente para logo sorrir pra amiga.

- que bom Mione, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, já estava pensando que a havia perdido pra Malfoy.

Mione sorri e abraça Harry

- escute você jamais vai me perder, nunca, por hipótese alguma algo vai nos separar Harry.

Os dois amigos voltavam juntos para o salão comunal da Grifinória sem perceber que durante do corredor ao retrato eram observados atentamente.

Na manhã seguinte no café da manhã, Harry vê Mione conversando com Rony, os Gêmeos e Gina, e senta-se um pouco afastado na ponta da mesa, porém da um rápido olhar mortal a Malfoy e logo depois observa os amigos enquanto come seu café da manhã, porém também não pode deixar de notar alguns olhares que iam dele pra Mione e vice e versa.

Ele vê Mione, dizer algo a Gina que sorri ao mesmo tempo em que Rony fecha a cara, pra delírio dos irmãos que desatam a rir dele, (ele gostaria de estar lá, pensava), ela levanta ainda com um sorriso no rosto embora Harry possa notar certa palidez e olheiras que não estavam lá quando se despediram ontem à noite.

Ela senta-se ao seu lado.

- bom dia, Harry, andei pesquisando e já tenho uma idéia pra lidar com a tarefa, não sei ao certo se será eficaz mas pelo menos é algo... - o sorriso some e ela adota uma expressão pensativa.

- não se preocupe mione ainda há tempo, pouco mais há. – tentou sorrir pra amiga, mas somente um sorriso amarelo se formou.

- acha que Krum já sabe sobre os Dragões? Pois a Fleur já deve estar a par da situação e você falou, pro Cedrico.

- não tenha duvidas disso Mione, não vê que ele não sai da biblioteca? Deve estar tentando achar um meio, como você está pra mim. – Harry olha em volta sem graça.

Alguns Dias depois.

Mione escreve uma carta á Sirius.

**Joshua.**

**Espero que esteja bem, (recebeu meu presente?).**

**Estou de olho em Harry e começamos a treinar o feitiço convocatório (Harry pretende usar a vassoura no desafio, usando o incrível dom que ele tem pra voar, eu acho perigoso, mas, fazer o que?), e tirando isso, até que tudo está indo bem (não vou nem comentar as manchetes do jornal).**

**Antes que eu me esqueça não sei mais o que fazer para Rony e Harry fazerem as pazes e pararem de brigar por besteira, você tem alguma idéia?**

**Acho que Rony está tendo um ataque de ciúmes infantil, você, passou por isso em sua época de maroto, ou todos vocês eram equilibrados?**

**Gostaria de poder lhe ver, mais com a prova sendo amanhã á tarde não posso, pois aproveitarei todo tempo que tiver disponível e treinarei com Harry até tarde hoje e amanhã antes da prova.**

**Estou ansiosa, mas tenho certeza que Harry vai conseguir.**

**Mudando de assunto, estou começando a me irritar com Krum, bom não com ele que não tem culpa, mas com todo assedio há ao redor dele, pois quando ele fica na biblioteca ela se torna um caos, pois enche de garotas estúpidas e loucas atrás de um autografo dele, assim não há como me concentrar, (nem ele, pois ontem ele demorou meia hora para virar de página, e ficou me olhando, pois deve ter notado que estava tão aborrecida como ele com tamanha falta de respeito daquelas garotas desmioladas), só há tanta confusão quando a garota vella-Delacour aparece.**

**Espero que aprecie o presente (não resisti ao ver à data) e que esteja ao menos um pouco feliz e em paz no refugio.**

**Desculpe-me escreverei mais depois, pois Harry, já deve estar voltando do jantar, e vamos voltar a estudar.**

**Até mais.**

**Atenciosamente Jane.**

**P S: Andrus levará um algo para Bicuço e para você.**

**E mande a resposta por ele.**

Hermione lacra a carta com o sinete, e manda através de Andrus que estava esperando a "dona" terminar de escrever a carta. Aproveitando que Ediwges também estava lá coloca na pata dela o segundo embrulho.

Sirius estava alimentando Bicuço, quando ouve o barulho de Andrus se aproximando.

Vê a bela ave e retira à carta que ele trazia amarrada a pata, logo atrás de Andrus ele vê Ediwges entrar, e não contêm a risada, ao ver que as duas corujas aparentemente tinha boas relações ao contrario dos donos (bom pelo menos ao contrario dos donos oficias), vê que ela também tem um embrulho que prontamente tira.

Sirius relaxa e se diverte lendo a carta de Mione, e vê ambas as aves o olhando como se dissessem, não vai mandar a resposta não?

E logo começa a escrever a resposta de Hermione, logo após escrever se levanta e pega um embrulho que estava guardado, a espera de uma oportunidade de ser enviado, aproveitou a presença das duas corujas e amarrou na pata de Andrus o embrulho e na pata de Ediwges a carta.

Logo depois as vê sumir.

Vira-se para o embrulho e sorrir ao ver seus doces favoritos.

Depois de uma longa noite de estudos, hermione entra em seu quarto com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho e vê as duas corujas cochilando a sua espera na cama, protegidas ambas pelo dossel e por Shanks, que ronrona de felicidade ao ver a dona.

Ela faz festa no gato e nas corujas que lhe tratam carinhosamente, e logo vê a carta e um belo embrulho.

Arruma-se pra dormir e dá dois grandes biscoitos pra Andrus e Ediwges que logo saem em direção ao corujal pra descansarem adequadamente.

Deitada com shanks ao seu lado hermione abre o presente de Sirius e seus olhos brilham de excitação ao ver o titulo do livro.

Imaginava como ele adivinhara que ela estava louca pra ler aquele livro.

Deixou com um visível sacrifício o livro de lado e abriu a carta de sirius.

**Jane.**

**Que bom que vocês já têm um plano, eu tinha uma sugestão, porém confio no julgamento de vocês dois, e espero que tudo de certo amanhã.**

**Sinto lhe dizer, mas você terá que deixar ambos (Harry e Rony) se acertarem sozinhos às vezes não há outra saída senão esperar que a amizade fale mais algo que quaisquer outros sentimentos que eles tenham, na minha época de marotos, nos brigavam às vezes por besteira, mas Remus, jamais deixava as coisas se tornarem insuportável e normalmente ele simplesmente dizia na cara minha e de James que devíamos nos virar sozinho e recuperar a amizade do outro, (aquele bastardo que preferiria nem falar o nome, nunca teve coragem de brigar conosco, somente eu e pontas às vezes discutíamos, por bobagem ou... Quadribol.).**

**Adorei seu presente e fico imaginando como você tem essas idéias geniais, na época da escola, eu não passava de um bruxo bagunceiro... E meu dom era arranjar detenções junto com pontas.**

**Acho que ninguém nunca lhe disse, mas você se aprece muito com Lily (e olha que eu nunca pensaria em melhor elogio, Lily, foi uma grande bruxa), assim como ela você é muito esperta e uma grande bruxa, porém acho que você a supera em termos de criatividade (e em arrumar confusão).**

**Ando lendo muito, (os romances trouxas que tem aqui são muito bons) e estou muito bem, em breve mandarei uma carta a Harry combinando um encontro.**

**Porém espero vê-la antes, mas deve tomar cuidado ao sair da escola.**

**Agora vamos falar de você! Pensei que "eras" minha amiga, porém nada me contas sobre o seu "namoro" com o meu afilhado.**

**Tive que ler sobre isso! Como todo bruxo, pensei que era importante! evocê iriame falar sobre seu belo caso de amor com Harry, terei um seria conversa com ele, pois se ele lhe magoar...**

**Aquela repórter é muito esperta, viu o que eu não vi!**

**"O casal do século."**

**Antes que reclame, estou brincando (ao não ser que seja verdade, ai você terá que me explicar como fui o ultimo, a saber).**

**Não se aborreça e nem leve a serio o que essa odiosa mulher escreve e peça a Harry que faça o mesmo e parem de dar entrevistas a ela, se quiserem relatar o maravilhoso amor de ambos posso indicar um repórter melhor.**

**Ainda não consigo deixar de rir ao ler as matérias, mas ando mais interessado nas entrelinhas.**

**Outro assunto: você anda reparando bastante no ritmo de leitura de Krum.**

**Gostaria de saber também se gostou do meu presente, foi bem difícil de encontrar algo dessa natureza para lhe dar, já que tenho a impressão que já leu mais livros que até mesmo o aluado. Mas aposto que é um tema que lhe chama a atenção.**

**Boa noite.**

**Joshua.**

Hermione estava sorrindo ao terminar de ler a carta de Sirius, a dobrou caprichosamente e guardou-a no lugar mais seguro, (dentro de um pequeno baú que ganhara de sua avó, onde podia se ver um lacre com as iniciais de seu nome enfeitando a fechadura que fora encantada com feitiços de proteção por Minerva ainda no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts.).

Antes de deitar definitivamente ela pega o exemplar que Sirius lhe dera e lê um capitulo antes de ser vencida pelo sono.

Ela dorme sorrindo.

**Fim do capitulo Seis.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. – 2006**

**NT: boa leitura.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Baile de inverno

**Capitulo 7 – Baile de Inverno.**

**"Joshua.**

**A melhor época do ano se aproxima, (o inverno é fabuloso, e traz muitas boas recordações.) estarei mandando novos adereços para o nosso refugio, temos que entrar no clima.**

**Não lhe falarei sobre a prova, pois Harry já lhe contou com uma riqueza de detalhes que não há nada mais á acrescentar (se ele descrevesse ou colocasse esse empenho nos deveres da escola e nos do professor Snape, ele teria as melhores notas.).**

**Nem é preciso dizer que adorei o presente, tentei comprar este livro antes, porém era proibida a sua venda a menores de idade, você mais uma vez me deu algo que eu sempre guardarei comigo.**

**Estou relendo-o e quando nos encontrarmos conversaremos mais sobre ele, (me espere hoje à noite, eu irei lhe ver).**

**Ótimo que tenha gostado dos livros, pensei em mandar somente livros bruxos, mas a meu ver nada como um romance trouxa, leve para distrair.**

**Como você está?**

**E bicuço?**

**Estou com saudades e a noite lhe contarei algumas novidades, que andei descobrindo nos passeios pelos corredores de hogwarts à noite.**

**E antes que fale eu não ando reparando em Victor!**

**Estou ansiosa para conversar contigo.**

**Até as brumas noturnas caírem sobre Hogwarts.**

**Jane.**

**P S: Lembranças ao Bicuço..."**

Sirius, estava com um sorriso malicioso ao ler o final da carta de Hermione, (krum agora era Victor), ele não pode conter um riso (meio latido) ao pensar na reação de Harry e Rony ao saber do fato (ou seria a reação do seu inconsciente?), e imaginou que ambos eram bem lerdos pra deixar isso acontecer, afinal Hermione era uma bela garota (ele sempre tiveram uma queda por garotas inteligentes, na época da escola uma até hoje ainda era inesquecível.), e eles estavam deixando-a se aproximar de outro rapaz (que não era qualquer um, e sim um campeão tribruxo e um ótimo apanhador). Recordou-se que se fosse James em vez de Harry isso jamais aconteceria, afinal Hermione era o tipo de mulher que agradava James. – e Sirius murmurou – Não somente a James.

Sirius levantou-se para responder brevemente à Hermione.

**"Jane.**

**Agora é Victor...**

**Só espero que os rapazes reajam bem a essa amizade, eu pessoalmente, acho que deve ser uma boa pessoa (pois confio em seu discernimento), porém se você me perguntar sobre Karkaroff terei algumas palavras sobre ele a lhe informar esta noite.**

**Espero que esteja tomando cuidado ao vir aqui afinal pessoas famosas como você sempre tem gente vigiando, já que é com certeza uma manchete qualquer foto sua! (você e Harry ficaram muito bem nas fotos!).**

**Um casal formidável.**

**Adoro também o inverno e gostaria de ir ao baile.**

**Joshua.**

**P S: Bicuço também manda lembranças e pede mais daqueles doces de amêndoas que são os favoritos dele.'**

Sirius despacha a carta e aproveita para ler, então seus olhos recaem sobre o presente de Hermione, e da moldura havia um sorriso radiante, sorrindo para ele, nada podia fazer para evitar o sentimento em seu coração agora.

Mesmo sabendo que não poderia jamais expressa-lo. Como da outra vez.

Hermione acabara de mandar um recado por Andrus a Sirius quando foi para a biblioteca.

Aonde se dirigiu a uma mesa afastada, que já estava ocupada por Victor krum, que sorriu ao lhe ver.

- olá Herm-on-nini.

- bom tarde Victor, está lendo sobre o que hoje? - Mione perguntou apenas por curiosidade já que ele tinha o exemplar de ponta à cabeça.

- pra falar a verdade gostaria de lhe fazer um convite. – O búlgaro a olhava e estava levemente corado – Gostaria de ir ao Baile de inverno comigo?

Ele terminou a frase sorrindo pra jovem a sua frente que também estava corada.

Hermione sentiu sua pele esquentar e ficar corada, ao ouvir o convite, principalmente ao ver o olhar dele em sua direção, era a primeira vez que alguém a olhava assim.

- claro... Victor ficaria honrada em ser seu par no baile.

- a honra é minha Herm-on-nini. – ele pegou a mão dela suavemente e levou aos lábios, tocando levemente, como uma brisa quente em pleno inverno.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, confiantes de pela primeira vez na vida terem encontrado alguém que se interessasse por eles mesmos.

Logo se afastaram ao ouviram o sinal de que os esquadrões de fãs de Krum se aproximavam antes porem Victor falou:

- nos veremos antes do baile, certo?

- mas é claro, tchau Victor.

Hermione voltou pra torre, mas encontrou Rony e Harry indo jantar e aproveitou para acompanhá-los, eles não perceberam mais ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso Sirius, lia o breve recado da Bruxa.

**"Joshua**

**Jura que é o bicuço que quer os doces de amêndoas? Pensei que eram os "seus" doces favoritos.**

**Até mais.**

**Jane."**

Ele sorriu.

Já passava das onze da noite quando sirius sentiu o perfume de Hermione, e pode escutar o passo leve dela.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona e pode observar ela despir os casacos e colocar uma caixa em cima da mesa, vindo logo depois sentar-se a sua frente sorrindo.

- boa noite, Joshua.

- boa noite... Jane.

- por favor, Sirius já sabe que eu não gosto muito desse nome, já me basta todas minhas cartas serem endereçadas a ele.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a reação da garota e disse:

- pois saiba que eu acho o nome Jane muito bonito, Mione, não tanto como Hermione, mas tem seu charme.

Viu a garota sorrir e corar.

Enquanto ela pensava que o que tinha certo charme não era bem o nome dela.

- obrigado, então como está?

- bom, minha cultura tem aumentado muito. – o vê apontar os livros.

Ela riu. E levantou-se erguendo sua mão em direção a sirius que pegou as mãos dela.

- venha, vou lhe mostrar o que eu trouxe dessa vez.

Ele foi à direção à mesa ainda segurando as pequenas mãos dela, consciente completamente deste toque, foi acordado do devaneio pela voz dela.

- diga-me Dobby e Wink, trouxeram as comidas já?

- sim

A voz dele surgiu como se viesse de muito longe. E ela olhou para ele. Que logo se adiantou e olhou para a caixa.

A caixa continha milhares de pequenos enfeites, que rapidamente tomaram conta do local com Hermione decorando o pequeno recinto enquanto sirius mais olhava que ajudava.

-serio Hermione aonde você arranjou tudo isso? Sirius olhava em volta.

- peguei alguns em Hogwarts e meus pais me mandaram também alguns enfeites de casa. Respondeu Mione marotamente

- aha antes que eu me esqueça ali estão os doces de "bicuço".

Sirius sorriu ao ver o hipogrifo se aproximar da garota ao ouvir seu nome.

- e trouxe também algumas garrafas de Wisky de fogo e cerveja amanteigada.

- obrigada.

Ele sentou-se para admirar os dotes de Hermione ma decoração e logo perguntou:

- quer dizer que anda amiga do Krum?

- mais ou menos – ela corou – ele é uma pessoa muito legal, ele prefere muito mais aqui do, que em Drumstang – Hermione senta-se em frente à sirius – e ele me convidou para ir ao baile com ele.

- verdade? E o que é que você respondeu?

-sim. Hermione cora mais ainda ao falar enquanto Sirius a fita pensativo.

- o que Harry e Rony dizem disso?

- eles não sabem.

- não? Por quê?

- não contei, pois eles iram rir e sem contar o fato que Rony está agindo como um idiota. – fala revoltada.

- como assim? – Sirius pergunta curioso, achando que eles deveriam já estar suspeitando da amizade entre Mione e Krum.

- ele quer convidar uma garota apenas pela beleza desta, e está descartando a maioria por achar elas "trasgos", acho que ele está sendo infantil e burro, vai acabar ficando sem par. Ele só tem mais dois dias, quer dizer um dia, já que no outro já é o baile. Se não resolver isso logo ficará sem par.

- típico de garotos isso mais e Harry?

- é lógico que Harry é diferente daquele insensível, acho que Harry está encantado por uma aluna da corvinal desde o começo do ano.

- hum isso é novidade para mim.

- ah ele não contou para ninguém, mas é impossível para mim, não notar, o modo como ele olha para ela, como ele fica todo corado e mais atrapalhado quando ela está perto ou fala com ele.

- ela é legal? Bonita? Inteligente? – pergunta curiosíssimo sirius, afinal era a primeira paixão de Harry!

Hermione ri, ao vê-lo curioso.

- bom, ela é bonita, tem traços asiáticos e cabelos longos e pretos, muito bonita mesmo, ela também é inteligente pois pertence à corvinal, mas não se destaca tanto como outros alunos de lá, ela joga quadribol e é apanhadora do time da casa, deve ser por isso que ela meche tanto com Harry, ela é um ano mais velha que nós, porém eu a acho talvez ela seja meio imatura e um pouco frívola.

- hum

- mas Harry não terá chances com ela no momento...

Sirius a olha e fala:

- acha que Harry não sabe conquistar uma garota? Pois se for isso eu darei uns conselhos para ele, afinal ele é filho de James Potter, não pode ser tão ruim em termos de conquistas.

- não é isso, apesar de que ele tinha que ser menos tímido e mais confiante em si, do que é. Harry ainda não encontrou seu jeito de ser conquistador, ela até que tem simpatia por ele, e não demonstra que iria rejeitá-lo

- fala com calam Mione. - Ele não terá chances porque ela está com Cedrico e pelo jeito está apaixonado por ela e é mutuo, aposto que ele já a chamou para ir ao baile.

Ele ouvia impressionado com o fato dela saber sobre tudo isso. Mais logo se lembrou de Lily, que sempre sabia sobre o que ocorria na escola sem nem sequer ter o trabalho de ir atrás, apenas observava tudo em silencio, e todos confiavam nela para desabafar, Hermione deveria ser como ela.

- nem vou perguntar com você sabe de tudo isso.

- se você dividisse o quarto com Parvati e Lilá também saberia de tudo, pelo menos do enlace cedrico-cho. – hermione riu. – elas são umas fontes inesgotáveis de conhecimentos aleatórios ao da escola.

Eles falaram um pouco mais sobre os boatos da escola, para voltarem ao assunto Krum.

- só espero que tenha muito cuidado com Karkaroff, ele já foi um comensal da morte, e a meu ver uma vez sendo...

Sirius explica sobre a situação de Karkaroff e pede a Hermione cautela

Eles conversam sobre outros assuntos até surgir o tópico presentes.

- eu sabia que você adoraria o livro sobre animagia, agora fico me perguntando em que animal você se transformará.

- eu também estou curiosa, mas já estou fazendo avanços nas técnicas.

- não duvido disso.

- sua ajuda com as suas anotações estão em ajudando muito.

- aposto que teria facilidade mesmo sem elas, porém ter você como animaga será um trunfo na guerra, Hermione, sem contar que adorarei ter você ao meu lado na lista clandestina. – pisca Sirius.

- bom só não gostaria de ter que fazer isso clandestinamente.

- você odeia quebrar regras e só tem amigos que lhe incentivam – Sirius fala a provocando.

- Fazer o quê! São os mais interessantes em ter como amigos.

- há sim o risco sempre será a maior diversão Hermione. E você já quebrou tantas regras por uma boa causa não é? Eu posso me lembrar de muitas.

- Sempre com bons motivos, ou você não se acha um bom motivo? – Hermione continua a provocação.

- posso pensar em melhores, mas até que é muito bom.

- não há duvida disso (oh como é bom!), sem contar que é um amigo interessante de se ter! Aha falando em interessante. Sabe quem anda fazendo rondas noturnas ultimamente sem ser monitor?

- quem? – sirius se aproxima dela sentando ao seu lado.

E hermione fica totalmente consciente de tal fato, ao sentir o perfume de Sândalo no ar.

- Draco Malfoy.

- o que ele anda aprontando?

- ele aparentemente anda tendo encontros românticos com uma corvinal, deve estar na moda apanhadores se apaixonarem por corvinais.

- como descobriu isso?

- em uma das minhas idas ao corujal, pode o ver receber uma carta e logo depois ir encontrá-la, observei-o pelo mapa do maroto. Até agora só não creio como ele a convenceu a ficar com ele.

- com quem ele se encontra?

- não posso lhe falar, não por enquanto preciso ter provas. – fala marotamente Mione. – ele pode estar usando império nela, pois não acho provável ela se envolver com ele.

- você conhece a garota?

- muito bem.

Quando estava perto das duas e meia da madrugada Mione levantou-se e se despediu de Sirius com um beijo no rosto, um segundo mais demorado do que deveria.

- queria que você pudesse ir ao baile.

- eu também, Mione, Boa Noite.

- boa noite, Sirius.

Logo depois de vê-la se afastar, sirius murmura para ele mesmo.

- e eu lhe convidaria para ser o meu par.

**Fim do capitulo 7.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: hummm o clima de romance está começando a pintar.**


	8. Capitulo 8 O natal de Hermione e Sirius

**Capitulo 8 – O natal de Hermione e Sirius.**

Sirius estava ao lado de bicuço um pouco depois da meia noite na noite de natal, se perguntando se o baile já tinha acabado, e se viu pensando que em sua época os bailes acabavam oficialmente a meia noite porem os que tinham pares interessantes costumavam ficar até mais tarde aproveitando o clima romântico no ar.

Provavelmente Mione deveria estar no baile ainda, mas tinha duvidas se Harry ainda estaria, pois ele não mostrara muita felicidade ao lhe informar quem era seu par.

Não pode deixar de escrever a ele informando que estava desapontado com ele por não ter convidado Hermione ou A pequena Weasley para o baile, (já que em sua mente eram duas belas garotas e estavam sempre perto de Harry, sem contar o fato de que ouvira boatos no ano passado sobre uma paixonite da jovem Weasley por ele); mas logo o afilhado lhe responderá que pensará em chamar Mione, mas está já tinha um misterioso par e Gina ia com Neville.

Não pode deixar de notar que Harry não estava satisfeito de não saber quem era o par de Hermione, mas não chegará perto da raiva de Rony ao descobrir tal fato.

E que ela ficará uma fera ao ser convidado por Rony, pois ele só a convidará quando todas as esperanças dele em encontrar outro par acabará.

Sirius não deixou de pensar que ela tinha razão em ficar com raiva de Rony, por ser tão estúpido e infantil...

Como se ela fosse uma mulher de ultima opção, eles ainda tinham que crescer muito, pra entenderem de mulheres.

Eles deveriam estar é boquiabertos a esta altura da noite ao tê-la visto com o campeão Drumstang.

Olhou para a ceia que ela mandara vir do castelo que estava ainda mal tocada, e resolveu beber algo em comemoração ao primeiro natal em paz em muitos anos. Em paz, porém, muito solitário.

Foi quando sentiu o perfume conhecido de madressilva dela e virou-se para porta ao vê-la parada com um sorriso radiante no rosto, que parecia estar meio vermelho.

- achou que eu não passaria para lhe desejar feliz natal Sirius?

Ela estava com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão e o abraçou dando um beijo no rosto dele.

Sirius que ainda estava surpreso com a chegada dela sentiu-se imensamente feliz e abraçou-a com força.

- Feliz natal Hermione.

Agora que ela se afastara para tirar o casaco pode notar o belo vestido azul-pervinca, muito bonito e com um leve cair no corpo da garota ressaltando as formas dela. Os cabelos estavam soltos e lisos caindo pela costa da garota, que sorria para ele.

- você está belíssima Hermione deveria usar mais está cor, ela lhe favorece.

- obrigada Sirius eu sempre gostei deste tom de azul, e os meus cabelos também estão mais arrumados hoje. – ela lhe deu um dos melhores sorrisos que já vira.

- eu sempre gostei de cabelos como os seus, são versáteis, você quer eles lisos, é só jogar sei lá, um feitiço, mais vai lá fazer algo em cabelos lisos, dá muito trabalho, via minhas primas demorarem horas pra cachearem os cabelos.

- obrigada – a garota agora está bem vermelha. - trouxe um champanhe para nos brindarmos o natal.

- ótima idéia. Mas me diga parece que andou chorando?

Sirius não deixara de notar os olhos levemente vermelhos e as marcas de choro no rosto de Hermione, que lhe sorrindo explicou.

- aha isso é as marcas das frases estúpidas de Rony, que não aceitou bem o fato de eu ir ao baile com Krum, e me magoou ao dizer que Krum só estava se aproximando de mim, para descobrir algo contra Harry ou para que eu possa ajudá-lo com as tarefas. Sabe isso me deixou profundamente irritada, já que ele acha que ninguém pode gostar realmente de mim, e se não queria em ver com outro no baile porque simplesmente não me convidou antes, invés de fazer isso com ultima opção.

Sirius quis sair dali e bater em Rony por tê-la feito chorar. Mas se segurou.

- você não deveria se importar com o que Rony disse, ele não entendem nada de como as coisas funcionam entre homens e mulheres é muito imaturo neste assunto, e você sabe muito bem que Krum não se aproximou por isso creio eu!

- mas é claro que não. ele nunca me perguntou sobre nada do torneio ou sobre Harry.

- você iria com Rony se ele a tivesse convidado? – Sirius perguntou a Mione que olhou nos olhos dele e respondeu.

- eu iria com ele ou com Harry se fosse o caso pois são meus amigos, mas eu gostaria de ir ao baile com outra pessoa.

Hermione não acreditou nas próprias palavras e nem ao certo podia dizer da onde tinham saído, e pela primeira vez entendeu que ela queria ir ao baile com Sirius. E que tinha estado desejando que ele quisesse ser seu par também mesmo sendo impossível, esse querer.

Sirius olhava tentando fazer seu cérebro funcionar e parar de achar que ela queira ir ao baile com ele, como ele também queria ir ao baile com ela, Seria muito bom pra ser verdade, e fazia muito tempo que não ocorriam coisas realmente boas em sua vida.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

E havia muitas promessas e muitos sonhos naquele olhar, que eles trocaram, sem nem se darem contas.

Talvez, eles ainda não tivessem percebido, o sentimento nascendo e tomando conta dia a dia de suas vidas.

Um sentimento que mudaria tudo se eles lutassem por ele, um sentimento que salvaria o coração de Sirius da solidão, que ele se encontrava há anos, um sentimento que tornaria a vida de Hermione, esplêndida e daria um novo motivo para ela lutar. Um sentimento que transformaria tudo a volta de ambos, e eles ainda não haviam se dado conta.

Da forma misteriosa que o amor surgira em suas vidas, dos pequenos detalhes e abraços, dos beijos nos rostos e dos leves toques das mãos que se procuravam em silêncio.

O amor surgirá e eles estavam ali. Se olhando, tentando decifrar a aceleração de seus corações, o desejo de se aproximarem mais o fato de sentirem a vibração um do outro.

Ambos se olharam por um momento que pareceu infinito até ouvirem um barulho na lareira. E seus olhares relutaram de separarem.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma face na lareira.

Remus Lupin olhava para os dois com um sorriso no rosto.

- feliz natal, sirius e pelo que eu vejo: feliz natal mione.

Remus olhava para os cantos em busca de mais alguém:

- Harry não está com vocês dois?

- é muito arriscado que ele saia do castelo. - Sirius respondeu ao recuperar do susto – como conseguiu, entrar em contato comigo?

- vou lhe dizer que foi muito difícil, tentei fazer isso nos últimos dois meses mais não conseguia, então tive a brilhante idéia de que onde você está é protegido pelo feitiço fidelis, então eu poderia usar a lareira do ministério no natal, pois nela você pode entrar em contato com qualquer lareira protegida na noite de natal e ano novo, pelo feitiço fidelis ou outros.

- nossa eu não sabia dessa brecha. – mione olhava embevecida para Remus.

- não se preocupe Mione, só vale durante noites como esta pois existe muitas magias no ar, que enfraquecem qualquer feitiço de proteção, e mesmo assim só funcionou porque eu tenho comigo algo de Sirius para fazer um feitiço de busca, e não sei ao certo aonde é o esconderijo, só sei que é perto de Howgarts pois você está ai.

Sirius não deixou de gargalhar ao vê-los conversando.

- pensei que nunca mais iria ver essa cena, desde que Lily se foi.

- que cena – Hermione e Remus perguntaram.

- a cena, de "como você conseguiu isto Remos"... "Foi assim..." Era sempre com essa cara que Remus e Lily ficavam quando um ou outro desfaziam ou conseguiam furar um feitiço que o outro fazia.

- realmente Mione me deu muito trabalho conseguir isto, você é brilhante.

- obrigado Lupin.

- bom tenho que ser breve, pois o feitiço não durara muito, só queria desejar feliz natal Sirius. E lhe dizer para se comportar, e não ficar passeando por ai.

- hei eu estou sendo um ótimo cachorro.

- Feliz natal, Mione, e deseje a Harry e ao Rony também por mim.

- Feliz natal Lupin pode deixar que falarei com eles.

-Feliz natal aluado, e me diga onde você está que entrarei em contato com você, amanhã.

- ficarei, em minha antiga casa até o ano novo. Entre em contato comigo pois é mais fácil.

- tchau.

Os dois viram a face de Lupin sumir nas cinzas.

- acho que devemos contar a ele onde você está.

- eu também acho, assim ele poderá me contar direito o que ele queria.

Mione olhava sirius que estava pensativo.

- ele tem algo serio para falar e não falou por que eu estava aqui não? Afinal ele estava no ministério e duvido muito que ele tivesse passe livre ali.

- às vezes esqueço que você dificilmente deixar passar algo.

Sirius vira-se e pega a champanhe e abre oferecendo uma taça a Hermione.

- um brinde ao melhor natal que eu tive em anos. – sirius pisca para a garota que sorri de volta.

- E que todos os natais sejam assim para nós. Entre pessoas amadas e juntos...

Mione brinda e leva aos lábios a taça, fechando os olhos para saborear, a bebida, perdendo o olhar de Sirius a ela. Enquanto fecha os olhos sua mente só consegue pensar no sentimento que estava tomando posse de seu coração.

Sirius a observa com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto, e bebe, o liquido doce imaginando como seria o próximo ano.

Ela abre os olhos e diminui a distancia entre eles e o abraça.

- Feliz Natal Joshua.

- Feliz Natal Jane.

Um simples abraço.

Que diz tudo, sem precisar se levantar a voz.

E eles ficam ali abraçados, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, apenas sentindo o perfume querido de ambos no ar, sem se dar conta do caminho que ambos estavam traçando para seus destinos.

Eles apenas estavam ali juntos.

E era realmente bom.

E eles sabiam que tinham todo tempo do mundo pra sentirem isso.

Depois de um tempo se afastaram e meio sem jeitos se despediram.

Sirius deitou-se na cama, ainda sentindo o cheiro de madressilva dos cabelos dela.

E naquele momento ele se esqueceu de tudo que havia contra o sentimento em seu coração, do fato dele nunca ter sido um homem dado a rompantes românticos, se esqueceu que ela tinha idade pra ser sua filha, e ficou imaginando como seria se ela fosse a "sua garota".

E na escuridão da noite de natal ele só queria poder beijá-la.

E olhou para foto na moldura onde a "sua" Hermione aparecia com o vestido do baile e lhe convidava para uma valsa imaginaria. Mostrando ai todo o poder de seus sonhos.

Pegou o cartão que veio com o presente dela.

**"Sirius.**

**Eu gostaria de lhe dar algo especial, pois você merece, tudo que há neste mundo para ser feliz.**

**Então encontrei este feitiço em um livro, aonde ensinava a colocar sonhos em uma moldura... Que permitia colocar em uma moldura todos os nossos pensamentos mais felizes e queridos.**

**E instantaneamente vi que era pra ser seu.**

**Basta olha pra essa moldura e seus mais queridos sonhos, recordações e pensamentos aparecerão...**

**Espero que goste...**

**Com carinho Hermione.'**

Ele adormeceu esperando um dia que isso não fosse somente um sonho.

Hermione, andava rapidamente pelos corredores, tentado fazer o mínimo de barulho já que estava sem a o mapa somente com a capa, e que ainda havia pessoas, pelos corredores, aproveitando os últimos instantes antes de serem expulsos para seus salões comunais. Resolve pegar um caminho pouco utilizado, e que deveria estar vazio há essa hora.

Estava perdida em pensamentos, quando avistou um casal discutindo, pela voz parecia ser de Draco. Resolveu pegar outro caminho, mais não foi necessário, pois Draco Malfoy passou por ela com raiva. E parou entre ela e a garota.

- olha você não tem o direito, de me julgar, ou falar que estou errado, você fala que lhe trai, indo com a Pansy, mas não vi você indo ao baile sozinha também.

- mas é completamente diferente, Blaise Zambini é somente amigo, nós crescemos juntos.

- acorda! eu também infelizmente cresci tendo a Pansy como amiga.

- é mais Blaise não é apaixonado por mim, e essa garota não para de dar em cima de você.

- olha não vamos discutir, isso, eu não gosto da Pansy, - Draco prende a respiração. – Eu gosto de você, e quero ficar com você, por favor, vamos deixar pra brigar por algo importante e não por besteira. – era notável o esforço que o garoto fazia pra dizer o que estava sentindo

- desculpe-me Draco – Ela se aproxima de Draco e Hermione tenta sair da frente e sumir, mas para ao vê-la tocar no rosto dele e dizer – Estar longe de você me tortura, pois eu te amo, Draco.

- você também é muito importante pra mim.

Ela parecia querer que ele dissesse: Eu te amo, mas sorriu mesmo assim.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Hermione aproveitou para continuar seu caminho em direção ao salão da grifinória.

Não deixando de pensar que até mesmo garotos como Draco Malfoy podiam ser amados. E Amar.

Quando chegou em segurança ao seu dormitório trocou de roupa e deitou-se protegidas pelo dossel de sua cama, pensando em tudo o que ocorrera esta noite, não podia mais negar que havia se apaixonado por ele, não tinha mais desculpas pra inventar para si própria em relação ao coração disparado ao vê-lo, de se sentir feliz de ler as cartas dele, ou simplesmente pensar que ele confiava nela.

Estava em êxtase ao ver que havia talvez a chance desse sentimento ser correspondido, ele a olhara diferente hoje.

Sua mente fervilhava de emoções e ela sorria ao pensar que aquele homem incrivelmente sexy e charmoso podia estar também apaixonado e por ela.

Pegou o livro que ele lhe dera e leu pela milésima vez a dedicatória:

**"Hermione.**

**Passei algum tempo pensando em algo pra lhe dar, que pudesse demonstrar como estou feliz de tê-la como amiga e ao meu lado.**

**Quando me lembrei deste livro, soube que você adoraria o tema, e que teríamos mais uma coisa em comum...**

**Um livro para uma garota brilhante, que sempre está pronta pra ajudar aos amigos.**

**Para uma mulher fascinante, que trará com sua elegância e inteligência orgulho para todos que tiverem a honra de ter você em sua vida.**

**Como tem dado a mim.**

**Com carinho Sirius."**

E ela não se importou com mais nada, apenas dormiu e sonhou com um lugar onde ela podia chamar Sirius de "seu". Ela apenas sonhou... Um sonho lindo e na noite de natal, ela só tinha um pedido: Ser feliz ao lado dele.

Ela estava pela primeira vez na vida apaixonada. E descobriu que era uma romântica.

**Fim do capitulo 8.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: bom foi um Belo Natal hein, imagina o Sirius só pra ti no natal!**

**A partir de agora é que vai começar o romance deles, e vai ter mais participação da trama paralela Draco e garota misteriosa, quem vai dar um palpite? e viu como foi dificil pra ele dizer o que sente...vai ficar mais dificil ainda.**

**Beijos vivis**


	9. Capitulo 9 Pesadelos, Lembranças

**NT: tudo que tiver em negrito, é o que esta acontecendo com Sirius, enquanto dorme.**

**Capitulo 9 – Pesadelos... Lembranças Dolorosas.**

**Sirius dormiu, com um sorriso no rosto, mas ele não durou muito tempo...**

Sirius fechou a porta do apartamento sem se importar de fazer barulho, estava levemente embriagado, e nesta noite tudo era motivo de festa, fora um dia extremamente feliz para toda ordem da fênix, mas fora muito melhor para ele, afinal não era todo dia que um homem, se via frente a frente com as duas pessoas que ele mais "amava" no mundo inteiro... Lord Voldermort e Bella Black... Ah que gosto delicioso, estava em sua boca, pois desta vez fora ele... Sirius Black que sairá Vitorioso do confronto entre Blacks... Dissera poucas e boas para aqueles dois e ele sorrira por ultimo.

Ta certo que ele estava amaldiçoado pelas próximas gerações, mas o sabor de ter estragado os planos de sua "querida prima" e do adorado Lord, fazia valer a pena.

Era por estes motivos que ele entrava alegre em seu apartamento, sem se importar com nada, até sentir um suave perfume... Um perfume que estava marcado de forma drástica, um perfume que lhe trazia doces e amargas recordações...

Entrou com o coração aos saltos em seu próprio quarto, onde o perfume se intensificava, e nada preparou seus olhos para visão que lhe atingiu...

Ele viu um anjo...

Com suas faces brancas banhadas pela luz intensa da lua, que fazia vezes de amante e cedia seu brilho a face da mulher. Ela estava de olhos semi cerrados e parecia estar com os pensamentos longes...

Mas era apenas aparência, se havia algo preso aquele encontro era o pensamento da mulher...

Sirius prendeu a respiração e tentou achar a varinha, mas foi paralisado com o leve movimento de abrir dos olhos do anjo a sua frente, um anjo negro é verdade, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um anjo.

Ele foi fulminado pelo brilho azul daqueles olhos, que a simples visão deles, fora durante anos de sua vida o mais próximo do encontro com o paraíso.

Ficaram se encarando em silêncio, durante minutos que para o jovem Sirius parecia ser horas, ele sentiu aos poucos, o controle chegando e se atreveu a fazer a pergunta que não lhe saia da mente. Usando o sarcasmo que aprendera com ela...

- De todas as belas mulheres que imaginava encontrar na escuridão do meu quarto, eu juro que jamais pensei que lhe encontraria... Depois de tantos anos... Minha cara.

Ele quis se cumprimentar por dentro ao ver que sua voz, não sairá tremida, nem deixara aparentar o agitamento interno que se passava em seu corpo e mente. Mas seu animo diminuiu ao ver que ela apenas lhe olhara com mais atenção.

E um riso ecoou no silêncio do quarto.

Ele sentiu uma gota fria de suor correr pelas suas costas, ao vê-la se aproximar lentamente dele, com aquele andar felino, que ele bem lembrava, foi só nesse momento que ele sentiu exatamente o que ele imaginava não senti nunca mais...

Ele sentiu seu corpo arder de desejo, por aquela mulher que vinha silenciosamente em sua direção.

A voz encantadora dela, atingiu seu corpo como um raio.

- ah... Querido primo, falando desse jeito vou achar que você não quer minha presença aqui.

Ela falou suavemente e com um toque de brincadeira em sua voz, porém em seu rosto não havia nenhum traço de brincadeira.

Ela passou por ele tocando com as pontas de seus dedos, a pele alva do pescoço de Sirius, deixando ali um traço quente e pulsante.

Ele automaticamente seguiu a mulher com os olhos cheios de cobiça deixando para trás todos os últimos traços de indiferença que tentava demonstrar. Ela tinha o dom de mexer com ele desde sempre.

Ela sentou-se na cama de Sirius com todo o porte de rainha que lhe era característico.

Sirius sentindo seu sangue ferver ao vê-la ali, se aproximou com seu sorriso mais galante, mas foi parado ao ver o brilho gélido do olhar dela.

Parou em frente à mulher que lhe olhava friamente deixando todo o rancor e raiva transparecerem em seu olhar, então Sirius se afastou e sentou na poltrona que ela ocupava antes dele chegar.

E guardando todo o frenesi que havia tomado seu corpo falou com o máximo de controle possível:

- creio que não veio aqui está noite, para relembrar os velhos tempos cara prima. Por que não deixamos as conversas amenas de lado e vamos direto ao assunto.

Ele viu um sorriso fino se desenhar no rosto extremamente belo dela. Mas ele não durou tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse apreciar.

E por um momento ele lamentou ir direto ao assunto ao vê-la fechar os olhos, fazendo obviamente um esforço para não perder a calma, que sempre aparentava, ele sentiu falta do brilho dos olhos dela, um brilho que ele não via há muito tempo, mas que ainda estava de certa forma guardada em seu subconsciente.

- você realmente nem sequer imagina o que fez, não é Sirius, estava com seus amigos idiotas e que formam o esquadrão de ouro do velhote.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, refreando toda a raiva que agora exalava em seus olhos e em sua voz doce.

- estava enchendo a cara com eles, comemorando o que? As palavras e afrontas ditas ao lord das trevas? O fato de terem presos alguns comensais? Ter enfrentado... - ela se calou, e levantou indo na direção da janela do quarto dele. Ela aparentava estar fazendo um esforço enorme ao evitar dar um tapa na cara de Sirius.

Ele ficou mudo de espanto, o que ela queria dizer com isso?

- sim por acaso estava comemorando de ter prendido um dois comensais que pertence ao circulo intimo do Psedo-lord, afinal não é todo dia que se prende Rodouphos Lestrange e Fenrir Greyback, não me diga que está triste com isso? Não me diga que está sentindo a falta deles, eu sempre achei que apenas os suportava...

- faça-me um favor e me poupe de ouvir sua voz. - ela ergueu novamente o olhar e a voz em direção a Sirius, que se não estava com um pouco de medo, ficou naquele momento, nunca em toda sua vida que compartilhará com ela, há virá levantar o tom de voz, demonstrando algum sentimento que não fosse deliberadamente programado.

- você age como um garoto mimado, que nunca se preocupou com nada além do próprio umbigo, ah não posso me esquecer que aqueles perdedores que chama de amigos, também provocam mais preocupação em você de que sua família. Aposto que nunca imaginou o que pode ocorre conosco depois das palavras idiotas que você lançou na cara do Lord.

Ele deixou todo e qualquer vestígio de sarcasmo ao ouvir o tom que ela usou para se referir a Voldermort – era um tom seco e repugnância.

- não entendo porque de estar fazendo tanto alvoroço, sobre minha conversa com o seu "lord" hoje, não disse nada que todos não soubessem, não afirmei nada que você não soubesse desde sempre, afinal todos sabem que não compartilho as idéias hipócritas do resto da família, e você então... Recordo-me que nossa ultima conversa tenha sido exatamente uma briga por esse fato.

Ele olhava para Bela mulher a sua frente que avançou em sua direção, e tudo o que pode sentir foi um tapa ardendo em sua face.

- você é um completo idiota selou não só sua morte, como há de todos os blacks!

Ela tentou continuar a lhe estapear, mas ele logo recobrou a consciência do fato e segurou firme nos pulsos, soltando-a logo ao ver que estava deixando marcas profundas e vermelhas no pulso delicado dela, as marcas no corpo branco dela lhe trouxeram recordações, boas quando elas eram uma prova de um contato muito mais agradável.

- se afaste e se controle, não quero lhe machucar, prima...

Ela recuou, porém sua fúria ainda era evidente.

- aposto que está contente de ter feito tamanha afronta ao Lord, mas duvido muito que você tenha ouvido claramente a resposta do Lord a suas palavras vãs.

- por favor, você realmente queria que eu ficasse prestando a minha atenção e gastasse meu tempo ouvindo algo, que aquele ser repulsivo dizia? - Sirius tinha um toque de sarcasmo em sua voz, ao ver aonde ela queira chegar – se está aqui para tentar me fazer crer, ou ter medo dele pode ir embora, e levar consigo...

- o que? Meu perfume? Meu sorriso? Que você gosta tanto... – era a vez dela de lhe retribuir as palavras com sarcasmo e malicia.

Mas Sirius já havia recuperado um pouco do bom senso e não deixou por menos.

- ah minha querida prima, há tempos que você não comove mais este coração... - Viu um brilho diferente no olhar dela, mas ele logo foi substituído por uma risada cristalina.

- não era o que parecia há minutos atrás. – Ela lhe devolveu ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- você pode comover o corpo, mas perdeu a alma, francamente prima, teria que ser um homem sem um pingo de sangue correndo nas veias para não sucumbir ao seu charme... Creio que não viverei para ver um homem que não a ache uma ou senão a mais bela das mulheres, mas é apenas um "lance físico" agora...

Ele esperou para ver uma reação brutal dela, mas ela simplesmente suspirou.

- você nunca vai ter idéia de como isso me deixa feliz, primo... – a voz dela mudou de tom e voltou a ser acolhedor. - Mas me diga, quem é que comove hoje, este coração?

Sirius ficou alerta com tal mudança de assunto e desconversou.

- creio que não á conhece.

- ah, só por você não ter dito quem é eu digo meu caro que a conheço, e ela deve lhe ser proibida, afinal, você nunca gostou de nenhuma mulher que pudesse livremente chamar de sua...

- não diga bobagem, e saia, porque pelo visto não há nada mais a falar.

Foi o erro de Sirius, pois em um segundo pode ver a raiva no olhar dela novamente.

- você me expulsa, eu que sou seu sangue, envergonha e sela o destino de todo o clã, e fica como se não houvesse nada a ser dito? É tão idiota que em enoja, mas lhe direi, porque estou com tanta raiva, e afinal sei que jamais descobrira sozinho, inteligência nunca foi seu forte, e duvido que Lupim esteja disponível no momento para que você possa pedir ajuda.

Ela se afastou dele, com um sorriso maquiavélico, e com um tom doce na voz disse a frase estopim da briga:

_- Sirius Black, você que foi criado para ser meu servo, renegou tua casa, e envergonhou seus pares se unido à ralé do mundo mágico, escolheu o lado perdedor, e agora feriu á única mulher á quem nunca deveria tocar em um fio de cabelo, seu ataque foi pra mim, mais derramou o sangue de quem é meu servo precioso, e lhe digo, sairá sorrindo hoje, para que suas lágrimas tenham mais valor para mim, eu te marcarei como meu inimigo jurado, e deixarei claro, a todos meus servos, que sua vida, não deve ser tirada, sem meu consentimento, você desejará morrer, quando minha ira recair sobre você, mas ela não vira simplesmente, irei matar, destruir, tirar cada vida e alma que lhe são cara, irei procurar pessoalmente a mulher que lhe importa, e tirarei lentamente seu sangue, e o verei cair gota a gota, ela não morrerá simplesmente, pois eu quero ver o sofrimento em seus olhos, eu matarei cada membro inútil de seu clã, e você se arrependerá de ter tirado o sangue de minha... Bella. Guarde minhas palavras, pois não importar o tempo que levarei, não importa quantas vidas gastarei você nunca conhecerá a felicidade, enquanto eu estiver vivo. E sua vida será minha para ser dada a Bella, para que ela se vingue._

Sirius ouviu em silencio, as palavras proferidas, pela prima, e relembrou da cena, ele não prestará atenção nas palavras de Voldermort apenas o virá perder o controle, ao ver escorrer uma gota de sangue da ferida que ele causará em Bellatrix, e entendera que ele tinha lhe ameaçado.

Rindo da cara seria da prima Sirius disse:

- por favor, Cissy, ele me ameaça desde sempre, não acha que levarei a serio, está agora, só porque fiz correr um fio de sangue do rosto da preciosa comensal dele, acha?

A face branca de Narcissa Malfoy ficou levemente corada, ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, ela se afastou e ficou em frente à janela do quarto, fazendo com que a luz da lua lhe banhasse a face, foi quando Sirius viu algo em seu rosto que lhe partiu o coração.

Um traço fino e brilhoso escorria por sua face, fazendo o mesmo percurso que a gota de sangue fizera na irmã, mais velha, Sirius sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia, ele sentiu remorso por magoar de alguma formas as primas que hoje eram inimigas da ordem.

- Cissy... Não há motivo para chorar... Ele nunca conseguira me atingir, tem toda a ordem da fênix, para me proteger.

A loira, falou com um profundo desgosto.

- mais uma vez, você só pensa em você... Sirius Black.

Ela olhou para ele e disse uma frase que iria martelar em sua alma por muitos anos ainda...

- entenda Black, a vingança já começou, esconda quem você ama, se puder... E se não conseguir dormir – ela deu uma pausa, onde se notava a tristeza que causava a menção que ela ia fazer - bem que você podia ir ao velório da primeira vitima de sua irresponsabilidade... A família black está velando neste momento o corpo sem vida daquele que é o caçula entre nós, e que se bem me lembro você jurou proteger...

Ela jogou na cama de Sirius um envelope negro e sem esperar mais nada do primo desaparatou.

Sirius olhava pro lugar antes ocupado pelo primeiro amor de sua vida e tentava a todo custo não olhar para o envelope temendo o que podia haver naquelas linhas, sua mente ia de um nome ao outro, do nome de Andrômeda Black, sua única prima que havia escolhido o caminho certo, para o nome da filha recém nascida dela...

Tremendo das pontas dos belos cabelos negros até o ultimo vislumbre de sua sombra ele pegou o envelope, tirando um cartão negro com palavras escritas em um vermelho sangue:

**_A mui antiga e nobre Família Black,_**

**_Convoca á todos os nobres do mundo mágico para prestar honras ao jovem Régulo Black, um bruxo que morreu defendendo sua mui nobre casa._**

**_Clã Black._**

Sirius caiu em desalento ao ver escrito o nome de sue irmão caçula ali, ela ainda não queria acreditar que Regulo estava morto, afinal ele também servia aos propósitos insanos de Voldermort assim, como Bellatrix.

Era provavelmente alguma armadilha de Cissy... Ele pensava em todas aquelas palavras ditas por Voldermort, ele jurara se vingar de todos os Blacks e de todas as pessoas que ele amava...

Ele ainda se negava em crer na noticia ao ouvir cinco pops, vindo da sala do apartamento.

Ergueu o olhar inchado e avermelhado pelas lágrimas que derramara sem nem sequer reparar.

Seus olhos azuis se encontraram, com os olhos amados, que estavam exprimindo sem precisar de nenhuma palavra o pesar de ver o amigo sofrer, e ele compreendeu que tudo que Cissy, havia lhe dito era verdade, ele chorou nos braços amigos... Desejando mudamente que ele não quisesse ser apenas um braço amigo... E sim amado.

**Suando frio em meio ao sono doloroso Sirius, tentava acordar e se livrar das lembranças ruins... Mas algo não deixou... Talvez o sentimento de culpa ainda viva em seu ser...**

**Ele mergulhou em outro pesadelo – lembrança, mais doloroso do que o outro.**

Era um dia claro e quente de verão e dois amigos conversavam entre sussurro, um assunto doloroso.

- escute Pontas, não creio que seja muito seguro, que eu seja o fiel do segredo, seu e de Lílian, nós bem sabemos que Voldermort que fazer botas novas com meu couro, e sendo eu o mais visado, será obvio que eles virão atrás de mim, devemos fazer com que Rabicho seja o fiel, afinal quem vai acreditar que será o mais, como direi... O menos indicado ao cargo o escolhido...

- almofadinhas meu amigo, você sabe que confio plenamente em vocês três, mas você não somente é meu amigo, mas também o padrinho de Harry...

- outro motivo para ser Peter...

O moreno coçou a cabeça tentando achar coragem para dizer o que tinha que ser dito.

- sabe Sirius, Lily, acha que se não for você deve ser Aluado o fiel... Ela diz não confiar plenamente em rabicho...

- diga a Lily, que não tem cabimento isso, Peter nunca fez nada sem a gente e nunca seria um traidor, mas pelo contrario, o aluado anda estranho ultimamente e tem sumido com freqüência, nunca me diz pra onde vai...

- eu sei, sirius... Mas ele é o melhor amigo dela, e você bem sabe como ela pode ser teimosa.

Sirius dá um pequeno sorriso.

- eu bem sei disso – ele parou para pensar e achou a solução – diga a Lily que escolhemos Peter, porque ele é o menos visado de nós e pelo fato que podemos escondê-lo e ele não vai fazer falta a ordem da fênix, já que se aluado, fosse excluído das missões perderíamos um dos melhores aurores que temos, ela vai aceitar, pois é a verdade.

- sabe almofadinhas, aposto que você gostaria de não ter feito aquele corte no belo rosto de Bella, se soubesse que isso ia fazer sua vida um inferno, afinal, ter aquele maníaco em sua cola, por uma gota de sangue não é mole, não...

- esqueça disso Pontas, você pode ver que ultimamente ele me esqueceu, referente a este assunto, afinal ainda há vários Blacks vivos...

Sirius deu um sorriso amargo e mudou de assunto.

**Há imagem dos dois amigos some, e aparece uma outra muito mais triste.**

- Sirius Black... Quem diria que veria em minha frente o melhor amigo dos Potters. Aposto que está com raiva de mim...

Sirius olhava ensandecido pelo seu ex - melhor amigo e agora traidor Peter Pettigrew.

- por que você fez isso rabicho, nós sempre fomos seus amigos, sempre o defendemos, você devia ser fiel a nós e não ao Voldermort.

Ele estava transtornado e sua voz saia como se fosse um uivo magoado.

- você nunca vai saber como o Lord das trevas tem seus métodos de persuasão. E vocês dizem que eram meus amigos, mas sempre me deixavam na sombra, você era o melhor amigo do Pontas, e aluado era o de Lily, e eu ficava de fora, comendo os restos de carinhos entre vocês, desde do dia em que ela entrou em nossa vidas foi assim...

- cale-se idiota...

- você não imagina como me senti feliz ao poder entregar eles ao mestre, afinal não era somente o menino que ele tanto queria, mas também a mulher que ele desejava para sua vingança pessoal...

- o quer dizer com isso? – ele respirava com dificuldade esperando ouvir que seus pensamentos estavam errados, voldermort não poderia ter descoberto sobre seus sentimentos por...

- sim almofadinhas, achou que ele tinha esquecido a afronta que você fez a Bella, ele jamais esquece, mas por pedido de Bella, parou de matar os Blacks, para se vingar, apesar que só resta Cissy e Draco de Blacks, já que ele ainda pretende se vingar na filha de Andie.

- você não sabe de nada rabicho, seu mestre está morto...

Ele sentiu rabicho tremer, ante a notícia inesperada...

- mas... – ele gaguejou, porém recuperou o sangue frio. – isso é mentira, eu vi quando ele perdeu a paciência com Lily, ele queria torturá-la depois, mas ela atrapalhou e ele teve que mata-la rapidamente. Logo depois desaparatei, mas antes vi que havia apenas o garoto indefeso.

- você fugiu para não vê-lo matar o filho de Pontas seu idiota.

Sirius só compreendeu o que houve naquele momento anos depois, enquanto remoia os acontecimentos em sua cela fria de Azkaban.

Ele ainda sentia a culpa da morte da mulher que amará em segredo nas mãos de voldermort, ainda tinha o sorriso do melhor amigo, que fora morto, por ele ter tido a idéia de entregar ao traidor o segredo, carregava a culpa de não ter confiado cegamente no amigo certo, e de ter sido o causador da morte de Andie e Régulo, por que eles tinham cometido o erro de serem amado por ele... Imaginou que o único motivo de Cissy estar ainda viva era por ser a irmã preferida de Bella e mãe do filho do comensal fiel de Voldermort, e agora entenderá o alivio que ela sentira ao ver que ele não sentia mais nada importante por ela, por que senão ela também seria morta, como uma forma torpe e eficiente de vingança...

Ele entenderá na cela fria e isolada de Azkaban, que enquanto o lord das trevas estivesse vivo ele nunca poderia amar, livremente...

**E mesmo dormindo Sirius sentia as lágrimas escorrem quentes por seu rosto, fazendo o mesmo caminho que uma gota de sangue fizera há muitos anos atrás... Selando seu destino.**

**Fim do capitulo nove.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: oi pessoal espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**nova leitora que deixou um comentario...uhuhuh vamos bater palmas para ela... **

**Sarcedotisa... se sinta aplaudida. Eu não vou demorar em postar, pelo menos dois capitulos por semana, senão posto an sexta posto na quarta...Sempre, continue lendo...e comentando..bjs...**

**Lyaa... nem preciso dizer anda...**

**Alana: não deixo recado pra ti aqui, por que vc nunca ler minhas fics, aqui... fica me pertubando pra mandar os cap por e-mail...ai eu ja mando os recados nele, ne...mas ja que faz questão...**

**Mil beijos pessoal... e tem mais... capitulos esta semana.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Encontros desagradaveis e

**Capitulo 10 – Encontros Agradáveis e desagradáveis nos corredores de Hogwarts.**

Hermione acordou com preguiça e vontade de continuar a dormir, mas lembrou-se de que tinha prometido passar o dia com Gina. Então vagarosamente levantou-se e tomou um longo banho, ainda pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada. E relembrando todos os sonhos agradáveis que havia tido na noite de natal.

Seu humor estava tão bom que todos comentaram no salão comunal, e nem o aparente mau humor de Rony a atingia, fazendo com que todos os outros Weasleys rissem do mau humor deste.

Mas o mais surpresos com tanto bom humor eram Gina e Harry, cada qual com seus motivos pra suspeitarem de tanta felicidade e disposição logo de manhã.

O boato principal na torre da grifinória era o fato dela ter sido o par de Vitor Krum, todas as garotas queriam perguntar algo sobre o apanhador da Bulgária para Hermione, que apesar de não responder nada, ainda não tinha dado nenhum passa fora em ninguém conservando o excelente humor.

Gina tentara encontrar um meio de ficar a sós com Hermione, mas Harry não á deixará se afastar o suficiente para que ela pudesse ter a conversa que queria com a amiga, fazendo com que Gina estranhasse tanto interesse de Harry pela amiga, o bicho chamado ciúmes corroia cada vez mais o bom humor natalino da ruiva. A cada instante que o moreno de olhos verdes se perdia analisando a amiga Gina imaginava que ele estava fazendo isso por que descobrirá que era apaixonada pela Mione; ela também via o jeito amuado e sem vida do irmão, que ainda se sentia constrangido pela briga que tivera com a amiga, que aparentava estar em completo êxtase ao contrario dele, que ainda estava se sentindo triste pela briga.

Os planos de ficar a sós com Mione foram por água abaixo ao ver seus dois irmãos gêmeos se aproximarem com penas, tintas e pergaminhos, pedindo ajuda de Hermione para fazer um trabalho pedido pela professora sprout que passará a eles, e que já deviam ter entregado...

Fora com suspiro que vira Hermione, não somente ajuda-los, mas também fazer praticamente o trabalho deles sozinha em cerca de meia hora, terminando com um sorriso para logo depois de despedir dos amigos dizendo ter um compromisso na parte da tarde.

Enquanto ela ia ao dormitório, com uma terceranista que perguntava por Krum, Gina via os irmãos, soltando fogos de artifícios e dizendo que iam fazer um abaixo assinado para sempre haver bailes no castelo, pois eles realmente faziam bem a Mione, sendo acompanhados por risadas e palavras de concordâncias dos outros.

Ela viu a amiga surgir bem arrumada, e sumir pelo buraco do retrato, sendo prontamente seguida por um Harry de extremo mau humor.

O gesto de ciúmes de Harry não passou batido pelo salão comunal, fazendo surgir novamente os boatos de que eles estavam juntos, porém que haviam brigados.

Gina ficou um tempo na sala comunal, mas sentiu sua "cabeça" doer ao ouvir os comentários "de que eles deviam fazer as pazes" e ela "largar o Krum", pois "eles faziam um casal muito mais bonito". Indo em direção ao quarto, nem reparou que seu irmão tinha feito à mesma coisa.

Em um outro canto da sala, os gêmeos Weasley lamentavam que seus irmãos caçulas estivessem sofrendo a toa.

Hermione passara o dia inteiro contando as horas para que chegasse o fim de tarde e que pudesse escapar pára ir ver Sirius, ela estava de tão bom humor, que aguentará durante todo o dia as perguntas, sobre Victor, e chegará até mesmo ir fazer o trabalho de Fred e Jorge, só para parar de ver os olhares indagadores e impacientes de Gina e Harry, ainda não estava na hora de falar nada a ela, e Hermione sabia que Harry estava chateado com alguma coisa, mas não podia identificar o porquê.

Nem reparara que estava sendo seguida, mas apalpou a capa da invisibilidade de Harry que estava guardada dobrada no bolso de seu sobretudo e verificando que não esquecerá do mapa do maroto, ao ver os dois ali, desencanou e abriu um sorriso maior, em minutos estaria em frente de Sirius...

Ela sentiu um frio percorrer sua barriga, de tanta ansiedade...

Ainda com bons pensamentos em sua mente ela, viu uma cena que a deixou mais feliz...

Draco Malfoy vinha seguido por seu cortejo de imbecis, mas parecia alheio ao ato de Pansy estar praticamente se jogando nele. Ele afastou a garota que parou fazendo cara de choro, enquanto via Draco se afastar, sem sequer se lembrar que ela existia.

Draco tinha o mesmo sorriso que Hermione no rosto...

Ao vê-lo se aproximar mais Hermione não conteve o sorriso e sorriu para ele, afinal ela entendia plenamente a felicidade de estar apaixonado.

Draco que já havia notado a aproximação de Hermione, também vira o sorriso radiante na garota, e como ele estava feliz demais para até mesmo brigar ou tentar descobrir como ela sabia, o que sabia, Draco Malfoy fez a única coisa que passou pela mente dele na hora, ele correspondeu ao aceno e ao sorriso de Hermione Granger.

Eles se surpreenderam um com o outro, mas ainda com o sorriso no rosto se afastaram cada um com seu pensamento...

E isso foi o erro deles.

Estavam felizes demais para verem dois pares de olhos arderem de fúria.

Pansy que ficará paralisada ao ver a cena da troca de sorriso entre o "seu" Draco e a horrível sangue-ruim da grifinória, sem nem pensar duas vezes resolveu ir tirar satisfação com grifinória.

Este foi o erro dela.

Harry, estava estupefato, ao ver os gestos e sorrisos que Mione trocou com Draco, ele não conseguia raciocinar direito (novidade.) de tanta raiva que estava sentindo, ele não penou duas vezes e foi na direção que Draco tomara.

Hermione estava quase saindo em direção aos jardins da escola quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ele virou-se e deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson tremendo de raiva.

- sua sangue-ruim nojenta, quem você pensa que é para ficar gastando esse seu sorriso, com o meu Draco! Só porque foi par do Krum pensa que é gente...

Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- primeiro **projeto de garota**, eu não penso que sou gente eu sou ao contrario de você que não passa de uma sombra indesejada na vida das pessoas, Segundo **eu não to gastando meu sorriso com ninguém, mas** se tivesse você não teria nada a ver, agora faz um favor para si mesma, some da minha frente e vai ver se arranja um pouco de amor próprio...

Ao ouvir a frase de escárnio de Hermione, Pansy tenta lançar todos os feitiços que se lembra, mas todos foram rebatidos por Hermione sem esforço nenhum, fazendo com que a grifinória risse da cara da sonserina.

Pansy sentindo a raiva domina-la, esqueceu-se que era bruxa e partir para cima de Mione, para uma luta a moda trouxa, mas mesmo antes de encostar em Mione ela sentiu uma mão forte lhe segurar com força.

A sonserina foi atirada para longe de Hermione que olhou surpresa, ao ver quem a defendia.

Blaise Zambini, olhava reprovadoramente para amiga de casa.

- o que pensa que estava fazendo Pansy, se digladiando ao costume trouxa, com uma... – ele levou o olhar para Hermione demonstrando certa repulsa ao ver a melhor amiga do famoso Harry Potter. – Sangue-ruim.

-ela está tentando roubar o meu Draco. – Pansy reclamou lamuriosa.

- seu Draco, não sabia que ele agora era de alguém... – ele olhou agora com escárnio para Pansy – e se você acha que ele pode ter algo com ela, deveria desistir e acordar para vida...

Hermione aproveitou que ele estava pra sua surpresa dando uma dura na louca e saiu mais do que rápido em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Ela tinha que ver Sirius, mas para evitar outros empecilhos colocou a capa de Harry, logo depois de sair das vistas do sonserinos, que nada perceberam.

Blaise largou Pansy que se deixou cair lentamente no chão atingida pelas palavras de Blaise.

- Você acha que agindo como uma louca sangue-ruim vai ganhar alguém, está enganada, porque não tenta encontrar um pouco mais de amor próprio. Por que duvido que Draco queira algo com a Granger, mas ele também nunca vai querer alguém que não se dá o valor.

Blaise deixou a colega de casa caída em silêncio

Hermione sumiu no salgueiro lutador.

Harry correu para alcançar, o Malfoy, que aprecia alheio ao garoto correndo atrás dele.

Harry nem espera pela reação de Malfoy acertando ele em cheio com um soco, no rosto.

Como sempre ele também esquecerá que era um bruxo e apelará, para seus conhecimentos de luta trouxa.

Malfoy, que fora pego de surpresa cambaleou com a força do golpe de Harry e o olhou com fúria.

- quem você pensa que é Potter? Ta ficando louco atacando os outros sem motivo, esqueceu que você é o Santo Potter?

Draco falava as palavras com raiva, ao senti sua boca dormente e dolorida pelo soco.

Mas Harry nem sequer escutara e estava vindo pronto pro próximo golpe, que foi aparado por Malfoy iniciando assim uma luta corpo a corpo.

Quando Harry sentiu seu rosto ser atingido com força total, e se afastou de Draco, disse revoltado.

- o que você pensa que está fazendo? Está ficando louco! perdeu amor à vida, sorrindo e tentando se engraçar com a...

Mas a frase foi cortada no meio ao ver três professores chegarem acompanhadas por uma aluna do corvinal.

- o que pensa que está fazendo Potter, atacando o senhor Malfoy, sem motivo nenhum? – Minerva estava furiosa, e olhava Harry com extrema raiva.

- eu não o ataquei a toa... – Harry tentou se explicar mais foi cortado pelo seu professor favorito, Severus Snape tinha um sorriso satisfeitíssimo em seu rosto.

- a agora vai em dizer que a senhorita que foi correndo nos chamar, dizendo que viu claramente o senhor Malfoy vindo despreocupado pelo corredor, e sendo seguido por você que vinha correndo e sem nenhum aviso, o socou, mostrando toda a barbárie do trouxas em pleno corredor de Hogwarts como sendo mentira? – ele tinha um prazer imensurável de jogar na cara de Harry a falta dele.

- eu... – Harry gaguejou e tentou achar uma desculpa plausível para seu descontrole. – este imbecil estava...

- olha os modos Potter, não quero saber de desculpas esfarrapadas o que fez foi inconcebível... – Minerva falava com raiva, mas foi interrompida por olho tonto Moddy.

- caro Potter, me diga por que você, atacou o jovem Malfoy, aposto que teve motivos...

Harry olhava para os professores e sentiu que não podia dizer que batera nele porque o vira trocar sorrisos com a Mione, eles iriam rir, da cara dele, ainda mais quando seus olhos recaíram na garota da Corvinal, que estava visivelmente abalada, por vê-lo chegar socando o Malfoy, sua mente pensou por segundo se a garota era amiga de cho, sentiu seu rosto corar e desconversou...

- eu o ouvi falando mal da Hermione e perdi o controle.

- isso é mentira, eu estava sozinho, não tinha como falar mal de ninguém agora. – Draco falou ainda com a mão nos lábios que sangravam um pouco.

Viu a cara de decepção de Moddy e desgosto Minerva, e de plena felicidade de Snape, lhe corroendo o coração.

- Cem pontos a menos para Grifinória, e uma semana de detenção a pagar com o professor Snape.

Snape saiu rindo em direção a enfermaria sendo seguido por Draco e pela garota da corvinal.

Minerva e Moddy deixaram o garoto curtindo o remorso, pela atitude precipitada e curtindo a dor pelos lábios e olhos roxos...

Harry saiu resmungando que ainda faria Malfoy pagar por estar mexendo com a "minha" Hermione...

Ele nem reparou que havia alguém ouvindo tudo... Muito feliz.

Enquanto isso Hermione seguia com o coração batendo rápido de ansiedade, e com saudades, do único homem que era dono de seu coração.

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: oi gente, eu ouvi tanta a frase esse foi seu erro, neste mês, que se incorporou em mim, perceberam, vou tentar evita-la, mas ela tem me feito tanto bem... Viro pro meu namorado e digo esse foi o seu erro, ai ele me diz vem me punir...e sempre caimos na risada!**

**bjs...mais capitulos muito em breve.**

**vivis**


	11. Capitulo 11 DEsencontros que coração dá

**Capitulo 11 – Desencontros que o coração dá.**

Sirius viu Hermione surgir, pela passagem da casa dos gritos, seu coração bateu mais rápido, ela estava linda, os cabelos soltos, formavam a moldura exata para o rosto dela, um anjo...

Ela parou perto dele, e arrumou uma rusga imaginaria na roupa, mal sabia ela que estava perfeita como sempre.

Estava com uma saia jeans escura, com uma blusa também preta e um sobretudo de couro, escuro, completando o visual com cachecol preto e branco, e botas, ah como ele adorava mulheres que sabiam como usar botas, e ela era uma...

E a mais cara em seu coração, se controlou para não sair do esconderijo e abraça-la, mais ela se foi em direção, ao lugar que ele queria estar.

Restando pra ele, continuar escondido, da única pessoal que ele queria ver.

Hermione sorria, enquanto abria a porta, estava juntando toda coragem que possuía, pois pretendia dizer que o amava, mas se deparou com um recinto vazio...

Ela olhou ao redor e não havia sinais de Sirius, tudo estava como sempre mais ele não estava lá. Procurou um recado ou algo do tipo e nada encontrou.

Sentiu um aperto no coração, ao pensar na possibilidade de algo ter acontecido com ele. Mas sua mente relaxou ao ver bicuço surgir, calmo e vim cumprimentá-la, era obvio que Sirius devia não ter suportado e saído para dar uma volta afinal era natal...

Ela sentou em silêncio e ficou esperando por ele, com pensamentos doces e felizes, chegou até a pensar algumas coisas indecorosas, e seu rosto ficou vermelho, ele tinha o dom de deixá-la encabulada mesmo sem estar presente ela disse.

Já haviam se passado duas horas, e Sirius não retornará fazendo com que a insegurança retornasse com força total, Hermione estava ficando desesperada, ele não devia sair e se afastar tanto.

Ela começou a andar em círculos, foi quando sua mente foi para a alternativa que ela estava evitando com tanto cuidado, e se ele estivesse se afastando dela? E se ele tivesse se arrependido de demonstrar algo ontem? Será que ele realmente demonstrará algo? Ela não tinha mais certeza de nada.

- Sirius o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou para o vazio e não obteve resposta.

E como sempre, que nossos corações se vêem envoltos de duvidas nada surge para amenizá-las, pelo contrario... Hermione deixou seus olhos recaírem para o presente que ela dera a Sirius, a moldura que sempre teria os sonhos e desejos do dono, que sempre traria marcada nela, as pessoas que ele mais amava, e foi com uma dor, estranha e cortante, a ela ver que não era a mulher que estava ali, abraçada, pedindo apoio e sendo consolada por Sirius, e como em um filme de terror, tudo começou a fazer sentido, as palavras dele, como ele sempre citava algo sobre ela, o carinho que ele emanava ao simplesmente dizer o nome dela, como ela pudera ser tão burra?

- eu estou aqui pensando que de alguma forma você também poderia estar sentindo o que eu sinto, mais pelo visto, esse amor só habita o meu coração, o seu já tem dona, não é Sirius...

Ela dizia como um sussurro, quase inaudível.

Ela sentou-se com o porta retrato nas mãos e ficou relembrando o que ocorrerá com ela, procurando o erro...

Ficou claro na mente dela, que ele não lhe dera um olhar apaixonado e um abraço terno de quem está mostrando sem palavras o que sente, ela confundira os sentimentos dele, porque ela estava apaixonada...

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos castanho, divididos pela incerteza, nunca se sentira tão triste ou magoada, e pior nem poderia colocar a culpa em Sirius, ele não lhe prometera nada, não lhe dissera nada, fora ela cega pelo sentimento que virá o que não existia...

Fora ela que amará que se entregará ao sentimento, não ele, ele estivera feliz, por estar com uma amiga no natal, lhe abraçara como abraçaria Harry, Lupin... Mais ela confundirá tudo...

- e agora o que eu vou fazer, será que ele está se afastando, pois percebeu algo? Eu tenho que fazer algo... Não posso perdê-lo.

Quando ela levantou em busca de um lenço para secar as lágrimas seus olhos recaíram em um pergaminho, onde estava escrito com esmero o nome daquela que era sua rival, e de quem nem ao menos ela podia ter ódio.

Líllian Evans Potter.

Uma lágrima caiu manchando o nome Evans.

Seu coração a mandou sair imediatamente, pois não sabia se ia suportar vê-lo agora.

E foi ainda com lágrimas no olhar quem ela fez o caminho, conhecido dessa vez sem alegria, sem eu coração.

Sirius viu Hermione surgir no caminho para ir embora e pode ver claramente as lágrimas escorrerem no rosto dela, quis ir até ela e abraça-la murmurar desculpas, pois sabia que era o causador da dor dela, mas ele tinha tomado uma decisão e nada nem mesmo seu coração ferido o faria voltar a trás.

Quando ela sumiu, levando com ele o cheiro de Madressilva, Sirius voltou à forma humana, caminhando lentamente para seu refugo, que agora não parecia mais doce e querido, não havia ali, a garota de seus sonhos.

Ele pegou e viu o pergaminho, notando uma lágrima dolorida caída em cima do nome, passou os dedos e sentiu ainda morno o pergaminho com o contato com a lágrima.

- eu acho que ela não leu o pergaminho todo, pois se lesse, a minha farsa e tentativa de fuga teria se perdido.

Ele largou o pergaminho aberto, jogando em direção da lareira e voltou sua atenção ao porta retrato se assustando ao ver a cena ali, era o dia em que Lily, tinha descoberto sobre a caçada que Voldemort queria fazer contra ela e o filho, ele a abraçara na tentativa de consolá-la, mas ela só se acalmou quando James veio e com palavras de amor a consolou afinal Sirius era só um dos melhores amigos, James era o amado.

Pegando porta retrato, deitou na cama, na tentativa vã de dormir, mas nas lembranças de Sirius teimava em surgir o alerta da prima... Aquele pesadelo fora um sinal, para que não se deixasse levar, pelo coração, ele era marcado pelo ódio e pelos planos de vingança de Bellatrix e Voldemort, não podia se dar ao luxo de amar, jamais se desculparia se algo acontecesse a Hermione por que ele a amava, ela já corre a risco demais sendo a melhor amiga de Harry, não precisava correr mais por ser a mulher que o fazia feliz, ele não poderia suportar viver em um mundo cuja presença dela, não estivesse, ele preferia vê-la em outros braços, do que morta nos braços dele, muitos já haviam encontrado o fim por culpa, de um fio de sangue, tirado inadvertidamente, por ele...

_**- sabe almofadinhas, aposto que você gostaria de não ter feito aquele corte no belo rosto de Bella, se soubesse que isso ia fazer sua vida um inferno, afinal, ter aquele maníaco em sua cola, por uma gota de sangue não é mole, não...**_

- você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de não ter feito isso, meu irmão...

_**- Guarde minhas palavras, pois não importar o tempo que levarei, não importa quantas vidas gastarei você nunca conhecerá a felicidade, enquanto eu estiver vivo. E sua vida será minha para ser dada a Bella, para que ela se vingue.**_

Aquelas palavras na voz doce de Narcissa ficaram presas em sua mente, relembrando o motivo de ele ter se afastado de Hermione, fora por amor a ela... Era certo que voldemort estava vivo, suas forças estava a cada dia maior, e era possível ver os movimentos dos comensais se organizando a guerra recomeçaria e ele seria um troféu, de guerra, mas ela, ele jamais permitiria que sofresse, voldemort jamais saberia que ele a amava.

- mas por um minuto apenas, um segundo eu gostaria de não precisar fazer isso, gostaria de tocar os lábios dela, mostrar o quanto eu a amo... Se eu pudesse fazer isso, eu seria feliz... Pois pela primeira vez eu amo e sou amado, pela primeira vez eu vi nos olhos de quem eu amo, o mesmo que há nos meus... E só precisaria de uma chance para fazê-la feliz.

Era incrível pensar que ele, que nunca fizera rompantes românticos estava agora sofrendo de um amor impossível, como sempre, mas que dessa vez só tinha um único impedimento, os próprios erros do passado...

Ele ergueu o porta retrato, onde uma Adorável, Hermione lhe sorria, segurando o cachecol que teimava em querer voar, com o vento...

- Por Merlin, como eu posso amá-la tanto assim, e não poder ficar com ela? Será que em outra vida eu xinguei o senhor? Ou coloquei feijãozinhos de todos os sabores na sua barba, por que eu acho que esse é maior castigo que já me foi imposto...

Enquanto tentava dormir, e tira-la do pensamento Sirius tentava acha um motivo pra tamanha falta de sorte, amar alguém e por ela também ser amado, mas não poder estar ao lado... Essa solidão era a maior de todas.

Não a solidão irremediável, mas aquela que não podia ser desfeita.

Ele dormiu um sono triste, enquanto um pergaminho sumia magicamente, das brasas da lareira, envolto em uma aura de amor. E nele havia essas palavras...

**_Minha querida Líllian Evans Potter._**

**_Eu sei que faz muito tempo, que não lhe escrevo, nem ao meu amigo Pontas, mas eu ando com a cabeça em outro mundo..._**

**_Sabe eu tenho um novo amor..._**

**_Lembra quando me disse que um dia eu encontraria alguém que me faria feliz? É eu encontrei, ela é prefeita, parece um pouco contigo, provavelmente vai ser monitora e monitora chefe como você. Será que é meu destino amar, garotas decididas, inteligentes e que gostam de me mandar não aprontar?_**

**_É certo que são as melhores garotas._**

**_Eu nunca lhe disse que te amava em silêncio, mas eu sei que você sabia Pontas talvez, nunca tivesse percebido, mas era porque confiava em nós. E me orgulho de mesmo te amando jamais ter feito algo, que poderia magoar meu amigo, tirando o fato de que você se tornou um alvo por minha causa, mas sabe que nunca tive intenção, eu morreria por vocês, você sabe disso né?_**

**_Mas essa garota é diferente, o amor que sinto por ela, não é o que senti por você é mil vezes maior, na noite passada eu vi nos olhos dela, um brilho que nunca mais acreditei que seria pra mim, ela me ama, também eu pude ver. Nunca fui muito bom pra falar de sentimentos, mas com ela eu sinto que minha alma conversar, é automático._**

**_Nunca estive mais feliz, foi por isso que quando acordei me lembrando de tudo o que houve no passado eu tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha vida, eu vou me afastar dela, quer dizer voltarei a tratá-la como amiga, mas guardarei o que sinto pra mim..._**

**_Afinal eu sou muito bom em esconder o que eu sinto não?_**

**_Esse amor será meu alicerce, eu vou destruir aquele que te matou e ao Pontas, pode contar com isso, estarei ao lado de Harry._**

**_É engraçado e sei que você vai rir mais ela é amiga do seu filho, sim ela é mais nova que eu, mas sinto que é até mais madura que eu, é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheci, ela supera você, acredite, e é grifinória._**

**_Sinto que talvez Harry venha a amá-la, e mesmo que isso me destrua eu prefiro vê-la feliz e viva, com outro do que ferida ao meu lado._**

**_Estou meio depressivo hoje não..._**

**_Sei que você iria me dizer, se você a ama, e ela também te ama, largue este medo e vá atrás dela, você é ou não é grifinorio... Vai ser infeliz e deixa-la infeliz..._**

**_Eu sei que você falaria isso, mas é muito difícil, eu não posso perdê-la entende? Assim pelo menos posso tê-la como amiga, talvez este seja o meu destino ter a mulher amada como amiga._**

**_Destino cruel pode dizer._**

**_Só escrevi essa carta, pois Lily, você é minha melhor amiga, e nunca esquecerei como lhe amei, mas hoje, diante do amor que sinto por Hermione, eu compreendi o amor que uniu você ao James..._**

**_Isso é o real amor, aquele que você me disse que ficara para sempre em mim..._**

**_Hermione..._**

**_Este é o nome dela, da mulher que será sempre a senhora do meu coração._**

**_Eu ficarei por aqui hoje Lily, eu estou cuidando do Harry ele está bem, mas sabe que ele herdou o genes de arrumar encrenca de James, mas estou de olho, mande um beijo e um abraço pra meu irmão e diga que na próxima escreverei para ele também amo vocês._**

**_Obrigado pro me deixar desabafar com você._**

**_De seu amigo Sirius._**

Hermione foi direto ao dormitório, e se jogou na cama fechando o dossel, e jogando um feitiço que impedia de seu choro ser ouvido...

Ela chorava por ter um amor não correspondido, e por ter deixado isso acontecer, ela deveria ter sido mais lógica, mas era impossível não amá-lo, disso ela tinha certeza, ele era o que faltava da alma dela, trazendo leveza e brincadeira, onde só havia seriedade, ele lhe mostrará que algumas regras eram pra serem quebradas por uma boa causa, por amor... Era irônico que ele fizera o que Harry e rony tentavam fazer a anos, a fizera ser mais livre, ela decidira que não se afastaria dele, ela guardaria esse amor pra ela, e o teria como amigo, ela sempre fora uma ótima garota pra esconder sentimentos, seria difícil, mas ela tentaria.

Com o coração apertado sofrendo de um amor impossível, ela mergulhou em um sono inquieto e dolorido, cheios de pesadelos, onde ela se via sozinha sem o amor de Sirius.

- Sirius... Eu te amo... E nada vai nos separar...

Ela sussurrava entre os sonhos, o desejo mais caro em sua alma...

E em outro dormitório no outro extremo do castelo, dois jovens dormiam o sono aconchegante dos apaixonados, nem sabiam das dores que o amor causava em outros corações, eles estavam juntos com os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Draco despertou, sentindo o toque quente e sutil dos braços da namorada, que repousavam em sua barriga, os cabelos longos dela, estavam tão unidos ao dele, que se não fosse pela cor seria difícil dizer onde um começa e outro termina, podia sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, e soube que nada o deixaria mais feliz na vida.

Ainda podia sentir o cansaço gostoso que se apoderava do corpo, tocou a pele sedosa dela, e sorriu fechando os olhos, dormiu, sentindo sua pele junto à dela.

Foi tomado novamente pelo sono fácil de um homem exausto de amar.

Ele sabia que acordaria feliz, pois tinha ao seu lado a "Sua Garota".

E mesmo dormindo os jovens sorriam e brindavam o seu amor.

Era o tempo de amar, mas ninguém sabe os caminhos tortuosos que o coração traça, por isso longe dali onde o casal era feliz, existia outro casal, que sem saber compartilhavam a mesma dor, por motivos diferentes mais a dor da ausência não decorrente da perda ou do desamor, mais a presença do amor ausente, longe do toque e do olhar, do amor que existia e não tinha espaço pra viver...

Mas esse também não era o fim, apenas uma longa e dolorosa volta, pois se há amor, só existe um caminho.

**Fim do capitulo 11.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: desculpe a demora, mas tive alguns contratempos, mas vou postar em sinal de desculpas tres capitulos juntos, semana que vvem volto a postar na sexta ou quarta...beijos.**

**e obrigada para todos que deixam coments.**


	12. Capitulo 12 amores que não se podem ter

**Capitulo 12 - Amores que não se podem ter é os que duram por mais tempo**

Hermione acordou, com uma forte dor de cabeça, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse o que lhe doía mais era o coração partido, em pequenos pedaços.

- não creio ainda que eu me enganei tanto sobre o sentimento, de Sirius...

Ela sussurrou ainda se levantando, como era época de recesso escolar, todos ainda estavam dormindo.

Ela observou com cuidado, as amigas dormindo sem preocupações, ou sentindo as dores que ela sentia, era ate injusto isso, ela pensava.

Logo após um longo banho, ela desceu as escadarias, em direção ao salão comunal, que por causa da hora ainda estava vazio, ainda eram seis e meia da manhã, e todos deviam ter ido dormir tarde aproveitando as folgas nas aulas.

Sentou em uma poltrona em frente à janela, da onde podia ver claramente o navio de Krum. - o que me dói mais é saber que existe realmente alguém que gosta de mim, mas a quem eu não posso devotar o mesmo sentimento. – ela pensou para logo depois dizer em voz alta.

_**- Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte.**_

- do que você ta falando Mione?

Hermione quase deu um pulo, com o susto, ela pensava estar sozinha na sala, mas logo se virou e encontrou a dona daquela voz.

Gina estava sentada e enrolada em uma grossa manta que praticamente cobria ela toda.

- a Gina, eu quase morri de susto, agora...

Ela ainda tinha o coração batendo rápido com o efeito do susto.

Gina que estava sonolenta piscou diversas vezes para analisar a frase da amiga.

- eu pensei que você estava falando comigo.

- desculpe Gina, eu estava distraída não lhe tinha notado.

- tudo bem. – Gina, sorriu um sorriso fraco, e Hermione pode notar os traços de Lágrimas, no rosto pálido da garota.

- o que você tem Gina, dá pra se ver que andou chorando.

Hermione sentou ao lado da garota, que mordeu os lábios, em sinal de nervosismo.

- pode contar pra mim, Gina, se você tiver com algum problema.

A ruiva ponderou se realmente seria seguro se abrir com amiga, sendo que ela era a causadora de uma grande parte da dor dela. Olhou nos olhos de Hermione, e viu o brilho de preocupação, da amiga e resolveu contar.

- sabe Mione, ontem quando você saiu o Harry, foi atrás de você...

Hermione sentiu um vento gélido, percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- eu não tinha percebido isso.

- é, mas ele foi. E quando voltou estava com uma detenção e com 100 pontos a menos para nossa casa.

- o que aconteceu.

- ele disse que viu, você sorrindo pro Malfoy – Gina pronunciou a frase com ódio, que não deixou de ser notado pela morena. - e foi tirar satisfações com ele, mas foi visto, por uma aluna da corvinal e por isso foi pego, pelos professores.

Hermione ponderou sobre o que à ruiva, tinha dito, e em menos de um minuto, tinha arranjado, uma desculpa para dar a Harry, quando ele, lhe perguntasse por que tinha sorrido para Draco, era obvio que ele não sabia o real motivo, mas logo depois se concentrou no rosto abatido de Gina.

- me diga Gina, você está chorando porque, ele brigou com o Malfoy? Porque ele se machucou?

- não é isso. – ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. – é que só você não percebeu Hermione, mas o Harry está apaixonado por você.

Hermione se controlou para não rir, diante do absurdo de tal afirmação... Harry apaixonado por ela, impossível. Mas sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para a amiga estar falando isso pra ela.

- Gina você realmente crer no que está dizendo?

Gina ergueu os olhos inchados para a amiga, respondendo sem palavras.

- é claro, Mione, ele vive lhe observando, fica sempre correndo atrás de você, sempre por perto, sempre lhe defendendo, quando você não está perto, sempre fica com raiva, ou silencioso e pensativo, ontem quando você saiu para se encontrar com Krum, ele, praticamente saiu correndo atrás de você, todos no salão estão comentando isso. E voltou com uma suspensão por causa de um sorriso seu trocado com Malfoy. Agora me diga Hermione o que anda acontecendo, você também vive com Harry, e me fale a verdade você não tem nada com o Draco Malfoy né?

Hermione ia começar a se defender, e enumerar os erros das afirmações da amiga, porém resolveu esperar, pois logo, viu Harry e Rony descendo lentamente e sonolentos as escadas, ao vê-las ali, eles logo demonstraram a raiva em seus semblantes, e já que ela devia dar algumas explicações que fosse de uma vez só.

- bom dia Harry, Rony.

Hermione tentou aliviar a tensão do ar, mas logo viu, que com aqueles três ela tava em mau lençol. Como se não bastasse os próprios problemas.

- só se for para você Hermione, pode-me dizer aonde foi ontem que não lhe vi voltar? E me explique o que há entre você é o bastardo do Malfoy.

Harry praticamente gritava a pergunta para Hermione, que lhe lançou um longo olhar, mandando-o diminuir o tom.

Harry olhou em volta e viu algumas cabeças surgirem nas escadas, e sem perder tempo, segurou a mão de Hermione, praticamente arrastando-a para fora do salão comunal, ao ver que Rony e gina iam segui-lo Harry, disse aos amigos:

- nós já voltamos quando terminarmos **nossa** conversa.

Gina recomeçou a chorar silenciosamente, e Rony, ficou olhando com raiva para o buraco do retrato agora fechado, separando-o dos amigos.

Não foi preciso dizer, que em poucos minutos não havia nenhum aluno que estivesse acordados ou meio acordados, na grifinória que não soubesse de mais uma briga do casal estelar da grifinória, muitas apostas rolaram apostando que eles fariam as pazes.

E quando os Gêmeos Weasley desceram viram os irmãos desaparecerem em direção ao retrato levando consigo uma raiva difícil de aplacar, se olharam pensando se deveriam intervir, porém acharam que era a hora de eles decidirem o que iam fazer a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Harry arrastava Hermione pelos corredores ainda vazios, e parando na mesma sala, onde tivera outra conversa com a amiga, ele parou olhando-a, com raiva.

- agora que estamos apenas nós dois pode me explicar tudo, pois não quero que minta para mim.

Hermione que não tinha se recuperado do tornado Potter, olhou durante alguns segundo para o amigo antes de explodir.

- quem você pensa que é para me arrastar pelos corredores e gritar comigo Harry James Potter!

Ela tinha um tom calmo e ferino.

- exatamente quem você falou, e acrescento seu melhor amigo!

Ela dá voltas ao redor do nada para se acalmar.

- olha Harry, eu vou lhe responder por que ao contrario de você, pelo visto, eu tenho respeito por você, e não quero que fique pensando coisas sem sentido sobre mim.

Harry sentou no chão olhando para ela e ainda com raiva disse:

-Ok pode começar.

Hermione ao ver que não tinha alternativa senta em frente a ele.

- primeiro me fale suas duvidas - ela lhe falou sarcasticamente.

- estou vendo que ele já esta lhe ensinando a ser sarcástica.

- não meu caro aprendi sozinha mesmo, ou com você se achar melhor.

- olha mione não quero brigar com você...

- não é o que tava me aparecendo.

- pra onde você foi ontem que não lhe vi voltar, e olha que esperei muito tempo.

Hermione sorriu intimamente ao ver que ela tinha tido razão em levar a capa.

- fui ver o Vitor.

Ela não queria mentir, mas a verdade era inviável.

- e como não lhe vi voltar.

- simples, levei a sua capa comigo, pois sabia que todos iam ficar me perguntando o que o Vitor tinha dito e como não estava mais com paciência, tomei esta atitude, e se me recordo bem eu lhe pedi a capa, mas pelo visto você sequer me ouviu.

Harry ficou olhando para Hermione atentamente procurando sinais de uma possível mentira, mas logo se lembrou que era a Hermione que estava na frente dele, a melhor amiga dele.

- desculpe-me não ouvi mesmo. – ele estava começando a ficar sem graça, mas lembrou da outra duvida.

- e o que me diz, sobre a horrível cena que eu vi, daquela bizarra troca de cordialidade, pra não dizer outra coisa entre você e a doninha quicante! Hein?

Hermione sorriu.

- bom eu não sei o porquê dele sorrir pra mim, até porque não havia me dado plenamente conta de que era ele, até ele corresponder ao sorriso, mas ontem eu estava muito feliz, pois tinha tido uma excelente noite. – neste ponto Hermione, segurou uma lágrima e tentou fazer um rosto feliz ao lembrar do que ocorrerá. – e porque estava lendo uma carta de meus pais, então estava muito feliz, simplesmente sorri pra ele, como sorriria até pro professor Snape se ele me aparecesse.

Harry levou uma mão ao queixo, fazendo aquele gesto típico de detetives britânicos pensativos.

- então porque ele correspondeu se ele nos odeia.

- eu tenho uma teoria.

- diga-me. – naquela hora Hermione soube que Harry não estava mais com raiva dela, e agradeceu interiormente o fato do amigo confiar nela o suficiente para não pensar muito a respeito do que ela dizia para se explicar, para a raiva de Harry no caso dela, era apenas por não saber o que estava de fato acontecendo.

- ele quer muito ser tornar amigo de Vitor e sabe agora que se me desrespeitar ao fazer algo contra mim, ele não ficará de braços cruzados, creio, que o que o fez devolver o sorriso foi simplesmente esse fato, ontem no baile, eu o vi conversar com Vitor e ele me tratou muito bem, por causa de que eu era o par de Vitor.

- mas é claro, porque, não pensei isso antes.

- acho que estava com raiva demais, mas por que bateu nele Harry, sabe como era isso que Snape queria para tirar pontos nossos e te dar uma detenção.

- ah fiquei com a cabeça quente, foi uma pena aquela garota da corvinal ter visto eu ataca-lo primeiro. – ele parou para pensar. - será que ela contou algo para Cho?

- de que aluna da Corvinal você está falando? – Hermione sabia bem de quem se tratava, mas resolveu fingir ignorância do fato.

- ah, ela é uma amiga sua Mione, já vi vocês conversarem diversas vezes... Agora só não me lembro do nome... A branquinha, bonitinha, de cabelos longos e negros...

- ah sim já sei de quem se trata, mas duvido muito que ela tenha dito algo a Cho, elas não são amigas, afinal dificilmente alguém com um pingo de discernimento é amiga da Cho. – Hermione alfinetou, mas não foi entendida por Harry, que continuava pensando. - mas pelo visto você está muito interessado nela não?

- sinceramente Hermione, me sinto meio que sei lá...

Ele não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia para amiga, era como uma montanha russa de sensações.

- tudo bem, Harry, tudo vai se resolver, mas agora você deve explicar ao Rony e Gina tudo o que aconteceu, pois eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, e logo depois nos encontramos...

- aonde você vai Mione? – Harry não sabia o que, mas de repente um monstro chamado ciúmes nasceu. – Você já vai falar com o Krum?

- claro que não Harry, vou tomar o café da manhã, com a professora Minerva, e logo depois ela me prometeu me auxiliar com algumas traduções em latim, logo depois me encontro com você e Rony.

Ela se abaixou novamente e deu um beijo na face do amigo, saindo rindo da sala.

Harry logo, foi pro salão da grifinória de excelente humor disposto a contar tudo a Rony e a Gina.

E um vulto sorria.

Quando chegou ao retrato viu Rony e Gina saírem furiosos.

- hei pessoal, esqueça a raiva, ela não tem nada com o Malfoy, foi apenas um lapso...

E se pos a explicar para os amigos exatamente tudo que Hermione lhe dissera, mal reparando que a raiva, podia até ter diminuído, porém ainda estava lá.

Hermione chegou à sala da professora Minerva e bateu apenas uma vez, para logo ser atendida, pela professora.

- bom dia Hermione.

- bom dia Minerva. Espero não ter chegado cedo demais. – Hermione sorria, para professora que se tornara uma amiga.

- claro que não querida chegou na hora certa como sempre, vamos os elfos já trouxeram o nosso café da manhã.

Enquanto se serviam minerva falou com orgulho.

- estava belíssima no Baile Hermione, e deu um orgulho imenso a nossa casa, confesso que notei muitos olhares de inveja de alguns alunos e professores ao verem que o belo par do campeão de Durmstrang, era a você Hermione. Tem se dado bem com o jovem Krum?

- ah não se preocupe, lê é uma ótima pessoa, completamente diferente do que eu esperava, e muito solitário também, com todos sempre querendo ser amigos dele, apenas pela fama dela.

- aposto que você chamou a atenção dele, justamente por não ser como os outros.

Hermione corou diante da observação da professora.

- é provável.

Elas tomaram o café conversando amenidades, mas enquanto estudavam algumas traduções, Minerva não pode deixar de notar certa tristeza no olhar da aluna preferida.

- querida há algo que gostaria de me contar, pois posso notar que tem algo lhe deixando triste.

Hermione se afastou um pouco da mesa e ponderou sobre se falava ou não para Minerva, afinal, ela não poderia contar nada aos amigos, pois não entenderiam, e resolveu falar sobre o que sentia, porém sem contar nomes.

- sabe, eu fiz um julgamento precipitado e errado sobre os sentimentos de uma pessoa sobre mim, e confesso que estou sofrendo, pois eu gostaria que ele realmente gostasse de mim.

- poderia ser um pouco mais clara querida.

- claro, na noite de natal, eu fui vê-lo, e quando ele me abraçou e olhou eu pude sentir que eu era importante pra ele, que ele, também estava apaixonado por mim, eu vi nos olhos dele, o mesmo que eu sentia e mesmo sem falar nada, nós ficamos abraçados, e pra mim tudo mudou naquele momento, porém ontem, eu vi uma foto dele com outra garota, e constatei que eu confundi os sentimentos dele por mim, era claro, que ele estava feliz, ele me considera uma amiga - ela pensou que talvez até como uma filha, mas afastou o pensamento. – e que ele ainda não esquecerá o amor que sentia pela garota do retrato.

Minerva ficou em silêncio ponderando de quem ela poderia estar falando, mas não quis insistir, pois sabia que se ela não falara ainda o nome é porque ele deveria ficar em segredo ainda, a possibilidade dos boatos de que talvez o Potter estivesse com ela, ou até mesmo o Malfoy lhe passaram a mente, mas ela duvidou que eles não pudessem corresponder a tal sentimento se fosse verdade.

- querida, sinceramente, duvido que você tenha errado sobre algo assim, é claro que você pode se confundir, pois ainda é muito nova, e não tem digamos experiência, mas se quer meu conselho não desista, talvez ele é que, esteja confuso, garotos são sempre confusos, analise bem o que aconteceu e veja, se algo não fugiu a sua compreensão e mesmo que seja verdade não sofra, pois se você olhar bem, creio que verá que outras pessoas que possam lhe retribuir os sentimentos.

Minerva estava pensando no jovem Weasley e em Krum que era evidente gostavam de Hermione, era uma pena que o primeiro ainda não se dera conta disso e quando isso acontecesse talvez fosse tarde demais.

Elas ainda conversaram um pouco e Mione saiu um pouco mais animada indo se encontrar com os amigos.

O dia passou lento e um pouco confuso, Gina lhe evitava um pouco e Rony, parecia querer dizer algo, mas sempre se calava.

Um pouco antes de dormir foi em direção ao dormitório feminino do terceiro ano, pois estava disposta a terminar a conversa com Gina. Que estava deitada com os olhos fechados, mas se notava ainda desperta.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinha Mione se aproximou.

- Gina.

A ruiva olhou a amiga e se sentou.

- eu vim aqui para conversamos, sabe eu não estou apaixonada pelo Harry nem ele por mim, ele por sinal, sinto lhe dizer está completamente encantado pela cho chang da corvinal.

Gina olhou triste para Hermione.

- eu sei, e desculpe-me por hoje de manhã, eu vi Harry babando pela changalinha hoje.

Hermione tentou mais não conseguiu segurar o riso, e depois de segundos viu Gina lhe acompanhar.

- sabe Gina, você precisa esquecer o Harry, sair com outros garotos, e ficar mais calma perto dele, ele tem que perceber a garota maravilhosa que você é, mas sempre que estão perto um do outro, você fica tímida e quando não cora até a raiz de seus cabelos fica quieta, seja mais livre perto dele, sendo você mesma, ele um dia vai notar você, e até lá não custa, sair com algum gatinho, à escola tem alguns sabe...

- é você ta certa, mas me conte o que você quis dizer essa manha?

- sobre o que?

Mione, não se lembrava de nada especifico, mas viu a ruiva parar e pensar por um minuto.

- você disse isso mione:_ **Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte.**_

- ah, sobre isso. – Hermione ficou quieta. – eu acho que estou apaixonada por alguém que não me ama, Gina, mais acho que ele vai ficar preso a mim, de um jeito que jamais imaginei que poderia acontecer comigo, nunca fui do tipo romântica.

- creio que seu conselho se aplica a você também agora.

- é verdade.

- mas me diga, não é o Malfoy né! Porque se for eu vou até lá colocar um pouco de cor naquele rosto albino, estou precisando me distrair mesmo...

Mas a morena a interrompeu, pois tinha ouvido passos.

- claro que não é o Malfoy, por favor, né... Depois continuamos nossa conversa esta vindo gente e preciso dormir.

- é o tal de Joshua...

- é sim.

- eu sabia que isso ia acontecer tome cuidado amiga.

-pode deixar.

E quando as amigas de dormitório de gina entraram viram as duas amigas se abraçando e se confortando, já que estavam de corações partidos.

Mione foi dormir, mas antes de pegar no sono...

Murmurava a frase que ela sentia ia ficar presa, durante muito tempo a ela.

_**Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte.**_

E mal sabia que Sirius também murmurava... A frase que estaria presa a ele...

_**Hermione, eu te amo.**_

Ele tinha tido um dia péssimo, andando em círculos, e pensando em escrever algo a Hermione, pensando se deveria correr o risco e dizer pessoalmente a amada o quanto ela era importante.

- você não fará isso Sirius Joshua Black... Ela não merece ser colocada em risco... É mais fácil você fazer algo pra tentar superar isso... Quem sabe se matando? Ou melhor, matando o desgraçado, que pretendia destruir sua felicidade de novo! Isso seria muito bom parar de falar sozinho e descobrir onde o desgraçado se esconde, pois eu bem sei que ele está vivo, só esperando pra atacar de novo.

E foi se martirizando e falando em meio a sua dor que Sirius passou um péssimo dia, e que passaria o resto da noite...

Sozinho e com saudades de algo, que ele achava que jamais teria.

Cansado de ficar deitado em vão, ele foi até a estante e escolheu ao acaso um livro trouxa de poesia, viu marcado, com a letra graciosa de Hermione uma frase que lhe atingiu como um raio...

_**Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte.**_

E foi lendo aquela frase repetida vezes que adormeceu levando um pouco de dor, para o mundo dos sonhos...

**Fim do capitulo doze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**


	13. Capitulo 13 Eros, sempre surge

**Capitulo 13 – Eros, sempre surge em auxilio dos Amantes quando o Amor é verdadeiro.**

Hermione dormia um sono, conturbado, aonde se via desesperada, diante do corpo sem vida de Harry, mas ele logo foi substituído pelo corpo de Sirius. Foi quando ela sentiu que poderia morrer sem ele ao lado dela.

As lágrimas lhe cortavam a visão e ela sentiu seu corpo perder as forças desmaiando em seguida.

Quando acordou, olhou em volta e não reconheceu o local onde estava, era um quarto escuro e sem vida. Um cheiro forte de lírio do campo tomou conta do lugar, e ela viu uma mulher lhe sorrindo por mais que o rosto dela lhe fosse parecido, ela não conseguia reconhecer.

- boa noite, Mione, creio que posso lhe chamar assim não? – era uma voz doce e musical, que trouxe a Hermione uma sensação leve de alegria.

- claro, porque não. – Hermione não conseguia raciocinar direito e logo viu que se tratava de um sonho.

- bem que ele me disse que era brilhante, até mesmo mais do que eu, eu no seu lugar demoraria mais em ver que se trata de um sonho.

- então se é um sonho, quem é você? E como me conhece?

- pode me chamar de Eros, ou melhor, de Psique já que sou mulher, e lhe conheço, pois temos muito em comum, sua vida está ligada e duas pessoas que em são muito caras, eu sempre estou perto de você, mas dessa vez, resolvi fazer algo, que me é proibido, e eu odeio quebrar regras...

- eu conheço alguém que diria que algumas foram feitas para serem quebradas... – Hermione fazia um esforço para falar e compreender o que ela dizia, mas sentia cada vez mais ser tomada pelo sono real.

- eu conheço também e creio que seja verdade, e que nosso destino seja amar pessoas com uma queda por quebrá-las não?

- sinto que sim. – a voz de Hermione saia cada vez mais fraca e a mulher logo viu que não poderia se demorar muito apesar de que havia muito que ela gostaria de dizer a garota a sua frente.

- eu tenho muito a lhe falar, porém o mais importante, e você não deve esquecer...

- sim.

- que não existe nada que um coração cujo amor habite que ele não faça para proteger quem ama até mesmo se afastar, se achar que será o melhor a ser feito pelo bem do amado, não duvide de seus sentimentos e saiba que raramente se confunde o verdadeiro amor...

A voz da mulher a frente de Hermione foi ficando fraca, e ela tentava entender o que a outra dizia, mas Hermione sentiu o corpo despertar...

Hermione viu as colegas dormindo e olhou em volta, rapidamente pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu o que a mulher no sonho lhe dissera, ficou olhando o que escreverá sem acreditar, que estava fazendo isso, desde quando ela se deixava levar por sonhos? Ela pensou durante um tempo que há muito ela se deixará levar por sentimentos diferentes.

Ela fechou o dossel da cama e colocou feitiços para que não fizesse barulho, acendendo uma pequena lamparina se colocou a escrever uma carta, ela entenderá...

E sentia seu coração batendo novamente depois de pensar seriamente que ele tivesse morrido de dor.

E sentada na cama, Lily sorriu, vendo que tinha valido a pena quebrar aquela regra. Logo depois viu o marido lhe sorrindo confiante.

- definitivamente meu Lírio eu amo quando você quebra as regras...

O casal sumiu rindo ainda e contentes por terem sido capazes de consertar o estrago que o amigo tinha feito afinal Sirius nunca soube falar de sentimentos, mas ali estava um casal que sabia muito bem.

**_Querido Sirius._**

**_Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, ou até não, mas tenho algo a lhe contar._**

**_Você até pode tentar se afastar de mim, e até pode ter seus motivos, porém saiba que eu não vou aceitar isso._**

**_Eu sinto que existe entre nós algo muito mais forte do que podemos imaginar, e confesso tenho medo, mas quando eu olhei em seus olhos na noite de natal, eu me encontrei e nunca deixarei eu me perder novamente._**

**_Ao mesmo tempo em que você não me disse nada, aquela noite, nenhuma promessa foi feita... Todas o foram._**

**_Eu vi, eu senti, e sei que sentiu também, então não deixarei, que nada, nos separe é uma decisão minha, e você bem sabe que nunca volto atrás._**

**_Ainda mais se é da minha vida que estou falando e você... _**

**_Meu amor... Tornou-se a minha vida e nunca temerei estar ao seu lado._**

**_Espero que sinta o mesmo, e que juntos possamos destruir qualquer barreira que possa surgir contra o que sentimos._**

**_Você até pode ter motivos, mas você acha que ele vale o nosso sofrimento? O meu sofrimento? _**

**_Pois não haverá nada que me faça sofrer mais do que não lhe ter ao meu lado, eu trocaria sem pestanejar minha vida inteira por um momento ao seu lado, pois eu sei, mesmo sem ter talvez a idade ou maturidade, que isso fará ela ser completa e mais vale viver com amor, do que sobreviver em segurança, e sozinha._**

**_E sem você eu irei apenas sobreviver, apenas passarei meus dias, um após o outro sem alegria, sem algo que me faça acordar, pois temo que não vá querer jamais acordar, se eu não souber que não irei lhe ver, se não souber que em algum lugar mesmo longe, ou mesmo sem poder lhe ver, que você me ama, e que acordar por mim..._**

**_Sinto que minha vida foi mudada completamente por você e quero que saiba que ela se tornou imensamente mais feliz por isso._**

**_Você não pode imaginar como esse ultimo dia foi para mim, quando imaginei que seu coração estava entregue a outra pessoa, minhas lágrimas ainda estão presentes, e precisei ouvir de uma amiga, palavras de conforto mas temo que elas de anda adiantariam se não tivesse visto o que tu me escondia, pode até estranhar, mas eu tive um sonho e neste sonho, alguém a quem serei eternamente grata trouxe a minha mente e ao meu coração a verdade, tirando o véu, que escondia de mim, o que acontecia._**

**_Eu sei que não posso ter me enganado sobre nós, não se pode enganar o coração, até podemos tentar ludibria - lo, mas nunca será eterno, nosso intento, pois um dia sem mais demora o coração ira perceber, e talvez seja tarde, e não haja cura pro mal. Então antes que se torne tarde para nós._**

**_De uma chance ao nosso amor._**

**_Tem tantas coisas que queria lhe dizer, e o farei pessoalmente, mas lhe peço que pense e veja se seus motivos valem o meu sofrimento sem ter seu amor, porque nada mais vale para mim, do que saber que és feliz._**

**_E se sua felicidade for longe de mim, procurarei entender, mas se for ao meu lado, eu lhe digo que não é hora de ter medo ou de vacilar em sua fé, é a hora de estar ao meu lado._**

**_Com Amor Hermione._**

**_P S: se você acredita em mágica, creia meu amor que nosso amor está sendo protegido e abençoado._**

****

Hermione se levantou para se dirigir, ao corujal, mas não foi preciso, pois ao olhar viu Andrus surgindo na noite em sua direção, pegou novamente o pergaminho e acrescentou uma nota. Lacrando a carta com seu selo.

Abriu a janela e deixou Andrus entrar, passou a mão na plumagem negra da coruja.

- meu querido Andrus, hoje você terá a missão de levar minhas esperanças nesta carta, minha felicidade depende dela. Leve a quem eu amo, eu estarei aguardando resposta.

Ela viu Andrus sumir na escuridão noturna levando um pedaço do seu coração. Era uma pena não estar com a capa senão iria pessoalmente.

Sirius despertou com bicuço fazendo barulho, e logo viu o motivo andrus estava parado em cima de bicuço o fazendo ir até ele e acordá-lo.

Seu coração falhou ao imaginar que algo acontecerá a Hermione, para ela ter escrito uma carta na madrugada, pegou a carta com sofreguidão.

Enquanto seus olhos percorriam as linhas da carta um sorriso, uma lágrimas e uma felicidade imensa surgiu...

Ao final dela, ele ainda não tinha certeza, se poderia morrer naquele momento, pois se morresse morreria feliz, mas naquelas linhas havia a promessa de uma vida feliz, uma vida com a mulher que seu coração escolherá.

Viu-se preso em um debate interno sobre o que deveria fazer, mas e razão perdeu e com todo o amor que ele possuía...

Escreveu a pequena carta que ele mais sentiria felicidade de escrever na vida.

**_Minha Amada Hermione._**

**_Poderia dizer milhares de coisas a você e o farei, mais pessoalmente._**

**_Mas neste momento basta dizer, que mesmo tendo motivos bons, eu creio que nada me faria me afastar de você,_**

**_E agradeço por sua decisão por que você..._**

**_Somente você minha amada é a mulher que eu amo._**

**_E saber que você sofre por mim, me partiu a alma, e saiba que todas as suas lágrimas foram compartilhadas,_**

**_Pois eu digo e só direi a você..._**

**_Você é minha vida, minha alma e dona de meu ser._**

**_Eu te amo._**

**_E nunca mais será somente você e eu seremos sempre Nós._**

**_Perdoe-me, por ter tentando me afastar e lhe magoado, mas minha amada, o meu maior medo é de alguma forma lhe ferir._**

**_E se estando longe de mim, a faz sofrer jamais me afastarei, pois, minha felicidade é estar ao seu lado._**

**_E, pois foi com você que eu compreendi o significado da palavra Amar._**

**_Com amor, devoção e carinho Sirius._**

**_P S: por mais que seja tentador vir aqui, pode acreditar que muito pouco me impede de ir ai... Eu aguardarei impaciente é verdade, mas amanhã pela manhã espero lhe aqui, e juro, que nunca mais iremos sofrer sem motivo, pois eu tenho orgulho de dizer que sou amado pela mulher mais formidável do mundo. E a amo inigualavelmente._**

**_P S 2: Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo... _**

**_Eu sempre quis dizer isso..._**

****

Sirius entregou a resposta a Hermione, e deitou dormindo no mesmo instante, pois ele sabia que seu amor era correspondido, e agora não tinha mais medo de não poder vivê-lo, ele cuidaria dele, e a protegeria de tudo, e viveriam juntos para sempre.

Ele sorria enquanto dormia, e no quarto invisível ao olhar dele seus melhores amigos festejavam que finalmente o viam feliz.

Alguns minutos depois Andrus pousava em cima da coberta de Hermione, e sentia-se completamente feliz ao ver o sorriso radiante daquela que ele escolherá para ser sua Senhora, e foi arrebatado por um abraço e por muitos afagos por ela compartilhando com Shanks, os carinhos.

Depois de um tempo Andrus se recolheu e Hermione, ficou fazendo festa a Shanks que de uma forma incrível parecia entender tudo que acontecia.

Hermione escondeu a carta de Sirius junto às outras no baú que continha agora seus maiores tesouros.

E instantes depois, ao fechar os olhos dormiu, e sonhou, com Sirius...

E como diria Eros, os caminhos podem ser difíceis, as batalhas duras, mais se forem por Amor tudo valerá a pena e eu velarei teu sono e tua vitória.

Graças a uma ajuda, eles conseguiram compreender o amor que sentiam, talvez sem ajuda demorasse mais, mas com certeza, eles compreenderiam...

E seriam felizes...

Porém o que importava é que estavam felizes agora.

Vivendo o amor. Era uma época que surgia muitos amores em Hogwarts.

**Fim do capitulo Treze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: como prometido tres capitulos juntos e eles enfim escutam seus corações, com uma ajuda da lily...**


	14. Capitulo 14 O Primeiro Beijo

**Capitulo 14 – O Primeiro Beijo.**

Hermione acordou sentindo sua alma leve e feliz, foi imediatamente até a casa de banho e tomou um longo banho, caprichando no visual, arrumou os cabelos, deixando-os cair em uma cascata de cachos. Aproveitando que ainda não havia nenhum aluno acordado, colocou um vestido simples e negro, mas que lhe valorizava o corpo.

Foi silenciosa até o dormitório masculino, pois sabia ser necessário ir envolta da segurança da capa de Harry, rapidamente localizou a capa e o mapa no mesmo local que deixara anteriormente, usando a capa se escondeu na mesma hora e saiu silenciosamente, parando apenas para lançar um sorriso há um Harry adormecido.

Ela não sabia, mas havia um desperto, que fechando os olhos permaneceu com a imagem dela guardada na mente desejando saber que ela iria ver tão cedo e tão arrumada.

Hermione tomou o cuidado, de fazer um caminho mais longo para evitar se esbarrar em Snape e Dumbledore, que já estavam acordados e caminhavam pelos corredores, analisando o mapa, deixou um sorriso de surpresa ao ver dois nomes aparentemente adormecidos lado a lado, sendo que deveriam estar em outros lugares; Hermione não sabia ao certo se congratulava a amiga por ter conquistado Draco ou se lhe dava os pêsames por se envolver com alguém como ele.

Chegou ao salgueiro lutador e o imobilizou entrando rapidamente seguindo em frente, ela poderia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, que a cada passo que dava se tornavam mais fortes.

Enquanto isso Sirius sentia o aroma de madressilva se aproximar e olhou em volta vendo se tudo estava pronto, queria surpreender Hermione.

Hermione entrou e seus olhos visualizaram uma das cenas mais lindas que veria na vida toda, Sirius estava parado em frente à lareira segurando uma linda e singela flor. Hermione sorriu tirando a capa, e Sirius aumentou o sorriso que tinha no rosto, ambos estavam, com os corações acelerados, e ficaram parados memorizando cada detalhe do outro.

Sirius vestia um traje negro e formal, mas os longos cabelos soltos lhe davam um ar rebelde.

Hermione sentiu uma sensação quente percorrer lhe o corpo, ao vê-lo dar um passo em sua direção. Seguindo o próprio desejo Hermione fez o mesmo, e em segundos eles haviam extinguindo a distancia entre eles.

Sirius e Hermione param a milímetros um do outro.

Sirius podia contar cada pequena e sutil nuance que havia nos olhos castanhos de Hermione, e ela podia sentir a vibração forte e sensual que emanava de Sirius, os corações batendo juntos.

E Hermione sentiu sua respiração suspender ao sentir o toque doce das mãos dele em seu rosto, automaticamente seus olhos se fecharam como que para guardarem em sua mente a sensação única daquele toque, as mãos de Hermione tomaram vida própria e foram em direção aos cabelos de Sirius, fazendo uma gentil pressão o trazendo para mais próximo dela. Ela abriu seus olhos e mergulhou nos olhos azuis dele, que tinham um brilho nunca antes visto, sentiu suas testas se encostarem e suspiraram juntos, ambos sentindo o hálito doce do amado.

E em um segundo seus lábios se tocaram não reticentes, como se espera de um primeiro beijo, entre duas pessoas, mais doce, forte e livre, como se espera de dois apaixonados.

Um beijo que começou suave, lentamente experimentando a boca amada, sem pressa, sem vergonha por estarem se entregando, se tornou sensual e instigante, um beijo que significava tanto o desejo quanto o amor que sentiam um pelo o outro; Hermione sentiu suas pernas ficarem tremulas e agradeceu ao sentir os braços fortes envolverem seu corpo e entregou-se a sentir cada segundo daquele momento, aprofundando o beijo sentiu o rastro incendiário da língua dele, ao tocar a sua.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, podia se ver o quarto torna-se levemente mais claros e pequenos flocos de neve brilhante caia sobre os dois que envoltos na magia do primeiro beijo, não se deram conta. E uma suave melodia tocava ao fundo como um presente de um casal que sumia levando a felicidade de verem que o trabalho deles tinha terminado.

Lily e James saíram abençoando o casal.

Hermione sentiu ar sumir e desejou não terminar jamais aquele beijo, mais lentamente os lábios se separaram, e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando o dele.

As respirações de ambos estava acelerada, e ofegantes eles se olhavam.

Sirius abriu um daqueles sorrisos de arrasar quarteirão e Hermione sentiu que aquela seria sempre a arma dele para conseguir tudo dela.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima, escorrer traçando um caminho pelo seu rosto. Morrendo nos lábios que continham um sorriso, gracioso.

Sirius fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, guardando a sensação maravilhosa que estava sentindo, nunca em sua vida, um único beijo, lhe havia dado tanta felicidade e sensação completa se prazer, mas era fato que nunca beijara uma mulher que realmente amasse.

E os dois amantes ficaram minutos em silencio aproveitando o calor do corpo do outro, memorizando, aquele momento que seria para sempre lembrado, por eles.

Quando ambos reabriram os olhos se encontraram sorrindo um pro outro.

- Sirius...

- Hermione...

E novamente seus lábios se encontraram dizendo sem palavras tudo o que eles precisavam dizer.

E quando o beijo terminou... Ambos se abraçaram, e Hermione sentiu seu corpo se erguido, Sirius segurava ela fazendo seus rostos se encontrarem girando-a com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- eu tenho tantas coisas pra lhe falar meu amor.

- não se preocupe Sirius, nós teremos o resto de nossas vidas, para falar sobre tudo que nós sentimos, eu nunca mais deixarei você ficar longe de mim.

- a Minha Amada, nem que você quisesse, eu deixaria.

Hermione olhou em volta e pode notar agora mais claramente toda a decoração que sirius fizera, para ela, havia no centro uma mesa arrumada com um esplendido café da manha. Flores espalhadas e uma música agradável no ar, sem contar os flocos de neve que caiam dando um charme à decoração.

- você se superou. – Hermione olhava corada, para Sirius, que lhe sorria com um charme indestrutível.

- bom tive ajuda de alguns elfos, e... – Sirius parou sorrindo ao notar a musica e os flocos de neve. – e diria que também estamos sendo abençoados.

Hermione sorriu e com um gesto galante Sirius convidou a se sentar para apreciar o esplendido café da manhã.

Enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, eles conversaram sobre os planos e de como tudo estava perfeito.

As mãos unidas e os pensamentos na mesma direção os fazia acreditar, que nada os faria sofrer de agora em diante, eles estavam juntos, e assim seria pela vida inteira.

Não havia diferença de idade, nem de temperamento, nem nada que pudessem tirar a felicidade deles, quando ambos sentados lado a lado em frente a lareira, com olhos nos olhos prometeram sem palavras ficarem sempre juntos.

E com outros beijos eles selaram essa promessa.

E passaram o dia juntos aproveitando a primeira de muitas alegrias que ambos sentiriam juntos.

E quando ambos se deitaram naquela noite, só havia a distancia física, pois em alma eles estavam juntos.

**Fim do capitulo Quatorze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: vou postar hoje, só um, pois eu ando com o tempo corrido, mas semana que vem posto mais dois capitulos juntos...**

**e como prometi, agora só romance entre esses dois... e um pouco do Draco.**

**beijos**


	15. Capitulo 15 Ajuda dos Pais

**Capitulo 15 – Ajuda dos Pais.**

Hermione acordou, e assim que desceu deu de cara com Gina conversando animadamente com Simas e Neville. Quando passou em cumprimentou eles ela tentou não reparar nos olhos de Neville que pareciam lhe seguir e na leve piscadela de Gina, sem contar nos olhos risonhos de Simas, mas foi em vão já que logo entendeu o porquê disso.

Um enorme arranjo de flores, belíssimo acompanhado de um cartão estava colocado em uma das mesas do salão comunal, nem precisou se aproximar para ver seu nome escrito no cartão.

Antes que pudesse chegar mais perto encontro Harry e Rony com cara de poucos amigos, mas desta vez não foi Harry quem deu um show de ciúmes foi Rony.

- poderia me explicar o que anda acontecendo por aqui, Hermione? – o ruivo estava tão o mais vermelho que seus cabelos e parecia furioso, mas foi quando encontrou o olhar de Harry que Hermione se preocupou, pois viu uma raiva inexplicável ali.

- não adianta olhar por Harry em busca de socorro. Mione... Pode explicar quem mandou essas flores...

Já havia uma platéia enorme de alunos em volta deles.

- como que eu vou saber rony, eu nem li o cartão!

Hermione já estava perdendo a calma diante do stress de Rony e passou empurrando-o, pegou o cartão e o arranjo.

- pode dar licença para eu ler Rony? – Rony estava tão próximo de Hermione, que ela temia não ter oxigênio. Assim que ele se afastou abriu lentamente o cartão.

**Querida Jane.**

**É com imenso prazer que este humilde homem que lhe ama, a convida para passar a festa de ano novo em sua companhia.**

**Consiga uma licença com dumbledore e venha até mim...**

**Estarei lhe esperando dia 30 às seis da tarde.**

**Com amor**

**Joshua.**

**P S: leve roupas leves, aonde vamos estará um ótimo tempo.**

**P S2: Hei marco pro dia 30, mas espero lhe ver antes! Não ouse me matar de saudades.**

**P S3: Tente vir amanhã, para podermos combinar, algumas coisas.**

Hermione tentou segurar o sorriso, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar lá estava ele, radiante em seu rosto.

Gina que havia se aproximado deles, teve que pedir ajuda a Fred e Jorge para evitar que Rony fosse e pegasse o cartão das mãos de uma distraída Hermione.

Foi à voz grave e seria de Harry que despertou Hermione.

- de quem são as flores, Hermione?

- aham? – ela piscou duas vezes e abriu outro sorriso. – As flores são um presente de meus pais.

Ela se virou em direção a saída, mas foi seguida, por Harry, Rony e os demais Weasley.

- aonde vai Mione? – Gina ia na frente de Rony.

- vou até o gabinete de dumbledore, pedir autorização para passar a festa de fim de ano com meus pais.

- mas você vai perder o banquete. – rony, estava estranhando a amiga.

- terão outros banquetes em hogwarts rony, meus pais pediram que me encontrasse eles, pra uma festa e estou com saudades deles.

Os amigos viram Hermione praticamente correr em direção a sala do diretor, e voltaram para o salão comunal.

Neville com seu dom de falar algo na hora errada fez despertar o mau humor de Rony.

- aposto que Krum vai se sentir sozinho, sem a mione aqui na festa.

Antes que Rony atacasse Neville, Harry o puxou dali.

No gabinete de Dumbledore, Hermione deu de cara com Snape e Minerva que lhe cumprimentou cordialmente.

- bom dia Senhorita Granger, a que devo a honra de sua presença.

Dumbledore tinha um sorriso afável em seu rosto, mas Hermione viu que pelo rosto um pouco mais serio de Snape, que eles deveriam estar em meio a uma reunião importante.

- espero não estar interrompendo senhor.

- claro que não, pode me falar o que deseja.

- eu gostaria de permissão para passar a festa de ano novo, com meus pais.

Hermione sentiu corar um pouco, e subitamente pensou que Dumbledore saberia que ela estava mentindo.

Mas ele simplesmente sorriu, mais abertamente.

- mas é claro que tem minha permissão, senhorita Granger, o problema será como irá até eles, já que o expresso não funciona nos feriados.

Hermione nem soube como arranjo uma desculpa plausível tão depressa, mas ela saiu pela sua boca, com uma naturalidade impressionante.

- não precisa se preocupar com isso, professor, entrarei em contato com uma bruxa em Homesgade, que trabalha com chaves de portal, que em levarão até o caldeirão furado de lá, encontrarei meus pais do lado trouxa. Já até tinha falado anteriormente com ela, só estava esperando meus pais confirmarem e pedir sua autorização.

- excelente senhorita Granger, era o esperado que uma bruxa inteligente como você já tivesse pensado em tudo. – Alvo e Minerva sorriam.

Hermione já ia se retirar até ouvir Dumbledore dizer outra coisa que a deixou curiosa.

- Srta. Granger, não esqueça de dar minhas felicitações a seus pais e a nosso amigo em comum.

Hermione sorriu timidamente e saiu imaginando há quanto tempo Dumbledore sabia que se encontrava com Sirius e se ele imaginava a complexidade do atual relacionamento deles.

Mas ela esqueceu, pois a felicidade de imaginar que iria viajar para algum lugar misterioso com Sirius tomou conta de sua mente.

Hermione correu até seu quarto e escreveu duas cartas uma a seus pais lhe pedindo cobertura e outra a Sirius dizendo que tudo estava certo.

Releu a carta aos pais vendo se estava convincente.

**Queridos Pais.**

**Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês, e sei que escrevi ontem, mas dessa vez precisarei de um favor de vocês dois e peço que confiem em mim.**

**Se alguém perguntar se passei a festa de fim de ano com vocês digam sim, e inventei uma desculpa, se alguém quiser falar comigo.**

**Eu mesma ligarei para vocês no dia primeiro de janeiro.**

**E não se preocupem não estarei fazendo nada ilegal, apenas combinei com uns amigos, mas não posso contar a Rony nem a Harry, (que como direi não apóia minha amizade com eles, mas eles são de confiança.).**

**Beijos Hermione.**

**P S: se puderem podem me mandar uma resposta o mais rápido possível por essa coruja, eu já ensinei a vocês... Beijos...**

Ao terminar analisou que seu pai cairia, mas sua mãe... Mas apostava que eles a ajudariam

Logo depois releu o bilhete a Sirius.

**Querido Joshua.**

**Tudo certo!**

**E não se preocupe, mão pretendo me matar também!**

**Beijos sua Hermione.**

Hermione passou o dia com os amigos jogando snap explosivo até ver a coruja que mandou a seus pais voltar, rapidamente a pegou e retirou o bilhete dos pais, Edigwes foi até o dono em busca de calor após ganhar uns afagos de Hermione.

Todos ficaram olhando para Hermione que sorria.

- de quem agora? – Gina estava ficando curiosa.

- ah, de meus pais eu havia mandado um bilhete dizendo que iria me encontrar com eles e eles me responderam.

- posso ler, sempre tive curiosidade para ver a letra de sua mãe. – Rony disfarçou para ver a reação de Hermione, mas ela sorriu e entregou uma das folhas que seus pais lhe enviaram.

**Amada Filha.**

**Que bom que conseguiu, eu e seu pai estamos felizes em ter você conosco e sabe que morremos de saudades tuas.**

**Vou preparar seu quarto e seus pratos favoritos.**

**Até dia 30.**

**Amamos-te mais do que tudo...**

- que letra bonita. – Rony olhava desolado para o papel – e o outro pergaminho?

- é endereço de uma loja de tacos de golfes que pedi a minha mãe que mandasse em segredo, quero dar um presente surpresa a meu pai.

Dizendo isso Mione se levantou dizendo que tinha que fazer algumas coisas no dormitório.

Assim que chegou releu a outra parte da carta da mãe.

**Hermione.**

**Vou lhe ajudar por que confio plenamente em você, mas espero que não faça nada ilegal, como fugir do país pra ver os fogos de artifício na praia de Copacabana no Brasil, pois se for pra lá se eu e seu pai te deserdamos...**

**Acabando com as brincadeiras, cuidado filha, eu sei como é estar apaixonada, não me venha com essa de que você não disse isso, pois você está, sei ler nas entrelinhas suas, querida, só espero que ele cuide bem da minha princesa, e que você esteja feliz, senão... **

**Ele nem vai saber o que vai atingi-lo**

**P S: aproveite a paixão com sabedoria, e não se preocupe seu pai não leu nas entrelinhas tão bem quanto eu, ele pensa que você pretende ir a algum show de rock proibido!**

**P S2: quero saber tudo, mas tudo depois... Não me esconda nada...**

**Beijos Mamãe. **

Hermione se deitou lamentando que não pudesse ter ido ver Sirius no dia inteiro, mas ela sabia que se sumisse o tempo todo logo descobririam tudo e ai tudo se complicaria ainda mais.

Sirius passou um excelente dia em companhia de bicuço, mas sentira a falta de Mione.

- bom velho amigo, - ele olhou pra bicuço. - quando cachorros se apaixonam ficam tão sentimentais.

O bom humor de Sirius arrancou grunhidos de Bicuço.

Sirius deitou, e rapidamente adormeceu sorrindo ainda da maravilhosa idéia da viagem que ele tivera. E com a sorte de ter uma bruxa estupenda como grande amor da vida dele.

No dia seguinte Hermione saiu bem cedo, para ir até Sirius, já que sabia que seria difícil vê-lo depois.

Quando chegou ele ainda estava adormecido, e Hermione ficou sentada vendo o dormir, tão calmamente e sentindo uma onda de emoção, lhe invadir.

Ela falou sussurrando:

- ainda não acredito, na sorte que eu tenho em amar alguém tão maravilhoso como você e ainda ser amada também...

Ela tocou de leve o rosto dele, para logo depois o ver abrir os olhos radiantes para ela.

- eu também ainda não acredito que você me ama...

Sirius enlaçou Hermione e a trouxe para mais perto dele, tocando-lhe os lábios com desejo.

Hermione correspondeu ao beijo levando uma mão até os longos cabelos negros de Sirius, enquanto a outra ficava nas costas despidas dele.

O beijo rapidamente foi se tornando mais quente e Sirius com muito esforço e autocontrole, se afastou um pouco de Hermione, não pretendia assusta-la, com o desejo enorme que sentia por ela, mas foi surpreendido pelo brilho sensual dos olhos de Hermione, que aparentavam o mesmo desejo que ele. E não demonstravam medo de estar com ele, tão intimamente.

Sirius sentiu um calor enorme lhe invadir trazendo não só para o seu corpo, mas para sua alma, a certeza que era amada loucamente e sem limites por aquela bela mulher que estava em seus braços sem reserva, por que confiava nele.

- Hermione, eu te amo.

- eu também Sirius. – ela encostou a cabeça e sorriu. – mas sinto lhe dizer que não posso demorar, pois não vim com a capa e não podem dar por minha falta.

- eu odeio ter que me esconder assim.

- não se preocupe amor, será por pouco tempo, muito em breve Dumbledore arranjara um modo de provar sua inocência, e não se esqueça que eu também ando pesquisando.

- eu sei bom já que temos pouco tempo... –Sirius puxou Hermione para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego, para só depois tocar no assunto da viagem.

– vou precisar que você faça um feitiço em mim para que eu possa assumir outra aparência aos olhos dos outros, já que você não pode ser vista com um fugitivo de azkaban.

- certo, mas que feitiço é esse? Não sabia que tinha isso, apenas sabia da poção polissuco, mas ela demorara.

- esse feitiço foi elaborado por minha prima Bellatrix, para que ela pudesse enganar os outros nas festas que dávamos em nossas casas, só serve para proteger de olhares de trouxas e de bruxos que não estejam nos procurando e nem nos conheçam, por exemplo, posso enganar até Harry, mas por pouco tempo, pois depois de se ele quiser me ver, ele conseguira, mas para onde vamos terão poucos bruxos.

- que feitiço fabuloso, ela devia ser uma ótima bruxa.

Hermione olhava para Sirius com olhos brilhantes diante da excitação de aprender um feitiço novo.

- você me verá como sou, pois será que faz o feitiço.

- nós temos que providencia uma varinha nova para você.

- nós o faremos nesta viagem também.

Eles ficaram treinando o feitiço durante um tempo até Hermione o fazer perfeitamente.

Logo depois se despediram com outra sessão de beijos.

Combinando de se verem apenas no dia 30, para não levantarem mais suspeitas.

**Fim do capitulo Quinze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: uma viagem romantica...hummm Sirius está se provando um gentleman**

**PS: demorei pois não consegui postar...**

**mais prometo voltar a postar dois cap por semana como antes.**


	16. Capitulo 16 Aquele em que Hermione

**Capitulo 16 – Aquele em que Hermione pergunta à amiga o que ela viu no garoto mais odiado de Hogwarts.**

Hermione voltou sorridente pelos corredores, feliz por ter estado com Sirius e aprendido um novo feitiço, ótimo, mas sua mente logo encontrou outro assunto para se ocupar a ver um vulto passar correndo por ela.

- eu posso jurar que era...

Antes mesmo que terminasse o pensamento Hermione saiu correndo atrás do vulto parando a ver entrar em uma sala de aula abandonada.

Assim que entro Mione, ficou com raiva ao ver a amiga chorando por saber exatamente quem deveria ser o responsável, pelas lágrimas dela.

- o que aconteceu, Cordélia? Por que esta chorando?

Cordélia levantou a cabeça, ao ver que era Hermione que estava parada ali, e sem pensar duas vezes caiu nos braços da amiga e chorou.

Depois de um tempo Cordélia, conseguiu controlar o choro, após ouvir algumas palavras de consolo, de Mione.

- mas me conte o que você tem Cordy?

A belíssima morena de olhos violetas sorriu um sorriso em meio às lágrimas.

- eu sei que você deve estar pensando que Draco me fez chorar, mas para falar a verdade estou chorando pela minha própria falta de sorte.

Hermione sentiu um alivio por não ser Malfoy o causador das lagrimas que nem ela entendeu.

- me explique isso melhor.

Cordélia passou as mãos nos incrivelmente lisos cabelos negros jogando-os para trás.

- e vê se para de ficar exibindo essa madeixas lisas para mim. – Hermione tentou fazer graça, para arrancar um sorriso da corvinal a sua frente.

- ok! Mas pelo que eu me lembre você ficou exibindo suas madeixas lisas e seu fabuloso par no baile.

Hermione corou.

- isso foi diferente.

- sei. – um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso se desenho no belo rosto de Cordy.

- já vi que melhorou me explique tudo do inicio.

- bom é uma longa estória tem tempo?

- pra ouvir como uma garota, como você se envolveu com aquele loiro com problemas sérios de comportamento, pra não dizer outra coisa, não tenha duvidas.

- ah, Mione acredite, ele é uma pessoa diferente comigo.

Hermione soltou um suspiro.

- só se for muito diferente pra você amar ele.

- ah, nem me fale, acho que mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito isso a ele com todas as palavras minha vida não tem sentido mais sem ele, é como se eu acordasse todos os dias só por que eu vou vê-lo.

- nossa.

- olha, vou te contar do inicio e você vai entender.

Hermione se sentou mais confortavelmente após conjurar duas almofadas enormes e dar uma pra Cordy se sentar também.

- você sabe que sou amiga de infância de Blaise Zambini, não é?

Hermione concordou.

-pois nesta ultima férias, eu passei na casa de Blaise e Draco também, e quando está longe da escola e de toda essa aura de má pessoa que se espera que ele represente Draco pode ser uma pessoa incrível, quer dizer continua sarcástico, com um humor negro, que às vezes eu duvido que outra pessoa consiga ter mais do que ele, mas também é divertido e inteligente e doce e sensual e cativante e...

Hermione ouvia a amiga tentando criar em sua mente um Draco que ela descrevia e após um tempo ela começou a achar que era uma pena que esse Draco, pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam.

- mas quando as aulas voltaram, ele voltou a ser o mesmo arrogante de sempre, pisando em todos, ai eu tentei me afastar dele, Mione tentei mesmo, e sei que ele também tentou, mas não conseguimos é como um vicio... Eu não consigo ficar sem ele, nem ele consegue se afastar de mim...

Às vezes me magoou com o jeito dele, mas ele pode ser incrivelmente sedutor.

- eu te entendo às vezes essa aura de garoto mal é adorável.

Cordy não agüentou e riu.

- do que você ta rindo.

- de duas coisas, a garota mais racional que conheço esta apaixonada, e segundo você vive cercada de garotos bonzinhos e acha adorável o inverso?

- bom, não conte isso a ninguém. – Mione piscou para a amiga com um sorriso.

- pode deixar será um segredo nosso... Hei é pelo Krum?

- humm, não!

- que pena Draco, me contou que ele gosta muito de você.

- ah, Cordy eu também gosto dele, mas meu coração esta irremediavelmente preso a outro coração.

- que lindo isso, será que a adorável sabe tudo da grifinória também é poetisa?

- eu tenho meus momentos...

As duas caíram na risada, mas foram interrompidas por Draco Malfoy.

- posso saber qual é a piada?

A voz de Draco estava cheio de sarcasmo, mas ambas não ligaram.

- por que não se senta conosco, Draco.

Draco olhou em volta e trancou a porta, para logo depôs conjurar, outra almofada.

Hermione olhou em silencio ele sentar ao lado da namorada parecendo visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

- porque trancou a porta, Draco. – Cordy olhava com adoração para Draco, que lhe deu um sorriso cínico.

- o que você acha? A minha reputação vai embora se me vêem conversando com duas sabe tudo, uma corvinal, até vai, mas uma grifinória... Também. Puts... Ai não da!

- ah, Draco você exagera tanto... – Cordy se esforçava para não puxar briga.

- e outra imagina o estressadinho Potter entrando aqui, por causa de um sorriso eu fui para enfermaria se me vê do lado dela, você vai ter um namorado em azkaban, porque da próxima vez que ele me atacar...

Hermione ficou vendo boquiaberta a interação entre eles.

Era um Draco diferente, quer dizer continuava o mesmo só que sem ofendê-la, ela analisou.

- ainda não acredito nisso. – Hermione falou.

- eu também não Granger. – Draco, olhava para Hermione parecendo desconsolado.

Durante cerca de meia hora Hermione conversou sobre assuntos banais com Cordélia enquanto Draco, respondia pouquíssimas coisas raramente, ainda constrangido pela presença da grifinória.

- sinto dizer, que terão que continuar sem a minha adorada presença, mas tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

Draco se curvou e beijou a namorada, ficando estupidamente vermelho logo após e saiu rapidamente deixando as duas, uma sem graça e a outra suspirando.

- é verdade até que ele quando quer consegue não ser tão odioso. – Mione sorriu para amiga, pensando que mesmo assim não era motivo suficiente para amá-lo, mas fazer o que, isso não se escolhe.

- mas me diga, agora que você me enrolou antes, o porquê do choro.

Cordy ficou triste.

- meus pais pretendem fazer meu noivado com Blaise e Draco quando souber, ficara com ódio.

- mas seus pais perguntaram se você queria esse noivado?

- Mione, mesmo sendo de família antiga e nobre meus pais estão falidos e querem uma aliança, com os Zambini, por dinheiro e posição.

- mas os Malfoy também são ricos, e apesar de serem de reputação questionável.

- mas meu pai odeia o pai de Draco, se eu falar algo, será pior.

Hermione olhou triste para amiga.

- não se preocupe nós daremos um jeito.

Cordy sorriu feliz e mais aliviada ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, pois sabia que na frente dela estava a bruxa mais inteligente dos últimos anos.

As duas foram juntas para o salão principal onde o almoço já estava sendo servido e se despediram indo cada uma para sua mesa.

Assim que se sentou ao lado de Harry, Fred perguntou curioso para Mione.

- onde você estava durante amanhã, toda, estava com Cordy Hale.

A voz de Fred parecia animada.

- foi sim, Fred, mas porque tanto interesse?

O ruivo desconversou, mas logo entregou os pontos.

- nada é que ela é somente a garota – parou e olhou para os lados percebendo a atenção das garotas da mesa da grifinória presa a ele. –fora da grifinória mais fabulosa, só por isso, e como tenho um amigo interessado nela, não é Jorge, - Fred buscou apoio no irmão que rapidamente veio em seu socorro.

- é verdade Fred, bem que você podia dar umas dicas de que tipo de Homem a fabulosa Hale gosta.

Hermione sorriu ao ver o interesse da metade dos meninos da grifinória estarem voltada nela.

- bom, digamos que ela tem um gosto... – Hermione parou e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Malfoy que não tirava o olhar dela. – exóticos e interessante.

Hermione levantou o olha novamente e teve a impressão que Malfoy sabia leitura labial, já que parecia infinitamente feliz, com seu sorriso convencido de sempre conversando com Blaise.

Todos os garotos ficaram parados analisando o que Hermione havia dito quando Harry puxou Hermione pra mais perto dele, fazendo existir um espaço mínimo entre eles.

- hei Mione, você sabe se ela contou...

Hermione entendeu a duvida de Harry.

- não contou nada Harry, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- ótimo.

Foi no momento em que sentiram Colin tirar uma fotografia dos dois e sair correndo.

Hermione e Harry deram de ombros e não se afastaram continuaram conversar e a se servir, enquanto novos murmúrios sobre o casal mais popular de Hogwarts se iniciava.

Hermione nem viu os dias seguintes passarem, pois quando viu já era a noite do dia 29, ficou fazendo carinho em shanks e Andrus que havia aparecido para lhe ver e trazer um recado de Sirius, e logo foi dormir pra que chegasse o outro dia rapidamente.

No recado Sirius ele era breve.

**Amada Jane.**

**Vou dormir para acordar e lhe ver.**

**Beijos**

**Sempre seu Joshua.**

Fim do capitulo Dezesseis.

Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006

NT: acabou o segredo vocês sabem quem é a amada do Draco, a cordy é uma personagem minha de rpg, que trasformei em aluna, só pra ficar com o Draco, e ainda esses dois prometem muita confusão nos corredores secretos de hogwarts.

coments me fazem bem então...deixem.


	17. Capitulo 17 A guerra de neve e um garoto

**Capitulo 17 – A guerra de Neve e Um garoto Frio.**

Hermione acordou com ótimo humor, e rapidamente deixou tudo pronto para poder encontrar Sirius mais tarde, quando descia as escadas em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória ouviu um barulho de briga vindo do dormitório masculino.

Assim que chegou ao pé da escada pode ver Gina correndo na sua direção.

- Mione você não vai acreditar no que o Rony aprontou? – Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e Hermione começou a temer pelo o que rony houvesse feito.

- algo me diz que eu não quero saber... – Ela olhou em volta e encontrou Harry vindo na direção delas.

- bom dia mione, chegou bem a tempo, você está no meu time. – Harry estava estalando os dedos e logo depois puxou a amiga em direção ao salão comunal, enquanto Hermione virava o rosto para tentar entender a bagunça que ainda era ouvida do quarto de Rony.

- Rony está brigando com alguém Harry?

- claro que não, ele somente fez a maior burrice que podia ter feito hoje, desafiou eu, Jorge e Fred, para um torneio de guerra de neve. – Hermione ficou parada atônita com o que Harry havia dito.

- perai, deixa ver se eu entendi, vocês apostaram uma guerrinha de bolas de neve e virou essa bagunça? – ela estava segurando a bronca.

- não foi somente uma aposta, Mione, ele disse que faria a lição do grupo inteiro se perdesse porque ele disse que tem uma arma secreta.

- e você me colocou no seu time? Acha que vou querer que ele faça algo pra mim? Eu já terminei todos os deveres. – ela estava rindo naquele momento, quando foi abraçada por outros dois ruivos.

- mas nós não, doce Mione, você é de vital importância para o nosso esquema, - Fred e Jorge falaram juntos. - vamos, Time!

Gina que ainda estava parada no local em que conversara com Hermione sentiu uma raiva imensa dominá-la, Harry havia escolhido Hermione para a ultima vaga do time deles, e ignorado completamente ela.

Foi com essa raiva que ela se virou e deu de cara com o irmão, que vinha acompanhado de Neville e Dino.

- hei maninha, suba e chame a Mione para o meu time, nem vou te chamar, pois aposto – Ele deu um olhar "gelado" para a irmã. – que entrou no time de Harry, o que é uma pena, já que você vai perder.

Gina respondeu desgostosa.

- nem adianta maninho – irônica- Harry já escalou a Hermione pro grupo dele.

- o que? Isso não pode ser verdade. – Rony virou-se triste e com ar derrotado para Neville, que tinha a mesma expressão que ele no rosto.

- estamos fritos, Mione era um ponto vital do nosso plano Neville.

- eu havia lhe dito que antes de fazer a aposta devia ter falado com a Mione.

Gina se zangou e explodiu.

- porque todos ficam bajulando a Mione assim? Ainda podemos ganhar.

- você não entende Gina. – Dino falou pela primeira vez. – iríamos encantar todas as bolas de neve deles para segui-los, e para isso precisamos da Hermione já que foi a única de nossa turma que aprendeu está magia.

- não acredito nisso... – Gina ficou pensativa. – bom não teremos está magia, mas podemos muito bem tentar vencer limpo, não vamos desanimar.

Gina saiu decidida indo ao salão principal para tomar café da manhã, mas os outros três não desceram tão felizes quantos elas, imaginando a pilha de deveres que teriam que fazer.

Quando os quatro chegaram ao salão, viram Jorge e Fred explicando algo a Harry, que tinha um ar de vitória antecipada no jogo.

- entendeu mione? – os gêmeos disseram em coro.

- mas isso não seria roubar? – ela parecia indecisa, porém era evidente o interesse dela no plano dos Gêmeos.

- eles pretendiam fazer à mesma coisa, Mione, só vamos fazer isso com ele para ele aprender a não planejar roubar os irmãos e melhores amigos, então você topa?

- mas é claro que topo, vou adorar ver Rony trabalhando duro nos estudos.

Hermione e Harry riram, e os dois Weasley sorriram vitoriosos.

Por cerca de uma hora, Rony, Gina, Neville e Dino, correram contra milhares de bolas de neves encantadas que os perseguiam e a cada vez que os acertavam se refaziam e voltavam a correr atrás deles.

Todos se reuniram atrás de uma arvore.

- não sabia que podia se encanta-las para se refazerem também. – Neville estava cabisbaixo.

- não acredito que a Hermione esta os ajudando. – Rony parecia inconformado.

- mas ela também não ia nos ajudar se fosse do nosso grupo Rony. – Neville defendeu Hermione.

- nem adianta reclamar já se passou uma hora e como cada vez que somos atingidos eles ganham um ponto, não tem mais como nós recuperarmos, só nos basta ataca-los o quanto pudermos também. – Gina parecia um pouco cansada, mas estava com cara de quem estava se divertindo já que passará a maior parte do tempo, do jogo ao lado de Harry usando a desculpa que assim as bolas o atingiriam também o que não era verdade, já que elas paravam se fosse um dos quatro jogadores do outro time.

O apito que informava o final do jogo tocou e eles saíram do esconderijo para levarem de uma vez só todas as bolas encantadas que estavam esperando eles saírem de lá.

Cobertos por grossa camada de neve, viram os outros quatro morrendo de rir deles.

- bom Rony, não se esqueça que faz parte da aposta fazer direito os deveres.

Fred, Jorge e Hermione viram para irem de volta ao castelo quando Gina e Rony miraram bolas de neve contra eles, porém Harry foi mais rápido e fez um escudo mágico.

- deixem de serem maus perdedores, Rony, Gina, o jogo acabou. – dizendo isso Harry se juntou a Hermione que já alcançara os degraus da escola.

- droga! É tudo culpa sua Ronald. - gina saiu bufando deixando os meninos para trás.

Hermione estava sendo abraçada por Jorge, que lhe parabenizava, pelos ataques perfeitos.

- quero morrer de bem com você, mionezinha.

- é bom mesmo. – mas o olhar de Hermione cruzou com dois flocos de neve em forma de gelo azul, Draco Malfoy olhava direto para ela, e sem nem saber o motivo Hermione compreendeu que ele queria falar com ela a sós.

Ela se despediu dos meninos dizendo que precisava ir dar um recado a Krum.

Depois que eles zoaram com ela um pouco ela conseguiu se afastar, e ir em direção a uma das salas que estavam desertas naquela hora, pouco tempo depois Draco entrou e trancou a porta.

- algum problema, Malfoy? – Hermione tentou manter o tom calmo, porém algo no jeito estranho de Malfoy lhe dava medo.

- o que você sabe sobre o noivado de Cordélia com o Zambini? – a voz de Draco continha uma fúria enorme que fez com que Mione desse um passo para trás.

- eu só sei o que ela me contou, que os pais dela pretendem fazer essa aliança.

- por quê?

Mione ponderou se devia ou não falar sobre o que Cordy havia lhe dito, porém decidiu falar ao ver os olhos de Draco.

- os pais dela, estão falidos e querem o dinheiro e posição dos Zambini.

Draco passou as mãos com força pelos cabelos e Hermione pode sentir a raiva dele saindo do controle.

- então era tudo verdade, ela estava me enganando esse tempo todo, e agora decidiu que Blaise é um partido melhor.

Ele dava círculos na sala e se encaminhou para a porta.

- vou falar com aquela traidora imediatamente.

Porém Hermione jogou outro feitiço de tranca na porta.

Draco se voltou para ela, com um olhar frio e cruel.

- não se atreva ficar contra mim, agora Hermione, não quero perder meu tempo e nem lhe machucar, só existe uma que eu quero fazer mal.

A mente de Hermione começou a trabalhar febrilmente tentando entender o que acontecia ali, quando entrou na mente dela, que ele lhe chamará de Hermione pela primeira vez, e que havia dito que não queria machucá-la, algo mudará Draco, e algo estava muito errado neste exato momento com ele, ela não podia deixá-lo sair daquele jeito da sala.

- não deixarei você sair até que tenha me explicado, o que aconteceu exatamente Draco. – ela falou com a voz firme e Draco olhos nos olhos dela por um momento.

- Pansy, ela me disse que ficara sabendo por Blaise da festa de noivado que ia ter amanhã, e me disse o que você me confirmou que eles estão falidos, e diante do fato de meu pai ser um inimigo declaro do pai dela ela preferiu o Blaise a mim.

Draco falou tudo tão rápido que somente alguém com uma mente aguçada como Hermione para entendê-lo. Havia um tom diferente nos olhos deles, que pareciam um dia de chuva.

- existem verdades e mentiras nestas afirmações Draco.

- quais? – as palavras saíram fracas da boca de Draco.

- primeiro, no dia em que nos viu conversando ela, esteve chorando comigo por causa disso, e me afirmou que esse era um plano do seu pai, mas que não sabia se ele ia esperar ela se formar, ela te ama, Draco, tanto que estava morrendo diante do fato de te contar e você não entendê-la e terminar com ela.

- isso é verdade, Hermione? – o nome dela saiu falho.

- é Draco. Pansy está fazendo de tudo para ter você sozinho, te envenenando para que sofra e precise dela, para se consolar, não acredite nela, primeiro se acalme e vá falar com Cordy, sei que ela viajará hoje à noite, e duvido que ela saiba dessa festa de noivado.

Draco desabou em uma cadeira, e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos.

- eu não sei, mas quem eu sou Hermione, tudo o que eu sempre fui e o que eu sempre acreditei está sendo posto à prova, até mesmo você que eu odiava, agora é a única pessoa com quem eu posso conversar sem me sentir preso em uma teia de mentiras, eu acho que realmente amo a Cordy ou sinto ao parecido com o amor, mas nem com ela eu posso ser eu entende?

De uma maneira completamente louca Hermione entendeu.

- é difícil, ter que ser perfeito não é Draco? – ela tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – ter que ser o eleito, o líder, o exemplo, ter que fazer tudo o que esperam de nós, mesmo quando já não sabemos se é isso o que queremos para nós. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de um momento de fraqueza ou de falar sobre o que sentimos, eles não esperam isso de você, não é?

Draco fitou Hermione e deu um sorriso fraco.

- acho que não é só de mim, que está falando...

- não, não é.

Hermione estendeu a mão e tocou a de Draco suavemente.

- mas saiba, que Cordélia te ama, e te amaria de qualquer jeito de a chance dela se explicar.

Hermione se levantou e deixou Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Draco olhou o lugar em que Hermione o tocará e murmurou:

- obrigado, Sanguinho.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes foi até o corujal mandar um bilhete urgente para Cordélia Hale.

E quando naquela mesma noite deitou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, foi com um bom sentimento no peito que adormeceu.

Afinal, ele era amado, mesmo sendo quem ele era.

Um garoto Frio... Mais um garoto como qualquer outro... Um garoto com sentimentos.

Fim do capitulo Dezessete.

Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006

NT: apesar da demora, capitulo novo!

bejos.


	18. Capitulo 18 A 1º viagem do casal Black

Capitulo 18 – A Primeira Viagem do casal Black. Pt 1. – o passeio no beco diagonal.

Hermione se afastava com cuidado para não se vista entrando no salgueiro lutador, passará o resto da tarde preocupada com Cordy e Draco, mas acabará de receber um bilhete dela avisando que tudo se esclarecera e agradecendo-a.

Fez o caminho conhecido para o quarto de Sirius sentindo a emoção correr em suas veias, seria a primeira viagem dela com um namorado e era justo com Sirius que lhe fazia sentir sempre que nunca haveria limites para o amor que sentia crescer.

Assim que abriu a porta e depositou no canto as malas que estavam diminuídas magicamente, Hermione levou às mãos a boca tentando evitar um grito havia um estranho ali.

Um estranho incrivelmente parecido com alguém que ela conhecia, mas por mais que tentasse lembrar não conhecia, ele permaneceu parado a olhando em silêncio e o coração de Hermione continuava disparado, e sua mente tentava descobrir como alguém poderia ter entrado ali, e onde estaria Sirius.

Foi quando permitiu seu olhar se encontrar com o dele.

Eram os mesmos olhos radiantes.

E ela soube.

- Sirius? É você?

Um lampejo de sorriso apareceu no olhar de Sirius que diminuiu o espaço, entre eles.

- eu sabia que me reconheceria. – ele tocou o rosto de Hermione que ainda estava preso ao novo dele. – e a beijou.

Depois do longo e estupendo beijou Hermione não tinha mais nenhuma duvida, nenhum outro homem poderia beijar tão bem quanto Sirius.

Ela se afastou um pouco e percorreu o olhar pelo namorado, que estava em uma versão diferente, porém estupidamente parecido.

- então era assim que você era quando novo? Sinto lhe dizer meu amor, porém as fotografias não lhe faziam totalmente jus.

Sirius soltou uma risada.

- elas também não lhe fazem, e ai gostou do Sirius aos vinte e um anos de idade? – ele deu uma volta, para que Hermione pudesse apreciar ainda mais ele, era o mesmo jeito charmoso, e os cabelos negros, a pele branca havia adquirido um tom bronzeado, mas ainda eram os olhos azuis que chamavam mais atenção dela.

- eu sempre achei que você, havia sido um daqueles homens que ficam cada vez mais bonitos com o tempo, agora sei, que apesar de ter sido sempre um perfeito exemplar da raça humana, apenas ficou mais interessante com o tempo, como já desconfiava.

Ela o beijou e quando se afastaram Sirius tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- eu sei que direi o mesmo a você, meu amor quando o tempo também passar para ti.

Hermione abriu um sorriso travesso e deu um pequeno soco no ombro dele.

- é bom mesmo, ou será um cachorro morto. Mas me diga pra que isso?

- bom se esqueceu que eu sou um fugitivo? Como poderei passear com minha adorável namorada com minha atual aparência. Então em valendo do conhecimento adquirido quando era auror me lembrei de uma poção que visa dar a aparecia que o bruxo quiser por um tempo indeterminado. E confesso que com a ajuda da Winky que foi treinada e muito bem treinada para este tipo de feitiço, estou pronto para a viagem.

- isso é formidável, depois você vai me ensinar este feitiço, mais por que mudou de idéia, não tínhamos decidido usar o outro feitiço que sua prima havia elaborado?

- eu sei, porém andei vendo nós jornais que as buscas por mim se anteciparam, e que aumentariam a vigilância nos centros bruxos, então tive que mudar os planos, também queria ter usado o outro feitiço que não tem nenhum efeito colateral, mas não podemos nos arriscar, eu até poderia mas você jamais.

Hermione o abraçou.

- que efeitos?

- ele acaba gastando muita força mágica, mas não se preocupe que teremos um feriado perfeito.

- é, mas eu gostaria de lhe ver como sempre vejo, nada contra sua atual aparência pelo contrario. – ela sorriu maliciosa. – mas o Sirius que está nos meus sonhos é você, como é realmente.

- você nunca imaginará como me orgulho de ouvir isso, mas querida você vai se divertir com o velho Sirius de sempre, afinal, os anos só deixaram marcas físicas, Remus vive dizendo que ainda sou o mesmo almofadinhas de sempre.

- eu sei. Bom me diga aonde vamos? – Hermione estava curiosíssima.

- eu lhe darei apenas uma pista do nosso destino final.

Ele se virou e lhe deu um magnífico ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. E não eram rosas vermelhas comuns eram as raras Scarlet Carsons.

- são lindas. Bom elas são nativas daqui, porém por ser um tempo frio não estão em seu tempo natural, seria um lugar aonde elas também são cultivadas, mas que tenha um tempo agradável.

- alguém já lhe disse que é inteligente demais? Assim você vai descobrir antes do tempo.

Os dois saíram juntos da casa dos gritos ainda conversando animadamente, assim que chegaram a homesgade, viram madame Rosmerta sorrindo para eles, principalmente para Sirius, e assim que passaram por eles ainda puderam ouvir.

- quem será que esse rapaz me lembra?

Sirius riu.

- não ria, aposto que freqüento muito o bar dela. – Hermione estava enciumada, e isso fez Sirius rir ainda mais.

- calma, linda dama, eu só tenho olhos para uma única bruxa.

- espero. – ela fez um muxoxo engraçado e sorriu depois.

Pararam em um dos muitos becos vazios de homesgade e Sirius tirou uma chave de portal.

Hermione riu.

- pelo menos não menti para o diretor de como iria até o caldeirão furado.

- como? – Sirius parecia divertido com a cena. – não me fale que se lembrou que tem uma bruxa aqui que trabalha com portais?

- pra falar na hora eu inventei mesmo, mas depois descobri que era verdade.

Sirius se juntou ao riso de Hermione e enlaçou-a ativando o portal, em segundos eles estavam em frente ao caldeirão furado, havia um movimento intenso no beco diagonal, todos pareciam estarem comprando em cima da hora os presentes que faltavam.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas sem problemas por terem diminuído as bagagens por meios mágicos.

Hermione se sentia completamente feliz ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de Sirius, era claro que ele sentia falta de poder andar livremente no mundo bruxo, Hermione apertou levemente a mão dele, que olhou para ela e arrebatou um beijo faiscante dela, no meio da rua.

Assim que se separam em busca de oxigênio, Hermione pode ver que muitos bruxos os olhavam divertidos, e murmurando que o clima romântico do natal estava no ar.

Ela a abraçou e colocou seu braço em torno dela.

- que tal antes de compramos a varinha irmos tomar um sorvete.

Entraram na sorveteira mais concorrida do Beco diagonal, que estava lotada.

Pedirem dois sorvetes, sendo um de chocolate extra com cobertura de nozes e outro de menta com cobertura quente de delicias cremosas.

- hum acho que o seu está melhor que o meu. – Sirius olhava Hermione com a cara típica de quem pede algo, (em suma cara de cachorro carente pedindo atenção, carinho e guloseimas!).

Que Hermione acabou cedendo e dando um pouco do dela, na boca de Sirius, para logo depois receber outro beijo arrasador de recompensa.

Foi quando eles foram interrompidos por uma voz dividida entre o assombro e a felicidade.

- é por isso que você anda tão radiante hein! Que gato!

Cordélia Hale, estava parada na frente deles.

Hermione sorriu, ficando vermelha.

- deixe-me apresenta-los, está é Cordélia Hale, estuda em hogwarts comigo e este é meu namorado Joshua.

Sirius sorriu ao ouvi-la chamando a de meu namorado.

- é um prazer conhece-la senhorita Hale.

- ah, pode me chamar de Cordy, desculpe não poder ficar pois meus pais estão me esperando e está ficando tarde. – ela abraçou a amiga. – obrigada Mione, você salvou minha vida hoje, e não se preocupe vou guardar segredo, apesar de que é uma lastima, afinal vocês formam um par fabuloso e segundo mais fabuloso do mundo mágico.

Hale, sumiu antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar quem era o primeiro.

Ele se virou para mione.

- quem é o primeiro?

- bom pra Cordy é ela e Draco Malfoy!

Hermione riu da cara de desgosto que Sirius fez ao ouvir o sobrenome Malfoy.

- como uma garota tão bonita e inteligente, afinal estava com o uniforme da corvinal, pode gostar daquele loiro?

- acredite ou não Sirius, Draco, pode ser uma pessoa formidável se quiser, há um lado dele muito bom, ele só não descobriu ainda.

Hermione falou isso seria e Sirius, olhou de canto de olho.

- acho que vou proibir você de chegar perto desse ai...

- ah, meu amado você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para um único bruxo. – Hermione falou maliciosa.

- vamos as comprar!

Os dois foram até o Olivaras.

E ficaram esperando enquanto ele não aparecia.

Sirius abraçou encostando o rosto deles, e murmurou.

- eu poderia passar a minha vida inteira te abraçando.

- eu pensaria em outras coisas para fazer tendo uma bruxa tão linda e inteligente ao meu lado, caro senhor Black.

Sirius e Hermione congelaram ao ouvir a voz vinda do um pequeno bruxo de olhos azuis claros que os olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

- não temam, jamais acreditei em nenhuma calunia que inventaram contra você, jovem Sirius, achava que não me lembraria de você, está como eu me lembro de você, quando vinha periodicamente em minha loja, para procurar artigos que pudessem manter sua varinha em perfeitas condições, você era muito zeloso com ela.

Assim como a senhorita Granger, é com a dela.

- obrigado por confiar em mim, creio que foi um dos poucos.

- eu raramente me engano com alguém que vem atrás de minhas varinhas, creio que está à procura de uma para si?

- certo. – Sirius estava voltando a respirar normalmente e Hermione o olhava orgulhosa.

- como bem pode ver, Sirius temos um anjo da guarda.

- um não, dois.

O bruxo retornou com uma pequena e empoeirada caixa, abriu e entregou a varinha a Sirius.

-está é uma varinha irmã, da sua, lembra-se que lhe disse que havia três varinhas únicas de ébanos e com o raro sangue de dragão nelas?

- sim. – sirius testou a varinha que entrou em perfeita sintonia com ele. – está é a que falta.

- exato, tome cuidado, com a portadora de sua gêmea, ela poderia vir a ser sua amiga, porém o destino assim não o quis.

Hermione olhou para Sirius porém preferiu perguntar somente depois a ele sobre esta historia.

- e tão algo fascinante. – Senhor olivaras sorriu. – mas tanto a sua varinha quanto a da Senhorita Granger foram forjadas sobre o brilho da mesma estrela.

- nossa, isto é fascinante. – Hermione olhou para Sirius emocionada.

- adoraria bater um papo com vocês, meus jovens, mas os aconselhou a saírem pois receberei uma visita ingrata em breve.

Sirius e Hermione se despediram do senhor Olivaras e saíram a tempo de evitar um desagradável encontro com Lucius Malfoy.

- vamos, Mione, nosso destino nos espera. – Sirius guardou com carinho a nova varinha e envolveu Hermione em um abraço, e juntos saíram da parte bruxa de Londres, indo direto para o aeroporto.

- não sabia que gostava de voar em objetos trouxas? – Hermione o provocava.

- não sou fã, porém sei que certa bruxa que eu conheço, não é fã de altura, então preferi o modo trouxa.

Sirius riu da cara Hermione que dizia: eu não tenho medo.

- bom aqui acaba o mistério, de nosso destino...

Mas Sirius não terminou a frase.

- nós vamos para a serra gaúcha no Brasil onde tem o maior cultivo de Scarlet Carsons fora da Inglaterra.

Sirius soltou um suspiro, quando foi que você descobriu?

- quando você me deu as rosas, e confirmei quando vi você guardar dois cachecóis em sua mala, pois sei que lá apesar do bom tempo, nesta época às vezes tem a tendência a esfriar a noite.

- inteligente demais, para sua saúde.

Sirius abraçou Hermione e os dois juntos foram em direção a guichê do aeroporto, agora faltava muito pouco para poderem ficar completamente sozinhos.

- eu te amo, bruxinha.

- idem. Afinal, eu estou saindo de férias, indo para um lugar paradisíaco, tenho rosas, e Sirius Black, não há nada mais no mundo que eu possa querer. Você me faz ser completamente feliz.

Hermione o beijou, imaginando que há temos atrás lhe dissessem que era capaz de beijar alguém em publico, ela duvidaria, agora ela tinha certeza que por Sirius e com Sirius ela era capaz de tudo, até de vencer sua própria timidez.

- vamos ao paraíso.

Fim do capitulo Dezoito.

Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006

NT: Só pra não dizer que não disse nada dessa vez...

oie...

vivis.


	19. Capitulo 191º viagem do casal BlackII

Capitulo 19-A Primeira Viagem do casal Black. Pt 2. - A Chegada.

Hermione tentou não rir, ao ver a cara de espanto de Sirius ao passarem por uma leve turbulência, mas foi inevitável, principalmente pelo fato dela mesma estar nervosa, afinal não importava os meios, ela realmente não gostava de alturas.

Assim que passaram pela turbulência, Sirius segredou no ouvido da namorada.

- nossa próxima viagem, será pelos meios tradicionais bruxos. – o que arrancou novas risadas da namorada. – chega de ficar dando chance pro azar, imagina as manchetes: Perigoso Fugitivo de Azkaban é encontrado morto após acidente de estranho veiculo trouxa, ao seu lado, encontrada o corpo da bruxa seqüestrada, (melhor amiga de Harry Potter), que o ministério tentava encontrar...

**Antes do Véu**

Assim que desceram no aeroporto, pegaram um táxi entregando ao motorista o endereço da pousada, que Sirius escolhera.

Hermione se aproximou mais do namorado, e falou baixinho.

- é uma pousada trouxa ou bruxa? – ela estava evidentemente curiosa, e sua curiosidade somente aumentou ao ver o sorriso enigmático de Sirius.

- ah, minha cara não é nenhuma nem outra.

- como assim? – ela abaixou ainda mais o tom ao perceber que o motorista estava se esforçando para ouvi-los. – o que está tramando senhor Black?

Sirius deu um daqueles sorrisos arrasa quarteirão, para Hermione e a enlaçou trazendo ela para mais perto, com a proximidade de Sirius a mente de Hermione se esqueceu o que pretendia descobrir e se entregou ao beijo sensual que ele lhe dava.

Assim que o ar se fez necessário, eles se separam a tempos de perceber que o motorista os olhava pelo espelho com uma cara maliciosa.

Hermione ficou levemente corada, porém Sirius apenas sorriu mais.

- não se preocupe, Hermione, você logo chegará à pousada e descobrirá, e pode falar normalmente, porque duvido que ele saiba inglês.

**Antes do Véu**

Após cerca de meia hora, faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para amanhecer. O táxi parou em frente a uma charmosa pousada.

Pagaram ao motorista e foram em direção ao saguão da pousada que estava vazio exceto por um homem de pouco mais de trinta anos.

O homem olhou com interesse para o casal, que acabará de entrar e sorridente foi recebê-los.

- bom dia, vocês devem ser o casal Kovac, estou certo? – o homem falava pausadamente temendo errar a pronuncia.

- exatamente, prazer em conhecê-lo. Temos uma reserva.

Hermione olhava para Sirius, e se perguntava da onde, ele tinha tirado o sobrenome Kovac, que lhe pareceu bonito e estranhamente familiar.

- certamente senhor Kovac, um momento, por favor. – o gentil senhor, buscou no computador a reserva do casal e assim que confirmou alguns dados levou o casal até o chalé, que Sirius reservará para ele e Hermione, que ficou completamente embevecida com a beleza da vista do chalé.

- espero que seja o que esperava senhor Kovac. E que vocês tenham uma ótima lua de mel, pois é evidente que vocês são um casal realmente apaixonados, dá para ver em seus rostos. – o homem deixou-os na porta do chalé e se afastou com um sorriso bondoso na face.

Hermione e Sirius coraram e sorriram para ele.

Assim que ele se afastou Sirius pegou Hermione no colo sorrindo e disse no ouvido dela. – acho que esse é o costume trouxa para os recém casados, não é?

Hermione deu uma risada alta e confirmou com a cabeça.

Sirius entrou no quarto carregando facilmente Hermione que olhava a belíssima decoração do quarto com uma mistura de timidez e felicidade.

- é um dos lugares mais lindos que eu já vi Sirius. – ela estava olhando para vista que os saudava da janela da sala, a lua extremamente cheia inundava o lago com seus raios prateados.

Ela se virou para Sirius que também olhava o lago, e correu para os braços dele, literalmente se jogando para ele a pegar.

Assim que seus rostos ficaram próximos um do outro Hermione enlaçou o pescoço dele, o trazendo para mais perto (se é que isso era possível.) dando um longo e sensual beijo.

Ainda segurando Hermione no colo Sirius se apoiou na parede do chalé, aprofundando o beijo que se tornou mais quente e malicioso. Ela passou as pernas em volta de Sirius e deu leves mordidas no pescoço alvo de Sirius o fazendo soltar pequenos murmúrios de satisfação. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas de Hermione e levou até os longos cabelos, dela fazendo uma caricia cálida e terna.

As respirações se tornaram mais densas e agitadas, enquanto o casal se entregava ao prazer de estarem juntos.

Foi quando ambos sentiram que se não parassem naquele momento talvez não parassem mais, se separaram com muita dificuldade vendo nos olhos um do outro o desejo mal curado e á vontade cada instante mais forte de se entregarem.

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius manteve um sorriso e a abraçou.

- acho que devemos descansar um pouco, ou não estaremos prontos para o ultimo dia deste ano.

Sirius caminhou ao lado de Hermione até chegar a um dos quartos do chalé, e logo se virou em direção do outro, mas foi parado por Hermione que se encostou no batente da porta rindo, e perguntou.

- mas você ainda não me explicou se esta pousada é bruxa ou trouxa e o que quis dizer quando disse nem uma nem outra? – ela o olhava curiosa.

E fez com que Sirius risse.

- sabia que não ia deixar passar, pra falar a verdade... – mas Hermione o beijou antes que ele pudesse explicar, e logo respondeu por ele.

- está "pousada" pertence a você. E aquele gentil senhor não passa de um dos elfos da família Black transfigurado. – ela piscou para ele.

- exatamente quando você, descobriu? – ele tinha um ar curioso no rosto.

- logo que ele veio nos trazer até o chalé, percebi que apesar de ser um dos lugares mais belos do mundo não havia nenhum indicio de haver outros hospedes, e logo depois quando ele nos desejou uma ótima lua de mel, pude notar que ele estava se esforçando para não errar o que queria dizer, porém o problema não era a pronuncia em inglês que pude constatar antes era muito boa, mas sim não errar nada que você tinha dito para ele dizer, e assim que ele falou você balançou a cabeça como dizendo: ótimo. E ele também não estranhou que não estivéssemos trazendo nenhuma bagagem, apesar de estarmos em lua de mel. Logo depois foi só me lembrar que você uma vez me falou que ainda tinha algumas propriedades fora da Inglaterra, aos cuidados de elfos seu de confiança. – ela terminou com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso que fez Sirius quase se esquecer, que deveriam descansar.

Após outra sessão de beijos.

Afastaram-se com dificuldade indo descansar.

Mas na verdade ambos ficaram muito tempo ainda acordados, pensando na proximidade que um tinha do outro e que como queriam que fosse ainda menor.

**Antes do Véu**

Quando o sol tingiu a face do céu, eles adormeceram, pensando em logo acordar.

**Antes do Véu**

**Fim do capitulo Dezenove.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006 **

NT: 

bom vamos começar explicando sempre que lerem o nome da fic no meio do texto significa que pulou uma linha ou mais precisamente mudou a cena, pois ja tentei usar as tags para pular frase porém até agora nao fui feliz!!!! 

Depois me desculpem a demora mais andei sem tempo e sem ispiração tanto que só consegui escrever um capitulo novo, prometo que tentarei compensar esta semana. 

Priscila: Oie, que bom que está gostando da fic, esse casal é bem incomum e eu adoro imaginar que poderia ser possivel... eu acredito em magia... 

Diana H. Mustang: desculpas a demora mais em breve vai saber o que ocorrera nos pampas... continue a ler... 

hhgranger: é raro mesmo Mary, vou tentar não demorar. tanto. 

Fafa: o Draco é mesmo perfeito nãe é, e ja adianto que ele vai ter muita importância nesta fic no futuro. e o Sirius em hein que gato! Eu quero um desse pra mim... (e vou ter!!!!!risada maligna!!!!)e a mãe da mione hein ajudando ela que meigo!!! 

CarolMolly: obrigada Fofa!!!! E você acha que eu escrevo bem (ou como diria meu adorado ex-namorado sonserino elas falam isso pra você postar Logo?) 

beijos... 


	20. Capitulo 20 o ultimo dia do ano

**Capitulo 20 - o ultimo dia do Ano.**

Hermione acordou sentindo o corpo leve, olhou para a janela, e pode ver a belíssima paisagem.

O lago resplandecia tocado suavemente pelo brilho forte do sol, tomou um banho rápido, ainda eram nove horas da manhã, mas como estava muito acostumada a acordar cedo, se sentia completamente disposta.

Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto Hermione se deparou com uma cena com um alto grau de sensualidade.

Sirius estava parado apoiado no batente da porta olhando para o lago, seus cabelos estavam molhados dando aquele brilho delicioso de frescor, apesar de ele estar de costas, (e sem camisa o que dificultava e muito para Hermione prestar a atenção em outra coisa.), Hermione podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

O que foi comprovado já que naquele instante Sirius se virou e olhou para ela. Os profundos olhos azuis de Sirius percorreram pelo corpo de Hermione prestando atenção no vestido, azul turquesa que ela usava. Leve e sedutor exatamente o que Sirius temia.

Hermione ficou parada o olhando imaginando como seria está viagem com aquele homem que ela aprenderá a amar e a desejar, mas do que ela deveria, ela chegava a pensar.

Ela foi até ele.

- bom dia estranho!

- bom dia estranha!

Sirius se aproximou lentamente de Hermione e a puxou delicadamente para mais perto.

Ele a beijou e Hermione sentiu seu joelho fraquejar, sabia que seu peso estava apoiado em Sirius, mas ela só pode enlaçar o pescoço dele e o beijar com todo o desejo que sentia por ele.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho na porta e logo depois viram o "dono" da pousada entrar com uma magnífica bandeja de café da manhã.

Sirius olhou para o elfo domestico transfigurado em gente com um olhar que faria Tom Ridlle sentir um frio percorrendo sua espinha.

O elfo tremeu de cima a baixo e pediu desculpas.

- perdão meu senhor, eu... Não quis incomodar vossa graça. – Hermione percebendo que Sirius estava assustando o elfo, deu um leve cutucão no namorado e sorriu para o elfo.

- não se preocupe, não nos incomodou. – ela disse sorrindo e se virou para Sirius que tinha uma cara de **_"não o suficiente para eu te matar, mas não faça isso de novo, ou mudo de idéia."_** Que fez Hermione rir.

Ele colocou a badeja e olhou para Hermione com os olhos cheios de admiração e devoção. Por mais que ele não tivesse muito contato com seu senhor há anos, ele nunca fora tratado com tanta bondade por um bruxo.

Ele se retirou com um sorriso preso nos lábios os deixando novamente sozinhos.

- você o fez tremer de medo, senhor Black. – Hermione falou em tom que tinha a pretensão de soar chateado, porém aos ouvidos de Sirius apenas um alto teor de sensualidade, que o fez respirar fundo.

Ele delicadamente puxou a cadeira para que Hermione se sentasse e ela lhe abriu um grande sorriso.

Tomaram o café conversando alegremente sobre os misteriosos planos de Sirius para o ultimo dia do ano.

- então, Sirius não vai me contar nada mesmo? – Hermione não podia conter a curiosidade que só aumentou ao vê-lo puxar um pergaminho e ler, com os olhos cheios de um brilho.

- Bom, eu fiz uma lista. - ao ouvir isto Hermione foi até Sirius que escondeu a lista atrás dele. – de tudo que quero lhe mostrar daqui.

- me deixa ver... – Hermione pediu com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- bom... – ele pegou a lista e colocou a cima dela. – Temos que começar agora ou não teremos tempo...

Ele a pegou pela mão e arrastou para fora do quarto.

Saíram da pousada abraçados.

**Antes do Véu**

Andaram até uma praça, que estava bem movimentada apesar de ser uma cidade pequena Hermione pode contestar que havia um numero bem grande de turistas devido à beleza exuberante do local.

- chegamos ao centro da cidade e agora eu, Sirius Black, irei lhe contar por que lhe trouxesse aqui.

Hermione segurou o riso ao ouvir o tom sério de Sirius.

- estou escutando...

Sirius piscou para ela.

- esta cidade, pequena e adorável é o meu destino de férias desde o casamento de Andrômeda e Ted Tonks.

Hermione sorriu surpresa.

- Ted descobriu este lugar na lua de mel dele, e no outro ano, eu e os demais Marotos, com exceção daquele crápula, passamos a vir aqui todos os anos pelo menos por uma semana. – Ele a abraçou e continuaram a andar indo em direção ao lago.

- nossa! Que romântico, o Ted. – ela sorriu e Sirius a olhou de lado.

- quando me formei comprei aquela pousada junto com James e Remus, nunca havia entendido do porque de rabicho – o nome do traidor saiu em um tom mordaz. – não ter participado da compra, porém hoje eu agradeço a covardia dele. Por isso achei justo lhe levar para nossa primeira viagem ao lugar em que eu fui muito feliz.

Hermione sorriu um sorriso bobo e feliz quando ouviu a explicação de Sirius.

- eu estou incrivelmente feliz de estar com você Sirius ainda mais sabendo que estamos compartilhando de algo que lhe é tão importante. – a voz de Hermione sai embargada de emoção.

- e ainda tem mais. – ele apontou para o lago que tinha uma pequena ilhota no meio. - está vendo esta pequena ilhota no meio do lago? Que mais parece apenas um banco de areia?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. Já pressentindo o que viria.

- ela é fruto de um de nossos melhores e mais atrapalhados planos para o aluado.

Hermione não conteve o riso.

- está me dizendo que está ilha tem a ver com o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem? – ela o olhava ainda não acreditando que eles tinham feito o que ela pensava.

- exato, adorável senhorita Granger, como não podíamos arriscar prende-lo na pousada, que naquela época ainda era meio trouxa, fizemos está pequena ilha, que pode parecer apenas um banco de areia misterioso para os trouxas porem se formos até lá.

Dizendo isso Sirius abraçou e Hermione e aparataram.

Assim que surgiram na pequena ilha. Hermione olhou em volta e se viu em uma grande ilha, seus olhos podiam correr pela extensa praia e ainda não encontrarem o fim dela, a natureza exuberante do lugar também a deixou sem palavras, mas foi uma singela casa que prendeu a sua atenção.

Estava diante do que seria a casa dos gritos brasileira. A mesma arquitetura, e todos os detalhes que não se podiam ver na casa dos gritos de Homesgade, por esta, está em ruínas.

- por Morgana, vocês reconstruíram a casa dos gritos.

Sirius exultou de orgulho ao ver o olhar de admiração de Hermione.

- exatamente, parte por parte.

- mas como? – a curiosidade de Hermione o divertiu.

- pra ser bem sincero, foi Remus que conseguiu fazer o feitiço, e não me recordo bem qual foi, sabe não tenho a mesma memória que vocês dois sobre estes assuntos – ele piscou maliciosamente – porém se quiser me lembro muitas estórias engraçadas destes dias se resolver sua curiosidade por hora?

A voz de Sirius estava com um toque de divertimento e Hermione entrou na brincadeira enquanto iam em direção da casa.

- por hora sim, senhor Black depois descobrirei mais detalhes com meu amigo Remus. – ela piscou para ele. – afinal temos muito em comum.

- acho que mudei de idéia, não quero você perto de Aluado.

A risada cristalina de Hermione o deixou subitamente tomado pela vontade de lhe beijar, o que fez prontamente.

Após alguns deliciosos minutos eles pararam em frente da entrada da casa.

- me diga, sirius, aqui também tem o nosso refugio?

- isso é outra surpresa minha amada.

Eles andaram por toda a casa que parecia nova e cheia de luz contraria a sua matriz. Andaram pelos corredores e atrás da mesma tapeçaria eles encontraram a porta que dava para o refugio de Sirius.

Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver a mesma decoração que havia feito para ele.

- foi você que fez isso não foi? – a alegria na voz de Hermione contaminou Sirius.

- foi, fiz pra você. – ela se jogou nos braços de Sirius e eles ficaram juntos em meios a beijos e abraços e toques até que ambos perceberam que se não parassem não conseguiriam mais.

Saíram da casa e voltaram para a cidade, um pouco antes da uma da tarde.

- acho que agora... – Sirius pegou a lista e consultou. – vou te levar ao melhor restaurante da cidade.

O restaurante era um pouco maior que uma casa normal da pequena cidade, com um toque charmoso e caseiro, com pequenos vasos de flores sobre as mesas.

Sirius puxou a cadeira para Hermione sentar, ela pode ver em todos os rostos femininos a cobiça e admiração, e não era para menos o charmoso e extremamente belo Sirius Black era um colírio para os olhos delas, e Hermione sentiu- se bela só por estar ao lado dele.

Eles pediram o prato da casa, e almoçaram com calma e em meio a muitas risadas e beijos. Foi um longo almoço.

Logo após o almoço Sirius consultou a lista novamente.

- vamos nesta direção – ele disse logo após.

- Sirius, você já decorou esta lista, só a lê para me deixar curiosa. – Hermione disse o olhando atentamente e Sirius não conseguiu conter a risada.

- mas como a minha grifinória é curiosa. – ele a beijou. – tem certeza que não era corvinal que o chapéu quis dizer e engasgou?

Hermione levou um dedo até o queixou pensativa.

- para ser sincera ele ponderou por um instante em me colocar na corvinal e em outra casa antes de dizer, você tem uma missão... Sua casa é GRIFINÓRIA.

Os dois continuaram andando de mãos dadas pela cidade e Sirius contava muitas estórias das férias dos marotos. Hermione ouvia a tudo com atenção olhando embevecida para Sirius, suam mente vagava das palavras dele para a boca bem desenha e atraente, depois se prendiam no brilho daqueles olhos azuis que ela bem conhecia.

Ele podia está quinze anos mais novo do que era ou até mais, só que Hermione ainda podiam enxergar naqueles olhos, tudo o que ele vivera e tudo o que o fizera ser quem ela amava, baixando os olhos se deparou com as mãos dele, que estavam entrelaçadas as delas. Todas as tatuagens e cicatrizes que ele fizera em azkaban, ainda eram visíveis, tênues porém presentes, frutos de magias fortíssimas que nem o feitiço que ele fizera porem esconder totalmente.

Ela voltou a prestar atenção nas estórias dele, enquanto paravam em frente a uma bela construção.

Eles estavam diante de um charmoso e aristocrático sobrado.

Todo em pequenos tijolos vermelhos, lhe lembrando muito as construções inglesas de meio século atrás.

- esta é uma construção antiga, dizem que foi construída muito antes desta cidade ser considerada mais que uma vila.

Sirius parou de explicar e observou Hermione que parecia está em outra dimensão vendo a casa.

Dava para ver as janelas grandes do segundo andar fechadas que davam um ar misterioso, a casa, Hermione se esforçou e pode ver o jardim da frente não muito grande porém muito bonito e conservado, havia pequenos bancos em volta de uma fonte de água, que lhe chamou a atenção, só que seus olhos se encontraram com uma rosa vermelha deixada em cima de um banco era uma Scarlet Carsons, a mesma espécie que Sirius havia lhe dado de presente.

Ela olhou para o namorado que a olhava com adoração.

Ele a conduziu para dentro da casa.

Hermione andou em direção ao banco e pegou a flor. Olhou em volta e viu o mais fabuloso jardim que conhecerá não era grande nem pequeno, parecia ser infinito por conter de tanta beleza.

Ela olhou novamente para a casa, com todo seu ar misterioso e disse a Sirius.

- está é a mais bela casa que eu já vi. - ela não disse a ele, porém pensou, que poderia viver ali, para sempre e feliz, com ele. – tão misteriosa e encantadoramente bela.

Sirius sorriu.

E a levou para fora da casa.

- vamos querida ainda há um lugar que quero que conheça hoje.

Hermione se afastou da casa, ainda lançando alguns olhares para ela.

Andaram por cerca de meia hora até chegar a um parque.

Lá Sirius a levou até uma gruta.

Entraram sem fazer barulho ao verem a placa que expressava a proibição de visitantes.

- olhe aqui. – Sirius mostrou a Hermione uma inscrição.

- Marotos...

Nós estivemos aqui...

Aluado... (sim eu mesmo!!!). – na letra refinada de Remus.

Pontas... (o primeiro e único dono do coração da Lily!!!). Na letra de James.

E... (não por ultimo...). – na letra de Sirius.

Almofadinhas... (que espera encontrar o grande amor da sua vida e lhe mostrar isso) – na letra de Remus.

Hermione riu ao ler as inscrições.

- bom eu te trouxe por isso. – Sirius pegou a varinha e acrescentou nas inscrições...

**Encontrou e mostrou a ela.**

Ela o beijou com carinho.

- sabe Sirius, eu não me lembro como era a minha vida sem você, e espero que eu nunca precise. – Ela o beijou de novo. – Eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras aqueceram o coração de Sirius e ele abraçou fortemente Hermione.

Poderiam ter ficado horas ali simplesmente abraçados sentindo o perfume e toque um do outro porém um barulho os despertaram do devaneio.

Trataram de se esconder a tempo de verem um casal de namorados, eles pararam e usando uma faca também escreveram algo nas paredes.

Quando se afastaram, Hermione e Sirius, ouviram o rapaz dizer para a namorada.

- agora ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Quando eles sumiram de vista os dois foram ver o que o casal havia escrito:

**Emma e Gary.**

**Sempre.**

Os dois nomes ingleses os fizeram rir.

Sirius olhos de lado para Hermione que ainda ria e com um aceno de varinha também escreveu.

**Hermione e Sirius.**

**Forever.**

O casal saiu da gruta abraçados e viram que já passavam das oito horas da noite, tomaram um sorvete e voltaram para a "pousada".

**Antes do Véu**

Foram para os quartos e se separaram para que pudessem se arrumar.

Hermione escolheu um conjunto leve, uma saia longa de tom vermelho carmesim e uma blusa tomara que caia com rendas no tom vinho. Ela fez apenas um singelo arranjo nos cabelos o prendendo em cascata, a profusão dos cachos a fez ficar jovial e sedutora. Fez uma maquiagem leve e descontraída apenas valorizando os olhos.

Quando se olho no espelho, sentiu-se bela e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, nem mesmo a ansiedade do baile de inverno conseguia superar o que estava sentindo.

Desta vez ela estava se arrumando para Sirius, por mais que já naquela ocasião ele fosse o dono de seus pensamentos ela queria está linda para ele.

Mal ela sabia que no outro quarto havia um belo homem se olhando no espelho nervoso.

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius se olhava no espelho receoso, estava com uma calça social preta e uma camisa preta meio aberta. (ele não sabia do ritual trouxa de usar branco no ano novo.) Os sapatos também sociais estavam brilhando e Sirius passou as mãos de forma nervosa pelos cabelos.

Queria muito impressionar Hermione está noite, queria que tudo que planejara nesta ultima semana fosse perfeito, queria dar isso a ela, um fim de ano perfeito com ele.

Pois para ele apenas a presença dela já era suficiente para que tudo fosse perfeito.

Riu por dentro ao imaginar o que seus amigos diriam se o vissem agora.

James diria em sua voz brincalhona, que finalmente o cachorro fora pego pela coleira e Remus, ah, Remus diria a ele para que ele tomasse muito cuidado pois ele ganhara a melhor garota do mundo, isso era o tipo de frase que ele diria e Sirius tinha que concordar com Aluado, ele tinha melhor garota. James depois lhe falaria mil coisas que havia feito para Lily, dizendo que ele deveria fazer também, pois funcionara para ele.

Como sentia falta dos amigos lhe ajudando, pois neste exato momento ele Sirius Black estava nervoso.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho e conferiu o relógio, faltava um pouco mais de meia hora para a meia noite e se ele quisesse que tudo fosse perfeito tinha criar coragem e ir até ela.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione olhou o relógio e viu que faltavam quarenta minutos para meia noite.

Não ouvira sinal nenhum de Sirius e apesar de já está pronta há algum tempo ela ficara ali, parada nervosa.

Estava segurando uma pequena bolsa que continha o presente que ela fizera para Sirius.

Foi quando ouviu suaves batidas na porta.

Olhou-se ansiosa no espelho e após checar que tudo estava em ordem abriu a porta para Sirius.

Ele a olhou com os olhos com um brilho misto de desejo e admiração.

Nunca a virá tão bonita e radiante. Com aquela saia longa a blusa com um toque ousado, que a deixava incrivelmente parecida com um anjo sedutor. Ele suspirou e pegou suavemente a mão dela a beijando suavemente.

Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque macio dos lábios dele em sua mão e suspirou.

Nunca o virá tão sexy e charmoso quanto hoje, com aquela roupa negra com um toque malicioso deixado pelos botões abertos que deixavam uma parte do corpo dele a mostra.

- nunca esteve tão bela aos meus olhos quanto hoje, querida. – a voz de Sirius causou arrepios de prazer em Hermione.

- digo o mesmo de você, meu amor.

Ele sorriu para ela, e pegou um embrulho entregando a ela que o olhava surpresa.

- você está em dando outro presente? – ela perguntou enquanto delicadamente desfazia o laço.

- eu já lhe entreguei um? – Sirius perguntou divertido.

- pensei que sua presença em minha vida fosse o meu presente. – ela disse sorridente.

O que arrancou risadas dele.

- bom eu só sei que a sua presença é o meu maior presente, considere isso apenas como uma demonstração de meu amor, querida.

Hermione abriu a caixa e se deparou com um colar belíssimo. Era uma camafeu todo em prata e com uma rosa gravada nele a sua rosa Scarlet Carsons. Quando abriu o camafeu pode ver de um lado o retrato dela e de Sirius, ela não se lembrava de tirado aquela fotografia, porém pela roupa soube que fora no dia do baile de inverno, do outro lado aparecia uma inscrição. Sirius Black pertence à Hermione Granger, hoje e sempre.

Hermione estava a beiras das lagrimas quando viu a inscrição mudar para, algo que a fez estremecer de alegria.

**Nunca Esqueça O Quanto Eu Amo Você.**

- é lindo. - Hermione disse enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu belo rosto. – Você sempre sabe como me comover.

Sirius tocou o rosto dela, secando lhe as lágrimas.

- apenas faço o que meu coração manda...

Ele pegou o colar das mãos dela e colocou em Hermione que ficou tocando o camafeu enquanto sorria para o namorado.

Após alguns segundos pareceu acordar do sonho e pegou seu presente.

- também tenho algo para você.

Sirius não disfarçou a felicidade ao abrir o embrulho que Hermione lhe dera.

Lá havia uma caixa que também continha um colar, só que este tinha um pingente, onde um casal se abraçava e atrás dele a inscrição.

**_Joshua & Jane._**

Que sumia ao toque dele para aparecer:

**_Sirius & Hermione_**

Sirius sorriu.

E a beijou apaixonadamente.

Quando deram por si faltava apenas quinze minutos para o ano novo.

Sirius abraçou Hermione e aparatou.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos mal pode acreditar no que via.

**Fim do capitulo Vinte.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006 **

**NT: primeiro tenho que pedir mil desculpas a todos que estão lendo.**

**motivos tive alguns: bloqueio passei acho que duas semanas neste capitulo ele preso em minha emnte, escreia e dizia pode melhorar... segundo, meu pc queimou e não pude escrever nada por mais duas semanas e meia, ai tinhas as outras fics e meu bloqueio romantico. agora tudo resolvido vou postar três capitulos de uma unica vez e espero que na proxima semana volte a postar pelo menos um ou dois por semana, já que em minha emnte a historia já está praticamente pronta só falta encontrar o meio de expressa-la.**

**agora vou agradecer a quem mandou reviews.**

**Bela moreira: atualizei e obrigada pelo interessante.**

**Mymin: oi leitora nova, se você está gostando espero que se apaixone por este casal, pode ser estranho mas no fundo que amor não é...**

**e para todos que acompanham desde o começo, obrigada prometo não demorar mais que sete dias ou oito para postar novamente, e esta semana é meu aniversário por isso talvez só poste um semana que vem sabe como é muitas festas proximas, tem natal também...**

**reviews irão me fazer feliz...**

**bjs**


	21. Capitulo 21 Ano novo Juras de Amor

**Capitulo 21 – Ano Novo... Juras de Amor.**

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu milhares de rosas vermelhas.

E uma sala decorada com velas e pétalas de rosas.

A iluminação a meia luz apenas favorecia a tudo naquele ambiente ainda a mais a Sirius.

Foi quando Hermione o olhou novamente e sorriu, não estava mais diante da versão jovem de Sirius, mas sim do Sirius que conhecerá e que a fizera se apaixonar.

Ele não deixou de notar o brilho nos olhos de Hermione ao lhe ver sem disfarces e não conteve a felicidade.

Enquanto ela ainda sem palavras olhava em volta, Sirius pegou duas taças de champanhe.

- para você meu amor...

Ela pegou a taça e ambos brindaram.

- que este seja o primeiro de muitos anos novos que estaremos juntos. – Hermione brindou.

- é só o que peço.

O liquido doce chegou aos lábios de Hermione que ainda olhava tudo com atenção.

Tudo estava bem arrumado, velas em castiçais, poltronas e uma lareira acesa dando um clima aconchegante.

Foi quando Hermione viu a sacada, e foi até lá mal pode conter a surpresa ao ver que estavam na casa que tanto gostara.

- não acredito Sirius, isto é perfeito...

Ela deixará a taça de lado e se jogara nos braços dele.

Um beijo apaixonado deu lugar para um ardente de desejo e paixão.

Seus corpos estavam tão juntos que não conseguiriam se quisessem distinguir onde um começava e o outro terminava.

Um brilho de desejo estava preso em seus olhares quando carentes de oxigênio se separaram.

Foi quando ouviram o barulho dos fogos de artifícios.

Juntos desejaram um feliz ano novo.

- Feliz Ano novo, Amor.

E selaram a comemoração com outro beijo.

Foi quando Hermione levou a mão ao rosto de Sirius e disse com a voz rouca de paixão.

- dizem que devemos fazer um pedido quando damos o primeiro beijo do ano, em alguém que seja dono de nossos corações.

Sirius a olhava embevecido.

- e qual foi o seu pedido.

- que hoje, eu dormisse e acordasse com você, e que sempre fosse assim de hoje em diante.

A palavra dormisse saiu quente e deliciosa dos lábios de Hermione e se mostraram um convite irresistível para Sirius que ainda não acreditava na sorte que tinha ao ter se apaixonado por Hermione.

Ele a ergueu no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Nele havia apenas uma grande cama de casal.

Porem com um gesto de Varinha, ele estava coberto de pétalas de rosas, e com velas o iluminando.

Uma suave melodia começou a tocar enquanto Sirius colocava Hermione no chão, a enlaçando em um abraço sensual e quente, eles se moviam no ritmo da melodia e seus olhos não se desprendiam um do outro.

**I've found a way to make you**

**Descobri um jeito de te fazer**

**I've found a way**

**Descobri um jeito**

**A way to make you smile**

**Um jeito de te fazer sorrir.**

Hermione ouvia atenta a melodia e a cada movimento do corpo de Sirius perto dela ela descobria uma nova sensação em sua alma.

Ora era um carinho eterno...

**I read bad poetry**

**Leio poesia ruim**

**Into your machine**

**Na tua secretaria eletrônica**

Ora um desejo enorme de sorrir ao ver o brilho nos olhos dele. Quando ele cantava a musica em seu ouvido, baixinho no ritmo da canção.

**I save your messages**

**Guardo tuas mensagens**

**Just to hear your voice**

**Só pra ouvir tua voz**

Para depois uma sensação de calor parecer lhe devorar e apenas o toque sutil e doce dele em seus cabelos a deixando fraca nos joelhos, ela sabia que se ele não tivesse lhe conduzindo não conseguiria dançar, pois estava fraca com tamanha proximidade dele.

**You always listen carefully**

**Você sempre ouve atenta**

**To awkward rhymes**

**Às rimas desajeitadas**

Ao mesmo tempo, que se sentia jubilosa pro dentro ao ver o desejo refletido no olhar daquele homem tão marcado e tão valoroso.

**You always say your name**

**Você sempre diz seu nome,**

**Like I wouldn't know it's you**

**Como se eu não fosse saber que é você**

**At your most beautiful**

**No seu mais bonito.**

O homem que ela amava e que mostrava a cada Segundo e a cada frase daquela canção que também a amava.

**I've found a way to make you**

**Descobri um jeito de te fazer**

**I've found a way**

**Descobri um jeito**

**A way to make you smile**

**Um jeito de te fazer sorrir.**

Ele a conduzia com dificuldade e cantava no ouvido dela a musica, para que pudesse exprimir o quanto a amava, e nada podia ser mais importante para Sirius como ver nos olhos dela aquele amor refletido.

Ele a trouxe para mais perto dele, e sussurrou no ouvido da amada.

**At my most beautiful**

**No meu mais bonito**

**Eu conto teus cílios, secretamente.**

**I count your eyelashes, secretly**

**A cada um, suspiro "Eu te amo",**

**With every one, whisper "I love You",**

- Eu Te Amo Hermione, você é a mulher que eu quero em minha vida.

**I let your sleep**

**Eu te deixo dormir**

**I know you're closed your eye watching me, listening**

**Sei que você esta de olhos fechados observando-me, me ouvindo.**

**I thought I saw a smile**

**Pensei ter visto um sorriso**

Hermione abre um sorriso tímido e uma lágrima molha seu rosto para logo ser secada por um beijo de Sirius.

Ela apenas o escutava com o coração batendo a mil, sentindo toda a vibração do amor que eles sentiam, fluir naquela dança, naquele pequeno encontro de almas.

**I've found a way to make you**

**Descobri um jeito de te fazer**

**I've found a way**

**Descobri um jeito**

**A way to make you smile**

**Um jeito de te fazer sorrir.**

E ela sorri abertamente quando ele canta o ultimo refrão e a beija apaixonadamente.

- Eu Te Amo Sirius Black.

- Eu Te Amor Hermione Granger.

Eles continuaram a dançar uma outra musica até que seus olhos se encontraram ardendo de desejo, com um movimento.

Os lábios de Sirius tocaram o pescoço de Hermione, distribuindo beijos, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, saboreando o contato dele em sua pele.

As mãos dela tocaram gentilmente os cabelos de Sirius, e foram em direção as costas dele.

Sirius deixou suas mãos passearem pelas curvas do corpo de Hermione e ela corou levemente o fazendo sorrir.

Ela ficava incrivelmente sedutora assim tímida e Sirius a beijou novamente.

Ele beijou o colo de Hermione sentindo suspirar com o toque, ele sorriu.

Ele pararia a hora que ela quisesse por isso buscou no olhar dela aprovação. E encontrou. E muito mais.

As mãos de Hermione encontraram os botões da camisa de Sirius e meio nervosa abriu um por um deixando o tórax dele despido, onde seus lábios repousaram vários beijos sensuais que o fizeram fechar os olhos saboreando o momento.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente viu a face corada de Hermione, ela estava nervosa e sorria para ele, que retribuiu.

Com carinho a despiu tirando primeiramente a saia, para depois tirar a blusa a deixando apenas de roupas intimas.

Que ele maliciosamente viu serem altamente sedutoras.

Os braços dele a envolveram enquanto seus lábios beijavam a região dos seios de Hermione que arfava.

Os toques continuaram até ela levar seus dedos ainda meio receosos, mas ao ver o prazer estampado nos olhos de Sirius ao senti-la tocá-lo ela criou coragem.

Desabotôo a calça de Sirius que a ajudou terminando de se livrar da peça de roupa.

Hermione podia sentir o coração bater mais forte, e seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso ao ver o corpo forte e sexy de Sirius.

Aos mãos dela passearam pelo corpo de Sirius experimentando a textura e seus lábios os sabores.

Ambas as respirações estavam ficando descompassadas e Sirius ergueu no colo a deitando gentilmente na cama.

Tirou a peça que cobria os seios de Hermione e parou extasiado diante da beleza estonteante dela.

Murmurou a ela com voz rouca de desejo.

- é a perfeição, mais deslumbrante que já vi. - dizendo beijou os seios dela experimentando o prazer que os gemidos baixos de prazer dela lhe causavam, suas mãos tocaram a barriga dela a fazendo se retrair de desejo.

Enquanto ela passava as unhas delicadamente em suas costas despertando um desejo antigo e há muito tempo guardado.

Com delicadeza retirou a calcinha dela, beijando o corpo dela enquanto seus dedos percorriam as pernas longas e sedosas dela.

Sirius olhou para o rosto dela que estava ruborizado, para ver o que ela estava sentindo e sorriu novamente ao ver ali, o prazer que ele também sentia.

Livrou-se da ultima peça de roupa que ainda tinha, e deitou sobre ela tomando o cuidado para não assusta-la com peso de seu corpo.

Olhando nos olhos dela e a beijando com sofreguidão, ele se posicionou dentro dela, um pequeno gemido de dor o fez parar e a olhar, porém ela timidamente disse que estava bem.

Com carinho e sem pressa começou a se mover dentro dela, a fazendo relaxar com beijos e toques, ainda mantendo seus olhos um no outro e ele a viu relaxar e se entregar assim como ele ao prazer do momento, da paixão, logo ele se movia ainda timidamente no mesmo ritmo que Sirius, ele arfava de prazer ao ouvir os gemidos dela, e sentir todos os toques que ela dava em seu corpo, a abraçou e ainda a beijando sentiu que ela tremia de prazer e que assim como ele estavam a um passo do ápice.

Amavam-se, com carinho e ternura, com desejo e paixão.

E juntos olhos nos olhos se entregaram à avalanche de sensações que é o orgasmo.

Com os corações batendo rápido e emoções a flor da pele.

Os corpos suados e os sorrisos presos em seus rostos o deixavam bonitos ao olhar um do outro.

Ele a trouxe para um abraço e Hermione se aconchegou no peito dele, ela ainda não conseguia colocar em palavras todos os sentimentos que estavam dentro dela.

Nunca se sentira tão feliz, e Hermione chorou.

Sirius ouviu o som do choro dela e olhou para a amada, e chorou também.

Ambos choravam se olhando, e se beijaram selando a maior jura de amor que poderiam.

- eu nunca fui tão feliz como agora Sirius, pois eu sou sua mulher.

- e eu minha amada, pensei que jamais poderia encontrar a felicidade, e amar, até lhe encontrar, tudo o que sou hoje eu devo ao seu amor, e ao meu amor por você.

Na janela do quarto um céu estrelado os abençoava e o céu era riscado por magníficos fogos de artifícios como se também comemorasse o amor deles.

Seus lábios se encontraram outra vez e se amaram novamente.

E quando adormeceram Hermione pensava que a cada toque e beijou de Sirius eram mais maravilhosos, e que ela era a garota dele. Garota não... Ele a tornará mulher... A mulher dele.

E ele o homem da vida dela.

E ele sonhou com ela...

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Um.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: Capitulo completamente romântico...**

**adorei escrever pois é um sonho...**


	22. Capitulo 22 O Pedido!

**Capitulo 22 – O Pedido.**

Sirius despertou sentindo o perfume de madressilva, e abriu os olhos para encontrá-la abraçada a ele.

Ele fechou os olhos deixando um sorriso iluminarem sua face.

Não fora, mais um dos inúmeros sonhos que tivera com ela. Ela estava ali, deitada ao lado dele, completamente entregue aos braços dele.

O lençol de seda cobria uma parte do corpo dela, deixando os ombros e pernas descobertos e Sirius se perdeu naquela pele suave e sua mão fez um carinho delicado nos braços dela, saboreando a textura quente dela.

Apenas aquela visão o deixava excitado e com vontade de beijá-la e a amar novamente.

Não queria a assustá-la com tamanho desejo, por isso ficou ali deitado apenas a vendo dormir, e uma imensa paz o invadiu.

E ele voltou a dormir, novamente.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione despertou sentindo o peso dos braços de Sirius envolta de seu corpo e abriu um sorriso, tímido e confiante. Ela ficou deitada sentindo a presença forte de Sirius, com todo aquele perfume de sândalo que já era familiar a ela.

Depois de um tempo ela se retirou dos braços dele, e ficou parada enrolada em uma ponta do lençol o olhando.

E ainda sussurrando ela disse:

- uau... – e pegou a camisa de Sirius a vestindo junto com sua lingerie.

**Antes do Véu**

Fechou a porta do quarto e desceu indo em direção a cozinha.

Como já esperava ela estava abastecida com uma variedade enorme de nada.

Olhou em volta pensativa e rapidamente encontrou a solução. Rezando para que ela desse certo. Achou um papel e rapidamente fez uma lista. Pegou sua varinha e foi até a lareira, logo fazendo o feitiço, chamou a lareira da pousada, após alguns segundos um elfo doméstico lhe atendeu, Hermione o reconheceu pelos olhos como sendo, o mesmo que recebera na pousada.

Ele pareceu surpreso ao ver à garota e balbuciou.

- o que a senhorita deseja?

- eu gostaria muito que você em providenciasse tudo que esta nesta lista, rapidamente se não fosse inconveniente e pedir demais.

O elfo pegou a lista e sorriu para Hermione.

- como desejar, senhorita.

As chamas sumiram e quando Hermione olhou novamente a cozinha está estava abastecida.

Animada Hermione cantarolou uma canção enquanto fazia o café da manha deles.

Após fazer uma bandeja caprichada, já que ela estava com fome e imaginava que ele também, saiu e foi até a roseira pegando apenas umas das rosas e colocando para enfeitar a bandeja.

Lá tinha, sucos de pêssego e bolinhos, alguns sanduíches e várias guloseimas as favoritas de Sirius.

Ela subiu com a bandeja e com um enorme sorriso.

Quando entrou no quarto Sirius ainda dormia com um sorriso no rosto.

Conjurou uma mesa ao lado da cama e colocou a bandeja.

E sentou se ao lado de Sirius o observando dormir.

Hermione foi tomada por um desejo e se curvou para beijá-lo.

Apenas um selinho, um toque sutil nos lábios dele, e Sirius abriu lentamente os olhos para encontrar uma Hermione com a face corada e os cabelos soltos pelas costas. Quando percebeu que ela estava vestida com a sua camisa um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios de Sirius.

Mal ela sabia o quanto atraente ela estava ali, parada olhando para ele.

E Sirius a trouxe para mais perto esquecendo tudo o resto a beijou com volúpia.

Logo suas mãos passeavam sobre a pele dourada de Hermione que ao contrario da primeira vez se sentia mais livre para explorar o corpo de Sirius.

Cada toque e beijou os deixavam mais quentes e suas respirações aceleravam.

Sirius sentiu o toque sensual de Hermione em seu sexo e ela o acariciava lentamente o fazendo sentir ondas de prazer.

Ele despiu a camisa que ela usava beijando a cada botão aberto.

Seus lábios se encontraram.

As mãos de Hermione deixavam um rastro incandescente por onde passava, começando pelo pescoço e descendo em direção ao tórax esculpido de Sirius, as mãos eram seguidas pelos lábios úmidos e desejosos de Hermione. Sua mão desceu tocando audaciosamente.

Sirius sentiu o toque sensual de Hermione em seu sexo e ela o acariciava lentamente o fazendo sentir ondas de prazer. A pele nua quente e pulsante era doce ao toque de Hermione que sentia um prazer jamais imaginado

Até o contato dos fios de cabelos Hermione causava uma entorpecia Sirius. Ele arfava e delirava com cada toque.

Ele beijou o pescoço de Hermione, dando leves mordidas, arrancando gemidos dela que o enlouqueceram de prazer.

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Sirius, Hermione se posicionou em cima dele, o sentindo e penetrar, em segundos seus corpos dançavam em um ritmo forte e cadenciado.

As mãos de Sirius acariciavam os seios de Hermione para logo depois seus lábios o beijarem.

Suas respirações aceleraram e mais unidos do que nunca seus corpos não tinham começo nem fim, estavam mergulhados um no outro, desejos e carentes de mais... Sempre mais.

Sentindo ritmo um do outro, se entregaram ao sensacional prazer que sentiram e juntos atingiram ao ápice.

Seus corpos suados estavam enlaçados e Sirius a beijava carinhoso.

Ela tinha a face vermelha, talvez ainda não acreditando da coragem que tivera ao tocá-lo e ele acariciava seu cabelo e a beijava em cada pedaço do rosto amado.

Sirius se arrumou na cama, levando Hermione com ele, ela deitou seu rosto no tórax de Sirius o beijando com paixão.

Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela que estavam caídos no corpo e tocava a pele ainda quente.

Após suas respirações conseguirem voltar ao normal, Hermione ergue o rosto para Sirius e com um sorriso doce disse.

- bom dia meu Amor...

Ela estava tão encantadoramente inocente e tímida que Sirius sentiu o rastro de desejo pulsando dentro dele, e sorriu malicioso.

- ah, minha querida, agora você vai ter que me acordar sempre assim, pois depois de conhecer o paraíso uma vez eu sempre quero estar nele. – ele a beijou sedutoramente.

- isso não será um problema, Senhor Black. – ela piscou e ele caiu na gargalhada.

Ele se levantou levando com ela um pouco do lençol que o cobria e Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, malicioso.

Hermione corou mais ainda.

- quer para de me olhar assim... Que fico sem graça, Sirius – Hermione pediu rindo.

- assim como? – ele perguntou fingindo-se de inocente.

Hermione se afastou e colocou a bandeja entre eles rindo.

- acho que está com fome.

Sirius a puxou e beijou soltando-a rindo.

- faminto.

Ele olhou a bandeja e sorriu sabendo que ela fizera tudo que ele mais gostava.

- sabe acho que vou lhe raptar, pois não vou conseguir passar um dia sem você.

- e não passara faremos o possível, para nos vermos todos os dias ou eu morrerei de saudades.

**Antes do Véu**

Logo após o café da manha, Sirius e Hermione ainda ficaram algumas horas deitado conversando sobre tudo e nada, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Sirius ainda não acreditava que estava ali deitado nu, com aquela bruxa maravilhosa que tinha idade para ser sua filha, porem o amor que sentia jamais poderiam ser considerado inocente ou puro todas as palavras que ela dizia mexiam com as emoções de Sirius de uma maneira nunca imaginada.

No passado tivera outros relacionamentos, porém com nenhuma mulher ele sentira-se tão vivo e completo.

Era como se tivesse vivido apenas para encontrá-la e a tornar feliz.

E Hermione, ah... Hermione estava se sentindo completa, de uma forma absoluta e imutável, jamais se imaginara cedendo aos caprichosos românticos da vida e agora ela estava ali, deitada extasiada ainda de prazer, completamente ciente de cada milímetro de pele que Sirius tocava.

Ansiando que tudo neste mundo parasse para que ela pudesse ficar ali, com ele para sempre.

Sorrindo feliz, das lembranças deles, e dos planos que faziam.

Olhando aqueles olhos azuis, que outrora eram tão desprovidos de vidas e agora brilhavam fortemente para ela.

Os olhos de Hermione recaíram sobre as tatuagens e marcas no corpo de Sirius, marcas de momentos triste e dolorosos, momentos que o marcaram e que ele estivera sozinho. Mãos fortes mãos haviam varias e Hermione sem perceber levou seus lábios até elas as beijando.

Sirius foi tomado por uma sensação maravilhosa e seu coração chegou a parar de bater ao sentir aquele toque suave.

Para logo depois bater fortemente.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Sirius estava chorando silenciosamente.

A voz dele saiu embargada de emoção.

- quando estava em azkabam, cada cicatriz deixada me lembrava que eu estava vivo, e que tinha algo para proteger, porem quando eu sai, sempre que eu as olhava, sentia o frio e a solidão, sempre pensando que jamais seria feliz, que jamais encontraria uma mulher que me aceitasse, como eu era, com todas as minhas marcas e cicatrizes.

Hermione beijou o rosto de Sirius onde as lágrimas caiam.

- eu aceito, eu te amo, e tudo o que você passou está no passado, nunca mais você estará sozinho.

Abraçaram-se fortemente e Sirius se levantou.

O fato de estar nu, não parecia o deixa-lo desconfortável e Hermione não conseguiu deixar de admirá-lo.

Quando ele percebeu o olhar, sorriu e disse.

- quer para de me olhar assim... Que fico sem graça, Hermione.

Hermione corou e respondeu inocentemente.

- assim como?

Os dois riram.

Ele vestiu a calça e saio do quarto dizendo: já volto.

Voltou segurando uma caixinha.

Hermione que vestira a blusa dele novamente o olhava parada em frente à janela que acabara de abrir.

O sol dava um brilho especial aos cabelos castanhos de Hermione e Sirius parou para observá-la.

Ela se virou para ele quando o ouviu.

E seu coação bateu forte quando ele se aproximou dela.

- queria lhe fazer esta pergunta ontem... – ele sorria, e se ajoelhou em frente à Hermione e abriu a caixinha que continha um anel de ouro branco e diamante.

Hermione o olhava sem palavras e ele continuou.

- Hermione Jane Granger, Quer se casar comigo?

Hermione se jogou nos braços dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido...

- Sim, é o que eu mais desejo.

Sirius colocou o anel no dedo anular de Hermione e beijou sua mão com carinho para logo depois tomar-lhe os lábios ardor.

Amaram-se novamente seguindo o comando de seus corações.

E quando exausto ficaram nos braços um do outro Hermione percebeu também um anel no dedo de Sirius.

Sirius notando o olhar dela explicou.

- este par de aliança pertence à família Black a gerações, há muitas décadas atrás, um homem da família se apaixonou por uma bruxa cuja família era inimiga dos Black eles se comprometeram em segredo sempre que estivermos juntos as alianças surgiram em nossos dedos, e ficaram ocultadas por magias quando não estivermos juntos. Esse par de aliança passou por gerações de Blacks, porém nenhum pode os usar, pois ele só abençoa quando existe amor.

Hermione sorriu.

- não há melhor aliança para nos simbolizar do que esta então.

- eu tenho outra surpresa, para você princesa. – Sirius falou com a voz cheia de mistério.

Hermione o olhou feliz.

- outra? – ela o beijou.

- devia deixar o beijo para depois vai que você não gosta - Sirius fala brincalhão.

- impossível, mais me conta...

- que noiva curiosa eu fui arrumar... – Sirius desconversou e Hermione o beijou de novo.

- conta...

- já que você tem ótimos métodos de persuasão... – ele piscou para ela.

- eu comprei esta casa, para nós. Por que eu desejo viver com você neste pedaço de paraíso para sempre.

Hermione sentiu a felicidade transbordar dentro dela.

- eu te amo, Sirius...

**Antes do Véu**

O casal ainda passou o resto da tarde na casa, saindo apenas quando a noite começava.

- não acredito que temos que voltar ainda hoje para Hogwarts. – Hermione falou tristemente abraçada agora novamente ao jovem Sirius.

- a proposta de te raptar ainda está de pé.

- ta pra amanhã, metade dos bruxos da Grã-bretanha estarem atrás de você, fora toda a policia que meus pais mobilizariam.

O casal entrou rindo na pousada, com o brilho das alianças refulgindo.

O elfo já transfigurado deu boa noite para eles e os informaram que a bagagem já estava pronta assim como o carro já estava para chegar.

Tomaram um longo e apaixonado banho juntos e foram para a recepção.

Despediram-se do elfo.

- votaremos em breve. – Hermione disse sorridente.

- eu esperarei ansiosamente Senhora Black.

Hermione sorriu e Sirius a beijou.

- ouviu agora você é a senhora daqui e do meu coração.

- não tenha duvidas, Black.

**Antes do Véu**

Quando chegaram a homesgade já passava de duas da manha e os dois andaram juntos em direção à casa dos gritos.

Lá entraram no refugio de Sirius e ele a pegou no colo antes de entrarem, a levando até a cama.

- não deixarei que se vá hoje, meu amor.

Ele a beijou e deitaram-se se acomodando nos braços um do outro, adormecendo cansados pela viagem, invadindo um mundo de sonhos que agora não estava tão longe da realidade que eles viviam.

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Dois**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006**

**NT: quem não quer um Sirius desse?**


	23. Capitulo 23 A volta a rotina

**Capitulo 23 – À volta a Rotina.**

Hermione acordou tarde na manha seguinte, o combinado com Dumbledore era que voltasse no dia 2 antes do meio dia, ela olhou Sirius que dormia abraçado a ela, e procurou descobrir que horas eram.

Assim que viu que se tratava das onze da manhã se assustou não costumava dormir até tarde.

Mas um sorriso nasceu no rosto dela assim como um tom vermelho rapidamente se espalhou, ela bem sabia o motivo de ter acordado tarde, afinal após um breve cochilo eles haviam acordados e só voltaram a dormir quando a aurora, já tingia o céu.

Hermione ficou sentada ao lado de Sirius sentindo o perfume quente da pele dele, era inacreditável que ela estivesse ali, deitada ao lado dele...

Hermione corou mais ainda quando se lembrou que em breve teria que contar tudo para mãe, porque com certeza, ela cobraria detalhes da viagem que ela acobertara e Hermione nunca conseguira mentir para mãe, ela sempre omitira os detalhes sobre o que acontecia em hogwarts, mas sempre que ela lhe perguntava diretamente Hermione acabava falando. Imaginava a cara da mãe quando soubesse que sua filha de quatorze anos apenas não era mais inocente como ela pensava.

Ele sentiu um vento frio e se levantou indo preparar duas canecas de chocolate quente.

Assim que ficou pronta, e ela já havia se arrumado, parou de brincar com bicuço e se sentou ao lado dele para acordá-lo.

Hermione deu um leve selinho em Sirius o despertando.

Sirius sorriu para noiva, e a puxou para um beijo mais sensual.

- bom dia senhor Black. – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius.

- bom dia futura Senhora Black. Futura não Senhora Black. – Hermione sorriu e entregou a xícara de chocolate quente a Sirius.

Sirius percebeu que Hermione já estava trocada e fez um muxoxo.

- pensei que ia te ajudar a tomar banho... – ele fez cara de cachorro carente e Hermione riu.

- tive que tomar um banho rápido enquanto o chocolate não ficava pronto, pois se esperasse você me "ajudar" chegaria atrasada...

Ele piscou inocente.

- seria um banho rápido...

- acredito... – ela se curvou e o beijou com entusiasmo. – vou tentar fugir a noite para vê-lo. – ela deu outro beijo. – tchau, Sirius...

Antes que Sirius pudesse falar algo, Hermione se levantou e pegou a mala, dando um sorriso sensual...

- por que você não aproveita o tempo livre e fala com Remus, você esqueceu que prometeu a ele.

- tudo bem tirana de meu coração, já que estarei aqui solitário... Falarei com meu amigo Aludo... – Sirius tentava parecer triste, mas sua voz tinha uma vibração alegre.

Correu e pegou Hermione no colo e abraçou com força espalhando pequenos beijos, pelo rosto dela e pescoço.

- Sirius... – ela riu. – assim vou me atrasar...

- tudo bem, depois eu cobro os outros zilhares de beijos que me deve...

- promete? – ela deu um selinho, mas demorado no noivo.

Hermione saiu com um sorriso, no rosto e Sirius voltou a se concentrar na xícara de chocolate quente.

E em tirar pensamentos nenhum poucos puros de sua mente...

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione saiu pela entrada do salgueiro lutador, olhando atentamente se havia alguma alma viva, que pudesse vê-la.

Assim que chegou ao corredor da escola que estranhamente parecia deserto, sentiu uma mão, puxando-a para a sala de história da magia.

Quis gritar, mas foi impedida, por alguém tapando sua boca. Se debateu tentando fugir, mas quem quer que fosse era evidentemente mais forte que ela.

- Hei sanguinho quer parar de se debater?

A voz de Draco chegou até ela baixa e grave.

Ela relaxou e Draco a soltou fechando com mais cuidado a porta da sala.

Hermione que sentira seu coração acelerar pelo sustou olhou com cara feia para Draco.

- quer me matar do coração, Malfoy?

Hermione estava irritada, mas Draco, não pareceu se importar.

- você não é cardíaca é? – ele perguntou com a cara mais lavada que tinha.

Hermione se segurou para não avançar e dar uns tabefes nele.

- o que houve Draco?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, de forma irônica.

- agora é Draco de novo... - ele riu, mas logo ficou sério. – você ta encrencada sanguinho...

Hermione colocou a mala no chão e cruzou os braços intrigada.

- como assim, encrencada?

Mas Draco estava olhando para mão esquerda de Hermione intrigado, ele pegou a mão dela e olhou com mais atenção, porém logo a soltou.

Hermione ficou silencio será que ele virá o anel?

Hermione que ficara gelada, respirou fundo quando o viu balançar a cabeça e fala, mas para si próprio do que para ela:

- estranho... Mas deixa pra lá, você ta encrencada por que seus amigos descobriram que estava mentindo.

Hermione o viu boquiaberta se senta em uma mesa em frente a ela.

- dá pra você me explicar melhor, está estória?

Draco riu.

- Cordélia me falou que lhe viu, tomando sorvete com seu namorado no beco diagonal. – um sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo rosto de Draco.

- ok, você sabe por Cordélia. – Hermione pensou se era desse jeito que amiga guardaria segredo. – mais quem sabe disso?

- bom desse modo somente nós dois, porém, o Longbottom, - Draco disse o nome de Neville com sarcasmo e desprezo. – encontrou seus pais em

Londres, ontem fazendo ao que ele contou compras, como todo idiota da grifinória, estranhou que você não estivesse com eles, e perguntou por você, para o motorista ou algo do tipo, já que seus pais, fugiram da pergunta dizendo que estavam atrasados, o tal fulano, que não sabe guardar os segredos dos patrões. – Draco parou para pensar que se fosse seu empregado ia ficar sem língua. – contou a ele que você não havia vindo passar o feriado com os Grangers.

Hermione ouviu o relato de Draco abismada.

- e como você sabe disso tudo?

Draco a olhou de relance, mas interessado no movimento das mãos dela.

- ele falou pro Potter na frente da Parvati, e ela é o meio de informação mais rápido de Hogwarts.

- droga!

- me conta, por que você não fala pro testa rachada e pro pobretão que ta namorando e pronto?

Hermione ponderou se devia falar a verdade e escolheu uma meia verdade.

- porque não quero que fiquem falando nada sobre minha vida pessoal. E quando tivermos certeza sobre o que sinto eu falarei.

- já que você quer assim, concordo que se você falasse algo esse seria o assunto do ano em Hogwarts.

Draco falou displicente.

- seus pais, sabem que você saiu?

Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

- mas é claro né Draco! Acha que menti pra eles?

Draco pensou por um segundo.

- quer dizer que você sai para passar o fim de ano com um cara e seus pais ainda te acobertam?

- os teus não fariam isso?

- bom, estamos comparando a índoles deles? – ele falou irônico.

- e segundo não viajei só com o Joshua, mas também com outros amigos, só não falei a verdade, porque assim não poderia sair.

Draco pareceu aceitar a resposta de Hermione.

- e onde fica o Krum nesta estória?

Hermione corou.

- eu não estava com o joshua quando aceitei o convite de Vitor, pra falar a verdade, só começamos a ficar juntos na viagem, e sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

- não faça nada, como você disse parece que ainda não está em nenhum relacionamento sério com esse cara, e também não namora, Krum, então você não precisa escolher, logo o búlgaro vai embora e ai o dilema acaba.

Hermione o olhou abismada, ela estava ouvindo conselhos do Malfoy?

- e não me olha assim não que é verdade!

- desculpa Draco é que é absurdo, nunca me imaginei conversando civilizadamente com você, e ultimamente minhas conversas mas interessantes você participa.

Draco pareceu ponderar por um instante.

- isso é verdade sanguinho... Eu também nunca imaginei isto, mas você me ajuda, eu te ajudo, e isso fica entre nós. Agora já pensou em como vai se sair dessa?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

- provavelmente ele falou com o Tomas, que é o motorista de papai, direi que ele disse aquilo... Droga...

Hermione se desesperou ao ver que não conseguia formular nenhuma mentira convincente.

- como previa, você mente pra salvar aqueles idiotas das detenções, mas faz isso de forma horrível... – ele agora apontou pra ele mesmo. – sorte sua você ter o Draco aqui...

Foi à vez de Hermione erguer a sobrancelha furtivamente.

- presta atenção sanguinho... – Draco tirou várias fotografias do bolso, e deu a Hermione que percebeu que todas estavam em branco. – segure cada uma das fotografias, pense em seus pais, em como vocês estariam curtindo o feriado, e diga estas palavras. – ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

Hermione leu o feitiço e olhou para Draco que estava a observando e não agüentou e soltou uma brincadeira.

- se ficar olhando pra mim, não vai pensar em mais nada...

O que Hermione devolveu na mesma moeda.

- nos seus sonhos, Draco.

Hermione se concentrou nos pais e em situações que poderiam ter passado e disse o feitiço.

- ilusion memorian.

Aos poucos os rostos dos pais de Hermione em companhia da própria apareceram.

Hermione sorriu ao pensar que a imensa carta da mãe contando em detalhes sobre a decoração da casa e das roupas que ela comprara para o ano novo tinham valido a pena.

Draco pegou as fotos e analisou.

- parabéns sanguinho, conseguiu realizar com perfeição logo de primeira, foi quando viu que ele tinha mais daqueles papeis de fotografia.

- você tinha duvidas?

Draco balançou os ombros como que dizendo esqueça isso...

Hermione que não agüentava de curiosidade e nunca vira estes feitiços perguntou a Draco.

- como funciona exatamente isso?

- sabia que você ia perguntar, é simples você tem que preparar previamente estes papéis específicos para as fotografias, e usar sua força mental e mágica, - ele entregou os outros papeis a Hermione – pode ficar com estes, e colocar as lembranças verdadeiras, e depois eu te mando um pergaminho explicando como se prepara os papeis, foi minha tia Andrômeda Black que inventou este feitiço quando estava na escola, somente pessoas da família sabem realiza-los e assim você terá provas para mostrar ao cicatriz e o pobretão.a única desvantagem é que elas não se mexem como as fotos bruxas. Minha tia fez justamente assim para acho que enganar os trouxas, ou sei lá. Mas depois você pode tirar copias delas, apenas segurando as fotos em cima de outro papel em branco.

Hermione estava tão feliz por Draco ajuda-la que nem se importava com os insultos aos amigos.

- obrigada, Draco. E não se preocupe, pois assim eles pensarão que foram reveladas ao modo trouxa.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e foi até a porta olhando se tinha alguém no corredor.

- vai na frente sanguinho, ou alguém pode nos pegar aqui.

Hermione ia saindo quando voltou e abraçou Draco que ficou sem graça.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione entrou no salão comunal da grifinória sentindo que de repente todos os olhares estavam voltados em sua direção.

Resolveu acabar logo com aquilo e foi em direção a Harry que a olhava de forma estranha, porém para surpresa dela não chateado.

Pegou as fotos e segurou nas mãos.

Assim que chegou perto de Harry o abraçou.

- estava com saudades Harry, como foi de festejos de fim de ano?

Ela estava com um sorriso tão radiante que Harry não conseguiu não sorrir também.

- teria sido melhor se você estivesse aqui. – ele a olhou e perguntou antes que Rony que estava furioso se intrometesse. – e como foram as suas?

Hermione sorriu e entregou as fotos a Harry.

- foram maravilhosas, até trouxe umas fotos, pra que vocês pudessem ver.

Harry e Rony olharam as fotos com uma cara estranha.

- há algo errado – Hermione perguntou inocentemente.

- apenas na cabeças destes caras, Mi. – Hermione se virou e viu e Gina e Neville.

Hermione abraçou a amiga e Neville, apesar de ta com ímpetos de esganá-lo.

- não te disse Neville que aquele cara que você viu devia estar lhe pregando uma peça. – Gina disse enquanto pegava uma das fotos para ver. – você está muito linda nesta, Mione.

Hermione passou uns quinze minutos conversando com os amigos para depois dar uma desculpa dizendo que estava cansada da viagem e que iria descansar.

- mas você não vai almoçar? – Rony perguntou?

Hermione que estava sem fome disse que não.

- falo com vocês, mas tarde...

Hermione subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto segurando os demais papéis que Draco lhe dera.

Rememorou todos os momentos perfeitos que vivera com Sirius nos últimos dois dias e realizou o feitiço.

Após uns minutos estava segurando dez fotografias dos melhores momentos da vida dela, algumas bem sensuais ela pensou.

Pegou as fotografias e colocou e um envelope destinado a Sirius.

Escreveu uma pequena carta e antes mesmo que precisasse descer viu Andrus sobrevoar em direção à janela de seu quarto.

- olá Andrus, estava com saudades de você... – Hermione fez um carinho em Andrus antes de a coruja partir.

Ela se deitou sorrindo imaginando a reação de Sirius.

Ela adormeceu só naquele instante percebendo que estava cansada.

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Três.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006 **

**NT: dessa vez não demorei tanto né...**

**vamos aos reviews.**

**Fefa black e Ana paula snape: que bom que vocês estão curtindo, adorei saber, e agora vamos ter mais romance pelos corredores de hogwarts... e quem não quer um sirius...**

**Mymim: amo? mesmo? que bom.. espero que curta mas este aqui, ainda esta semana ou mesmo hoje posto o proximo.**

**Juliana: que anda me torrando a paciencia no msn, querendo saber da fic antes dos outros... mas eu não conto... Sirius, vai se encontrar com a Cissy? mesmo que eu saiba disso pois eu sei não vou te contar...**

**hgranger: nem demorei tanto desta vez né... o amor sempre é meio estranho...**

**Sandro e Lisandra: oooohhhhh, quer dizer que você copiou a fala do Sirius, e a lisa nem percebeu e te agarrou? muito interessante. eu te empresto minhas falas, e até uns poeminhas, mas o primeiro filho eu batizo... rsrsrs**

**Ara Potter: brigada, eu sempre fico com medo de deixar as partes NC meio que feias e sem graciosidade, mas foi cut, mesmo... todo o romantismo foi feito sobre encomeda... continue lendo e me dizendo o que acha, e mas pra frente vai ter outras cenas, por enquanto estou bolando já o 1º dia dos namorados deles...**

**Klaus: oi sonserino em pele de cordeiro...**


	24. Capitulo 24 A volta das Cartas

**Capitulo 24 – A voltas das Cartas.**

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius estava conversando com Remus quando viu Andrus se aproximar.

- de quem é a coruja, Almofadinhas?

- de Hermione. – Sirius respondeu vagamente, passará praticamente uma hora desconversando e tentando despistar o amigo que insistia em querer saber o que ele andava fazendo que estivesse diferente. - deve ser algum recado de Harry.

A forma de Lupin pareceu não acreditar no amigo, mas resolveu mudar de assunto ao ver o amigo fazendo carinho na coruja, estranhou mais ainda.

- essa coruja é bem rara, não pertence à Hogwarts e por assim dizer não seria de Hermione.

Sirius sentiu vontade de falar a verdade só pra que Aluado parasse de lhe encher a paciência, mas sabia que Hermione o mataria depois.

- acho que pertence a uma amiga de Hermione, alguma coisa Hale, senão me engano.

Lupin que se lembrava vagamente de Cordélia, assentiu com a cabeça.

- sinto deixar-lhe amigo, almofada, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas, entro em contato com você, agora que sei onde se encontra.

Sirius viu o amigo sumir nas cinzas e abriu rapidamente a carta de Hermione.

**_Amado Sirius_**

**_Ainda estou com seu perfume preso em mim, e isto me deixa levemente inebriada de felicidade e saudade._**

**_Ainda quando fecho os olhos relembrou cada segundo que passei com você, cada sorriso que você despertou em mim, e todas as sensações que você me fez sentir._**

**_Hoje eu posso dizer com toda a certeza, que sou uma mulher completa, você me fez está mulher._**

**_Não lhe direi que deixarei de ser como eu sempre fui, mas lhe digo que você acrescentou muito a minha alma._**

**_É como se tudo o que eu tivesse passado, lido, sentindo fosse simplesmente para me preparar para lhe encontrar..._**

**_Para que eu pudesse ser merecedora do seu amor._**

**_E isso me orgulha tanto, que todas as palavras parecem não conseguir exprimir o quanto Eu te amo._**

**_Poderia passar horas lhe olhando, vendo seus olhos azuis celestiais, e sentindo esse teu perfume, de sândalo. E jamais me cansaria._**

**_O seu gosto está em mim, e me dá uma vontade de largar tudo e correr para seus braços, dormir ao seu lado todas as noites, mas meu espírito se controla, para que no futuro não precise mais._**

**_Hoje meu amor, esperaremos, mas em breve, não teremos mais que esconder nosso amor, pois algo tão maravilhoso e poderoso como o que sentimos não nasceu para viver nas sombras, mas sim, se rejubilar, no brilho do sol, e no esplendor da lua..._**

**_De caminhar livremente de amos dadas, de dançar nos bailes e de gritar a mil que somos um do outro._**

**_Eu sou a senhora de seu coração e você o senhor do meu._**

**_Tenho certeza, que todos os meus dias e noites ao seu lado serão completos de felicidade e espero ansiosamente poder estar em seus braços novamente._**

**_Confesso, meu amado que me vicio em seu carinho, agora vai ter que estar sempre presente e entrega-los pessoalmente._**

**_Nunca também em imaginei do tipo que escreve cartas românticas e açucaradas, mas vejo que está esta até com cheiro de doce de tanto açúcar._**

**_Em suma, você fez algo completamente formidável acontecer comigo._**

**_Você me fez amar..._**

**_E me tornou uma incorrigível romântica, somente e exclusivamente para você._**

**_Com amor,_**

**_Hermione._**

**_P S: Tenho uma surpresa para você..._**

**_E durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo..._**

Sirius sentia um calor tomar conta de seu corpo um sorriso ficou muito tempo depois preso em seu rosto, ao pegar as fotografias que Hermione lhe mandará.

Ficou também relembrando cada momento que passará ao lado dela, e pegou um pergaminho para responder à amada.

Ele entregou a Andrus que o olhava escrever, atentamente.

Sirius podia jurar que aquela coruja conseguia entender o que ele escrevia.

Assim que Andrus partiu levando a carta a Hermione.

Sirius voltou a se deitar, sentindo um sono e um cansaço.

Sorriu pensando que adoraria estar sempre com aquele sentimento em si.

Pois cada segundo que passara acordado com Hermione, transformara os outros sem ela suportáveis.

Sirius adormeceu logo depois.

E sonhou com ela.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione despertou sonolenta com Andrus a seu lado na cama e com bichento ronronando para a coruja tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Assim que pegou a carta de Andrus este se virou para o bichento e o olhou lhe dando atenção.

Hermione podia jurar que aqueles dois e a coruja de Harry deviam ter um elo telepático.

Ela começou a ler a carta.

**_Minha Amada Imortal... Hermione._**

**_Li está frase em algum destes livros que você deu para eu ler, e nunca achei que sentiria esse sentimento arrebatador e teria a certeza de dizer que seria imortal, mas quando penso no que sinto por você, apenas as palavras amor imortal conseguem chegar perto do que eu sinto._**

**_Cada sentimento meu por você ficara preso em lugares de destaque em meu coração que lhe pertence, e saiba meu amor, que se me perguntassem o que faz minha vida valer a pena, que me trás felicidade, é somente você meu amor o motivo._**

**_É você que me fez voltar a sonhar e ter a rir, e sentir todas as fagulhas de desejo, que pensei nunca mais pudesse sentir._**

**_Achava que nunca poderia encontrar alguém que me amasse e que eu pudesse devotar tudo em mim a ela._**

**_Mas você surgiu em minha vida, devolvendo muito mais que a minha liberdade àquela noite, você me devolveu minha alma._**

**_A reconstruiu e dia a dia se fez importante e necessária tanta quanto o ar, é pra que meu corpo sobreviva, eu acharia um jeito de viver sem respirar, mas jamais conseguirei viver sem você._**

**_Sem sentir o toque doce e sensual de sua pele, do sabor almiscarado de seus lábios._**

**_Tudo em você me fascina e me torna seu por vontade própria._**

**_Eu te amo, senhora de meu ser._**

**_E já estou com saudades, quando você voltar aos meus braços lhe farei pagar em dobro cada segundo de sua falta, e o preço?_**

**_Deixarei pela sua imaginação..._**

**_Com amor e todos os sentimentos que você despertar em mim..._**

**_Sirius._**

**_P S: Bicuço manda lembrança e diz que também está morrendo de saudades... Não mais que eu, mas muita. E você sempre está em meus sonhos..._**

Ela leu a carta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e aspirando a fragrância que Sirius deixará na carta, Hermione voltou a dormi, e em seus sonhos era nos braços dela que ela adormecia.

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Quatro.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2006 **

**NT: desculpe a demora, tentei postar umas três vezes mas não tive tempo...**

**na sexta mais um cap...**

**bjs.**


	25. Capitulo 25 Brigas e Amizades

**Capitulo 25 – Briga e Amizades Verdadeiras.**

Hermione desceu as escadas ainda sonolenta e acabou por não perceber a presença de Harry e ambos esbarraram um no outro acabando por caírem em cima um do outro. Quando ambos perceberam o que havia acontecido uma gargalhada inundou o salão comunal da grifinória.

Harry ajudou à amiga levantar ainda rindo.

- pelo visto ainda esta dormindo como eu Mione!

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Harry se virou na direção das poltronas sem largar a mão de Hermione, e esse gesto acabou por despertar a atenção de Rony que bufou de raiva ao lado deles.

Hermione que já estava cansada das atitudes estranhas de Rony apenas o olhou por um segundo e largou a mão de Harry para se virar na direção do corredor.

- o que houve Mione? – Harry perguntou.

- eu apenas estou com pressa, combinei de encontrar Cordy antes do café da manhã.

Os dois amigos apenas ficaram vendo Hermione sumir em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Harry voltou sua atenção para Rony.

- seria muito melhor que você parasse de ficar implicando com Hermione...

Rony olhou indignado para o amigo.

- e seria muito melhor que você parasse de dar em cima dela na minha frente, ou pensa que eu não noto que desde que os rumores sobre vocês dois começaram você anda olhando diferente para ela.

Harry que não conseguia imaginar da onde Rony havia tirado tal devaneio apenas riu.

- você esta louco Rony? Eu apenas trato Hermione com o carinho e o respeito que ela merece. – Harry apenas olhou para o amigo e parecendo subitamente entende-lo sorriu e disse – E seria muito melhor você começar a dar em cima de Hermione na minha frente ou outro vai fazê-lo assim como o Krum.

Sem deixar que o ruivo falasse algo Harry saiu em direção ao salão principal.

Rony correu até Harry.

- você está louco de achar que eu sinto por Hermione algo a mais que uma amizade, somos tão diferente como o dia e a noite, vivemos brigando, ou melhor, ela vive brigando comigo, o que me irrita apenas é que você não assume que gosta dela e não compreende que se vocês namorarem deixaremos de ser um trio de amigos e seremos um casal de namorados e uma vela, e eu serei a vela, então não venha divagar e colocar a culpa em mim, pois é você que está apaixonado por ela...

Rony não sabia como, porém sabia o quanto estava mentindo com aquelas palavras, não sabia dizer também quando o que sentia por Hermione se tornara tão forte e sem explicação.

Ele às vezes queria descobrir o dia em que se apaixonara pela melhor amiga apenas para voltar no tempo e mudar, ele não queria sentir esse sentimento que só viveria nele, como um tormento que como neste momento lhe tirava a razão. E lhe fazia dizer coisas sem sentido.

- e fica sempre agarrando ela, não basta tudo o que ela tem passado com suas fãs malucas? E não consegue admitir que seja apaixonado por ela!– Rony disse por final gritando.

Harry sentiu uma fúria domina-lo. Como Rony podia ser tão burro?

- eu? Pois saiba meu caro que se um dia eu vier a amar Hermione eu não me importarei com os seus sentimentos nem com os de ninguém apenas com os meus e os dela, se eu a amasse deste modo, ela não teria ido com o Krum no maldito baile teria ido comigo, pois eu teria orgulho de mostrar à todos o meu amor, eu não a deixaria sozinha jamais, sou homem o suficiente de não esconder o que eu sinto, muito menos se é sobre Hermione, afinal ela é minha melhor amiga, a garota mais formidável que eu já conheci, e eu me sentiria honrado de ser o namorado dela...

Harry saiu mais uma vez deixando Rony parado sozinho, só que desta vez o amigo não o seguiu, e eles não estavam sozinhos.

Um vulto se escondia em uma pilastra completamente feliz ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Logo todos a saberiam também.

Rony ainda ficou por um tempo em silencio antes de se dirigir ao salão principal, sem fome, e com o coração amargurado e como todos sabem é nestas horas em que estamos solitários com nossos medos que eles se tornam mais fortes...

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione andou com pressa pelos corredores, acabou por encontrar Cordy Hale cercada por Fred, Jorge e Lino. Ela parecia rir de algo que os gêmeos diziam, mas parou rapidamente ao ver Hermione.

- bom dia, Mione. – Cordélia tinha um brilho no olhar que Hermione bem reconhecia, ela também o tinha. – estava lhe esperando, e ouvindo o mais novo feito dos incríveis gêmeos Weasley.

Fred que estava olhando atentamente para Cordélia, voltou sua atenção para Hermione e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hei, Mione, ultimamente você esta diferente. – ele se aproximou mais de Hermione e passou suavemente a mão por seu rosto. - algo em você está mais, como direi, irresistível.

Hermione corou até a ponta de sua sombra. O que fez os demais caírem na risada.

Fred abraçou Hermione e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, que a fez cair imediatamente na risada junto com os amigos.

Ela se afastou do abraço de Fred e falou maliciosamente.

- você jamais saberá o quanto eu mudei nestes últimos dias, meu caro Fred, é algo espantoso.

Fred que a olhava com um sorriso malicioso piscou para a amiga.

- e nem quero saber, sou um garoto puro...

- puro... Sei a pureza que você tem... Fred – Cordy fala entre sorrisos. – mas vocês agora terão que sobreviver sem a minha companhia estonteante e da Hermione, pois temos que conversar conversas de garotas...

Dizendo isso Cordy sai puxando Hermione pela mão que apenas se despede dos garotos sorrindo.

As duas amigas entraram em uma sala vazia e Cordy isolou a sala, e se virou para a amiga.

- me conte tudo o que aconteceu entre você e aquele gato maravilhoso!

Hermione corou diante da pergunta e sorriu timidamente. Ela sabia que havia algo há mais do que curiosidade na pergunta de Cordélia, mas não conseguia entende-la completamente.

E ela sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que falar a respeito disso com alguém, por exemplo, ainda estava juntando coragem para escrever para sua mãe. Talvez fosse melhor conversar primeiro com Cordy. Hermione respirou fundo e falou rapidamente temendo que desistisse antes de terminar de falar.

- aconteceu tudo, Cordy... – Mione suspirou. – e foi tão mágico, tão absolutamente romântico que...

As palavras fugiam de Hermione, e Cordy apenas a olhava espantada, jamais imaginara que Hermione fosse tão romântica. Mas Cordélia sabia o quanto o amor poderia mudar a vida de uma pessoa.

Cordélia abraçou Hermione.

- estou tão feliz por você amiga, tão feliz, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz, e encontrar nos braços amado toda a felicidade deste mundo... – Cordy estava chorando. – e eu sei como é difícil ter que esconder a verdade de todos.

Hermione que estava abraçada com Cordélia notou subitamente a verdade nas entrelinhas da ultima frase de Cordélia.

Mas isso seria capaz?

Hermione se afastou da amiga e olhou nos profundos olhos verdes dela.

- você sabe?

Hermione apenas a viu movimentar a cabeça concordando.

- mas como? – Hermione não conseguia acreditar eles tiveram tanto cuidado...

- eu tenho que ser sincera com você Hermione, no primeiro instante em que o vi, eu o achei familiar, mas jamais conseguiria ligar um fato com outro senão fosse minha mãe. – Cordy se sentou em frente à amiga e a convidou a fazer o mesmo. – minha mãe o viu conversando comigo na sorveteria, e ela ficou paralisada, por todo o festejo ela não disse nenhuma palavra, mas eu a obriguei a me contar algo sobre a atitude dela.

Hermione estava estupefata.

- e você não vai acreditar no que ela me disse, ela falou: _aquele rapaz, que você disse que sua amiga namora é ninguém menos que Sirius Black_, Eu confesso que não acreditei, afinal, o Black que eu ouvi falar não passa de um fugitivo de Azkaban que odeia o Potter, e que deve ter a mesma idade de meu pai, porém minha mãe disse que ela o conhecia bem demais para não o reconhecer, mesmo anos depois, mesmo sob efeito de magia ela o reconheceu.

Cordélia agora olhava ansiosa para a amiga extremamente pálida.

- o que mais ela te disse?

A pergunta saiu em um tom baixo próximo ao sussurro, nem aprecia a voz de Hermione.

- minha mãe, disse que Sirius e Bella Black foram os melhores amigos que ela teve durante a infância, é claro que a adolescência os separou, mas ela nunca acreditou que ele fosse um traidor da lendária ordem da fênix, o ano passado quando ele surgiu na escola minha mãe, havia me dito que ele era inocente, e que se ele fugira fora com ajuda de Dumbledore, eu confesso que acreditei na inocência dele naquele momento, pois se o maior mago que existe não é capaz de pega-lo é por que ele não o quer. Mas, além disso, eu nada sei, apenas que você está feliz e isso me basta, não me importa que ele seja um fugitivo, não me importa o que digam dele, o que realmente me importa é que ele te faz feliz, e isso me basta totalmente.

Hermione chorava copiosamente de felicidade e abraçou fortemente a amiga.

- obrigada. – Hermione sorriu. – desculpe as lágrimas acho que realmente estou virando uma chorona, quer dizer mais do que eu já era...

Cordy sorriu.

- eu tenho tanto para lhe contar, mas eu temia que isso lhe afastasse...

- eu também temi que você se afastasse de mim, se soubesse do Draco, e muito pelo contrario você foi à única que conseguiu ver alem do muro de aparências que Draco construiu para poder acreditar que ele pode ser diferente, eu não conheço, o seu Joshua, mas se ele a faz feliz, eu quero conhece-lo e pode contar comigo sempre que precisar amiga, afinal, você nem imagina quantas vezes eu já usei seu nome como desculpa para encontrar Draco e...

Cordélia corou e Hermione sorriu maliciosamente.

- até onde você já foi com o garoto de ouro da sonserina minha cara Cordélia?

- ah! - Cordy sorriu. – você jamais vai imaginar como é impossível resistir a um Draco Malfoy...

- e nem quero! – Hermione disse sorrindo. – eu já tenho o meu Black!

E durante uma hora Hermione contou a amiga, sobre o que podia de Sirius, sobre ele ser um homem maravilhoso, de ser inocente, de ser o homem que ela amava, elas coraram ao falar das experiências com os homens por quem elas haviam se apaixonado, e de como tudo havia mudado.

De como elas ainda tão novas se sentiam tão seguras de haver encontrados o grande amor da vida delas.

Elas perderam o café da manhã, mas não se importaram, não tanto como quatro rapazes.

Draco olhava a todo instante para a mesa da Corvinal e vagava até o lugar vago de Hermione na grifinória.

Harry, olhava ao redor sem saber do porque daquele sentimento de insegurança, pela falta de Hermione até que seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Draco que olhava para o espaço vazia ao lado de Harry como que se dependesse daquela presença para respirar.

Rony, sentia sua pele esquentar só de pensar em Hermione.

Blaise olhava atento uma porta.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione se separou de Cordélia e foi em direção a sua primeira aula, quando sentiu uma mão forte lhe tapar a boca. Antes que conseguisse reagir se sentiu desfalecer, apenas ouvindo uma voz rouca pronunciar um feitiço.

Ela não chegou a cair no chão ele não permitiu...

E quando ela despertou sua cabeça doía e ela se viu refletida nos olhos dele...

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Cinco.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**NT: meu Merlim... mil perdões pessoal esta autora que vos fala acaba de sair da pior crise de criatividade que ela passou, quer dizer ainda ta saindo, eu passei por momentos dificeis em minha vida pessoal, mas não pretendia demorar tanto em atualizar está fic, pois eu adoro ela, mas como priorizei a Secretus que finalmente chegou ao seu fim no cap 70! tudo atrasou ai depois fiquei oca de ideias, escrevia e nada me parecia bom, fiz este capitulo dez vezes,(isso mesmo eu tenho 9 versões deletadas)... ai finalmente gostei do que escrevi e estou aqui postando...**

**vamos ver se vocês gostam e me perdoam!**

**Mymim: sério? eles são seu casal favorito eu os amo juntos apesar de antes de fazer esta fic nao ter lido nada deles. sua ideia esta anotada! **

**beijos...**


	26. Capitulo 26 uma visita para sirius

**Capitulo 26 – Uma visita para Sirius.**

Sirius acordou sonolento, e sentindo uma estranha sensação de desconforto. Era algo que ele não conseguia explicar para si mesmo. Apenas uma leve agonia que lhe apertava o coração.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que não passava das dez da manhã, há esta hora Hermione deveria estar indo para sua primeira aula.

Ele se levantou ainda com a cabeça zunindo com uma estranha dor.

E notou que bicuço também dava voltas pelo local inquieto.

Colocou a comida para ele que o ignorou.

- pelo visto não sou apenas eu que esta sem fome e inquieto hoje não é amigo?

Bicuço o olhou com os olhos tristes. Sirius achando que ele estava doente se aproximou mais ainda. E o viu encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro como que o consolando.

Foi quando Sirius compreendeu o que ele sentia...

Não era a primeira vez...

Que essa estranha dor se apoderava de seu coração...

O coração dele parou...

**Antes do Véu**

Ele tentou sair do refugio, ele tinha que acha-la, mas seus passos foram interrompidos.

Os olhos azuis de Sirius se espelharam por um momento nos verdes dela.

Aqueles olhos que ele achava que jamais o veria novamente.

Que o trazia lembranças doces e terríveis.

Ele ficou ali paralisado olhando para ela, vendo como que os anos haviam sido gentis para com a mulher que parada a sua frente lhe sorria.

Nada mais havia na mente dele, apenas a pergunta, o que ela fazia ali?

Seu cérebro voltou a funcionar quando a voz límpida e musical dela rompeu o espaço entre eles.

- não vai me convidar para entrar, Joshua?

Sirius estremeceu.

Ela não esperou pela resposta de Sirius, ela nunca esperara antes e não começaria agora, ele pensou. Sirius observou ela passar ao seu lado o perfume de água de chuva e rosas que ele sempre adorara. Ele não sabia como e nem imaginava o porquê dela estar ali.

Ela se sentou na poltrona e como que esperando que Sirius fizesse o mesmo fechou os olhos.

Sirius ainda sentia seu coração apertar e olhou para a porta.

Mas outra vez a voz dela o atraiu.

- não ouse sair por está porta Sirius Black, não gastei horas para encontrá-lo para você não me ouvir.

E ao ver que Sirius ainda estava dividido ela selou a porta com um feitiço.

- agora você terá que conversar comigo, meu caro, ou não está também com saudades?

Sirius andou até a bruxa e se sentou na poltrona a sua frente, os olhares se perdendo um no outro.

- o que você deseja depois de tantos anos Miranda?

Ela sorriu.

Miranda McRiller Hale olhava para o outrora melhor amigo, os anos haviam sidos duros e generosos ao mesmo tempo com Sirius, ele não possuía a outrora beleza estonteante e perfeita, mas ainda havia algo nele que atrai os olhares como sempre, talvez fosse o magnetismo pessoal dele, mas ele ainda era belo e atraente aos olhares mais atentos como antes, ela talvez arriscasse que agora ele era realmente um homem cativante e belo, sem mais o ar de superioridade que tinha, e sim o brilho do amadurecimento que os anos difíceis haviam deixado nele, como que o coroando por sobreviver.

Ele no fim das contas era como Bellatrix.

Ela tentou afastar os pensamentos da terceira parte do seu coração, sua outra melhor amiga, por quem tinha cometido imensos erros e não se arrependia.

Agora ao reencontrar Sirius após mais de quinze anos. Ela sabia.

Tempo demais... Tempo de menos... Havia se passado.

- eu passei os últimos anos tentando imaginar como seria lhe reencontrar, em todas as vezes que eu percorria os corredores frios e desolados de Azkaban eu deseja percorrer mais uma quadra e lhe ver, confesso que entristecida descobri que minha visita havia sido proibida por você...

- aquele lugar, não foi feito para você... – Sirius disse baixinho.

- mas eu sempre estava lá Sirius, mesmo que não estivesse presa fisicamente você deveria saber que ali estava um pedaço meu, aliais dois pedaços meus. Se achar que eu deixaria de ir vê-la você não conhece o significado de uma amizade verdadeira, eu iria até o inferno se isso pudesse aliviar o sofrimento dela...

Sirius abaixou a cabeça sentindo seus olhos queimar de lagrimas não derramadas.

- e como você bem sabe apenas o meu bom nome, quer dizer o nome de meu marido impediu que eu fosse acusada de ser uma comensal da morte afinal, quem seria capaz de chegar em frente a Yago Hale e ousar dizer que sua esposa era uma comensal da morte...

A voz de Miranda tão desprovida de emoção partiu o coração de Sirius.

- era muito mais do que isso Miranda, todos sabiam que você havia sido usado por...

- deixe de ser tolo Sirius! – Miranda olhou para o amigo por um instante antes de completar sua frase. – acha mesmo que Bella me obrigou a fazer algo? Acha mesmo por um momento que Bella conduziu-me pela estrada que eu escolhi?

Sirius olhou pela primeira vez e notou que naqueles olhos verdes fascinantes havia muito mais do que ela imaginava.

- então por quê? Você tinha tudo Miranda!

- é verdade, eu tinha... – Ela suspirou por um momento. Uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros se desprendeu caindo em seu rosto, fazendo uma moldura para a sua pele alva e seus olhos verdes. – eu tinha uma ótima vida, todos caiam aos meus pés, eu era inteligente, vinha de uma família puro sangue, meu melhor amigo não falava mais comigo e minha melhor amiga estava morrendo... – ela tirou a mecha do rosto e observou suas palavras entrarem na mente de Sirius. – mas acho que você se esqueceu de que material eu sou feita, sou feita de trevas assim como você também o é, apenas o que nos difere é que nas trevas habita quem eu amo...

- como assim morrendo? – a mente de Sirius fervilhava, ela estava se referindo a Bella?

- há tantas coisas que você não sabe Sirius, quando você conheceu James e Remus tudo mudou, você agora tinha novos amigos, mais parecidos com você, bons, gentis e grifinórios, e eu já não mais lhe importava não é mesmo, tudo havia mudado.

Sirius piscava e tentava entender o que estava ouvindo.

- isso não é verdade Miranda, você sempre foi querida para mim, jamais esqueci o fato de ter crescido ao seu lado, mas... – Sirius sorriu tristemente. – creio que nos tornamos muito diferentes: você era uma sonserina e eu um grifinório, a vida nos afastou...

- é verdade...

Miranda olhou ao redor e gostou do que viu.

- creio que não foi você que decorou isto aqui, afinal você nunca foi muito bom nisso. – Miranda sorriu um sorriso que parecia nostálgico a Sirius. – sabe ontem eu me lembrei de um dia anos atrás, quando descobri que você estava tendo um caso amoroso com Cissy...

Sirius a olhou sem entender aonde Miranda queria chegar com aquela estranha conversa.

- eu me recordo plenamente que fui imediatamente até Bella e falei sob vocês dois. – Miranda tinha um brilho vago no olhar. – eu disse que possivelmente Cissy conseguiria o que nem eu nem ela havíamos feito, trazer você de volta para o nosso lado, mas ela apenas me olhou e disse que o mal estava feito e que você não voltaria jamais. – ela olhou para Sirius. – e ela se mostrou certa mais uma vez.

Sirius se recostou na poltrona e suspirou pesadamente, ao ler nas entrelinhas o que a antiga amiga de infância havia dito, o desespero que sentia em seu coração aumentava a cada segundo.

- não foi para falar do passado que você veio até aqui não é? – foi apenas neste momento que Sirius percebeu o perigo iminente quem mais saberia e como? E mais uma vez como no passado ela parecia ler sua mente.

- não, não foi meu caro e não se preocupe ninguém que possa lhe ferir sabe deste lugar, eu confesso que ao lhe ver aquele dia na sorveteria eu achei que meus olhos estavam me pregando uma peça, neste ultimo ano eu sempre achei que lhe encontraria um dia por acaso pela rua, mas devo lhe dizer que varias aparências se passaram por minha mente, menos a do jovem Sirius que eu adorava, e mesmo a distancia enquanto você trocava um olhar com a sua 'namorada' – ela fez questão de frisar o 'namorada'. – eu podia notar o sentimento que vocês compartilhavam, e quando você se virou para olhar para minha filha eu vi seus olhos e tive certeza. Eu fiquei ali paralisada e apenas um pensamento se passava em minha mente, "eu preciso falar com ele", confesso que tentei durante o feriado mil feitiços de busca, e não lhe encontrei, subitamente compreendi que você estava muito bem protegido ou fora do meu alcance. – ela suspirou como se estivesse se recordando de algo. – eu esperei por vocês, minha filha havia dito que ela estudava em hogwarts, eu os vi a noite e lancei um feitiço.

Dizendo isso Miranda foi até o balcão e pegou o casaco que Sirius usara e tirando um minúsculo floco de neve o desintegrou, Sirius reconheceu o feitiço de rastreamento que Bellatrix havia criado, e se sentiu culpado por não ter notado.

- tenho que lhe confessar que apesar de eu já imaginar que era o feitiço Fidelis eu jamais imaginei que Hermione Granger fosse uma bruxa tão formidável, mesmo com o meu feitiço apenas pude descobrir que estava na casa dos gritos, fiquei esperando por uma longa noite até você abrir aquela porta encerrando o feitiço e esperei que você me convidasse, ela se mostrou realmente uma adversária poderosa, Bella gostaria de conhecê-la.

- não se eu puder evitar...

- e chegamos ao real ponto de minha visita.

- você não tem nada a ver com Hermione.

A voz de Sirius sou baixa e Miranda reconheceu o perigo.

- é verdade, mas tenho a ver com você Sirius Black e com tudo o que você esta arriscando, eu quero que você se afaste de Hogwarts, eu desejo que você pare de colocar em risco a vida dessa garota e conseqüentemente de minha filha.

- o que você esta dizendo? – Sirius não conseguia entender a ligação das palavras da bruxa a sua frente.

- acho que os anos na prisão destruíram sua memória. O Lord está vivo Sirius, e enquanto ele viver ele fará tudo para lhe destruir, e se acha que por um momento ele pensaria duas vezes em invadir a escola para pegar a garota você esta sendo tolo, ele pode está fraco, porém já evidencias da vida dele, e se houver uma batalha ela estará em risco e eu jamais deixarei você arriscar a vida dela, eu lutei muito por ela, para...

Sirius não conseguia desprender o olhar da amiga.

- eu passei meus últimos anos no inferno na terra, e agora você me pede que eu me afaste de tudo o que eu amo?

- você acha que pode protegê-la?

- sim. – Sirius somente naquele instante percebeu que chorava.

Miranda parecia ponderar observando atentamente a face de Sirius, vendo as lágrimas banharem aquele rosto marcado por tantas batalhas e desgraças.

Vendo o mesmo garoto que era apenas um ano mais novo que ela, que corria atrás dela, enquanto ela seguia Bellatrix pelos corredores das mansões Blacks e McRiller, e aquilo partiu algo dentro de seu coração já endurecido pelos longos anos de solidão. Ele ainda era o mesmo homem que ferira sem pensar no passado, e que talvez ferisse novamente naquele futuro...

- faça como quiser Black. – Miranda se levantou. – eu decidi vir até aqui para lhe alertar sob o perigo de suas loucuras, mas você não mudou nada, se afaste de minha filha, se possível nem fale com ela...

Miranda parou na porta e voltou a olhar pela ultima vez o amigo.

- houve uma época em que eu sonhava que pudéssemos voltar a ser o trio de ouro, mas você escolheu o seu caminho eu escolhi o meu...

- que foi seguir com lealdade as trevas e ao seu lord não é?

Sirius sentiu a raiva domina-lo naquele momento. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas a ela, tantas verdades que durante anos ele esperara poder dizer a ela, mas a dor em seu coração e tudo o que ela lhe dizia o deixava sem palavras...

Miranda apenas o ignorou.

- sei que a próxima vez que nos veremos será em um campo de batalha, e saiba que não vacilarei, pois a questão é como você mesmo disse minha lealdade é incondicional, você apenas não percebe á quem ela é devotada.

Miranda fechou a porta e Sirius pode ouvir o barulho suave da aparatação.

Ele ficou olhando para o vazio que ela ocupava por alguns segundo antes de sair correndo.

Seu coração ainda doía...

E se o que ele temia fosse verdade, não haveria por que se preocupar com todas as palavras não ditas...

Ele não teria mais vida para se importar.

**Antes do Véu**

E quando ele tentou entrar em Hogwarts pela passagem um grito ecoou por todo o lugar...

A entrada estava bloqueada.

- Hermione!! – Sirius gritou para ninguém ouvi-lo.

Ele tentava pensar desesperadamente, tentando achar um meio de procurá-la. Quando a sensação terminou.

Ele só não conseguia descobrir se era bom ou mal a ausência da sensação...

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Seis.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**NT: sem demoras dessa vez...**

**Hgranger: oi Mari... amei seus reviews, aliais eu sempre amo tudo o que você me escreve, ainda estou feliz só de lembrar o e-mail que tu me mandaste no fim de secretus... Você pecebeu bem o Draco! ele tem muitos dons e é claro que ele seria o unico a ver o anel... E o meu sonho é poder fazer aquelas fotografias! e você ainda vai ter muitas surpresas, com o blaise e com o fred, e o (regulus, vou pensar seriamente no caso!) e sobre quem tava ouvindo hummm não vu dizer! sou sonserina! (meu lado grifinorio ta de passeio hj)... e ainda não saberemos quem atacou a mione... espero mais reviews...**

**beijos...**


	27. Capitulo 26 O que fere sem Ferir

**Capitulo 27 – O que fere, sem ferir...**

Hermione estava tonta, sentia espasmos de enjôo e não conseguia encontrar forças para se reerguer do chão.

Ela olhava ainda pasma para o seu agressor.

Que como para brincar com ela segurava a varinha e mantinha um sorriso feio em seu rosto já normalmente feio. Mas havia algo mais ali e ela se forçou a pensar apesar da dor que sentia. Ele estava confiante demais. E isso não era o normal dele...

Hermione respirou fundo e se levantou, e foi quando olhou ao redor e encontrou o motivo de tal confiança, ele obviamente não estava sozinho, era muito de se esperar de tal víbora que estivesse lhe atacando sozinho.

Hermione se levantou apenas para cair no chão novamente ao sentir outra onda de tortura desta vez mais intensa.

- crucio! – a voz dele saiu mais forte do que ela já ouvira. E logo ser acompanhado por outra voz que estava atrás de si.

- crucio!

Hermione ainda tentou em vão criar um escudo mágico, mas ela apenas ergueu sua mão e fez um pálido escudo.

Mas contra duas maldiçoes imperdoáveis ela não tinha forças para rebater.

Não estava com sua varinha e isso a amedrontava muito mais do que a sensação de ter seu corpo rasgado e pisoteado. Ela arfou sem forças sequer para respirar.

Quando o barulho da porta sendo arrombada fez com que uma esperança brotasse em seu coração.

Ela olhou para seu raptor que ficara pálido ao ver quem abrira a porta com tamanha raiva, mas aos poucos relaxar.

- ah, olá amigo! – Vincent Crabbe disse sorridente ao ver que era outro sonserino que acabara de entrar. E viu que assim como ele Goyle também voltara a respirar após o susto, era obvio que ele também viera se divertir com a sangue ruim. Seria mais um para participar da festa. Nunca entendera o que seus pais lhe diziam sobre o prazer de se torturar um trouxa, mas agora eles podiam sentir, e aquilo realmente parecia estar na alma deles, já que o feitiço saíra fácil... Como seus pais sempre diziam que ia ser..

Foi esse o erro de Vincent e Goyle, pois assim que eles se viraram outra vez para Hermione e recomeçaram a tortura agora de forma física. Ele deu um pequeno passo na direção deles erguendo a varinha. Com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

E em gesto firme e gracioso apontou para os dois homens que estavam socando Hermione, que acabara de desmaiar.

- crucio elevare!

Antes mesmo do som da maldição chegar aos dois os corpos deles se curvaram em uma profunda agonia. Maior e mais dolorosa do que eles jamais imaginaram sentir.

Se um simples crucio podia rasgar a pele da vitima, esmagar os ossos por dentro, e causar a agonia de um milhão de agulhas penetrando em seu corpo, aquela sensação que eles sentiam era milhares de vezes intensificadas pela crucio elevare.

Uma maldição até mesmo desconhecida entre os comensais da morte, conhecida apenas entre aqueles tão ligados às trevas que elas corriam em seu sangue.

E enquanto eles agonizavam em silêncio, pois nem tinha forças para gritar ele apenas olhava para Hermione jogada entre eles ensangüentada.

Ao ver que eles já estavam caídos em poças de seu próprio sangue ele encerrou a maldição com certa relutância. Raiva ainda fervia em seu interior.

Ele caminhou calmamente e segurou Hermione em seus braços somente naquele instante notando o quanto ela era leve.

E sua voz saiu como se estivesse perguntando aos amigos de casa aonde eles guardavam os doces.

- quem os mandou fazer isso com ela?

Vincent apenas o olhou com medo, mas nada disse. Goyle nem tinha forças para falar.

- não vão me responder, pois se pensam que eu sou tolo para acreditar que vocês resolveram se divertir com a queridinha da escola por não ter nada melhor para fazer, estão enganados, vocês provaram que são capazes, mas nunca serão capazes de ter tal idéia – ele parou por um segundo arrumando Hermione em seu braço, deixando ela em pé encostada nele, para que pudesse liberar uma mão para apontar a varinha. E continuou. – falta intelecto para tal ato, me digam...

E antes que eles pudessem dizer algo ele proferiu novamente as palavras.

- crucio elevare.

Mas cessou rapidamente.

- quem foi? – ele perguntou novamente apesar de que aquela altura dos fatos já sabia perfeitamente quem.

- Pansy... – Vincent respondeu com dificuldade. – ela nos pediu para fazer isso para que a sangue...

Mas ele foi calado por um chute.

Ele demorou mais um segundo olhando os dois companheiros de casa e sentiu nojo. Pegou a varinha e murmurou.

- obliviate memorian lutee. – eles não precisavam se lembrar de quem os abatera apenas de sentir.

Arrumou Hermione ainda em pé encostada nele, sem se importar com o sangue que manchava sua roupa impecável, e colocou sobre eles uma capa de invisibilidade.

E apesar de toda a urgência que sentia, caminhou lentamente com ela para que ninguém os visse. Assim que chegaram à enfermaria a encontrou deserta. Deitou Hermione em uma cama e após se esconder novamente atrás da capa realizou um feitiço sonoro que atraiu a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que saiu de sua sala, e imediatamente encontrou Hermione deitada e seriamente machucada correu para medicá-la.

Ele ficou por um tempo ainda a vendo ser atendida antes de sair da enfermaria.

Caminhou por um corredor vazio antes de mudar de direção tirando a capa. Faltava alguém para ter uma conversa.

**Antes do Véu**

Blaise acordou do devaneio quando viu Hermione e Cordy saírem da sala.

As ouviu se despedirem e cada uma seguir um caminho, por um segundo ficou ali parado, e enquanto a imagem de Hermione se distanciava ele correu de encontro a Cordy.

- oi, bela! – ele disse em um tom baixo.

Cordy que havia o reconhecido pelo perfume sorriu.

- oi, gato! – que o trazes há esta hora por este corredor vazio? Alguma garota nova?

Blaise apenas sorriu um sorriso estranho.

- nenhuma nova. – ele olhou por um instante para trás e estranhou o vazio no imenso corredor. – apenas queria conversar com você sobre os planos de nossos pais, mas...

Ele parou de falar e olhou para trás novamente.

Cordy seguiu o olhar do amigo e balançou a cabeça.

- mas?

Ela encontrou os olhos negros de Blaise que estavam estranhamente sérios.

Ele pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

- bom eu sei que você está com o Draco. – ele disse agora em um tom mais baixo ainda enquanto ambos seguiam novamente seu caminho. – não sei como você consegue gostar dele, mas se gosta pode contar comigo, mesmo que seja apenas para manter as aparências neste noivado falso até vocês poderem ficar juntos. E você é minha melhor e única amiga então... Fazer o que!

Cordy abraçou Blaise com força e o beijou no rosto.

Foi quando Draco surgiu no corredor e os viu.

Uma parte de Draco quis armar um barraco, (com certeza à parte menor), mas logo viu algo nos olhos de Cordy quando ela o olhou. Era felicidade.

Ele se aproximou de ambos e ouviu com uma incrível sensação de prazer a namorada.

- Draco, Blaise vai nos ajudar a ficar juntos! – e ele a abraçou se esquecendo que estavam no meio do corredor.

Blaise os olhou contrariado e disse sibilante.

- que tal vocês arrumarem um quarto e saírem do meio do corredor?

Draco que estava muito feliz para dizer algo apenas arrastou a namorada e saiu do campo de visão do amigo.

Que fez outro caminho de forma silenciosa.

**Antes do Véu**

Draco arrastou a namorada na esperança de alguns minutos a sós com ela, mas logo essa esperança se desfez, pois antes de poder se esconder deram de cara com a professora Minerva.

- o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui e não na devida aula? – a diretora da grifinória parecia especialmente brava e eles apenas se separam cada um para seu canto sem dizerem nada.

Cordy correu para sua aula e Draco seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que vira Blaise fazer.

Enquanto fazia calado o caminho para a aula de feitiços, Draco sentiu uma leve sensação de agonia, que o fez olhar ao redor.

Não encontrando nada estranho Draco se viu parado diante de uma porta, deu dois passos em direção a ela antes de notar que está estava trancada.

Foi quando notou que estava sem sua varinha.

Draco correu o mais rápido que pode sem sequer entender o motivo, se culpando pelo fato de pela primeira vez na vida estar sem sua varinha.

**Antes do Véu**

Draco olhava absorto para os amigos, que estavam jogados em uma poça de sangue completamente desacordados, quando ouviu um barulho e uma porta ser fechada.

Seus olhos azuis gélidos encontraram os incrivelmente negros de Blaise.

Que o olhava de forma estranha.

- você sabe o que aconteceu aqui? – Draco se ouviu perguntar apesar de já saber que o amigo sabia.

- sei... – Blaise o olhou por um segundo – o que você faz aqui, Draco?

A voz baixa de Blaise o atingiu e sem saber o porquê Draco falou a verdade.

- eu passei por esta sala minutos antes e senti uma sensação estranha, mas estava sem minha varinha – nesta hora ele ergueu a varinha para o amigo. – e corri para buscá-la, e o que aconteceu?

- eles... – Blaise disse com evidente desprezo - atacaram a Granger com a maldição imperdoável da tortura, - ele parou para analisar a expressão completamente nova no rosto de Draco e depois continuou. – os dois contra ela, então me vi obrigado a dar um jeito neles, afinal não devem atacar uma dama indefesa em minha frente, mesmo ela sendo uma sangue-ruim...

Mas Draco já não olhava para o amigo e sim para os corpos dos outros dois jogados no chão, e ergueu a varinha.

Mas Blaise o impediu de fazer o que quer que ele planejasse.

- eles já tiveram o que mereciam e até um pouco mais, agora Draco você deve dar um jeito em Pansy, pois foi ela que encomendou este ataque por causa de ciúmes de você...

Draco o olhou aturdido.

- Pansy?

- é Pansifae Parkinson, resolveu jogar um jogo perigoso. – ele parou e sorriu aquele sorriso frio característico dele. – eu apaguei a memória deles sobre mim Draco, e espero que você não conte a ninguém meu envolvimento nisso, a "ninguém" – ele frisou a palavra ninguém antes de sair da porta. – e será, mais segurou para a sangue ruim se ninguém ligar este ataque ao dela. – e se virou para sair ainda falando. – e não se preocupe ela esta fora de perigo na enfermaria...

Draco ficou em silêncio o ouvindo sair e ainda com a raiva fervendo em seu sangue, cuidou superficialmente os ferimentos dos "amigos", apenas o suficiente para eles sobreviverem sem irem à enfermaria, mas ainda para que sentissem durante muito tempo dor...

Após isso saiu da sala os trancando ali.

**Antes do Véu**

Caminhou na direção do salão comunal da Sonserina, mas esbarrou com a ultima pessoa que imaginava.

Ele olhou para Sirius Black.

Sirius, demorou um longo tempo até descobrir o feitiço que Miranda havia posto na saída do salgueiro lutador. Obviamente ela quisera impedi-lo de se aproximar da filha dela.

Sem se importar muito com o fato de ser visto correu, sendo guiado pela urgência em encontrá-la.

E sem saber o porquê assim que avistou o garoto, foi em direção a ele sabendo que de uma forma ou outra ele saberia algo de Hermione.

Sirius olhou nos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

- me diga onde Hermione está? - a voz de Sirius saiu estranha e desesperada e Draco mais uma vez naquele dia se viu compelido a dizer a verdade.

- ela esta fora de perigo na enfermaria...

Draco viu de repente um enorme alívio tomar conta do homem a sua frente.

E os dois ficaram se olhando.

Milhares de perguntas na mente de Draco. Uma urgência em vê-la na mente de Sirius.

Mas tudo o que havia ali, foi deixado de lado, ou ouvirem o barulho de passos.

Sendo eles quem eram não demoraram a perceber de quem era os passos.

E sem mais nenhum segundo, Sirius assumiu sua forma canina e correu na direção do jardim do castelo, ainda com o coração apertado.

E Draco ficou paralisado ali.

E só despertou do devaneio quando ouviu a voz do mestre de poções.

- senhor Malfoy, o que faz aqui fora, e não na aula.

Draco notou que havia um tom anormal de raiva na voz de Snape e logo percebeu que ela já fora informado do ataque a Granger.

Mas com todo o sangue frio que lhe era característico Draco, sorriu seu sorriso sarcástico e respondeu dono de si.

- apenas, me atrasei para aula... Por que tanto alvoroço, nem era sua aula?

Snape deu um passo e o olhou ameaçadoramente.

- me diga, Draco, você tem algo a ver com o ataque a Granger?

Draco simulou (muito bem) uma reação de completa surpresa que acalmou totalmente Snape.

- a Granger foi atacada? Como? – ele acrescentou curioso.

- isso não importa, Draco e não fale para ninguém, pois ela ainda não acordou e Dumbledore achou melhor que nenhum aluno, - Snape frisou o nenhum. – soubesse, volte para o salão comunal e fique lá.

Assim que Snape deu as costas, Draco tomou o rumo contrário ao que deveria indo parar na ala hospitalar.

E para sua surpresa, ela estava vazia.

Chegou até o leito onde Hermione estava adormecida e sentiu uma trave na garganta.

Havia ferimentos ainda mal cicatrizados no rosto dela, que estava absurdamente pálida.

Ele ficou parado ali se sentindo completamente responsável por ela.

- desculpe-me Hermione tudo que eu toco ou me aproximo demais acaba assim...

Mas ele foi silenciado por Hermione que abriu os olhos e sorriu com muita dificuldade.

- você deveria parar de achar que tudo de ruim acontece por sua causa Draco, não foi você quem me machucou...

A voz dela saiu com dificuldade...

E Draco sentiu um alivio infinito dentro dele.

- mas...

Ele não terminou novamente...

- eu sei que foi Pansy... – ela fechou os olhos como se a luz a incomodasse. – eu ouvi tudo enquanto estava jogada no chão... A culpa não foi sua...

Draco se sentou ao lado dela e sorriu.

- já que você insiste... – Draco segurou a mão dela. – tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe pedir, quando perguntarem quem lhe machucou não diga nada sobre os – ele parou e bufou de raiva. – idiotas que lhe fizeram mal...

Draco ia continuar a falar, mas se espantou quando Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- eu, sei, pois se eu falar, eles ligariam o que aconteceu com eles comigo e prejudicaria a Blaise... – ela disse em um sussurro. E viu o espanto de Draco. – eu reconheci a voz dele, e teve um momento em que eu despertei e vi o que ele fez com os outros...

Draco apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- ótimo... – Draco ouviu o barulho ao longe de passos e olhou aflito para Hermione. – tenho que ir Hermione, - antes de sair ele disse algo que assustou Hermione. - e saiba que eu avisei o Black.

Draco se escondeu atrás de uma cortina ao ver a porta se abrir e entrar Dumbledore e Snape.

Que se aproximaram da cama de Hermione ao vê-la acordada.

Draco se aproveitou da distração e saiu da enfermaria, mas não antes de ser notado por Dumbledore.

Mas ele não percebeu.

**Antes do Véu**

Draco correu e se trancou no dormitório vazio e se jogou na cama.

Ainda tinha que resolver as contas com Pansy, mas sua mente fervia.

Era muita informação para um dia apenas e ainda não era nem o café da manha.

Foi quando uma informação antiga chegou à mente de Draco. Que correu ao seu malão tirando dali uma agenda muito antiga.

Uma agenda com o brasão da família Black.

Percorrendo com pressa a arvore genealógica da família, encontrou o nome que procurava...

Sirius Joshua Black.

O Black era o namorado de Hermione?

Draco se jogou na cama ainda mais surpreso relembrando o dia em que a namorada lhe contara que Hermione namorava um tal de Joshua.

Enquanto ele armazenava essa informação, o plano de vingança contra Pansy também nascia em sua mente.

E quando chegou a hora do almoço ele foi esperar a namorada, já que ela teria um grande papel nisso.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione ainda olhava estática para o local em que Draco se escondera sem saber o que pensar quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

- espero que esteja melhor senhorita Granger.

A voz bondosa do diretor a fez se concentrar nele, pensando que era necessário resolver um problema por vez.

- estou com muita dor, professor e... – Hermione fechou os olhos para tentar encontrar forças para encenar. – e eu não me recordo, o que aconteceu?

Minerva e Papoula se aproximaram no momento e a enfermeira correu para tirar a temperatura de Hermione.

- a senhorita foi atacada. – Severo respondeu de forma mais suave possível o que espantou Hermione. – a senhorita se lembra do que aconteceu?

Hermione aproveitou todo o choque que sentia e apenas negou com a cabeça.

- só me lembro de estar indo para a aula e nada mais...

Todos os professores menearam a cabeça.

- é mais do que justificado sua falta de memória, querida. – Papoula disse ternamente. – a senhorita foi atingida com uma maldição imperdoável, aposto que foi obra de alguma das cobras que estão sendo criadas na sonserina.

A enfermeira completou olhando feio para Snape que nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de responder.

- não seja tola, Papoula nenhum aluno de Hogwarts seria capaz de realizar tal ato, não nos esqueçamos que Hermione é muito visada por ser amiga do Potter.

Os professores discutiam e Hermione apenas permanecia calada e encontrou os olhos do professor Dumbledore sob ela. O que a deixou envergonhada do que ia pedir, mas mesmo assim pediu.

- professores, é claro que isso se deve ao fato de que alguém tentou atingir o Harry através de mim, - ela não disse Rabicho, nem nada, mas deixou claro sua intenção pelo olhar. – mas não quero que Harry nem ninguém saibam da gravidade do ato, então peço que digam que foi mais uma correspondência ingrata que as fãs de Harry enviaram... – ela tentou sorrir. –E se o intento deles era feri-lo, se ninguém souber não vai ferir... Estou certa que não acontecerá novamente...

- mas é claro que não acontecerá redobraremos os cuidados, na entrada e saída do colégio e sob você.

Minerva disse energicamente, e Dumbledore apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- escolha sábia, senhorita Granger. – ele disse e saiu com Severo e Minerva. - vamos deixá-la descansar enquanto Papoula cuida da senhorita.

E antes que Hermione pudesse fazer algo já estava tomando uma poção de sono sem sonhos e outras poções que a fizeram dormir por três dias.

Seu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer foi para Sirius.

Que também pensava nela aquele instante, mas enquanto ela dormia estes longos dias ele se remoía, apenas sabendo por alto graças a uma carta de Harry que ela estava bem...

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Sete.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**NT: oie, primeiro antes de tudo obrigado por estarem lendo eu amo escrever porque sei que vocês estam aqui lendo... SEgundo eu ia postar semana passada mas o ffnet estava com problemas tecnicos o que diz que não me atrasei tanto...**

**Lemie-chan: espero que sua vontade esteja saciada até o proximo, e sim muito vai se complicar, ainda mas vai ter muito romance ainda também, o que me diz do Blaise (do meu Blaise!!!!) nesta fic? estou curiosa para ver sua opinião... **

**Mymin: pois é dei sinal de vida, estava com bloqueio e muitas fics e outros projetos e outros empecilhos, e bom me diga quando tudo está feliz sempre tem um que vem pra tentar estragar, mas eles ainda vão ter grandes momentos de puro amor... e tudo o que houver os fortalecerá... bjs espero que esteja gostando.**

**Hgranger: ai amiga ( nova Beta!!!!!!) obrigada por tudo e não se esqueça que você é importante pra mim e continue me mandando revies seja por aqui ou por e-mail, eu amo os ler... te adoro...**

**beijos e eu amo vocês todas e todos, você me fazem feliz...**


	28. Capitulo 28 Separação

**Capitulo 28 – Separação.**

Hermione saiu da enfermaria escoltada por Rony e Harry. Ela estava de cabeça baixa evitando os olhares dos outros colegas que a olhavam com curiosidade. Todos estavam boquiabertos por ela ter sido seriamente machucada por uma das cartas de fãs de Harry e este quase afogara em um mar de culpa.

Passara toda a semana na enfermaria tendo apenas as visitas de Harry, Rony, Krum e algumas esporádicas de Cordy.

Ainda se perguntava pelo fato de Draco não ter em nenhum momento surgido para vê-la.

E estava aflita, pois não conseguira em nenhum momento avisar a Sirius que estava bem.

Hermione seguiu pelo corredor abatida, com tantas dúvidas e saudade.

Hermione estava pensativa e Harry achava que era pelo fato de ter perdido muitas aulas.

Ia dizer algo, porém foi interrompido pela chegada de Krum.

Este beijou o rosto de Hermione a fazendo corar e a convidou para um passeio que ela prontamente aceitou.

Harry teve que passar o resto do dia agüentando o mau humor de Rony e no final do dia ele já estava achando os gritos horríveis de seu ovo dourado bem melhores que a voz do amigo.

Hermione ficou conversando com Vitor por um longo tempo, até ele ser chamado por seus amigos, para treinar.

- até mais, Hermione... – Vitor disse tentando se esforçar para não errar o nome da garota e corou ao receber um beijo dela em seu rosto.

Hermione esperou que Vitor se afastasse para ir na direção do salgueiro lutador. Ela olhava para todos os lados para se certificar que não estava sendo seguida e quase teve um colapso de raiva ao ver que em qualquer lugar que ia, alguém a seguia, seja professores ou alunos curiosos.

Hermione suspirou entristecida e começou a voltar para seu salão comunal ao ver que as palavras da professora Minerva sobre protegê-la estavam sendo levadas muito a sério, foi quando dobrou um corredor que sentiu uma mão tapando a sua boca.

E se não fosse o perfume conhecido dele, ela provavelmente teria mordido tão forte sua mão que lhe arrancaria um pedaço, mas se deixou levar para uma sala, em silêncio.

Assim que a porta se fechou Hermione se deparou com os olhos acinzentados de Draco lhe olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

- quer dizer, que você curte um coroa, Granger?

Hermione se encostou em uma das mesas e sorriu também maliciosa.

- gosto de quem sabe o que faz Malfoy!

Draco a olhou como se a tivesse vendo pela primeira vez e riu.

Um riso fraco no começo que acabou por contagiar Hermione ao virar uma gargalhada.

- mas por Merlim, Hermione, não podia ser pelo menos um cara sem ficha em Azkaban? Se quiser curtir um cara experiente tem o nosso amado mestre de poções ao seu dispor!

Hermione que, após uma semana sem rir, estava sem fôlego olhou assustada para Draco.

- o Snape? – Hermione estava tão espantada que Draco recomeçou a rir.

- é sabe, ele é homem também...

Mas Hermione apenas negou com a cabeça.

- nada contra ele, mas estou particularmente feliz, com o meu namorado.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos e Draco novamente viu o brilho no dedo dela, e dessa vez já sabendo exatamente do que se tratava, pegou sua mão sem delicadeza e murmurou um feitiço fazendo a aliança ficar visível.

- ah, eu sabia! – Draco sorriu triunfante. – eu jamais me engano, eu havia visto a aliança no dia em que você retornou da sua viagem...

Hermione apenas suspirou.

- ok, Draco, pode começar o seu interrogatório, se prometer sigilo total sobre isso...

Draco se sentou em frente a Hermione e ficou em silêncio.

- sinceramente Granger, eu não estou muito a fim de saber como o meu tio, lhe conquistou, - ele parecia achar a simples idéia absurda. – é informação demais para mim... – Draco sorriu. – mas pode contar com o meu mais absoluto sigilo, ninguém vai saber por mim ou por Cordy nada sobre vocês dois...

Hermione sorriu.

E Draco se espreguiçou,

- ando vendo que não tem dormido bem Draco, a noite foi boa? – Hermione perguntou já sabendo de antemão o quão boa ela fora, e Draco não deixou de colocar seu sorriso mais convencido antes de responder a tal pergunta.

- ah, a noite foi ótima, é a manhã que está me matando...

Hermione riu.

Mas Draco então rapidamente assumiu uma postura mais séria.

- e saiba que Pansy jamais ousará fazer nada contra você, Hermione, pode contar com o fato que ela jamais esquecerá sua punição.

Hermione gelou ao ouvir Draco principalmente pelo tom de voz dele. Mas resolveu não perguntar nada sobre como ele a punira, até porque duvidava que ele fosse lhe dizer algo mais do que já estava lhe dizendo.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles, mas ao contrário do que esperavam, não foi algo incómodo.

Era como se eles apenas pudessem ficar juntos em silêncio, sem precisar de mais nada...

Ao fim de uns quinze minutos eles trocaram um olhar e sorriram.

E Draco se levantou abrindo a porta e olhando para os lados.

- é sempre um prazer conversar com você, sanguinho...

E deixou Hermione sorrindo enquanto sumia pelos corredores.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione ao ver que despistara, graças a Draco, a vigilância de Minerva rapidamente conseguiu chegar à entrada do salgueiro.

E em segundos se viu nos braços de Sirius...

Sirius mal pudera acreditar quando Hermione entrara pela porta e se jogara nos braços dele.

Ele apenas envolveu o corpo dela, em um abraço apertado. E buscou avidamente os lábios dela, para matar a saudade que sentia.

E mesmo com todos os problemas que havia em sua cabeça, assim que o gosto dela o invadiu tudo sumiu, apenas ficando o desejo e o amor que sentia por aquela garota.

Quando já sem oxigênio eles se separam Hermione viu os olhos azuis de Sirius marejados de lágrimas e viu que também estava a ponto de chorar.

- nunca mais quero ficar tanto tempo sem lhe ver... – Hermione falou baixinho antes de buscar abrigo nos braços de Sirius.

Sirius respirou profundamente o perfume de Hermione e sorriu.

Então Hermione começou a falar tudo o que acontecera com ela.

E uma parte de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia raivoso e preocupado com Hermione não pôde deixar de se acalmar, ele passara uma longa semana remoendo por dentro a iminência de que aquele ataque fora de alguma forma planejado por Voldemort.

Sirius beijava Hermione com carinho após ela lhe contar tudo, ainda sentia o corpo dela tremer ao se lembrar do que acontecera e por dentro se viu rindo. Era a segunda vez que devia algo a um Zambini.

E de repente se viu olhando Hermione deitada em seus braços e sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir em seu corpo o quanto sentira falta dela perto de si...

E aparentemente esta falta era compartilhada por Hermione que olhou Sirius com desejo e entrelaçando seus dedos nos longos fios negros de seu cabelo o trouxe para um beijo apaixonado.

Ela se afastou por um instante e olhou para ele com um sorriso inocente, que foi contrariado por suas próximas palavras...

- beije-me, Sirius... Faça amor comigo...

Sua voz saiu baixa e teve como resposta um som gutural de Sirius

Em seguida Sirius se moveu com rapidez e arrastando-a até ele, de uma forma tão envolvente e forte que Hermione perdeu totalmente o senso de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de tocá-lo e beijá-lo.

Sirius deslizou seus beijos pelos lábios e pescoço de Hermione deixando um rastro forte e incandescente, enquanto seus dedos brigavam com os botões da blusa de Hermione, ela tinha muitomais sorte e em segundos já livrara Sirius de sua Blusa. Invertendo perigosamente o jogo, ela se colocou por cima de Sirius e foi a vez dela, fazê-lo gemer a cada toque dos seus lábios que desciam pelo tórax bem definido até sua barriga, passando com vagar pelo caminho sinuoso...

Uma corrente elétrica o arrebatou quando ele ouviu o barulho baixo do zíper sendo aberto, com vagar como se ela estivesse o torturando...

Sirius ardia de prazer...

E Hermione olhou nos olhos dele divertida ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia radiante por poder provocar aquele sentimento nele...

Tudo era tão novo e tão deliciosamente encantador e romântico com ele que ela se sentia livre de se entregar inteiramente para ele... Sem reservas...

Ela voltou a beijá-lo com paixão, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo dele, enquanto ele a tocava intimamente e a fazia gemer...

Ela foi descobrindo milhares de sensações enquanto explorava o corpo de Sirius... Sensações dele e dela... Era como uma montanha russa de emoções, senti-lo lhe tocar...

Sirius conseguiu livrar Hermione de seu uniforme e sorriu, enquanto ela puxava sua calça.

Ele a ergueu a levando para frente da lareira. Ele a deitou em cima de um enorme e macio tapete, e deixou seus lábios a beijarem, trilhando seu corpo, enquanto recebia os mesmos carinhos dela...

Ele delirou quando ela envolveu seu corpo com as pernas o trazendo para dentro de si... Cada movimento era simultâneo, suas respirações estavam aceleradas e havia um sorriso nos lábios dela, enquanto ele sugava seus seios...

Ela arqueou-se enquanto eles se movimentavam cada vez mais rápido, o impulso final, foi uma onda de prazer e eles ficaram imóveis apoiados um no outro esperando que suas respirações voltassem ao normal...

Sirius ainda a beijava e Hermione o abraçou fortemente, completamente saciada e esgotada, com a certeza de que eles haviam conhecido um pedaço de paraíso, assim como em todos os momentos em que estavam juntos.

Sirius riu...

Hermione não conseguiu se conter e riu também, sem motivo aparente além do fato de estarem completamente felizes.

Hermione se vestia com calma e Sirius tentava parecer triste, mas falhava.

- você sabe que tenho que ir, agora mais do que nunca estou sendo vigiada, e não posso sumir no mesmo dia em que sai da enfermaria...

- você vai me deixar sozinho por quanto tempo? – Sirius tinha aquela cara de cachorro sensual carente e Hermione corou.

- não pretendo passar um dia separada totalmente de você, esta separação foi por demais dolorosa para mim, querido... – Hermione o beijou castamente e Sirius malicioso a agarrou e deu um daqueles beijou arrasa oxigênio que a deixou de pernas fracas...

Hermione suspirou.

- acho que nem que eu quisesse suportaria ficar separada de você...

- era exatamente essa a minha intenção, senhora Black!

Sirius beijou a ponta do nariz de Hermione que riu.

Sirius ficou sério.

- você tem certeza, que este Malfoy é de confiança? – Sirius parecia preocupado e Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- ele sempre soube da gente, só não sabia que era você... – Ela piscou. – e é seu parente querido...

Sirius se derreteu ao ouvi-la o chamando de querido e a abraçou.

Hermione se deixou abraçar e suspirou...

Ficaram ali juntos até ela se afastar dele, o olhando preocupada.

- o que você está me escondendo Sirius?

Sirius ficou pálido.

- como assim?

- como assim? Seu coração está acelerado e não me parece que seja somente de felicidade de me ver, quando cheguei você estava imerso em pensamentos, e eu acabei deixando minha saudade por você em primeiro lugar, mas não duvide de que eu não tenha percebido que há algum problema, Sirius...

Sirius deu um sorriso fraco... Realmente era muito difícil gostar dessas garotas inteligentes...

Sirius se sentou e contou tudo a Hermione...

Desde a promessa de Voldemort de destruir sua vida e de todos os que ele amava, passando por toda a história de Miranda...

Hermione ouvia tudo em silêncio, ela sempre soubera que Sirius guardava uma imensa dor dentro de si, e imaginava que essa dor era o que o fizera tão reticente em se entregar ao amor que sentia por ela. E agora Hermione tinha certeza.

Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas e o abraçou. Até mesmo quando ele se afastara dela no começo ele apenas fizera isso para protegê-la.

Hermione o amou ainda mais...

- meu amor... – Ela disse baixinho ainda abraçada a ele. – nós conseguiremos passar por tudo isso juntos, nós derrotaremos para sempre Voldemort, e seremos felizes, basta que nós continuemos juntos... A maior arma contra ele é o nosso amor...

Sirius a beijou carinhosamente e secou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face dela...

Foi quando Hermione o olhou pensativa.

- agora o que me intriga, é o fato de que a mãe de Cordy se esforce tanto para que você não a veja, que não tenha nenhum contato com ela...

Sirius a olhou sem entender.

- Hermione, Miranda conhece muito bem a falta de escrúpulos de Voldemort, e sabe que se por acaso ele descobrir que eu tenho alguma mínima ligação com a filha dela, ela corre risco assim como você, por isso, você deve entender que jamais enquanto ele estiver vivo, pode chegar até ele o nosso relacionamento, temos que tomar cuidado, até mesmo com Malfoy e a própria Cordy...

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- confio em ambos, você confia em Miranda? – Hermione perguntou com uma pontada mal disfarçada de ciúmes, que deixou Sirius sorridente. Afinal ele também tinha uma ponta enorme de ciúmes mal disfarçado de Draco.

- sim...

Hermione levantou-se e o beijou calidamente.

- tenho que ir... – porém ela já na porta parou e se voltou para ele. – creio que Miranda tenha outros motivos além destes que você disse, ou não se recorda que ela disse: que jamais deixaria você arriscar a vida de Cordy, porque ela havia lutado muito por ela... – Hermione estava com o pensamento longe. Peças de um quebra cabeça surgiam em sua mente e ela começava a colocá-las no em seus lugares. E apenas deu um breve tchau para Sirius...

Durante todo o caminho para o salão comunal Hermione sentiu que estava sendo vigiada, mas sua mente trabalhava febrilmente para montar um enorme quebra cabeças, do qual infelizmente ela tinha apenas poucas peças, e era infinitamente importante para ela... Ela necessitava descobrir um meio de poder viver em paz com Sirius.

E antes de dormir Hermione ainda teve que ficar pesquisando com Harry e Rony uma maneira de fazê-lo respirar dentro da água...

Quando foi colocada para dormir por Dumbledore. Hermione mergulhou em um sono tranqüilo repleto de sonhos com Sirius...

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e oito.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**nota da Beta**

Eu gostei particularmente deste capítulo. A conversa da Mione com o Draco então! Aquela de que se ela queria um coroa podia escolher o Snape foi muito divertida! Assim como foi bom ver que eles podem estar alguns momentos sozinhos sem falar, que não se torna incómodo para nenhum dos dois.

O encontro do Sirius com a Mione foi lindo! O Sirius é perfeito! Voltamos nós aquela conversa de quem escolher! Eu apoio um regime, como o que uma professora de Português uma vez mencionou, de que certas tribos africanas eram governadas por mulheres e que estas podiam ter mais que um marido! Assim como tu dizes, podias escolher um para os dias pares e outro para os ímpares e não era considerado crime J

Fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação à dívida do Sirius para com mais um Zabini! Isso é a prova que eu sou beta mas não sei assim tanto sobre a história! Neste caso não há o perigo de me descair com informações ultra secretas! Eu tb morro de curiosidade sobre estes pequenos pormenores da história, e isto para não mencionar aquela palavra nova que tu inventas-te que começa por H que me deixa muito curiosa quanto ao que tu ainda vais tramar!! Vivis sonserina:P

O Sirius ter ciúmes do Draco tb é divertido! É preciso ter cuidado mesmo com um gato daqueles!! Mas o coração da Mione já tem dono!

Acho que por hoje é só…como havia dito eu falo pelos cotovelos! Até ao próximo capítulo! Assim como os outros leitores eu vou esperar por uma actualização em breve!! Beijos miga!!! Sirius ou Draco eis a questão? (eu ainda estou com esta dúvida cruel!!!!!)

**Nota da Autora: **

Oh... Por Merlim, mil desculpas pela demora... pensando bem desculpas nada, quero reviews, e cmo vocês não tem mandado muitas, vou fazer greve!!!! To brincando em partes... Meu pc pifou e to tentando arruma-lo, (até porque tem capitulos novos escritos nele...) Mas vou tentar resolver isso o mais rapido possivel. E estou com muitas idéias em minha mente...E como podem ver temos uma beta, que agora vai nos agraciar com suas notas...

E Mari, sobre a palavra com H... hummm o que possolhe dizer, ela está muito ativa em minha mente... rsrsrsrs. E dívida? lembra o que eu disse, sobre dívidas?

E como eu já disse a algumas leitoras e amigas, esta fic, faz parte de uma trilogia... sim...!!!! Vivis planejando muito para o futuro ainda, como bem sabem será assim Antes do Véu, Atrás do Veú (que foi minha primeira fic postada, que apesar de ser postada antes será a segunda da trilogia) e ... Não vou dizer o nome ainda mas pensem sobre isso...

Vivis Sonserina hoje completamente.

E bom... O que eu posso ainda dizer sobre este capitulo... Teremos ainda muito mais pela frente e estes ultimos capitulos tem informações preciosas para o decorrer da fic, fiquem atentos e leiam... alguns novos personagens ainda estão por vir...

Vamos aos reviwes que em deixam feliz, e lembrem-se vivis feliz escreve mais...

Moony Ju: leitora nova!!!! Que nem preciso deizer que é um prazer tê-la comigo nesta fic também... E para ti minha cara sim o Draco é muito gente boa, nela, E neste capitulo tem mais romance, e teremos muito mais pela fente e sobre matar nosso Amado Sirius... não posso dizer nada lém do fato que foi a JK que o matou... não eu...

Mymim: odeia a Pansy!!! Eu tmabém não sou muito fã dela... mas você vai odia-la até o final muito mais... e Você pediu está escrita uma cena bem Hot e doce do nosso casal principal!!! espero que tenha gostado e no proximo capitulo todas as tramas darão lugar ao romance!!!

Lemei-chan: uhhuhuhuhhu... Romance a vista... Capitão...

Lúcio: quando você menos esperar vai entender a frase!!!!

Kisses.


	29. Capitulo 29 Linda Granger e conversas

**Capitulo 29 – Linda Granger, conversas e medos reais.**

Hermione acordou sonolenta e se espreguiçou. Todo o seu corpo clamava por um pouco mais de sono, mas ela praticamente se obrigou para fora da cama.

Havia ficado com Sirius até tarde ontem e agora mal conseguia pensar claramente de tanto sono.

Hermione sorriu, valera realmente a pena. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao se lembrar que dia era...

Era sábado.

Hermione sentiu um frio no estômago. Sua mãe mandara avisar que a esperava às nove em ponto em Hogsmeade.

Hermione foi o caminho inteiro até ao vilarejo em silêncio. Rony e Harry, apesar de estranharem, aceitaram a desculpa da amiga de que ficara estudando até tarde, ainda mais depois de Gina endossar a mentira dizendo que a vira no salão comunal estudando até tarde.

Rony iniciou uma conversa animada com Harry sobre quadribol e Hermione trocou um olhar nervoso com Gina.

- qual o problema? Deveria estar mais animada, já que sua mãe vem lhe ver.

Hermione deu um sorriso rápido para Gina e suspirou.

Sua mãe vinha lhe ver a seu pedido.

Após passar quase dois meses tentando escrever para sua mãe, para contar os detalhes da viagem, Hermione achou melhor ter aquela conversa pessoalmente.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir consigo mesma ao lembrar o que Draco dissera, sobre a reação de sua mãe as novidades de sua viagem.

_- pensa bem saguinho, se ela resolver lhe torturar ou pior vai fazer pessoalmente poupando todo um trabalho da parte sua de esperar o pior depois..._

Harry viu o sorriso de Hermione e sorriu também. Quando ele ia falar algo com a amiga. Fred e Jorge surgiram cada um de um lado dela e sorrindo a puxaram para andar mais à frente com eles.

Rony fechou a cara.

E Harry riu.

Hermione olhava ora para Fred ora para Jorge, não necessariamente nessa ordem e ria...

- então adorada, Mione, nos diga qual o segredo do coração da fabulosa Halle?

Hermione riu mais ainda.

- acho que vocês se esqueceram, que Cordy está noiva de Zabini...

Ao ouvirem isso os gêmeos apenas balançaram a cabeça pesarosos.

- isso é um mero detalhe, pois logo que criarmos nossos planos de ação, arrebataremos o coração de Cordy...

Os dois falaram juntos e Hermione ficou levemente séria.

- e me digam... – ela sorriu maliciosa. – qual de vocês ficará com ela, afinal ela é ainda uma única pessoa e vocês apesar de terem certas semelhanças... – ela quase explodiu em uma risada. – ainda são duas pessoas.

Fred e Jorge pareceram ponderar por um tempo sobre a frase de Hermione e somente naquele instante chegaram à terrível conclusão que eram duas pessoas!

- Droga! – os dois se olharam, como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez, afinal seriam oponentes...

Hermione ponderou por um segundo ao ver Draco passar por eles e lhe sorrir. Depois olhou para os dois que se olhavam de cara fechada.

- acho que seria muito mais interessante vocês escolherem alvos diferentes, já que será uma pena, que por causa de uma garota os fabulosos gêmeos Weasley não existissem mais...

Hermione sorriu timidamente quando foi abraçada por Fred e Jorge com força.

- por Merlim... – Fred disse enxugando uma lágrima invisível e abraçando Jorge. – jamais pensei que viveria para ver a dama de ferro, nossa amada Mione nos dispensando tal elogio...

- verdade, mano... – Jorge disse chorando, de tanto que ria... – vou anotar esse dia como um dia histórico em nossas vidas...

Hermione gargalhou e olhou para eles por um minuto.

- se vocês me perguntarem, se eu tenho uma vaga idéia de umas garotas que estão loucas por vocês eu posso fazer uma lista...

Os três amigos começaram a rir e aumentaram os risos quando Cordy Halle os alcançou.

- vocês tão rindo do quê? – Cordy perguntou inocente.

Hermione sorriu.

- nada demais... – ela piscou para os gêmeos. – só que acho que seu fã clube diminuiu...

Cordy olhou para os gêmeos tristemente e os viu corar, mas logo os abraçou.

- bom eu ainda sou do fã clube dos gêmeos... – Cordy disse sorridente e Hermione apenas acrescentou rindo. – eu também.

Fred e Jorge ficaram mais vermelhos que seus cabelos para alegria das garotas.

Hermione se separou de Cordy que saiu com Blaise.

Hermione sentiu um arrepiou percorrer seu corpo quando Blaise a olhou por um segundo antes de acompanhar Cordy.

Logo os gêmeos se desculparam e foram para a desdomel.

Hermione então foi na direção do café que combinara com sua mãe. Assim que chegou lá quase teve outro ataque de riso ao ver sua mãe, com vestes normais, entre tantas outras bruxas. Era um quadro engraçado.

Mas Linda apenas sorriu para a filha...

- não se preocupe, querida da próxima vez pedirei a Molly para me comprar uma roupa adequada.

As duas se abraçaram e Hermione disse rindo apesar de começar a ficar nervosa.

- acho que aí é que eu acharia engraçado.

Linda sorriu para a filha.

Ela ainda era uma mulher belíssima, ainda nova, tivera Hermione com dezoito anos e agora vendo a filha crescida sabia que fizera as escolhas certas. Ela era tão inteligente e bonita, seu grande orgulho.

Hermione reconheceu o olhar de orgulho que a mãe lhe dava e ficou um pouco tensa.

- mas me conte, o que tem de tão importante que não pôde me escrever e fez questão de falar comigo pessoalmente?

Hermione viu nos olhos da mãe a curiosidade e corou. Não sabia por onde começar.

Logo as palavras de Draco vieram novamente à sua mente.

_- seu eu fosse você sanguinho, começava pelo começo... Aí quando chegar ao final você já bolou seu plano de fuga..._

- sabe mãe é sobre a viagem...

Linda sorriu e tocou a mão da filha que tremia levemente.

- eu já imaginava que era sobre a viagem... – Linda teve que se controlar para não falar todas as coisas que passavam por sua cabeça e esperou que Hermione continuasse a falar.

- bom, vou contar toda a verdade, até porque nunca menti para a senhora – Hermione suspirou e disse tudo de uma vez. – eu me apaixonei perdidamente pelo padrinho de Harry, o Sirius você se lembra dele? Ele fugiu da prisão bruxa ano passado? – Linda confirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. E quando Hermione continuou ela começou a achar que a idéia de não trazer o marido fora ótima.

- e ele me levou em uma viagem ao lugar mais lindo e maravilhosos do mundo e eu me entreguei a ele...

Linda estava tentando se recuperar enquanto via o desespero nos olhos da filha. É claro que ela sempre soubera que Hermione era uma garota amadurecida para a idade, mas não podia deixar de ver a sua pequena filha à sua frente lhe dizendo que já era uma mulher...

Linda estava estática, quando de repente sorriu...

Ela não negava de quem era filha...

Hermione viu sua mãe sorrir e não entendeu, esperava algo como um: O quê?

E ele veio...

- O quê? Você está me dizendo que está apaixonada por um homem com a idade de seu pai e que teve um relacionamento íntimo com ele?

Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- quer dizer, em partes já que papai é bem mais velho que ele...

Linda respirou.

- eu quero falar com ele. – Hermione concordou. – e vamos ter uma longa conversinha senhorita Granger...

Hermione então se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- ah, ele me pediu em casamento. – Hermione não ia mostrar a aliança, mas esta se mostrou brilhante em seu dedo e ela exibiu com orgulho para a mãe, que lhe olhou e naquele momento toda a cara de brava que Linda tentava manter se desfez e ela olhou embevecida para a filha.

Sua garotinha estava noiva...

Ah... Linda chorou e abraçou Hermione.

- ah, eu queria brigar com você dizendo que você é muito nova, mas sabe eu confio em você, minha pequena, se você deu esse passo tão importante eu sei que ele realmente tem o seu amor e que merece, eu criei você bem demais para cair nos braços de qualquer um... – Linda passou as mãos pelos cabelos da filha com carinho. – e eu melhor do que ninguém sei como é difícil resistir a um grande amor, eu era apenas um ano mais velha que você quando me entreguei ao seu pai, e ele era meu professor na época, sua avó quase teve um enfarto.

Hermione sorriu. Ela nunca tinha ouvido essa parte da história de seus pais, ela jurava que sua mãe tinha se casado virgem...

- quer dizer...

Linda sorriu.

- ah, sim... Eu já não era tão casta quando meses depois entrei na igreja, mas a culpa é toda do seu pai por ser o homem mais charmosos e desejável que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, ele me deixava realmente quente...

Linda corou e Hermione também...

Era a primeira vez que falavam tão abertamente, antes sempre falavam sobre tudo, mas sua mãe não lhe dava muitos detalhes...

- eu me sinto assim com Sirius, ele é tão doce, tão altamente quente... É como se existisse fogo circulando em minhas veias quando ele me toca... E ah, mãe foi tão perfeito...

E Hermione contou tudo para sua mãe, tirando um ou outro detalhe mais quente.

As duas ficaram juntas por toda a tarde e Linda nem viu a hora passar.

Apenas quando seu marido estava se aproximando é que ela pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- e querida não se esqueça, por Deus, tome precauções e não conte ao seu pai... – ela piscou cúmplice – ele ainda não está preparado para descobrir que a sua garotinha é a garota de outro homem...

Hermione corou.

- como estão as mulheres de minha vida? – ela abraçou Hermione e completou rindo – quer dizer a minha mulher e a minha garotinha...

Hermione riu.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione entrou com cuidado em uma sala e encontrou Draco jogado em uma enorme almofada. Ele parecia contrariado.

- mau dia Draco? – Hermione falou baixo quase o matando de susto.

- por Merlim, Granger e se eu tivesse problema cardíaco? – Draco perguntou irritado.

- ah, eu duvido muito...

- humm… Pelo visto não se fazem mães como antigamente... – Draco resmungou quando viu que não faltava nenhum pedaço de Hermione e que ela não parecia ter saído de uma adorável sessão de tortura maternal...

Hermione conjurou outra almofada e se jogou de frente a Draco o olhando de forma questionadora.

- você contou a sua mãe, que aquele tarado lhe tirou sua pureza, e não vejo nada faltando... – Draco riu maliciosamente – nem ouvi dizer que ele foi pego e entregue castrado no Ministério... – agora ele se controlava para não rir. – eu esperava mais da Senhora Granger...

Hermione riu.

- ela ficou um pouco chocada, mas entendeu, - Hermione frisou o "entendeu". – minha mãe entende o que é amar e estar completamente apaixonada...

- sei, sei... Então ela também deve ter caído nos braços de seu pai... – Draco ficou calado e perguntou bastante interessado – como eles se conheceram?

- eles quem? – Hermione estava quase cochilando na almofada.

- de quem nós estamos falando Granger? Do Papa e da madre Teresa de Calcutá?

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu...

- você é católico?

- não! – Draco pareceu até mesmo ofendido. - eu leio, Granger... Então?

- minha mãe se inscreveu para um curso de verão, quando tinha quinze anos, era sobre filosofia se não me engano e ele era o professor do curso, foi amor à primeira vista ela me disse...

Draco pareceu pensativo.

- mas seus pais não são... – ele parecia se esforçar para lembrar... – dentistas? É dentistas... Isso? Errei a palavra?

- não você acertou, são sim, meu pai é dentista, mas ele também é formado em filosofia, e minha mãe, só fez a faculdade de odontologia apenas para ficar com meu pai...

- hummm... E seus avôs?

- meu avô paterno é um colecionador de livros raros e dono de uma das mais antigas editoras da Inglaterra, o jornal London Express é de nossa família... Minha avó é uma mecenas ligada às artes e na verdade eles apenas vivem usufruindo o legado dos tradicionais Barões Grangers.

- quer dizer que você vem de uma família trouxa tradicional?

- é...

- e como ninguém sabe disso e como eles escondem que você é uma bruxa?

- bom, é simples, nossa família gosta de privacidade, então apesar de sermos donos de uma grande quantidade de terras e do jornal, nosso nome normalmente é mantido em segredo, já que durante a primeira guerra mundial nossa família sofreu muito com represálias dos nazistas,... Vivemos uma vida confortável, mas não jogamos na cara dos outros, meu pai mesmo nem costuma usar muito os fundos da família...

- hummm isso é interessante, a sanguinho é da realeza... – Draco olhou para Hermione quase rindo – você vai ser baronesa?

Hermione corou.

- vou... Eu acho...

Draco riu.

- bom apesar de no mundo bruxo não usarmos títulos, os Malfoys são herdeiros de um antigo baronato francês...

Hermione ri...

- então você será um Barão?

- quem sabe... – Draco respondeu pensativo...

Logo a terceira pessoa que faltava entrou na sala.

Cordy entrou sorridente e se jogou na mesma almofada que Draco ocupava.

- vocês estão falando do quê?

Hermione apenas riu.

- bobagens reais...

Draco riu e logo fechou a cara ao ver que Cordy estava por demais feliz.

- deve ter passado um dia radiante pela felicidade, não é?

Cordy revirou os olhos e Hermione se levantou dando uma desculpa qualquer.

Draco nem pareceu ouvi-la estava esperando a resposta da namorada.

- por favor, Draco não começa...

- eu não to começando nada, só que você deveria pelo menos demonstrar que sentiu minha falta, não é você que vive dizendo que devemos exprimir nossos sentimentos? Então...

Hermione não ouviu o resto da conversa e foi indo na direção da torre da grifinória.

No caminho seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Blaise Zabini. Ela quase teve certeza de que ele seria capaz de ler a sua mente tamanha a força do olhar dele.

Ela entrou o mais rápido que pôde na segurança do seu salão comunal e correu para o seu quarto.

Assim que se jogou na cama pegou um pergaminho e escreveu.

**Joshua.**

**Estou morrendo de saudades tuas.**

**Como foi seu dia? Aposto que se divertiu muito! Aluado ainda está aí?**

**Eu passei um dia excelente com minha mãe, você tinha razão e eu estava me apavorando à toa. Você não vai imaginar, mas sabe que ela também já se encontrou refém de uma grande e louca paixão assim como nós, e ela está até hoje com essa paixão...**

**Mas foi realmente ótimo contar tudo a ela, afinal eu estava me sentindo péssima por ocultar algo tão maravilhoso quanto nós.**

**Ela ficou com lágrimas no olhar quando eu falei da nossa casa, ela quer muito lhe conhecer, mas ainda acha melhor não contar ao papai, algo sobre ele ainda não estar preparado...**

**E eu já ia me esquecendo, ela quase teve ímpetos de ir até você e o processar por me levar ao Brasil e não a levar também, o sonho dela é ver o Ano Novo no Rio de Janeiro, mas meu pai odeia o calor...**

**Ah...**

**Eu estou tão feliz... Você me faz feliz.**

**Eu até iria aí, essa noite, mas prometi ajudar Harry com a última tarefa, acho que ele ainda não tem muita idéia do que seja, já que não há nenhuma pista, mas por isso mesmo tenho que pesquisar sobre os outros torneios e nos preparar, estou meio sonolenta e com a lembrança do gosto de sorvete de chocolate extra com cobertura de nozes na minha boca, eu sei que você adora...**

**E eu tenho uma surpresa para você...**

**Até amanhã...**

**Com Amor Jane...**

Hermione ainda ficou algumas horas com Harry na biblioteca, ambos escondidos pela capa enquanto pesquisavam algo na seção restrita, mas assim que terminou seu banho ela tocou o medalhão que Sirius lhe dera e adormeceu, para sonhar com ele...

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius estava no meio de uma partida de xadrez bruxo com Remus quando viu Andrus pousar com altivez ao seu lado. Desatou a carta da perna desta, que misteriosamente não esperou que ele mandasse resposta.

Ele leu a carta com um sorriso, mas logo disfarçou, pois Remus o olhava com atenção.

- de quem era a carta? – Lupin olhava de Sirius para o lugar onde Andrus pousara, ele tinha a nítida impressão de já ter visto aquela coruja em algum lugar.

- de Hermione, ela disse que está pesquisando o torneio tribruxo com Harry, talvez para terem alguma noção da última prova.

Lupin ia perguntar algo, mas mudou de idéia.

- Harry está muito assustado com os eventos eu creio...

- quem não estaria, mas acho que Hermione está mais...

Lupin então deu um sorriso fraco. Ele mais do que ninguém conhecia o bicho papão de Hermione, e este torneio e suas misteriosas complicações estava colocando a garota à prova constantemente.

Sirius percebeu a mudança do amigo e o olhou incerto se deveria perguntar algo.

- qual é o real problema meu amigo?

Remus olhou Sirius e ponderou se conseguiria mentir para ele sobre seus pensamentos tristes.

- eu conheço o real medo de Hermione, e acho que ele está acontecendo com freqüência neste último ano...

Sirius se recostou na poltrona, ele se lembrava de Harry ter escrito que a amiga, ficara aborrecida no terceiro ano, pois Remus não permitira ela enfrentar seu bicho papão em aula e ela falhara na prova, mas depois ele lhe contara que era a Minerva dizendo que ela tinha falhado em tudo, esse não poderia ser um medo mais distante do real possível.

- duvido que McGonagall esteja perto de dizer que Hermione falhou em algo...

Lupin suspirou.

- é você está certo de que foi na forma da professora McGonagall que o bicho papão dela se materializou, só que ela não disse realmente no que foi que ela falhou... – Remus de repente se sentiu invadindo a vida de Hermione e a expondo, coisa que jamais deveria fazer, mas o olhar de preocupação de Sirius era genuíno e por um momento Remus achou que ele deveria poder ajudar a garota mais do que ele, que agora estava tão distante de sua pupila favorita. – eu não a deixei treinar na aula, pois quando todos enfrentavam seu bicho papão eu via seus olhos irem de Harry para Rony e depois vi seu medo, e não achei que seria correto lidar com ele na aula, era por demais íntimo da garota, mas dei algumas aulas em particular assim como dei para Harry, porém infelizmente como eu estava com pouco tempo, não pude dar a mesma atenção que dei a Harry, - ele parou por um momento e pôde sentir a tensão de Sirius – na prova, ela me contou que tudo o que ela sempre vira mudou, normalmente ela se via em frente a uma situação extrema envolvendo Harry, ele sempre ferido, ou ele e Rony e ela tinha que fazer algo para protegê-los, mas naquele dia foi a McGonagall que surgiu dizendo que ela falhara, e que Harry e Rony estavam mortos, ela viu os corpos deles no chão e a McGonagall dizendo que era tão simples, como ela não lembrara do contra feitiço...

Sirius estava atônito.

- quer dizer que ela teme, não poder ajudar Harry?

- segundo as próprias palavras dela, na época, Hermione acha que seu único dom é ser inteligente, e se quando precisar, ela falhar, ela nunca poderia suportar... – Lupin segurava agora sua capa, parecendo muito sem jeito, ainda não acreditava que havia contado um segredo de Hermione, um dos que jurara não contar...

- ela é muito mais que livros, já deveria saber disso...

Sirius disse com um brilho determinado no olhar, e Remus sabia que ele estaria determinado a deixar que Hermione soubesse do seu ponto de vista, foi quando Remus pensou algo absurdo... Não poderia ser verdade? Ou poderia?

Olhou do seu melhor amigo para o lugar e pensou que era improvável, porém não impossível.

- tenho que ir, Almofadinhas... – ele depois acrescentou. – e se você for fazer algo a esse respeito, seja sutil, não quero aquela grifinória me caçando por aí...

Os dois amigos se abraçaram.

- pode deixar Aluado, você me conhece, sou o rei das sutilezas...

Remus riu, e saiu o deixando sozinho.

Sirius se levantou e começou a dar voltas imaginando um meio sutil de conversar esse assunto com Hermione, e resolveu escrever uma carta, porém se lembrou que Andrus não esperara para levar sua resposta a Hermione.

Olhou em volta e resolveu fazer o que não deveria.

Escreveu a carta e foi até ao corujal...

Querida Jane.

Realmente tive um dia muito agradável hoje, mas senti muito a sua falta, às vezes eu imagino como deve ser engraçado deixar você e o meu caro amigo peludo juntos em uma sala, dois grandes gênios juntos! Eu acho que eu sobraria na conversa, afinal eu sou apenas um ser de quatro patas que entende um pouco de quadribol e assuntos mais amenos...

Não ria, na escola era essa a mais completa verdade.

É engraçado que meu amigo peludo não era muito confiante de si mesmo, achava sempre que não acrescentava nada ao grupo, ledo engano, ele era muito da mente (quase 80 e chegava a 95 quando estávamos falando de aulas...) e do coração do grupo. Éramos perfeitos juntos, porque estávamos juntos. Sem ele talvez não passássemos de dois jovens que só falavam de quadribol, não contarei o outro que, deixa pra lá...

Imagino que é assim com você e o seu grupo estupendo. Alma, Razão, Coração... Só ainda não consigo descobrir onde você se encaixa, seria a razão, com certeza, já que eles não são muito racionais, mas também seria o coração, por ser a força que impulsionam eles como um coração bombeando sangue para um corpo, e com certeza seria a alma, feminina e delicada que impede que eles se tornem dois trasgos sem emoção. Eu imagino o nosso "escolhido" sem você, ele já tem problemas para lidar com as emoções dele se você não existisse na vida dele (além dele não estar mais vivo... desde o primeiro ano), ele provavelmente seria muito pior nos assuntos que realmente valem a pena ser bom...

Imagina ele tentando pedir a garota da Corvinal para ir ao baile (ele me mandou uma carta contando... acho que foi realmente ruim, porém podia ser pior...).

Devo dizer que você salvou meu caro afilhado de ser um total incapaz de dialogar com uma garota, provavelmente ele gaguejaria, tremeria e faria outras coisas vergonhosas em frente de uma se não fosse sua doce companhia... Isso se ele ao menos conseguisse se obrigar a falar de algo além do básico com uma, meu amigo Pontas estaria se remexendo infinitamente em seu jazigo e minha ruiva favorita estaria pensando aonde o gene do pai, fora parar no seu filho, e ela chegaria provavelmente à seguinte conclusão, que ele só herdou a imensa capacidade de se meter em encrencas...

Seria realmente muito engraçado...

Mas por hoje, chega de falar de outros homens que contam com a sua presença enquanto eu, fico aqui sozinho jogado às traças apenas com minha tediosa companhia...

Vamos falar de nós.

Estou com saudades, e me recordo de você ter me dito que não me torturaria com sua falta...

E estou também aliviado pela sua mãe, ter aceitado tão bem... Já estava imaginando ela me caçando e provavelmente sendo bem sucedida, aí é que piorava meus pensamentos, como desconheço métodos trouxas de tortura me baseei em um livro que li, aqui e não gostei do que li, meu futuro reprodutor estava correndo risco de nunca existir!!!!

Mas eu estou bem se você está bem...

Só escrevi para lhe dizer que eu te amo...

P s: Bicuço manda lembranças e diz que está com saudades, de ti e dos doces!!!

P s²: eu adorarei levar você, sua mãe e seu pai para ver os fogos de artifícios no próximo Ano Novo, e talvez alguns bons feitiços possam resolver o problema do calor de meu adorado sogro... (será que isso contará pontos a meu favor?).

P s³: presente! Sério?

Te amo.

Joshua.

Sirius entrou no corujal em sua forma animaga, rapidamente entregou a uma coruja a carta para Hermione e quando se preparava para voltar ao seu refúgio o pio triste de Andrus lhe chamou a atenção, esta estava pousada em cima de alguém e tinha Ediwges sobrevoando perto dele.

Sirius olhou ao redor e quase soltou um grito ao encontrar o corpo de Draco Malfoy estirado em uma grande poça de sangue, que pela palidez devia ser dele...

Sirius olhou ao redor e pegou o garoto sem pensar duas vezes e correu na direção da ala hospitalar.

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Nove.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**Nota de beta:**

Mas que capítulo…

Bem para além de ter adorado a participação dos gêmeos..Sem dúvida ri muito nessa parte…

A conversa com a mãe da Mione tb foi interessante…e gostei de saber um pouco mais da história dos pais dela…

Gostei também do relacionamento Draco Hermione a conversar sobre as origens reais..Bem que surpresa..A Mione uma futura baronesa….É coisa chique mesmo…será que o draco tb pretende compartilhar o título?!?!?!? XD

Bem…e aí está a tua concepção do verdadeiro Sem forma (ou como é mesmo…Bicho papão) da Mione…está bem explicito…e apesar de não concordar totalmente com a tua teoria…está bastante lógico..Mais ainda da forma que o Remus a contou…

A forma como o Sirius escreveu a carta é bem bonita e divertida… a cara do Sirius.. E a forma sutil como ele quer transmitir a mensagem!!

Agora que olhares estranho são aqueles do Blaise à Mione?!?!?!

E que trágico..O que aconteceu ao Draco? Sem falar que gostei de ver que foi o Sirius a socorrê-lo!!! Agora fiquei mais curiosa do que nunca..O que vai acontecer!?!?!

Atualiza logo…minha amiga!!!!

Beijos

Nota da Autora:

aiai desculpa a demora, pessoal... Vivis com vida corrida, e sabe como é... mas o proximo esta quase pronto...

E vamos descobrir o que houve com o meu Draco lindo!

Lucente: mil desculpas, eu estive ocupadissima nesses dias, e a beta também, então atrasou o capitulo, mas eu jamais abandonarei a fic... eu nao desisto nunca. E sobre a divida do Sirius voce vera em breve... E se o draco nao morrer vc vera mais conversas entre esses dois... rsrsrs

Nath Black: Você tem um primo perfeito... e obrigada e bem vinda a turma espero qu vc goste desse capitulo apesar do que houv com o fofo do Draco. kisses...

Mymin: aiai, espere e veras seu odio pela pansy mutiplicado...

Moony Ju: é a conversa entre eles foi legal, e que bom que voce gostou do outro capitulo e nesse vc deve estar se remoendo de preocupação, mas não direi mais nada... e sim trilogia em mente, e depois de secretus fica estranho né... mas fazer o que minha mente é assim criativa...

Marycena: é ele ficou com ciumes, mas aguarde, obrigada pelo coments!

Sem mais delongas... e vou ver se nao demoro tanto...

kisses!!!!


	30. Capitulo 30 Traição

**Capitulo 30 – Traição.**

Sirius corria esquecendo sua própria segurança, Draco se remexeu em seus braços, o rosto ficando mais pálido.

Sirius sentiu seu coração falhar e começou a amaldiçoar os infinitos corredores de Hogwarts.

Nunca ele levara tanto tempo para chegar à enfermaria.

Assim que depositou o corpo de Draco na cama, ia gritar, mas uma mão o impediu de dizer algo.

Draco o segurava firmemente. Havia temor e um sentimento que Sirius não conseguiu distinguir no rosto de Draco.

- vá embora, ou eles lhe acharão, eles estão atrás de você... – Draco tossiu cuspindo sangue, e se esforçou para falar – Voldemort sabe que você está próximo a Hogwarts e está lhe caçando... Eles me perguntaram sobre você, mas eu não o entreguei... – um grosso filete de sangue escorreu pelos lábios de Draco manchando ainda mais seu rosto de sangue - Fuja...

Sirius olhou para o jovem que desmaiou devido ao esforço para conseguir falar, foi quando Sirius viu a ferida de Draco, um profundo rasgo no abdômen. Um rasgo que fez Sirius estremecer, ele conhecia aquele tipo de ferida.

Sirius olhou em volta tentado a ficar, mas correu e quando chegou à porta da enfermaria fez um feitiço para chamar a atenção da enfermeira e correu.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione gritou desesperadamente ao despertar, seu corpo encontrava-se banhado por um suor frio, e estava todo tremendo. Ela jogou as cobertas de qualquer jeito e desceu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal da Grifinória, a sensação de pânico percorrendo cada pedaço de sua alma.

Com as imagens embaralhadas do pesadelo ainda vívidas em sua mente, subiu em direção ao quarto dos meninos só parando ao ver Harry e Rony dormindo um sono pesado.

Hermione estremeceu se recordando da cena...

Alguém estava sendo atacado na floresta, ela conseguia ver a fera de olhos vermelhos, e sentir o pânico dentro da pessoa atacada, mas não via seu rosto. Apenas sentia o medo de perder aquela pessoa.

Hermione desceu correndo as escadas e saiu correndo deixando estarrecida a Mulher Gorda. Hermione não pensava apenas agia por impulso. Suas pernas lhe levavam por um caminho conhecido...

Mas ela apenas conseguia sentir o medo crescendo a cada instante dentro dela, ela sabia que não era Sirius, ela sentia que ele estava bem, mas...

A mente dela só conseguia imaginar o sangue de Draco manchando um chão de pedra...

E ela queria desesperadamente acordar e saber que tudo era um pesadelo sem fundamento...

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius retornou à forma animaga e correu o mais rápido que pôde pelos corredores, até que ouviu passos de alguém que corria desesperado. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e para sua surpresa era Hermione que corria na direção da ala hospitalar.

Tentado a correr até ela, Sirius ficou parado ao se recordar das palavras de Draco.

- _eles estão atrás de você..._

Sirius fez o caminho de volta a seu refúgio lentamente, temendo que alguém ou seria mais correto dizer algo o visse.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione entrou na enfermaria olhando ao redor, seu coração batia ferozmente. E seu corpo todo tremia, ela nem ao menos havia notado que estava chorando. Percorreu com o olhar todas as camas e elas estavam vazias...

Ela fechou os olhos rezando em silêncio para que tudo não passasse de um maldito pesadelo, de um confronto com seus medos...

Até que ela viu o rastro vermelho no chão da enfermaria... Ela começou a respirar com mais dificuldade. Juntando toda a sua coragem seguiu o rastro em direção ao laboratório particular de Madame Pomfrey. O rastro de sangue ia até uma parede e Hermione olhou em volta. Sem saber como, apenas deu um passo atravessando a parede, e para sua surpresa se viu diante de uma outra ala, completamente igual à enfermaria.

E foi com muito esforço que conteve um grito ao ver a enfermeira Pomfrey socorrer Draco, que parecia agora delirar de febre. O rosto muito bonito transformado em uma máscara de dor.

- senhorita Granger o que faz aqui a esta hora?

Hermione se virou bruscamente na direção da voz que falava com ela com bondade.

- professor Dumbledore... - Hermione sentiu as palavras fugirem de sua mente, não conseguia deixar de tremer ao ver Draco estendido sobre a cama e todo o sangue dele banhando o chão... – Eu... eu... – ela olhou para o diretor e encontrou os olhos azuis dele lhe sorrindo com compreensão, foi quando viu que o professor Snape também lhe olhava com atenção, e tentou se recuperar – eu estava vindo pedir uma poção a Madame Pomfrey, para... – Hermione corou – e vi o sangue então fiquei preocupada, desculpe-me professor...

Dumbledore a olhou por um segundo antes de falar novamente.

- como vê senhorita Granger, estamos com um grande problema aqui, e sinto lhe dizer que deve voltar amanhã...

Hermione estava relutante em ir e deixar Draco sozinho, mas foi a voz de Snape que a salvou.

- desculpe interromper diretor, porém creio que a senhorita Granger pode nos auxiliar, - ele falava em sua voz arrastada e grossa e olhava Hermione atentamente – temos que ministrar as poções no Draco o mais rápido possível, então, enquanto Madame Pomfrey cuida de Draco ela pode me ajudar no preparo das poções.

Hermione concordou rapidamente apenas com a cabeça, ela temia que se ousasse dizer alguma coisa não conseguisse conter as lágrimas, ainda mais após ouvir Draco gritar de dor.

Ela ia saindo daquela ala, pelo mesmo caminho que fizera antes, porém Snape a segurou pelo braço.

- por aqui senhorita Granger.

Eles seguiram na outra direção e ela se viu descendo uma longa escada em caracol e logo depois entrou em um laboratório de poções, parecia ser o mesmo onde ela tinha aulas, porém logo ela viu que era muito mais equipado, logo soube que era o laboratório particular do mestre Severus Snape.

Snape foi até ao armário de ingredientes e retirou um grande número de frascos e outras coisas.

Hermione o auxiliava em silêncio. Até que Snape quebrou o silêncio.

- fique ciente, senhorita Granger que o incidente dessa noite envolvendo Draco deve ser um assunto sigiloso, assim como a sua participação nele.

Se Hermione não estivesse tão preocupada com Draco ela poderia pensar em umas três ou quatro boas respostas para Snape, porém por ora ficou calada e assentiu.

- o que houve com Draco? – Snape a olhou com interesse e Hermione se pudesse teria se batido – quer dizer com o Malfoy.

Snape sorriu um sorriso estranho e Hermione viu que tentar remediar foi pior do que dizer o nome de Draco.

Ela esperou que Snape fizesse algum comentário mordaz, mas este apenas lhe respondeu à pergunta.

- ele foi atacado por uma fera, pelo ferimento achamos que pode ser um híbrido...

Hermione precisou se recostar na bancada para não cair no chão...

Então seu sonho fora realmente verdadeiro...

Snape não deixou passar despercebida a reação de Hermione, porém nada comentou e continuou a falar.

- sabe o que é um Híbrido senhorita Granger?

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando.

- existem vários tipos de híbridos, já que na verdade híbrido significa mistura, porém creio que foram híbridos de lobos selvagens e lobisomens que atacaram... – Hermione quase ia falar Draco quando sentiu o olhar mais intenso de Snape em si – o Malfoy, pela ferida que vi.

- exato! Senhorita Granger, cem pontos para a Grifinória. – Snape falou ironicamente – Temos que lavar a ferida com certas poções para que não haja o risco de contaminação.

Depois disso Hermione apenas trabalhou por duas horas ao lado de Snape em silêncio. Ele apenas falava com ela para lhe dar instruções de como manejar as poções ou cortar os ingredientes. Hermione mesmo nervosa não podia deixar de admirar a concentração de Snape, ele quase nem piscava enquanto trabalhava nas poções, ao todo estavam fazendo duas poções, que pelo que ela conhecia eram muito mais complicadas que as de nível NIEMS, e três ungüentos medicinais dificílimos.

Ela podia ver os olhos dele brilhando e a determinação que havia em Severus. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar também a preocupação dele.

Assim que haviam terminado as poções eles subiram a mesma escadaria e viram Draco deitado na cama, sua face estava tão lívida que Hermione duvidava que ainda houvesse sangue correndo nas veias de Draco.

A imensa ferida estava exposta e Hermione ficou em silêncio vendo o próprio Snape aplicando dois dos ungüentos que eles haviam feito.

A cada aplicação uma grande quantidade de um líquido verde musgo e de cheiro nauseante saía da ferida.

Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado de Snape e pelo rosto dela, Hermione se tranqüilizou, era nítido que era exatamente esse o efeito que eles esperavam dos ungüentos.

Hermione então se concentrou no rosto de Draco, que transparecia sentir muita dor. Ela sentiu uma grande dificuldade em controlar as lágrimas, mas outra vez foi a voz de Snape que a trouxe para a realidade.

- agora Senhorita Granger, enquanto eu aplico este outro ungüento a senhorita deve fazer Draco tomar a poção que está em suas mãos.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e viu madame Pomfrey segurar com força as mãos de Draco, o imobilizando.

Logo Hermione entendeu o motivo da atitude da enfermeira. Assim que Snape começou a passar o terceiro ungüento, não mais apenas o líquido verde musgo que saía da ferida, mas sim uma grande quantidade de sangue. Ela teve que se esforçar para fazer Draco, tomar todo o conteúdo do frasco, recordava-se de ouvir Snape dizer que era necessário que ele tomasse toda a dose de uma vez. Hermione ainda podia ver Snape passando o ungüento e o vendo murmurar algum feitiço em uma língua que ela não reconheceu. Mas viu pelas marcas no rosto de Snape que era um feitiço exaustivo. Assim que Snape terminou de passar o ungüento Hermione viu que apenas sangue vertia do ferimento, que havia diminuído muito de tamanho, o que a fez suspirar feliz.

- maravilha Severus, você conseguiu tirar todo o veneno. – foi a voz de Dumbledore que despertou Hermione. Ela segurava a mão de Draco que no decorrer do processo de algum modo encontrara a sua.

A cor começava lentamente a voltar ao rosto de Draco.

Hermione viu que Snape e Dumbledore haviam se afastado e ido para a outra ala da enfermaria, ela estava se esforçando para ouvi-los, mas eles apenas sussurravam. Hermione olhou em volta e viu Madame Pomfrey sumir levando as bacias e bandagens que usara momentos antes e Hermione voltou sua atenção a Draco.

Este respirava com dificuldade ainda.

Hermione se aproximou dele e sem pensar beijou a face dele e começou a secar o suor que banhava o rosto dele.

- você me pregou um susto Draco.

Foi quando ela sentiu uma pressão em sua mão, que ainda estava segurando a de Draco. E o viu abrir os olhos. Havia muita dor, nos olhos dele e Hermione se assustou.

- ele me traiu Hermione... – Draco disse com a voz fraca – meu próprio pai me atacou...

Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar e abraçou Draco que havia caído novamente no sono. Ela só soltou Draco quando ouviu passos e viu a enfermeira voltar com outras bandagens.

Hermione ajudou Madame Pomfrey a fazer o curativo de Draco em silêncio.

Até que Dumbledore voltou.

- creio que a senhorita, já pode pegar a poção que veio buscar e ir para seu dormitório, faltam apenas algumas horas para o nascer do sol.

Hermione olhou para o diretor e disse com a voz fraca.

- acho que minha dor sumiu, professor.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- o professor Snape me disse que você foi uma valorosa ajuda esta noite, ele não teria conseguido sozinho fazer tudo tão rápido e nesse tipo de ferimentos, tempo é algo que não se tem... – Hermione olhou para Draco.

- alguém sabe quem o atacou? – Hermione perguntou apenas para ver a expressão de Dumbledore, mas esta estava como sempre enigmática.

- acho que jamais saberemos, senhorita Granger, mas tomaremos algumas medidas para que isso não aconteça novamente e creio que sabe que ninguém pode tomar conhecimento disso...

Hermione apenas concordou e se afastou parando apenas para lançar mais um olhar para a cama onde Draco agora tomava o que parecia uma poção de sono sem sonhos...

Ela se jogou na cama e chorou...

Só parou de chorar ao ver uma coruja com uma carta lhe olhando atentamente.

Hermione leu a carta e sentiu seu coração transbordar de amor por Sirius.

Mas o cansaço da noite a venceu e Hermione adormeceu antes que pudesse escrever uma resposta a Sirius.

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius passou a noite em claro, esperando uma notícia de Hermione, mas nada chegou e ele começou a temer...

Temer que tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente.

Não seria o primeiro inocente que morreria por causa dele.

**Fim do capitulo Trinta.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**Nota de beta:**

Olá!!!aqui estou eu, já sentia saudades de escrever uma nota de beta..

Bem, este capítulo foi um pouco difícil de betar, tive que encontrar um dia com inspiração para poder pensar nas alterações que achava necessárias. Mas foi um capítulo excelente, como sempre!

Mas a minha curiosidade não foi devidamente saciada! Foi uma surpresa para mim Hermione ter sonhado com o que lhe aconteceu, mas o ataque, eu realmente não estava à espera que tivesse sido o seu próprio pai. E já agora como o ataque decorreu no corujal? E quem praticou directamente o ataque? Bem várias perguntas estão na minha mente…espero que actualizes em breve para as poder responder.

A participação do Sirius foi adorável, e lá começa ele com caraminholas na cabeça!!!

Ah…gostei da participação do Snape, ele parecia saber mais do que aparenta, acerca do relacionamento Draco e Mione.

Bem..só posso dizer que gostei muito do capítulo, embora tenha tido menos acção que aquilo que eu gosto, mas tudo bem…agora só quero ver como vai ser quando o Draco ficar melhor….

Aguardo actualização ansiosamente!!

Beijos miga

**Nota de Autora:**

Aiai... eu amei esse capitulo até porque ele será um divisor de águas nesta trilogia. e TEmos a entrada efetiva de alguns personagens que já existiam mas sem espaço, e temos o meu amado Draco sendo resgatado e o Sirius enfrentando em breve um antigo medo, quem advinhar o que é ganha um brinde! e mais emoçoes vindo... Eu andava em duvida agora que lançaram Hp7 acho que ninguém vai querer ler mais essa fic que se passa a tanto tempo atras o que voces acham?

rsrsrs...

**Hgranger:** um suas dúvidas ainda terão que esperar o proximo, ou melhor seria dizer o Draco acordar.

**Nath Black:** é o Sirius é o cara!!! e o Draco está bem... em breve teremos mais romance e mais ação em algumas partes...

**Lucente:** Pois é ele não chamou a Mione mas ela veio do mesmo jeito esse misterio sera explicado em breve, eu acho... (eu desistir... só se ninguém mas resolver ler o que eu escrevo e mesmo assim escreverei até o fim...). E pense assim ele tinha que ouvir o recado do Draco afinal estão caçando ele...

**Fabio e Jake:** amei o e-mail... mandem sempre que quiserem e o ffnet nao deixarem vcs mandarem reviews. E sim ela voltara em breve, e teremos mais de ambas as Hale.

**kisses... e façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviwes!**


	31. Capitulo 31 Dias Nublados de Sol

**Capitulo 31 – Dias nublados de sol.**

Hermione acordou sentindo um toque em seu rosto e se deparou com os olhos castanhos de Gina a olhando preocupada. Hermione sentiu uma dor passar por seu corpo ao tentar se erguer e mostrou seu desconforto na face. Gina então lhe ajudou a levantar e colocou alguns travesseiros para apoiá-la.

Foi só naquele momento, que Hermione viu que Gina segurava um pano, que aparentava estar úmido.

- o que houve? – Hermione perguntou.

E Gina a olhou preocupada. E usou novamente o pano para enxugar o suor que banhava a face da amiga.

- eu não sei, Lilá, foi correndo me acordar, esta manhã, porque você estava delirando de febre...

Hermione suspirou e olhou para fora, estava um dia aparentemente maravilhoso, o sol brilhava com força, alheio ao coração da garota que estava batendo dolorosamente, era até mesmo injusto, Hermione pensou, um dia tão lindo, enquanto deveria haver nuvens negras no céu.

Gina que estava muito assustada, ao ver o olhar de profunda tristeza nos olhos da amiga ficou ainda mais.

- o que houve Mione? Você delirava, enquanto dormia, estava a ponto de lhe levar na ala hospitalar, mas...

Hermione então se virou e olhou para a amiga, seu rosto ficando mais pálido, o que será que ela falava enquanto delirava?

- o que eu falei enquanto estava delirando Ginny?

A ruiva olhou ao redor antes de abaixar ainda mais o tom de voz.

- era exatamente isso que me preocupava, você falava em alguma língua estranha, eu jamais me recordo de ter ouvido algo nessa língua, Lilá e Parvati também não reconheceram, - Gina então abaixou mais ainda a voz se é que isso era possível – porém eu consegui discernir alguns nomes que você falou enquanto estava delirando...

Hermione sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

- quais?

- Draco... – ela falou o nome como se fosse algo horrível – e algo a ver com estrelas e você disse várias vezes o nome das estrelas Sirius e Bellatrix. E algo indefinido que eu não consegui entender, apesar de você ter falado também diversas vezes, talvez fosse algo como _Blazar_, _Blasser_ não entendi bem, mas era em inglês, mesmo...

Gina agora falava com uma grande curiosidade esperando que Hermione lhe explicasse seus devaneios febris. Mas esta pareceu apenas confusa, o que fez Gina soltar um muxoxo.

Hermione fechou os olhos, não conseguia se lembrar de nada, sua última lembrança era ter caído no sono após ler a carta de Sirius...

A carta!

Hermione se levantou e procurou pela cama a carta, porém não a encontrou.

- o que você está procurando Mione? – Hermione ergueu o rosto sem acreditar no que seus ouvidos estavam ouvindo, mas seus olhos confirmaram, ela se deparou com Fred Weasley lhe sorrindo.

- como? Como você entrou aqui? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

- ah... Dama adorada, nós temos nossos segredos! – disse dessa vez Jorge, que acabara de entrar.

Ele trazia uma grande bandeja de café da manha e Gina o olhou sorridente.

- obrigada maninhos, ficamos te devendo essa.

- não é preciso agradecer, não há nada que não façamos sorrindo para a nossa adorada, Mione! – os dois falaram juntos.

Gina vendo que Hermione estava confusa resolveu explicar.

- bom, como eu não sabia se você iria gostar que Rony e Harry soubessem que você estava indisposta, resolvi pedir ajuda aos únicos bruxos capazes de entrar aqui!

Os gêmeos estavam com um sorriso radiante e fingiram corar diante do elogio da irmã caçula.

Logo depois Fred tirou a bandeja das mãos de Jorge e a arrumou em frente a Hermione. Gina se levantou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Jorge e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Hermione não deixou de reparar que Gina estava mais pálida.

Ela então voltou sua atenção para os gêmeos que pela primeira vez não estavam rindo. Suas feições estavam sérias.

- você deve se alimentar, Mione – disse Fred, enquanto desamassava uma ruga imaginária em sua blusa.

- quando vocês vão me falar o que está acontecendo? É só um resfriado, nada demais...

Mas Fred e Jorge trocaram um olhar e suspiraram.

- nós vimos você ontem à noite, - Fred disse em um tom baixo enquanto o irmão fechava a porta do quarto e selava com algum feitiço anti escuta – estranhamos você correr desesperada àquela hora apenas de pijama e a seguimos, vimos o seu desespero e quando sumiu na ala hospitalar tentamos lhe seguir mas, ao contrário de você, não conseguimos passar pela parede.

Hermione estava mais pálida. Ela tentou encontrar algo para dizer, mas nada surgiu em sua mente, ela observou Jorge colocar chocolate quente em uma xícara e a colocar em sua mão a forçando beber.

E foi ele que continuou.

- então ficamos esperando você sair, mas nada de você voltar, pelo contrário horas se passavam, foi quando vimos Dumbledore atravessar a parede junto ao Snape, e nos escondemos, então conseguimos ouvir claramente os dois conversando, sobre o ataque ao Malfoy.

Hermione tentou controlar a mão que tremia. E viu que ambos esperavam uma explicação.

- eu sonhei com o ataque ao Malfoy, – Hermione disse em voz baixa – para ser honesta, não sonhei com o ataque a ele, mas vi a criatura atacando alguém e não pude ver quem era a pessoa, então corri desesperada, pensando que poderia ser alguém que eu conhecesse bem e que estaria precisando de ajuda, então por isso fui até madame Pomfrey pedir ajuda - Hermione suspirou – foi quando eu simplesmente atravessei a parede e vi _o Malfoy_ – sua voz saiu um pouco falha, mas apenas Fred percebeu isso – sendo socorrido.

- e porque você demorou tanto a sair, já era quase de manhã quando você voltou para a torre, - Jorge disse somente então se sentando ao lado da amiga – eu e Fred ficamos acordados, lhe esperando e você passou por nós com os olhos vermelhos como se houvesse passado a noite inteira chorando pelo Malfoy, e nem sequer nos viu. E hoje de manhã, Gina desce as escadas correndo dizendo que você estava delirando e com febre, foi por isso que resolvemos proibi-la de contar algo a Rony ou a Harry.

Hermione olhou para Jorge e depois para Fred que terminou o pensamento do irmão.

- afinal aposto que eles não iriam gostar de ouvir você dizer, em meio a delírios, o nome do Malfoy...

Ouviram um barulho, Jorge se levantou e foi abrir a porta deixando Gina entrar. Esta carregava bichento no colo.

Hermione então pareceu recuperar sua capacidade lógica de pensar.

- eu demorei a voltar por... – ela parou um pouco, e se decidiu por contar uma parte da verdade – o professor Snape precisava de ajuda para fazer as poções que poderiam salvar a vida do Malfoy, e eu chorei sim, e aposto que até mesmo vocês dois e Gina chorariam ao ver o estado do Malfoy, ele pode ter milhares de defeitos, mas nenhum ser humano merece sofrer o que ele sofreu esta noite...

Fred e Jorge pareceram concordar com Hermione, mas Gina falou entre dentes.

- ele não é um ser humano, mas você sempre foi a mais sensível de nós.

Hermione deu um sorriso fraco.

- o que vocês contaram aos meninos?

Gina então abriu um sorriso triunfante.

- a verdade, que você estava com febre e dor, e um leve problema feminino.

Fred e Jorge balançaram a cabeça confirmando.

- agora só falta entender o porquê você estava delirando em uma língua estranha e falando nomes de estrelas... - disse Gina olhando para Hermione.

Esta fechou os olhos e respondeu rapidamente.

- estou estudando uns mapas astrais para Astronomia, e a língua deve ser uma tentativa meio falha e mal interpretada de latim, já que estou me empenhando bastante para aprender latim... E como passei a noite toda acordada despertei indisposta, mas já me sinto realmente melhor.

O que fez rapidamente o três irmãos rirem. Jorge teve que se apoiar na irmã para não cair no chão...

- é Mione só você mesmo para até doente, ficar pensando em estudar.

Mas se Jorge ou Gina não estivessem rindo tanto teriam notado que Fred ria, apenas com os lábios...

Hermione por sua vez o olhava atentamente e seus olhos ficaram presos um no outro até cessar a sessão de risadas que havia no quarto.

Hermione estava nervosa, mas tentou disfarçar.

- não preciso nem dizer que Dumbledore em pessoa pediu que ninguém soubesse do ocorrido e Snape afirmou que não quer que ninguém saiba que eu o ajudei nas poções.

Gina deu um sorriso amargo.

- é claro que aquele morcego velho não quer admitir que você o ajudou, afinal você não é uma aluna da maravilhosa casa dele. Isso será nosso segredo.

Gina então perguntou tudo para Hermione já que perdera a primeira parte da explicação e ficou olhando a amiga admirada.

- talvez você não devesse ter abandonado Adivinhação, Mione, acho que você acabou de ter um sonho premonitório.

Hermione bufou.

- isso foi apenas um acaso, uma completa bobagem...

Mas os três ainda ficaram perturbando Hermione até ela terminar o café da manhã, apesar de já ser quase hora do almoço.

Hermione não via a hora de eles a deixarem sozinha para voltar a procurar a carta de Sirius, mas logo, ela se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Assim que saiu do banho sentiu Fred colocar em sua mão um pergaminho.

Hermione não precisou abri-lo para saber que era a carta de Sirius e a guardou rapidamente.

- eu não li nem deixei que Gina ou Jorge lesse, afinal deve ser uma carta de seu admirador secreto...

Hermione olhou para Fred e viu que ele a olhava atentamente. Notou também que Gina e Jorge não estavam mais no quarto.

- eles falaram que iam nos esperar lá embaixo, afinal eu e Jorge temos que descer sem que ninguém nos veja ou teremos muito que responder para Minerva.

Hermione viu que Fred estava escondendo-lhe algo, e sentou na cama, ainda secando os longos cabelos...

- pode falar, o que você está pensando Fred?

Fred passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um sorrido fraco.

- acho que não seria muito bom, Mione... – ele olhou para a janela e depois se virou para a amiga e sorriu indo em direção à porta parando apenas para acrescentar com seu antigo bom humor algo à sua frase – e se você quiser ajuda com o latim saiba que eu sou muito bom...

Hermione viu Fred sair do quarto e se deitou na cama, pensativa, era provável que a tensão da última noite houvesse lhe esgotado as forças e por isso ficara com febre, mas que maldita língua era essa? E o que Fred realmente pensava sobre tudo isso intrigava profundamente Hermione.

Ainda com sua mente fervilhando ela desceu as escadas para se encontrar com Gina e Harry.

Harry lhe abraçou, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- que bom que está melhor Mione, Ginny me disse que não está mais com dor!

Hermione sorriu.

- estou ótima e com pressa, perdi metade do domingo, acho que tenho que ir à biblioteca, vocês vêm comigo?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e sorriram amarelo.

- nada contra sua adorada companhia, amiga, mas o máximo que eu farei é ir com você até lá! Viu o dia lindo que está fazendo e Rony está esperando eu e Harry no campo, com os gêmeos e Lino.

Hermione sorriu, ao ver que seu plano funcionara.

Iria com os amigos até a biblioteca e de lá, iria à enfermaria e depois ver Sirius.

Tocou de leve na capa de invisibilidade de Harry que estava escondida em sua pequena bolsa e saiu andando com os amigos.

Hermione se esforçou para conversar animadamente com os dois, afinal não queria despertar novamente a desconfiança e curiosidade de Gina e muito menos a de Harry.

O trio parou em frente a um aglomerado de alunos que olhavam abismados as ampulhetas que marcavam os pontos das casas.

Gina se infiltrou com rapidez no meio dos alunos e depois de alguns minutos saiu indo encontrar os amigos.

- vocês não vão acreditar, mas não sei quem foi o aluno que fez tal ato, mas a Grifinória está cem pontos à frente da Sonserina e ontem à noite estávamos empatados. – a ruiva estava radiante e olhava para os lados como que esperando alguém anunciar que fora o ganhador daqueles cem pontos, mas nada aconteceu e ela se virou para Harry, que tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- isso é genial, agora estamos praticamente garantidos como campões este ano, vou tentar até mesmo não perder nenhum ponto...

Gina e Harry riram, mas Hermione apenas seguiu os amigos com o rosto corado, e uma grande alegria dentro dela.

Assim que se viu dentro da biblioteca, Hermione foi rapidamente à seção que queria e pegou um livro, saindo rapidamente. Assim que olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, se escondeu embaixo da capa e foi na direção da enfermaria.

Sem pensar duas vezes atravessou a parede e entrou na ala.

Agora à luz da manhã, e mais calma Hermione pôde apreciar a magnífica mágica que havia na sala, era provavelmente uma das poucas alunas que conheciam essa ala.

Hermione andou em silêncio até Draco, e tocou a face dele, ele estava aparentemente dormindo tranqüilo.

Seu rosto, embora ainda muito pálido, estava mais corado do que a última vez em que o vira.

Sua respiração era lenta e regular, e o local da ferida, apesar de ainda estar arroxeado e levemente inchado, parecia aos olhos da garota muito melhor também.

Logo se afastou da cama, ao ver a enfermeira da escola chegar, provavelmente indo trocar as bandagens de Draco.

Hermione ponderou seriamente em sair e entrar novamente para poder perguntar a madame Pomfrey se Draco estava realmente melhor, porém desistiu ao ver o professor Snape entrar na ala, e ir em passos largos, até à cama de Draco.

- pode deixar que eu mesmo trocarei as bandagens do senhor Malfoy, Papoula.

A enfermeira não pareceu estranhar o pedido, (ou seria melhor dizer ordem?), do mestre de poções, e se afastou ficando apenas para auxiliá-lo.

Hermione viu que por duas vezes Snape havia olhado atentamente em sua direção, mas sempre voltava sua atenção ao trabalho minucioso. E Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que apesar de Pomfrey ser excelente em termos medicinais, Snape era um pouco mais cuidadoso e ágil, ele limpou novamente a ferida com a poção, assim como na outra noite, e apenas o líquido vermelho carmim saía. Hermione suspirou aliviada ao ver um sorriso pequeno aparecer no rosto de Snape, em oposição ao grande e largo que surgiu no rosto de Pomfrey.

- é um milagre Severus, esta criança será a primeira em décadas a enfrentar um ataque de um _lupus_ _sanguinos_ e sair sem nenhuma seqüela.

Snape concordou com a cabeça.

- ontem foi uma noite de milagres, Papoula, milagres...

Dizendo isso Snape olhou intrigado novamente na direção de Hermione, e terminou o curativo, dando as costas a Draco e saindo da enfermaria.

Papoula foi o seguindo e Hermione ainda pôde ouvir, com uma grande felicidade a última frase da conversa entre os dois.

- e temos que agradecer ao grande talento da senhorita Granger, afinal apenas alguém como ela poderia ter lhe auxiliado ontem à noite Severus.

- tenho que concordar, que se não fosse pela senhorita Granger, Draco talvez não se recuperasse...

O som das vozes foi ficando distante e Hermione se aproximou novamente da cama de Draco e tocou na mão dele. Como que reagindo ao toque, Hermione pôde sentir uma leve pressão em devolução em suas mãos.

Hermione saiu sorridente, e com o coração, mais leve, em direção à enfermaria comum, quando passou por Cordy e Zabini que falavam com o professor Dumbledore.

- não é necessário que vocês dois fiquem preocupados o senhor Malfoy está separado dos demais alunos apenas por segurança, afinal não queremos uma epidemia de gripe mágica.

Hermione viu que logo atrás dos três havia uma cama isolada onde aparentemente uma ilusão de Draco dormia, afastados dos demais.

Hermione viu o semblante da amiga, e notou a evidente preocupação. Mas foi o que viu nos olhos do amigo de Draco que a fez gelar.

Os olhos do garoto olhavam fixamente a parede por onde Hermione acabara de passar.

Hermione correu o máximo que pôde até à entrada do esconderijo de Sirius.

Sabendo agora o que ela delirava... Ou seria melhor dizer quem estava no delírio dela...

**Antes do Véu**

Sirius acordou assustado e se deparou com Hermione, que o olhava preocupada.

- Sirius...

Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito, ao vê-la se jogar em seus braços chorando.

- você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem à noite...

Hermione então contou tudo o que aconteceu a Draco e Sirius escutou em silêncio.

Assim que a namorada desabafou todo o terror que passou, viu que Sirius a olhava com um olhar distante.

- o que houve Sirius?

- você sonhou com o ataque ao Malfoy? – Hermione que não conseguia entender a importância desse detalhe diante de todos os outros, apenas ficou olhando o namorado.

Sirius então suspirou e contou à namorada que fora ele que encontrara Draco caído no corujal. E falou com muito custo o que o primo de segundo grau lhe contara.

Hermione ouviu cada vez mais abismada e logo depois se jogou novamente nos braços de Sirius.

- estou tão preocupada com você, meu amor...

- não se preocupe querida... – Sirius disse enquanto beijava o rosto da namorada que estava banhado em lágrimas – eu tomarei mais cuidado e não sairei mais do nosso refúgio, o que mais me doerá será que você deve evitar vir aqui com freqüência...

Hermione concordou apesar da iminência da separação já lhe doer quase que fisicamente.

Foi quando Hermione se lembrou da frase de Draco, que esquecera antes.

- Sirius, Draco me disse que foi o pai dele que o atacou...

Sirius se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, como se estivesse afastando pensamentos desagradáveis.

- eu vou matá-lo, eu juro que quando eu colocar as mãos naquele bastardo do Malfoy, o matarei...

Hermione ficou espantada com a explosão de Sirius, mas apenas pegou o livro que retirara da biblioteca.

Sirius sentou ao lado da namorada ao ler o titulo do livro: Maldições dos Híbridos.

Ela procurou o nome que ouvira a madame Pomfrey dizer e leu o texto com atenção.

_Lupus sanguinos_

_Este híbrido foi criado por uma bruxa ao misturar ao sangue de seu lobo de estimação, o sangue de manticora e fada mordente._

_Ela pretendia criar um guardião perfeito e realmente conseguiu._

_Já que o animal se tornou um lobo grande de pelagem bela. Suas capacidades físicas redobraram e sua mordida se tornou altamente venenosa, assim como suas garras._

_A criatura muito bem domesticada, nunca fez mal a ninguém, porém, foi vítima do ataque de um lobisomem._

_A criatura que foi devorada, (nota: a criatura que tinha o nome de __**bubleus**__ se colocou à frente de sua dona para protegê-la, tem até hoje uma réplica de si, na casa da família da bruxa)._

_O lupino desmaiou logo após ingerir uma boa parte da pobre criatura. E após acordar no outro dia agora em sua forma humana, foi embora. Pouco tempo depois, uma grande quantidade de ataques terríveis começou a acontecer na região. Pessoas feridas, com cortes feito por garras, ou mordidas, acabavam por morrer após algumas horas dolorosas._

_A bruxa reconhecendo alguns sintomas, juntou um fato ao outro e saiu junto a outros bruxos do vilarejo à caça do lobisomem. O acharam, mas já era tarde demais, ele já havia espalhado a maldição._

_As vítimas deste tipo de híbrido, tem apenas 3 de chance de vir a desenvolver a maldição e se tornar um lupus sanguinos, pois normalmente morrem. É uma das piores mortes já documentadas, já que o corpo da vítima, acaba por ser envenenado aos poucos e sangrando até à morte, enquanto sofre uma agonia solitária._

_A bruxa, criadora de __**bubleus**__, Dorea Black Potter, com ajuda de Lunther Prince criaram os únicos métodos para evitar a morte certa das vítimas, porém, até à criação da poção de limpeza sanguínea e de dois ungüentos capazes de extrair o veneno das feridas provocadas pelas garras e presas do híbrido, salvar uma vítima era o mesmo que criar outro híbrido, porque ele se transformaria em um lupus sanguinos. O mestre em poções Severus P. Snape foi o criador dos últimos ungüentos e da poção que veio a se juntar aos outros métodos como a única chance de uma vítima. Porém é um processo tão difícil que poucos bruxos são capazes de criar e adotar. O método deve ser administrado antes que o veneno atinja o coração e se espalhe totalmente. (cinco horas foi o tempo recorde, mas a pobre vítima, ainda teve seqüelas, horríveis.)._

_Existe até mesmo uma lei do Ministério da Magia que abona o bruxo que destruir a vítima, assim que for comprovado que ela é uma portadora._

_Não há noticia de um ataque desse tipo de híbrido na Grã-Bretanha há anos, o último foi há vinte anos atrás. A vítima morreu._

_Lupus sanguinos, não são afetados pela lua cheia, não se sabe o que leva a transformação a ocorrer, porém é provável que seja, assim como os piores lobisomens, a sua sede de sangue e carne humana. Sorte que são extremamente raros, já que mesmo antes da invenção do método de contenção, é raro a vitima sobreviver._

Enquanto Hermione lia, ela podia sentir os olhos de Sirius lhe observando. Ela terminou de ler e voltou sua atenção para o namorado.

- o que você sabe sobre isso Sirius? – Hermione perguntou, ao vê-lo suspirar.

Sirius então falou com a voz, baixa e Hermione achou um tom envergonhado.

- a vítima não morreu...

Hermione o olhou sem entender, por um momento ela pensou em Lupin, mas isto não fazia sentido, além de que Lupin definitivamente não era um hibrido, e nada tinha a ver com Malfoy - quem era... – Hermione perguntou, porém algo dentro dela achava que já sabia a resposta.

- éramos muito jovens, nesta época Hermione e jamais iríamos imaginar algo desse tipo...

Hermione ficou ainda mais sem entender.

- você está falando que tem a ver como o fato de Lucius Malfoy ser um híbrido? – Ela perguntou assustada.

Mas a cara de surpresa de Sirius a deixou confusa.

- não é Lucius que foi mordido, mas sim Lorac Malfoy, irmão mais novo de Lucius. – Sirius pareceu pensar, por um tempo, antes de continuar – Lorac, era diferente de Lucius, era realmente uma criança gentil, muito inteligente, foi selecionado para a Corvinal, e normalmente era perseguido pelos alunos da Sonserina, é claro quando Lucius não estava perto do irmão ou Bella, confesso que Bellatrix enquanto esteve na escola fez a vida de Lorac ser ótima, ninguém nunca ousou mexer com ele, enquanto ela ainda estudava aqui, mas ela se formou, e ele ainda era um terceiroanista, eu estava no sexto e Lucius estava para se formar. A vida do garoto se tornou péssima, todos o atacavam, com exceção é claro de Severus Snape e Lily. – Sirius olhou então envergonhado para Hermione – é claro que apesar do garoto não ser um completo idiota como o irmão, ele não era bem visto por nenhum dos marotos, mas ele idolatrava Remus, um dia ele nos seguiu, provavelmente já ciente de que Remus era um lobisomem, mas quando o descobrimos, mandamos Rabicho despistá-lo, aquele verme... – Sirius disse com raiva – levou o garoto para o meio da Floresta Proibida e o mandou esperar que nós já viríamos, o plano era apenas escondermos Remus do garoto, mas algo deu errado, quando Rabicho foi buscá-lo o encontrou ferido, chegou ate nós lívido e contou que uma fera havia atacado o garoto. – Sirius fechou os olhos - o levamos para cá, e sem saber o que fazer tentamos providenciar um curativo, ao amanhecer, Remus reconheceu as feridas, ele sempre foi obcecado por seu problema, então Lily e Remus fizeram o ungüento e a poção. Sabíamos que estávamos criando um monstro, mas não conseguíamos cogitar a possibilidade de matá-lo, então fomos até Dumbledore e contamos tudo. Ele foi levado à ala hospitalar, e de algum modo todos na escola ficaram sabendo que ele fora atacado por um híbrido, dois dias depois soubemos que ele estava morto, só que na realidade a família Malfoy o levara embora, sei que Dumbledore fez vistas grossas para essa mentira, pois Lorac contou a ele que fomos nós que o levamos até à floresta, ele só tinha treze anos na época.

Hermione ficou calada por um longo tempo.

E nem percebeu que chorava. Ela se levantou e ficou olhando para o nada. Até se virar para Sirius.

- eu não acredito nisso, não acredito que deixaram aquele verme levar uma criança para o meio de uma floresta, e o deixar sozinho...

Hermione estava revoltada.

- e agora vejam o que aconteceu, provavelmente Lucius deve estar usando o irmão para atacar pessoas inocentes.

Sirius deixou que Hermione gritasse e extravasasse sua indignação. E não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso triste. Ela estava tão indignada quanto Lily ao ouvir a história pela primeira vez.

A mesma raiva contida, o mesmo modo de andar em círculos para não acabar falando demais e magoando alguém...

Hermione depois de algum tempo se sentou ao lado de Sirius e tocou a mão dele, com carinho.

A raiva ainda estava lá ele sabia, mas ela o havia perdoado.

Sirius sorriu.

- o que vamos fazer? – Hermione perguntou.

- nada, se Draco resolver entregar o pai o apoiaremos, mas se ele não o fizer devemos nos calar.

Hermione o olhou incrédula.

- mas...

Porém Sirius a interrompeu.

- se Draco quiser entregar a família ou não é um direito dele... Sem ele falar não poderemos provar nada, muito menos que foi Lorac que oficialmente está morto... – Sirius suspirou cansado – e tem mais uma coisa, Draco jamais será visto por ninguém normalmente apesar de ser 100 eficaz o tratamento que o ranhoso criou, nunca as pessoas acreditarão, Hermione, sempre haverá preconceito.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e abraçou Sirius.

**Antes do Véu**

O casal ainda ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, até Hermione se remexer inquieta.

- tenho que ir, Sirius... Vão dar por minha falta, e falta apenas uma semana para Harry enfrentar a última tarefa...

Sirius sorriu e a fitou entristecido.

- então acho que ficarei sozinho por algum tempo, não é amor?

Hermione então o abraçou com força.

- não... – e se levantou – me espere essa noite, eu virei...

Sirius tentou dizer algo, mas soube que nada que dissesse a impediria de vir.

Hermione o olhava com o mesmo brilho decidido, que brilhava em seus olhos quando nada podia convencê-la a mudar de idéia.

Sirius se deitou sorrindo.

Ele veria Hermione, Draco estava bem...

E após alguns segundos ele se levantou e rasgou uma carta...

Escrevendo outra em seu lugar.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione foi escondida pela capa até à biblioteca, guardou o livro na seção, e pegou um outro qualquer e ainda escondida se sentou à mesa mais afastada de todas, olhando ao redor, retirou a capa e fingiu ler.

Após alguns minutos, quando realmente estava entretida na leitura, viu que sua tática surtira efeito, ao ver Harry e Rony sentarem em frente a ela com caras emburradas.

- onde você passou a tarde inteira Hermione? – Rony perguntou espumando de raiva, seu rosto vermelho como os cabelos.

Hermione apenas virou uma página do livro e olhou para ele serenamente.

- aqui, Rony.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar de espanto.

- nós te procuramos três vezes na biblioteca, e não te vimos.

- tem certeza que vocês procuraram bem? – Ela estava com um sorriso no rosto agora, ao ver a cara dos amigos – eu estive fazendo meus trabalhos, os levei à torre, guardei o material e como não encontrei nenhum dos dois voltei para cá.

Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar, mas Rony abriu um sorriso.

- é claro, quando nós te procuramos aqui, você deveria estar ou levando o material ou nos procurando...

Hermione sorriu, e sentiu o estômago roncar, então se levantou sorrindo e disse aos amigos.

- porque não vamos à cozinha hein?

Rony esquecendo definitivamente que estava com raiva da amiga, se levantou na mesma hora e foi na frente.

Enquanto ela e os amigos se serviam do banquete, Hermione discretamente pediu a Dobby, que preparasse um banquete, para ela levar a Sirius.

Dobby apenas sorriu para a garota.

Os três saíram rapidamente da cozinha e Hermione viu que o assunto preferido dos Grifinórios ainda eram os misteriosos cem pontos que alguém da casa havia ganho.

Eles encontraram os gêmeos e Gina além de Neville.

Hermione só então pôde realmente apreciar o que isso significava realmente, Severus Snape havia reconhecido seu talento, não só dando os cem pontos que ele mencionara como ironia na outra noite, mas também quando falara a madame Pomfrey. Ela estava tão radiante que se os amigos houvessem notado logo saberiam que era ela aluna, mas apenas um deles notou isso.

Após um tempo, logo após anoitecer, Hermione se retirou para o seu quarto.

Onde ficou até à hora de ir ver Sirius.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione caminhava até à cozinha para pegar o que pedira a Dobby quando um agradável aroma de absinto e ervas chegou até ela. Hermione diminuiu os passos esperando ele chegar até ela e tal fato não tardou.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio e continuaram a andar.

Hermione não sabia o que falar, mas também, sabia que ele iria falar algo.

- você sabe o que houve realmente a Draco? – a voz grave e melodiosa dele, desfez o silêncio.

- sim. – Hermione respondeu.

- então se eu fosse você, evitaria ao máximo andar sozinha...

Dizendo isso, Blaise se virou e seguiu o caminho inverso e sem se importar de Hermione o estar vendo puxou uma capa e colocando-a sumiu. Hermione fez o mesmo.

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Um.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**Nota de beta:**

Pois é mais um capítulo que me deixou realmente muito curiosa…

Muita coisa que eu gostava de ver respondida: que sonhos foram aqueles? Que língua é aquela? O que o Blaise tem a ver com os sonhos? Afinal o que Blaise tanto sabe? O que Fred pensa do assunto? E seria Lucius capaz de atacar o próprio filho? Bem eu já não duvido de nada… e que carta foi aquela que Sirius rasgou? Muitas e muitas dúvidas que eu espero ver respondidas o mais brevemente possível…..

Ah..e que Snape adorável…até deu os 100 pontos e tudo..

E aquela cena do Draco responder, mesmo que involuntariamente ao toque de Hermione foi muito fofa….

E porque só Hermione pôde atravessar a tal parede da enfermaria?

Bem, este foi um daqueles capítulos para nos deixar ainda mais e mais curiosos, e como eu sempre digo a Vivis sabe fazer isso muito bem….

E grande Vivis….é preciso ter mesmo muita imaginação para inventar esse tal de Bubleus, e que grande coincidência (ironia) uma Potter criar tal tipo de criatura… o que estará por trás disso?

Bem, como podes ver eu só tenho dúvidas e mais dúvidas…

Acho que é só...

Beijos

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi gente... demorei? (foi uma pergunta retorica não precisam responder)... amanhã sai outro capitulo no mais tardar no domingo!!!

E Bom... espero que estejam mais calmas, sobre tudo... neste capitulo temos algumas respostas... (eu juro que tem algumas por ai...)

Temos também neste capitulo algo sobre o hibrido, se vocês lessem minhas teorias mirabolnates sobre isso iram ver que a que adotei é bem coesa!!! e Momentos fofos... Draco e Mione... e Melhor temos uma prova que apesar do sarcasmo o Snape é Maravilhoso... o que sera que passa pela cabeça dele hein?

Agora respondendo aos comentarios:

Flavia: aiai... que bom que você leu tudo e gostou (eu deveria me sentir culpada por lhe distrair de seu trabalho, mas sinceramente não me sinto... e sim radiante!!!) e eu abandonar? Jamais, enquanto vocês estiverem por aqui eu também estarei!!! e espero mais coments!

Taaa: Que bom que leu esta fic, e sério que foi a primeira desse shipper (vivis rindo feliz), e sim coitado do Dracogostoso... mas vai melhorar... não sei qdo mas ,melhora... e obrigada!!!

Marycena: è verdade o proprio pai... mas você ainda verá muito mais... e tanks

Lucente: Oi!!! espero que não tenha te deixado muito ansiosa... capitulo novo em breve!

Mariana: Hummm você quer saber sobre os pensamentos do Fred? e do Blaise? e o que mais???? Em breve teremos mais ... e já leu o livro que te indiquei???? Dividas em breve!

Kisses a todos...

**Vivis**


	32. Capitulo 32 Apenas por está noite

**Capitulo 32 – Apenas por esta noite...**

Hermione entrou no refúgio, e pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, mesmo com a mente ainda trabalhando nas últimas palavras de Blaise, ela não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso levemente malicioso...

E com um gesto com a varinha arrumou o pequeno banquete que trouxera consigo e murmurou baixinho...

- terei muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, porém apenas por esta noite, eu só quero pensar no meu amor...

Dizendo isso, ela foi se despindo lentamente e com muito cuidado entrou no banheiro. Sirius estava no Box de olhos fechados enquanto a água quente caía por seu corpo.

Hermione ficou por um tempo o olhando, apreciando cada pedaço da pele dele, dos músculos bem torneados, do cabelo caindo de encontro à sua pele alva, e com um sorriso ainda maior se demorou por um tempo a mais apreciando as partes do corpo de Sirius que eram mais alvas, por não verem o sol...

Com passos calmos e de certa maneira prendendo a respiração ela entrou no Box, e o tocou.

Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo ao sentir o toque das mãos dela... Não foi um arrepio de medo, apesar de ser um pouco de surpresa, foi um arrepio saboroso e sensual...

Ele abriu os olhos para vê-la sorrindo para ele.

A pele muito branca dela, estava ficando corada, talvez pelo efeito da água quente, ou talvez pelo efeito dele, nela...

Ela o beijou com ardor.

Um beijo possessivo, molhado e exigente. Sirius envolveu o corpo dela, com força, enquanto a língua de Hermione explorava a sua, e descia por seu pescoço fazendo um rastro quente por sua pele.

Suas mãos faziam também um caminho conhecido pelo corpo dela, a tocando a provando, a provocando...

Era possível sentir o corpo de Hermione tremer de prazer a cada toque... Seus lábios soltavam murmúrios desejosos de mais... De mais Sirius...

Este não se fazia de rogado e a brindava com beijos, e toques cada vez mais maliciosos...

E eles ficaram nesse jogo, escandaloso e provocante até não conseguirem controlar o desejo final de sentirem seus corpos definitivamente unidos.

O Box agora completamente coberto por vapor devido ao calor que emanava dos corpos deles, o que os deixava ainda mais excitados.

Sirius a ergueu de leve fazendo o quadril de Hermione ficar na altura certa, e deixou seu corpo se fundir ao dela. A cada movimento eles sentiam milhares de sensações indescritíveis de prazer varrer seus corpos, a água que caía banhando os corpos deles, rapidamente se juntava ao vapor...

Os movimentos se intensificaram, e Sirius sentia o orgasmo se aproximar, seus olhos não se desprendiam do rosto de Hermione, que o abraçava com força, fazendo suas unhas arranharem levemente as costas de Sirius. Os olhos dela fechados e cada sensação estampada em seu rosto fazia Sirius sentir mais prazer, logo Hermione sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma onda poderosa de prazer e em êxtase e roucamente sussurrou o nome de Sirius no ouvido dele, Sirius não podendo mais conter seu próprio prazer avassalador se rendeu à onda também, segurando ela mais forte, seus corpos então ainda unidos ficaram parados, Sirius se deixou escorregar até ao chão do Box, ainda segurando fortemente o corpo de Hermione, sentia tanto prazer que suas pernas estavam bambas.

Hermione o olhava embevecida, beijando suavemente o pescoço dele.

Ela sentia que seu coração acabara de bater um recorde, diante de tal força com que ele batia.

E foi com um sorriso estampado no rosto de Hermione que Sirius se deparou ao abrir os olhos...

Sirius disse com a voz baixa, devido ainda não ter recuperado o fôlego...

- um dia eu acabarei tendo um ataque cardíaco... – ele a beijou atrás da orelha de Hermione e riu de encontro à pele dela que estava fervendo – e eu tenho certeza que terá valido a pena...

Hermione riu e o abraçou.

Ela exalou o perfume, que se desprendia da pele de Sirius, e que tinha o poder de inebriá-la.

Deixou-se ficar no colo dele, enquanto também se recuperava...

Mas o cheiro de Sirius despertava nela, a cada segundo, mais o desejo novamente. E completamente consciente do calor que emanava da pele de Sirius contra a dela, um calor que a incendiava fazendo seu corpo desejar ainda mais o corpo dele, assim como sua alma desejava a alma dele, pensando nisso ela sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto passava delicadamente a língua por seus lábios...

- quantos minutos faltam para que você se recupere?

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa e puxou Hermione para mais perto de si, respondendo à pergunta, e ela fazendo um carinho íntimo no corpo do namorado, recomeçou tudo de novo, e Sirius não reclamou nem por um segundo.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione ressonava calmamente nos braços de Sirius que fitava as cinzas da lareira, pensativo. Faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para amanhecer, e ele sabia que deveria despertar a amada, porém a iminência de se afastar de Hermione o dilacerava. Seus olhos foram da lareira para a mesa, onde os restos do jantar deles, ainda repousavam, e então se concentraram no rosto dela.

Ela parecia sonhar com algo, pois seus lábios estavam esboçando um leve sorriso. Sirius então fechou os olhos e aspirou o perfume delicioso que se desprendia da pele dela, um cheiro de flores e de chuva, a pele dela estava levemente brilhando, suada e ele sorriu ao se recordar que fora ele que a fizera suar à menos de uma hora atrás.

Deixou sua mão percorrer a curva fina do quadril dela, e pelas costas, mal cobertas pelo lençol de seda negro que contrastava belamente com sua pele alva. E mesmo ainda entregue ao sono ele pôde apreciar o corpo dela, corresponder ao toque dele. Sirius adormeceu com ela em seus braços.

**Antes do Véu**

Hermione acordou sonolenta, e com grande dificuldade se afastou dos braços de Sirius que estava profundamente adormecido. Olhando para seu relógio não pôde deixar de se assustar, a essa hora ela teria talvez possíveis problemas para explicar por estar fora da cama para alguma das colegas que resolvessem acordar um pouco mais cedo.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente e conjurando uma rosa deixou ao lado de Sirius com um bilhete.

Deu um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado e um agrado rápido em bicuço, antes de se esconder embaixo da capa e fazer rapidamente o caminho de volta à torre da Grifinória, pensando que mesmo que tenha sido apenas por uma noite, e que possivelmente demoraria a poder reencontrar o amado, ela estava completamente feliz.

E suspirou ao entrar no quarto e ver que suas colegas ainda dormiam.

Hermione, então encontrou Andrus esperando pacientemente por ela, com uma carta.

Hermione leu rapidamente, sentindo seu corpo tremer de um calor indescritível, ao chegar ao fim da leitura.

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Dois.**

**Vivian Drecco® - Antes do Véu. © 2007 **

**Nota de Beta:**

Mas que capítulo hein…

Vivis safadinha…ou melhor uma Hermione bem safada..mas foi realmente muito bom este capítulo…foi bastante interessante mesmo…Gostei (como sempre) muito..

Um capítulo pequenino, mas muito bom…

Agora o que se segue é que me deixa muito, mas mesmo muito curiosa….

Afinal este capítulo foi dedicado ao romance (lindo por sinal, entre estes dois) e não me esclareceu as dúvidas com que eu fiquei no capítulo anterior, e que eu espero que o mais brevemente possível sejam esclarecidas…

Agora é só esperar por mais um capítulo e pedir que ele não demore muito a chegar..

Beijos

**Nota da autora:**

Capitulo pequeno, apenas para apimentar o romance afinal essa fic é um romace, com um toque de outras coisas também... rsrsrs... E como eu sou um poço de candura e inocência, tinha que vir um capitulo inocente...

agora aos coments!

Lucente: Dessa vez o meu em breve, foi realmente em breve certo!!!!???? Porém eu creio que você ainda ficara com duvidas durante algum tempo, já que agora estarei postando capitulos das outras fics, antes que algum leitor resolva cumprir em aprte algumas das ameaças... (sou sonserina, e gosto muito da minha pele, linda!) e você pode deixando um coemntario com tudo oq eus e passa em sua mente... pois afinal apesar da LER... eu amo ler... nada de preguiça ou serei acometida de preguiça de escrever também!!!! E ai você vai demorar em saber quem reparou no sorriso da mione, e sobre o Blaise!

E só... porque apenas a Lucente mandou reviwes... tá vendo Lu porque eu demor em postar para deixar vocês me mandarem coments!!! rsrsrss

Agora vou fazer um quiz! Uma pergunta e quem acertar eu penso em algo para dar de presente: quem será que é a pessoa a quem Sirius escreve a carta, que foi rasgada no ultimo capitulo, espero respostas até o proximo capitulo!!!

kisses!


End file.
